Little Black Death Note
by stranger12
Summary: Sadly discontinued Voldemort dies of a heart attack. Raito Yagami, new DADA teacher, comes to Hogwarts carrying a Death Note, being followed by a Shinigami and with deadly plans for the wizarding world YaoiHPDM
1. Heart Attack

**Little Black Death Note **

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0001: Heart Attack **

It was a dark and stormy day, the day of the last battle.

Light versus Dark.

Order of the Phoenix versus Death Eaters.

Harry Potter versus Voldemort.

Good versus Evil.

Harry versus once upon a time Tom.

The Boy–Who–Lived versus You–Know–Who.

It was a bloody fight. Many, so many, died. So many. Some had bloody deaths, some others, it took only a few murmured words, and they perished.

But not those two enemies, nemesis. Not them.

"I'll kill you, Tom. For my parents, for Sirius, for everyone you've killed or ruined"

"Don't call me that filthy name, boy. And, well... Come on"

Harry Potter had grown since the end of his fifth year, in which he watched his godfather, his father, in many ways, fall and go through a veil from which there was no coming back. He was a tall and strong sixteen year old, approaching seventeen. Approaching his last year in Hogwarts.

But instead of worrying about his tests, Harry had to worry about death. His friends', his family's, everyone else's. Voldemort's. His own.

His eyes, green as the light that took his parents' lives, widened, as he watched the body of the Dark Lord fall to the ground.

"Wha... What...?"

"H–Harry..." – Voldemort gasped, clutching his chest with his wand hand. The piece of wood was forgotten in the tainted floor. His snake – like eyes, red as the blood he had countless times spilled with his own hands or the ones of those he controlled, were darkening in rage and loss of senses.

"What's going on...?"

"No... Not like th–" – The Dark Lord widened his eyes in strange surprise, his expression freezing.

And he died.

Green eyes stared at the dead body. What happened...?

"Tom...? Voldemort?" – slowly, he reached the body of his greatest enemy. He hesitated, and touched it. He shook him.

Dead.

Harry Potter started to laugh. He hadn't laughed in the longest time. So long... And now, he couldn't help but laugh and laugh.

His laughter reached the ears of the ones fighting outside, who were wining the battle.

Light versus Dark.

Light was wining.

Dark's leader had fallen.

"He's dead!" – he screamed on the top of his lungs – "Tom Marvolo Riddle is dead! Dead! You hear me out there?! Voldemort is fucking dead!"

Death Eaters stopped for only a moment, but enough to allow the Light to take them all down. Some died, some didn't. These were fully paralyzed, and left to be taken cared of later.

"Harry...?"

"He's dead, Remus... I... I don't know what happened... He just... He just fell... Dead..."

"How can this be...?"

"I don't know... All I know is that... Voldemort... No, Tom Marvolo Riddle, is dead. And that's that"

"Harry..."

"Let's go. We've got work to do, no? The Death Eaters are our first concern. Find the filthy rat?"

"Killed. By Lucius"

"Ah... Lucius can do something right, then... Who could've known...?"

"Peter started to say he was under the curse for all this years, which's why he did all the things he did... Lucius got sick of it, and used the Killing one"

"Ah... I see..."

"Let's go, Harry..."

"The body. We gotta take... The body"

"Yes... We have to. But let's let the aurors do it. Kingsley's here"

"Kingsley's alive?"

"Yeap. He managed"

"I did"

"Hey, take care of the body, will you?"

"Sure, Potter"

"Kingsley..."

"Let's go, Harry... Are you alright? Can you stand?"

"I... I just... He's dead, but I... I didn't... I didn't even do anything, Remus... The prophecy..."

"Doesn't matter now. Let's talk 'bout this later. Come on, now"

"Okay..."

Harry looked over his shoulder one last time, just to see Kingsley turn over the body of Voldemort. On his horribly inhuman face, the young man noted, there was a struggled and sick expression. One he never thought he would see on his face. After all... It was such a human expression...

At least he had died in deep pain...

Harry Potter left the place of death of the Dark Lord, forever.

–––

"Heart attack"

"What? That's impossible"

"No, Remus, it's... Strange"

"Albus, come on... There's no way he would've died... Of a heart attack, in the middle of the battle of his life"

"I know..." – the old man sighed – "I cannot understand it myself... It's very peculiar"

"Indeed, it is. What... What're they doing with the body?"

"Cremation. The ashes shall be given to Harry"

"Harry?!"

"Yes. It was his request, after all"

"What...? What could Harry possibly wanna do with the ashes of that..."

"I'm not sure. Perhaps he only wants to dispose of 'him' himself"

"Well, I can understand that, but..."

"But, nothing. He's earned the right to ask for such a thing. It's best than to leave his body behind"

"And the spirit?"

"We have dealt with it. This time, we had the chance to"

"I see..."

"Well, Remus, if you would only excuse me... I must start my interviews for the DADA position"

"Oh"

"Once you'll be busy being my new Transfiguration teacher, of course" – Remus chuckled.

"I still can't believe you actually got Minerva to quit"

"She didn't quit, Remus. She only retired"

"Yeah... And now, I'm gonna be the new Head of Gryffindor... Oh, boy... Sirius and James would've made fun of me had they known this would ever happen..." – he spoke in soft nostalgia.

"I know... But you have surely earned. I would give you the DADA position, but..."

"I kinda prefer being the Transfiguration teacher. And Head of Gryffindor, mustn't forget. Severus will surely be soar about it, for the rest of our lives"

"Yes, he will..." – both men laughed softly.

Someone knocked on the door. Minerva Mcgonagall.

"Albus? Someone's here for the DADA position. Raito Yagami"

"Ah, yes, yes. Let him in. Would you like to stay, Remus?"

"Hum... Sure. I've got nothing much to do, anyway... Except prepare myself for my new charges, that is" – he mockingly winked at Minerva, who glared lightly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Come in, mister Yagami" – Minerva said, and left.

Remus was surprised by the young man's appearance. He was tall and imposing. He had light brown hair, though there were many shades to it. His eyes were dark, probably brown. He had a serious, yet easy – going face, that clearly showed confidence and intelligence. His skin was tanned, as a Japanese's, and he was dressed, though casually, very elegantly.

"Raito Yagami" – he said. His voice was like silk.

"Albus Dumbledore" – the old man was also impressed by the young man.

"Remus Lupin" – Raito turned to the werewolf, and smiled. It was a truly disarming smile. Girls probably fell for it in the spot.

"Very nice to meet you two"

"I'm the Headmaster, and Remus here is our new Transfiguration teacher, as well as Gryffindor's Head"

"Ah..."

"But, sit, sit"

"Thank you, sir"

"You don't have an accent, I see" – Albus noted.

"Ah, yes... I've been having English lessons ever since I was very young. My teacher happened to be half English, so I supposed I picked his way of speaking"

"I see... Well, mister Yagami, why do you believe you're fit to be a professor here at Hogwarts?"

"Well, sir, I must admit I'm not exactly formally, if at all, educated magically. After my father passed away, my mother died as well. Shortly after, my little sister did as well. I was alone in the world, and I was twenty, old enough to do as I pleased. I discovered my mother was actually a squib, but her family had a long line of wizards and witches. She was an only child, and, as she had no magical powers, she slowly forgot about it, as her parents died when she was very young, and she was left in the care of their friends, who knew nothing about magic. Once I had magic running in the family for generations, even if only in one side of my blood, I thought it would be a good idea to rediscover this heritage. So, I did. I went to a retired professor from a magical school in Japan, and learned all I could from him. He taught me everything he could and knew for six months. After that, I thought I should travel and discover more about wizardry. So, I did. I traveled for one year or so, and then... I thought I was good enough when I came across a few Death Eaters in Northern France, and defeated them easily. Later, I came to England, and heard of the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position..." – Remus and Albus chuckled, and Raito smiled – "So I thought that, maybe, the position would be open, as the end of the year was approaching. So, I sent an application. And here I am, now"

"If you don't get this position... What will you do, mister Yagami?" – Remus asked.

"I think I will simply turn around and go around the world again, for another year. And come back then" – the three laughed softly.

"I see... Well, I've checked your background, mister Yagami. Your father was a chief of police?"

"Ah, yes... He died when he was after a serial killer, Kira"

"Kira?"

"Kira, Killer"

"Oh"

"He killed my father. Then, my mother and sister. I went after Kira. It was a young woman. She was arrested and then executed. And that's the story of my life" – he finished, with a sad little smile.

"I'm sorry" – Remus said softly. The young man looked at him, and smiled a little more.

"Well, mister Yagami, you would be very much surprised to hear there aren't all that many applications to this position"

"No?"

"Ah... There seems to be a lack of teachers this days, especially DADA. Probably because most have fallen during the war. In one way or another. So, we don't have all that many talented people laying around..."

"I see"

"So, I do believe that, after a simple test, you may chosen to be our new DADA professor, mister Yagami"

"What kind of test, sir?"

"Oh, a simple duel with Remus here. What do you find of this, Remus?"

"I think I would be quite interesting, Albus"

"Well, then, shall we? Let's go to the Great Hall. There, we can have a nice and proper duel between you two"

"What are your qualification on dueling, sir?" – Raito asked Remus. This one smirked a bit.

"I was the DADA professor a few years back"

"Ah..." – in his eyes, there was something the werewolf simply couldn't figure out what it was. Raito Yagami was a real mystery...

"Well, how about we have something to eat before you two duel? I always thought I dueled better after eating a very nice meal. And I believe the food here at Hogwarts will be of your tastes, mister Yagami"

"Thank you very much, sir"

'Such a strange boy he is...' – Albus thought lightly. He eyed Raito Yagami wryly. The look in the young man's eyes was very disturbing. He couldn't read him.

As Remus tried to strike up a conversation with Raito, Albus led the way the to Great Hall. Raito seemed quite unfazed by the moving and talking portraits, ghosts that passed by them on the way, and even Peeves, who made an appearance, but he just took one look at the young man, and sprint. Albus and Remus both seemed intrigued by it, but Raito only smirked to himself.

'Raito?'

Raito said nothing, and continued to talk friendly to Remus.

'Raito...! I want apples! Ah, forget this wizard and talk to me!'

"Is that so, mister Lupin? Very interesting..."

"Don't have to call me 'mister' or 'sir', Raito... It makes me feel very old"

"I see. What shall I call you, then?"

"Remus is fine by me"

"Then, call me Raito, Remus" – the Japanese youngster said in a tone that asked for a wink, though he didn't do it, but he did smile. The werewolf hesitated at it. He had a dazzling smile...

When they reached the Great Hall, there was only Minerva and Severus Snape, Potions master, eating. The latter looked at the young man with narrowed and glaring eyes.

"Ah, Severus! You mustn't have had the chance to meet our new applicant to the DADA position. This young man right here is Raito Yagami. Mister Yagami, that's Severus Snape, our Potions professor"

"Very nice to meet you, sir" – Raito said to Snape, sending him a kind smile. If possible, this only made the Potions master angrier.

"Albus! He's too young!" – Remus, Albus and Raito started to move to the Staff Table, Raito sitting right next to Remus, who sat next to Albus.

"He is not inexperienced, however, Severus" – Albus spoke in a soft tone. Snape rolled his eyes slightly, but said nothing more on the subject – for the moment, anyway.

Raito smiled ever so softly when he saw the Japanese food appearing on the few plates in front of him. Albus chuckled.

"Hope it is of your tastes, mister Yagami. Shall I call you Raito?"

"Yes, sir, do so. And... Yes. It had been quite some time since I last had some real Japanese food..." – his tone was polite, and a bit dreamy. He was probably remembering his mother's cooking or something of the sort, Albus and Remus thought.

As the lunch went on, Remus kept on speaking to Raito, quietly, the younger one replying in a politer tone than before. A bit more restrained. He supposed it was all because of Severus and his coldness, clear to anyone, even without glancing a single time to him, which was Raito's reaction.

'These... Wizards... They're interesting, Raito'

"So, Remus, shall we?" – Raito said. The werewolf stared at the young man's plate, seeing not a spot of dirt.

"Of course. If Minerva, Severus and Albus are done, that is"

"We all are, Remus" – Albus said, eyes twinkling.

'This old man's screwed up, Raito... Kill 'im already. Too weird. And powerful...'

"Let's start, then" – Raito said with a slightly screwed up smile. Severus saw something on this smile, but said nor did nothing. He looked sideways to Albus as they all stood, but the old man didn't grace him a single glance. Instead, he focused on the young Japanese man. Severus knew Albus was suspicious of the 'boy'. Why shouldn't he be, even now, that the Dark Lord had fallen?

The teachers and Raito got off of the Staff Table and stood as Albus waved his wand and made the table and chairs move around to give more than plenty of space for Raito and Remus to be able to duel.

"Be nice, Raito" – Remus said with a hint of a smirk. The young man smiled harmlessly.

'I smell... Dark creature, Raito... Watch out...'

"Be nice yourself, Remus" – his lips were curled up in a wannabe of a smirk.

'Don't kill 'im with your own bare hands, Raito... that would be very bad... Killing off on your first day here...'

"Ready, gentlemen?" – Albus said, hands behind him – "And, begin"

The trade of spells and hexes and curses was immediate, and fast. Not even Albus, nor Severus, could make up each and every one of them. Remus seemed to be worn out after only a minute. Raito, on the other hand, seemed to be coldly gloating.

'Very good, Raito... He's tired already... All the hard work and training was worth after all, huh? To get a probably strong wizard on his feet, sweating, almost not able to hold his lunch... The old man's mad... Eating before a duel does no good... Finish him off, already, and gimme apples!'

"You're... Very... Good... Raito" – Remus said in between his heavy panting.

"Thank you very much, Remus" – the young man replied, his stance absolutely flawless in terms of wizards duels – "You too are very good" – all were surprised by the young man's words, because he was obviously wining, but, even so, his tone was not the least arrogant.

Raito Yagami really was an incredible person...

'They're really buying it, Raito... You're really a great actor... You should be on TV rather than here...'

"Well, shall we end this... Raito?" – Remus said, a little less worn out. Raito's grin, he could swear, went a bit too wicked for a second split.

"Absolutely, Remus"

The two men stared at each other with no coldness, no hardness, no malice. Only with the feeling of competition.

Remus raised a shield when Raito sent him quite a powerful spell, but didn't expect the younger one to jump and kick him, as the shield broke easily. He was sent back, and Raito straightened up.

"I believe we have a winner" – Albus said, amused. Remus accepted Raito's helping hand, and got back on his feet.

"Never would have thought you would attack me physically, Raito" – Remus commented, a hand over his stomach. Raito was sure stronger than he looked. He must have had lots of training.

"Ah. Yes, I thought so. Most wizards never expect the one they are dueling to go at them with an actual attack" – Raito responded, with a calm and knowing smile.

"I sure didn't" – Remus said, chuckling.

'You've got 'im good, Raito... He's fallen for ya... In the good way, that is'

"Well, then, I do believe we can say we have a new DADA teacher" – Albus said. Severus snapped his head to him.

"Albus!"

"I know, I know, Severus. He is very young, but this single duel has proved that he has lots of talent, and much more to teach his students, of any age"

"Albus..." – Severus tried, but knew it was a lost battle.

"Well, then, welcome to Hogwarts, professor Yagami" – Remus said, happily, and extending his hand.

"Thank you, professor Lupin" – Raito replied, his lips not smiling, but his eyes danced with amusement.

"Hope you do good here, professor Yagami" – Minerva said, eyes stony – "And try to stay more than one year" – she added, mirth in her words.

"I sure will, professor McGonagall" – Raito said, idly looking up, to the enchanted ceiling – "It's a very nice day..."

–––

Wow! And here it is, my very first Death Note/Harry Potter crossover! And, hopefully, the world's first. At least that I know of.

As for the "plot", as usual, there isn't much of it. I go with the flow, as always, putting in here and there something I find interesting. My BETA (Uhu! I have one now!!! Go Ma!!! Her nick here on FF is MaiMo. She doesn't have stories posted, but whatever, she's my BETA and friend) seems to like this story quite a lot (at least she did when I first showed it to her, which was quite a while ago (around July, just so you see)). I have two more chapters quite ready to be posted, and in the beginning of the forth, although the story is starting to get to me, which means I'll be posting VERY slowly, sadly. And there's no point in shouting in written at me, 'cause creativity and flow of words comes and goes, more this than that, so, can never rush it. Besides, I have college to worry about, and MANY others fics to think about, so, sorry, and PLEASE be patient.

–––

What do you guys think so far? Raito too crappy? Harry too crappy? Snape? Remus? Dumbledore? Someone? Tell me, please, so I can improve. E–mail me, review, go to my LiveJournal to read non–sense, and give a nice written shout.

–––


	2. First Sighting

**Little Black Death Note**

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0002: First Sighting**

"Harry, wait!"

"No"

"What! Harry Potter!"

"Bloody hell, Hermione, we're late as it is, so stop screwing 'round and hurry up, already!" – Harry snapped at his friend – "We got a minute until the train leaves!"

"Okay, alright!" – the girl, flushed, hurried, and they passed the portal to Platform 3/4.

The big red Hogwarts Express waited for them, but not for much longer.

"Can't believe we almost lost the train..." – Hermione mumbled.

"Your fault" – Harry shot back.

"Not!"

"Fine, fine. Gimme ya stuff, then, and go to the Prefects' meeting. Ron's there already" – she flushed slightly, and gave him her trunk – "Now go" – he turned, and started walking, not waiting for a reply.

Harry started to look for an empty compartment. It was very difficult.

"Harry!" – Neville exclaimed – "Hey, how... How was your summer?"

"Didn't do much. Just dueled Voldemort, he died, but I didn't do anything"

"Oh... Okay..."

"Yeah. Looking for a compartment?"

"No, I... I saw you walking by and thought... I'm in a compartment with Luna and Ginny. And someone... Else"

"Oh, okay, then"

Both boys walked to a compartment a bit back. Harry wondered why he hadn't noticed his friends in there before, when he passed it the first time.

"Here" – Neville mumbled, opening the door.

"Harry!" – Ginny said, happily, and went to hug the boy. He allowed it, but only for a moment, then he slightly shoved her. She looked a bit ashamed.

"Hello" – Luna said, as dreamy as always. Harry gave her a smile.

"Eh..." – Harry was at a loss of words in front of such immaculate and handsome man.

"Professor Raito Yagami, very nice to meet you, mister Potter" – the young man said, smile in place.

"H–Hi"

"Help?" – without waiting much for a response, Raito used his wand and levitated the two trunks Harry had on him, and put them away. Harry smiled.

"Thank you... Professor"

"You're welcome, mister Potter"

Harry lost his smile for only a second, feeling that Raito was someone trustworthy, and he had such a magnetism... But, then again, Albus was the same when he first met him. He should be wary of him. If he showed any signs of being on Albus's side, wanting to control him, to manipulate him, then, he wouldn't even give him another glance. As much as his eyes tended to do so, without his consent.

"So, professor" – Harry started – "What do you teach? DADA?"

"Yes"

"Oh" – so, he wasn't going to get to have Remus as DADA teacher this year either...

'So... this is the boy... Scrawny, ain't he, Raito?'

"Remus told me about you, mister Potter" – Raito said.

"What? Remus... Remus Lupin?" – he was quite surprised.

"Yes. He was quite fondly telling me when I went on my interview about a young man that was like a son to him" – Harry flushed deeply.

"Oh"

'You're trying to get 'im too, Raito...? Bad, bad boy you are... What's your plan, anyway...? I don't get it... Tell me, Raito! and gimme apples!'

"Remus and myself have become friends of sort, I believe, mister Potter" – Raito said softly, almost carefully.

"I see"

"He really is very fond of you" – his tone showed he knew something. Harry didn't like it. But he wasn't trying to manipulate just yet, so...

"'Wait... You met Remus at Hogwarts... You know why he was there?"

"Remus is the new Transfiguration teacher, I believe, mister Potter"

"Transfiguration!" – Harry, Ginny and Neville exclaimed. Luna blinked at their new teacher.

"Yes. Apparently he will also be the new Head of Gryffindor... You three are in it, are you not?"

"Yeah... We are... Luna's in–" – the door opened angrily, revealing Draco, no bodyguards, though. He glared at Harry, and Raito eyed with mild interest, though it didn't show in his handsome face.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, Harry? I've looking fer you!"

"Sorry, Draco... Hey, shouldn't you be at Prefects' meeting?" – the blond boy glared harder.

"No. I went there earlier, and was assigned to patrol the train. Don't stall! Where were you?" – his face was slight flushed by now, as Harry's. Raito raised an eyebrow in interest, but his face remained politely expressionless.

"I... I took a while to get 'ere... Then, I didn't even think much, and came in here, with Neville, Ginny, Luna and... Uh... Professor... Eh... Yagami" – Draco snapped his head at the young teacher's direction, noticing only now. His eyes showed much interest in him, but he turned back to Harry.

"Very well, then. I'm staying 'ere, then" – he added, and put his trunk in the compartment. Raito took his wand and lifted it, right beside Harry's. Draco eyed him again, with something close to annoyance – "Draco Malfoy" – ah, that was it. He didn't know him... That's what bothered him.

"Raito Yagami, new DADA teacher"

"Oh? Dumbledore must be truly mad, to go around giving job to people who've just finished school. And foreign?" – he added with a thought, noticing Raito's robes, that didn't look quite British. The new teacher, unfazed, smiled softly, enchanting all, as the blond boy sat next to Harry, taking his hand without thinking about it. The Boy – Who – Lived grinned at this.

"I'm Japanese, mister Malfoy, and I'm not quite exactly fresh out of school. I am, actually twenty two"

"That's right out of school, as far as I'm concerned"

"Well, let's see if this 'recently out of school', as you put it, can teach" – Raito said pleasantly, reminding them of Remus. They had the same calm and politeness at all times, even when being taunted. Which was pretty close to what Draco was doing.

The rest of the trip went well. Uneventful. Hermione and Ron came some time after Draco, and were introduced to Raito. They all managed to stay in the same compartment.

'Some types you're gonna have to teach, Raito... and fuck you, Raito! i want apples!'

Raito was actually losing his cool, but his face remained calm and polite.

'I swear I'd kill you if I could' – Raito thought quite loudly, sending his thoughts over to the Shinigami, through a telepathic connection. The Shinigami was thrown back a bit, and kept quiet.

By the end of the trip, all were friendly. Even Draco and Raito. They had even discussed a few interesting topics, regarding the Dark Arts, as this was a subject both knew very well, and were interested in, though maybe not for the same reasons.

'These creatures..." – the Shinigami said, almost fearfully, looking at the thestrals. Raito raised an eyebrow, and looked at the dark animals with much interest, as he had the first time he had come in contact with them, at Hogwarts.

As they stepped out of the train, they separated, as they were too many for only one carriage. Harry, and Draco, plus Raito went in one, as Hermione and Ron stayed silent, sending their best friend a look which he replied with a small smile. They went with Neville, Luna and Ginny on the very next carriage.

"Why didn't you want them to come with us, Harry?" – Draco asked silently. Harry shrugged.

"Don' know" – he responded. Draco sighed, but said nothing more, and eyed the teacher, quietly looking out the window. But it was quite obvious he had heard their short conversation.

"Did you hear?" – he abruptly asked Raito. He looked at the blond boy with slight interest.

"No, mister Malfoy. Was there anything you would like to tell me, though?" – he said, polite as always.

"Nope" – Harry answered for Draco, knowing he was very likely to say something offensive to Raito. The latter raised an eyebrow at him, as if wanting to know why he hadn't let Draco act as he will.

They reached the castle without another word said, and Raito was greeted, as well as the rest of the students, by Minerva.

"Mister Potter, mister Malfoy. Raito"

"Minerva" – Raito said, politely, though enchanting – "I suppose I will see you later. Mister Potter. Mister Malfoy" – he said, and walked a bit faster, though as elegantly as he would if he walked the same speed as the two students left behind.

"Go along, boys" – the stern female teacher told them, and they did. Holding hands still, not a care in the world.

"See you later, Malfoy" – Harry said to Draco, giving him a peck on the cheek as the Slytherin gave him a sly grin.

"Alright... Potter" – they walked to their respective tables, not minding the few people who still pointed at them. Harry sat next to Ginny.

The Sorting went well and smoothly. Albus rose. Students looked at their beloved and inspiring Headmaster.

"In times of such happiness, as Voldemort" – many shivered – "has finally been defeated" – Harry narrowed his eyes at this – "it is very nice to see so many new faces, as it hasn't happened in quite some time. I would like to welcome all, and ask the older ones to look after them. And now, I'd like to introduce you all to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Raito Yagami" – the young man stood, making many and many flush. He had the same presence as Albus.

"Very nice to meet you all, boys and girls" – he said in his polite and smooth voice. Some more were drawn to him.

"And welcome Remus Lupin back. He is your new Transfiguration teacher, as well as Head of Gryffindor" – many rose their eyebrows at this. Then what the hell was Minerva still doing in the castle? – "Oh, of course. Many more items have been added to Mister Filch's list, and anyone who would like to see the list, should go to Mister Filch's office" – his eyes twinkled towards the two Weasleys. Of course, their older brothers, Fred and George were main part of the list and its forbidden items – "And the Forbidden Forest is, of course, off limits to all students. Some of our older students should remember this, of course" – Harry and Ron grinned to each other, as Hermione glared at them – "Now, please do enjoy our food" – he clapped, and food appeared on everyone's plates. Some newbies were stunned for a moment.

"Like our food, Raito?" – Remus asked the young teacher, who smiled pleasantly.

"Very much so, Remus" – he replied in a similar friendly tone.

'That greasy guy is staring again, Raito' – the Shinigami whispered – 'Want me to go taunt 'im a bit? I feel somethin' in this place... Like I had more powers than usual...'

Raito simply smiled in a wicked way, and the Shinigami got the message. His eyes widened slightly in gladness.

–––

"What is it, Nick?" – Harry asked the Gryffindor ghost. He shook visibly, and his eyes were, for lack of better word, haunted.

"Something evil..." – he mumbled, looking at the Staff Table, and quickly looking back – "The... The new teacher..."

"Mister Yagami?" – Hermione said – "He looks nice enough. Not evil"

"Quirrel" – Harry shot back – "Evil... How?"

"I don't know... Just feel it... As if he's been haunted... Followed by something bad..."

"Like what?" – Ginny asked, curious.

"No... Don't know... Evil... Bad... Death..."

"He's been followed by... Death?" – Harry asked, dubious.

"I can feel it... The living cannot. Not even the Headmaster, I think. Nor young Lupin. And he has very good senses"

"He can't be evil!" – Ron suddenly said, after swallowing – "He don' look evil. Or stupid. Quirrel looked bloody stupid, but this... Yagami, don'"

"You're not making much sense, Ron" – Harry stated, with a smile – "But, Nick, don't be so... Nervous. I'm sure he's a nice guy"

"Perhaps he is... Maybe he doesn't know he has something following him... The living can't even sense 'it'..."

"What do you think it is, Nick?" – Hermione asked, quite curious.

"Can't see 'it'... So I cannot be much more precise about the appearance of this... Thing. But... I know it's a Dark creature... Not like a werewolf, I tell you. More like... An evil spirit, but worse"

"Worse than an evil spirit... You said 'Death', before"

"Yeah. It's what I feel. Death"

"Well... I'll have to look into it, even with NEWTS this year. It's quite interesting. And it is the new DADA teacher, so we have to be more careful than usual. We haven't had a single DADA teacher, except for Remus, of course, that wasn't bad in one way or another"

"Lockhart" – Harry and Ron coughed. She flushed, and glared.

"Be careful around him, kids" – Nick warned, and disappeared through a wall.

"Hey, isn't Snape kinda weird looking?" – Ron commented, looking at their least favorite teacher. He had a look on his face that was absolutely foreign to all. Fear.

"He looks... Scared" – Hermione agreed, frowning.

"It's not like 'im" – Harry said. He knew Snape very well by now, because of Draco and the War.

–––

"What is going on?" – Snape mumbled, feeling as cold as he always did near Voldemort.

"Anything the matter, Severus?" – Remus asked, rather worried about him.

"No" – Snape snapped – "Nothing is wrong. Lay off" – Raito eyed the teacher and the creature unseen by all but himself with great taste.

"It's like you're afraid of something, professor" – the young teacher said. Remus looked back at him, intrigued, and Snape glared.

"Shut up, boy"

"He's a fellow colleague, Severus" – Remus said, warning in place.

"He's a kid" – Snape shot back, and closed his eyes – "Can't you feel it?" – he whispered, too tired and cold to even think straight and not ask for help, especially from someone like Remus.

"No... What am I supposed to be feeling here, Severus?" – the werewolf was pretty worried, now. Severus never asked for help, at least not so directly. And his eyes showed he was afraid. Actually afraid.

"Cold"

"Cold?"

"Don't you bloody feel it, Lupin! It's cold, cold..."

'Shall I remove myself from his presence now, Raito?' – the Shinigami asked lightly. Raito nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Severus?"

"Not cold anymore..." – he mumbled, looking much better in a split second – "Not... Cold"

"What was that? Raito... What you think? You're our new DADA teacher, after all" – Raito seemed to think for a moment.

"Cold? Well... Maybe a ghost... Or something of the sort..." – he replied, almost innocently knowledgeable.

"Impossible! There are wards in this castle to make all spirits and ghost and such visible" – Snape growled.

"Only a suggestion" – Raito threw back, smiling kindly.

–––

"He can't be all bad" – Ginny commented, seeing Snape snap out of his strange behavior, and Remus and Raito go back to their conversation – "Remus seems to like him"

"And Remus won't give his trust to just anyone" – Hermione added.

"That he won't" – Harry mumbled, smiling a bit – "Then professor Yagami can't be all bad after all. But... Maybe we should mention that Nick thinks he's being followed by something bad"

"Probably" – Hermione said – "Because if even a ghost can't see this thing, then it's probably dangerous. And... Even though Voldemort's gone now..." – she carefully watched her black haired best friend. He frowned.

"I'll never understand it" – he said in a whisper. His friends knew how to act, and laid off him, starting a parallel conversation, not adding him, but leaving space for him to enter if he chose to.

–––

'The boy is interesting indeed, Raito... Uh, apple!' – the Shinigami said, but Raito shook his head, with a smile on his lips, which Remus thought to be a bit strange but, then again, the young man was all strange... – 'What! Why the bloody hell not!'

'Stop annoying me. I'll give you plenty of them as soon as we get to my room' – Raito thought not the least pleasantly. The Shinigami chose not to anger Raito, and turned, as to not to have to look at the delicious red fruits.

"You... Like apples, Raito?" – Remus asked, curiously. The younger one was grabbing quite a few apples.

"A little. I like to eat them in the middle of the night, so I tend to keep quite a few with me" – he replied with a hint of embarrassment. The man was a complete riddle. He looked completely serious one moment, even ruthless for a split second, and in the other, innocent and smiling as if he were ten. Although, of course, he never stopped being attractive. He was sure maybe even half of the population – male and female, it didn't matter –, probably more, thought so as well. Raito was already a popular teacher. A very popular teacher.

"Well, apples are good for your health, anyway" – Remus said, not able to stop himself from smiling. The younger man had such a strange effect on him, though he couldn't tell why.

"Always heard that" – he smirked a bit, and the Shinigami whined when saw him grabbing a very red apple and take a nice and big bite off of it – "Very good the apples here in Hogwarts"

"We have only the best here" – Remus agreed.

"I can see it. It's quite a change"

"Oh?"

"My former teacher wasn't one to provide much food. At least not so good"

"Oh. Who was your teacher? Maybe I've heard of him"

"I don't think you would have. Marukai. Hondo Marukai"

"Marukai? Hum... I don't know... I haven't met or heard much of Asian wizards, but... Perhaps... Well, Albus must know of him"

"Ah. Marukai was a very known wizard in certain circles in his younger years, he told me. I suppose it means the most prominent wizards in the world must know of him, then. Marukai was a tad arrogant, I suppose, but everything he said was true. He told no lies"

"How old is he?"

"I suppose he must be around one hundred and twenty by now"

"Wow. So, yeah, Albus must know of him. He's quite old, our dear Headmaster" – and chuckled softly.

"Marukai was very private about the people he had known over the years. Indeed, he mentioned not a single person, not his family, friends of acquainted. Therefore, I couldn't really know who he has met. But I'm sure they could fill pages and pages"

"A very private person indeed. How did you manage to be his pupil? Especially considering you were a newbie in the wizard world"

"My mother. Her parents were old friends of Marukai. So I suppose he saw me as a grandchild of sorts"

"Ah... I see... Well, I thought it had to be something like it, once I've never heard of a single teacher who would accept a student without having links to them"

"Or if they were particularly annoying" – Raito said with a smile. Remus laughed.

"I suppose you're right. If one was annoying enough, even the most serious and adamant of teachers would crack"

"I agree"

Remus couldn't help but feel close and intimate to the younger man. The gap between their ages was great – probably fifteen years or so –, and they had clear opposite backgrounds, yet... There was something that just pulled him to Raito. He hadn't said a thing about him being a werewolf – thing Albus told him as soon as he got the position of DADA teacher –, well, other than he thought werewolves were a very interesting race of Dark creatures. Remus smiled at the thought. He was a DADA teacher, sure, but that didn't mean he had to like Dark creatures. Yet, he seemed to like them, much like Hagrid. The half – giant, too, had taken a great liking to the young man, even though they had only met briefly.

"Oh, time to go to bed" – Remus whispered to Raito, as Albus rose and told students the Feast was over. Raito only nodded.

'Finally! Apples, apples, apples, apples, apples, apples!' – the Shinigami happily chanted, Raito having to hold himself not to turn and started yelling at it. He had more self – control than anything in the entire world, but this creature truly tested his limits. And quite easily, too.

'If only I could get this annoyance to stop... Life here would be so much more pleasant...' – he thought as he walked towards his room, which was next to Remus'.

"Well, good night now, Raito" – Remus said, always smiling.

"Good night, professor" – he replied in a light, slightly teasing tone. With an elegant shake of head, he stepped into his room. Sighing, so did Remus.

"There, eat" – Raito said right after he spelled the room so it would be absolutely sound proof. The werewolf had very good hearing, so even if the rooms were extremely thick, he didn't want to risk it. Besides that, the Shinigami made too much noise when he ate. He threw it an apple, and left the rest on top of the table. He sat on the couch and starting thinking hard.

'Who're you killing off tonight, Raito?'

"I think I should go with this man called Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's father. An infamous former Death Eater. I believe mister Malfoy, son, would be very much pleased to know his father died of madness in prison"

'Madness?'

"Ah. Banging his head against the stone wall. That shall make quite an interesting death" – he got up and picked a black notebook from his bag – "Let's see... 'Lucius Malfoy'..." – he read a newspaper clipping, showing an apparent blond man, his long hair straight and perfect, though his clothing, stained with blood, and his face twisted in rage, went against the perfection showed by his hair – "Name, and face. What you think, Karee? The next name on the Death Note?"

'I look forward to seeing his death, Raito' – the Shinigami, Karee, said, its eyes wide in expectance and gladness. But it was a macabre vision. Except to Raito, who cared not about him.

He sat on the table, the Shinigami reaching out for another apple, and opened the 'Death Note', as the notebook was entitled, and wrote with an actual pen 'Malfoy, Lucius', 'bang head against wall with increasing force', and, finally, 'death by blood loss from head injury', and dated it: 'September 2nd, 12:02, time of death'.

With a small smile, Raito closed the notebook, got up, arranging the chair, gave the notebook to Karee, who grinned threateningly, though it was actually a happy smile, and went to his bedroom.

"Eat them all. I'll get more in the morning" – he told the Shinigami, and killed the lights with a flick of his wrist.

–––

YES! And here's the second chapter of this fic that I oh, so adore writing (even if I've a major author's block)!

I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY! I GOT /5/ REVIEWS! That is fucking amazing! SO, SO happy! YOU GUYS RULE!

/Breathes/

Okay, I'm good now. God, I hate FF! I can't use the cute faces I like to use! Meanie FF! Well, anyhow, let's talk 'bout the story so far, shall we?

Well, hope people don't go nuts over the fact Harry and Draco ARE together (no matter that I wrote it in the top), and the whole Raito/Shinigami thingy, 'cause my BETA said it was bizarre, 'cause the Shinigami is not supposed to be afraid or whatever of Raito and all, but since I don't see how else I can write this, so there. Today is my BETA's birthday (EIGHTEEN! FINALLY!), so she didn't review/beta this, but she had read this before, so it's fine.

–––

Okay, so let's see...

L.H.K.N. : Hey... Harry's not psychotic... Well... /Looks away/ Hum... Maybe a little? Well, consider he was supposed to kill Voldemort, and the guy just falls to his feet dead, out of the blue. What else WOULD he do? Kick his dead body/IDEA/ Well... Hum... Yeah. Raito kicking Remus... I had to go back to the story to remember this one... /Laughs/ It was written so long ago, and that part I didn't even re–re–re–read much, and my BETA didn't really comment on it, so it never stuck. But, at least it did on your mind, so me – happy.

The Amazing Tsu–chan (CUTE NICKNAME!): Wow... You like the word "psychotic" too... Ah... Poor, poor Raito... But, hey, c'mon, he's ALWAYS a psycho in the mangá, so, I only extended it a bit /Grins/ Oh, and L was killed by Rem, Misa's Shinigami, not Raito (as said in the beginning, with the spoilers), but, yeah, his parents and sister, bye–bye. I myself might have a psychotic thing in me... Considering the type of characters I'm writing... /Ponders/

saki: And here it is!

artemisgirl: YES! Thank you! Funny? Wow, never thought of it that way, but, hey, I'll take it! Well, at least no psychotic mentions here /Jumps around – I can be funny/

niichan626: Here it is too. L? You like L? Wow... Well... Perhaps. Let's see. Should it be of any use for Raito, of course there's a chance L makes an appearance... Never thought about bringing L back... Hum... Something to think about, certainly, thanks.

–––

So, how was it? Please let me know. Anything, only a word, or whatever. Will take anything – I REALLY need stuff like reviews to brighten up my crappy day (everyday). So, review away! Should review in like a month. Need time to write not only chapter four, but the rest of my stories. Sigh Being full of ideas only to a certain point and nothing more, sucks. Big time.

–––


	3. And Bounds

**Little Black Death Note**

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up. nn

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**:

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0003: And Bounds**

The students and teachers talked cheerfully, eating breakfast. Then, came the flood of owls. And with them, the Daily Prophets. To tell the world about a certain Death Eater called Lucius Malfoy.

"What! 'Ex – Death Eater found dead!'" – Hermione read out loud, and many other students started to frenetically read their copies – "Oh, my God... 'Lucius Malfoy found dead in his cell at Azkaban, as he still waited to be tried. The former Death Eater was found with a massive head injury, and almost covered in his own blood. The wall was full of it as well. It was concluded his death was probably caused by the effects the Dementors, now controlled by a new spell invented by Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, which drove him to insanity. His death was ruled as self – inflicted'. Harry...? Aren't you going to talk to Draco about this...?" – the girl asked her best friend, not quite sure of what to expect from him.

"He needs space..." – he whispered, looking at the blond boy across the Hall. He had his eyed glued to the paper, which he had snatched from one of his younger Housemates. He didn't seem as cold as usual, and held a look of mad gladness in his handsome face.

–––

"I can't believe it... Lucius Malfoy... Dead" – Remus whispered to himself, almost, staring at the paper in his hands.

"He was a Death Eater, no?" – Raito inquired lightly and passing butter on his toast.

"Ah, yes. One of the inner circle of... Voldemort"

"I see. Did you know him?"

"I met him... We went to school together, even though he was Slytherin, and older. We were never anything close to friends"

"Ah. So you don't mourn his death?"

"Not much... Poor mister Malfoy... Draco Malfoy, I mean. His father and he weren't the closest, but I believe he never wished him dead. But now that he is... Well, he's lucky he has someone like Harry next to him, to talk to"

"They are friends, I noticed at the train"

"Not only friends exactly, Raito. A couple" – he waited for his reaction. Which was only an eyebrow raised.

"Ah? Well, I did assume as much. They make a strange couple"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin, I know"

"No. I didn't mean it like that. Light and Dark" – Remus raised both eyebrows.

"What...?"

"The Malfoy family has long been a Dark family, while the Potter has been on the Light side"

"Oh. Well, I suppose you're right, anyway" – Remus pondered – "I wonder... Lucius stayed by Voldemort's side for a long time... He lost his sanity way too fast. He wasn't even in Azkaban for that long. A month, maybe"

"But he had lost all, had he not? His Master, his son. His reputation, probably. So maybe sanity wasn't something he thought needed"

"Maybe so... Well, at least it's true that he had lost all he had. Even his wife he lost! Imagine that. The woman who stood by him left him only a week before the last battle"

"Ah"

"Apparently, she got tired of him and the Dark Arts, and went to join Draco, who was staying in an undisclosed location. Well, the Snape residence. No point in hiding it now. I don't think she ever thought much of Lucius, anyway. Well, by the time she left, he had already started to crack. Losing Draco was maybe a bit too much. And finding out he was with Snape, a traitor, and dating Harry Potter..." – 'Damn, why am I telling him everything like this...? I shouldn't... Though... Well, Voldemort's gone...' – "Ah, sorry, I talk too much sometimes"

"It's fine. I hardly ever came across people like you, that are so trustful" – Remus flushed slightly at this.

"Oh..."

"It's been a while since I've last had a friend... So, are we friends, mister Lupin?"

"Well, I do believe we could be, mister Yagami"

"Very good"

Remus couldn't help but feel wary of Raito. Not because he thought he was a threat, far from it, but because he didn't really want to be friends with him. Not friends. Not friends. Not... Only friends. He didn't want to be only Raito's friend...

'The werewolf wants you...'

'Karee...' – Raito warned lightly.

'But he does... I can hear him screaming it in his head... But he ain' all bad... Though he's a werewolf...'

"So, Raito, what are you teaching the children? What year and Houses you have first?"

"I have First Year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I shall teach them some spells today"

"Ah, spells?"

"I think it is wise to start to see spells early on. So when they're a bit older, they can get the more difficult ones easier. Like the Patronus" – Remus raised an eyebrow, and wasn't going to say anything about it, but the way Raito smiled softly, and his eyes twinkled, he knew the younger one was teasing him, trying to get him to take the bait. So, he did.

"The Patronus is a very difficult spell, Raito. Even Seventh Years can't perform it perfectly, mostly"

"Ah, yes, I know that. But, some younger can, isn't that right? I heard mister Potter has quite an extraordinary Patronus"

"Well... Harry's an exception. He has a strong reaction to Dementors, so he had to learn it, when he was a Third Year. It was the year I was the DADA teacher here. The Dementors were around to patrol, so he had to go close to them at times, and it was not good. So, he learned it to repel them"

"A good teacher, then" – Remus flushed a little – "Let's only hope I'm a good teacher as well, so my Seventh Years can learn the Patronus until the end of the year. I've heard of people who can't learn how to create a strong Patronus for years"

"Can you create one?"

"Hn"

"What's its form?" – Raito smiled.

"It's a rather interesting creature. Come watch my class with the Seventh Year, if you can. I'll show my Patronus to the class"

"Really? Well, then, I'll try. When is your class with them?"

"Second period. Oh, what's your Patronus like?"

"It's... It's a dog" – Remus replied with a hint of sorrow.

"A dog... Interesting"

'Dog... More like Grim... Huh' – Karee thought, not the least nice.

"I would like to see it"

"It just so happens that my second period today is free, so I think I'll pass by your class and watch it"

"Ah, good"

'Raito... Careful of what you show the werewolf. And that boy too...'

Raito only smirked for a split second, and returned to his eating.

–––

"Do you all understand the concept of the Patronus?" – Raito asked his class.

"Yes, professor"

"Very good, then"

Harry liked Raito. He was a good teacher, even though he looked a bit too much like Lockhart – a pretty guy who made girls fall to his feet. But, differently from his Second Year teacher, Raito had taught them something they could actually use. Well, not him so much, considering he already knew how to perform the Patronus spell, but even so, he could see Hermione's eyes shining in gladness, understanding dawning in Ron's expression, and even the Slytherins seemed caught by the new teacher. He smiled at Draco, who looked almost dazed, in spite of the morning news.

"It's pretty difficult to get permission to use an actual Dementor, considering that some are more sensitive to them than others. But, who knows, maybe one day we'll have the chance to practice with one, no?" – he gave them a pleasant smile – "Now, I'd like you to observe mister Potter as he performs the spell" – Harry shot his head to the teacher. He should've seen this one coming! He could swear he heard Draco snicker and mutter something under his breath that sounded much like 'Once the DADA teacher's cute pet, always the cute little pet'. He chose to ignore it. For now, anyway.

"Me, sir?"

"Yes, mister Potter, come on. I've heard you're quite experienced when it comes to using the Patronus spell, therefore I thought it might be a good idea to use you to teach your classmates. Don't you think so too, professor?" – Remus blinked a couple of times.

"Ah... Well, yes. Harry learned well" – the boy flushed at his words, and his kind and proud smile. He mumbled he would do it, and Raito seemed quite pleased.

"The words for the Patronus are 'Expecto Patronum'. Say them correctly, as you would any other spell in other to get it to work properly. At first, of course, it will be difficult to get more than maybe a thin layer of silver mist, if that much. And to get a full, corporeal Patronus, well... Don't expect much of yourselves if you can't make it. Many wizards can't"

"Why don't you show us your Patronus first, sir?" – Draco asked.

"Interesting, mister Malfoy. Very well, then. But first, mister Potter" – he looked almost defiant at the blond boy, who glared lightly, but said nothing more. Remus thought the exchange was quite amusing.

'Don't think about Sirius, don't think about Cedric, don't think about Voldemort... Hermione, Ron... Draco. Draco. First date. Draco. Kiss. Draco. Draco. Draco' – Harry thought, over and over, and finally opened his eyes – "Expecto Patronum!" – he exclaimed, and a beautiful silver stag trotted out of his wand. It stopped right in front of Raito, who petted it lightly. It then turned to Remus, who smiled sadly, and disappeared.

"Your memory must be strong, constant and absolutely happy" – Raito said – "If it isn't strong enough, the Patronus won't be formed. I'm sure mister Potter's thoughts were in a memory that was most pleasant and firm. If not, his Patronus would not have lasted so long without a threat around. Now, mister Malfoy, class, professor, I shall demonstrate the spell myself. Mister Potter, you may step back to your place" – he did – "And... Expecto Patronum" – he said softly, and an interesting form came out of his wand...

"It's..."

"A thestral, yes" – Raito said, watching some of the students back away in fear. Remus widened his eyes. A 'rather interesting creature' indeed... A thestral...

"Sir? I thought... Can the Patronus take the form of any kind of animal?" – Hermione asked, though a bit shaken.

"Ah, yes, it can" – his Patronus disappeared as Harry reached out to touch it – "Although it is most common for them to be normal animals, such as mister Potter's stag. The form of the Patronus cannot be chosen, as you must remember"

"Oh, yes"

"Interesting form" – Draco murmured.

"Yes, it is, isn't it, mister Malfoy?" – Draco widened his eyes a bit. Did he hear everything? He turned to the class – "Today, the class is over" – the bell rang – "But you saw two distinct people performing the Patronus, so I'd like you to write about it, ten inches as a minimum. You're excused, and see you next class" – the students left the class chatting animatedly. Remus smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Draco, and went to Raito.

"Interesting class, Raito. I liked your Patronus. very interesting"

"Thank you, Remus"

"Had you seen a thestral before you came to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, though not much"

'Be vague... He's smart and suspicious... And ya can' say ya saw the picture of it in a book and thought it was a nice cover for ya thingy... Patronus...'

"I see... If I may ask... Who did you see dying?"

"My father" – the younger man said quietly, with a reminiscent smile.

"Oh. I see..."

"Did you ever see anyone dying?"

"Yes. The first were my parents. Then many more during the war"

"Ah"

"Well, I should be going. My next class starts in... Less than ten minutes. I should hurry. Good class, Raito. See you at lunch"

'You're way too good, Raito...' – Karee whispered, evilly.

'Go to my room'

'Can I? Are you sure?'

'I have only one more class. I'll be fine without you following me around. There's a stock of apples. Stay there. If I want you back, I'll summon you, Karee, as usual'

'Very well, then, Raito Yagami. Enjoy being a teacher...' – the Shinigami said sarcastically, and disappeared from the teacher's view. He smirked.

"Stupid" – he mumbled, preparing for his next class.

–––

"Hey, Draco... You okay?"

"Yes, I am, Harry, so bloody hell, stop askin' me tha'" – Draco hissed, not really angry, more upset than anything. They were in Potions.

"Your father jus' died" – Harry pressed lightly.

"So? Harry, I know you care, now drop it. Please"

"Alright... But, hey, I'm here" – he said softly, and caressing the boy's hand. He smiled back.

"How's the potion going here? Mister Malfoy, Potter?" – Severus asked, hissing more than ever. Harry figured it was probably because of Lucius. They hadn't been close, but they had been together, working. That had to get some kind of feeling out of the greasy teacher – "Another failure?"

"Not really, sir" – Draco said. Severus glared at Harry, and back at the potion, which held the exact colour he should expect from the potion.

"Humpt. Good thing you have Draco as your partner, Potter" – Severus almost spat, angry, and moved on to the next table. Harry glared at his back.

"I hate 'im a lot" – Harry said, more to the effect of things than anything – "He's weird"

"It's all 'cause of father. They weren't all that close, but... After years, I suppose they became almost friends" – Draco replied the underline question.

"Makes sense, I guess... Hey, what you think 'bout the new teacher? With Voldemort gone, what you think are the odds of him wanting to kill me?" – Draco smiled.

"I suppose he's alright. And about the odds... Maybe fifth percent, just to be safe. Severus doesn't like 'im much"

"I noticed... But he's the new DADA teacher, and he's bloody young. of course Snape hates 'im"

"Well, that was a given. Severus hating the new DADA teacher..."

"Potter! Mister Malfoy! Is there anything you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No, sir" – the boys replied, smiling to each other when the teacher scowled and turned his back at them.

–––

"Raito. Good class, I must say, again"

"Thank you, Remus. I appreciate it"

"It was quite an impressive Patronus"

"I thought you would like it"

"A thestral... It's very... Rare to see a magical animal as one's Patronus"

"I was aware of that"

"Oh. But, it's quite interesting"

"You never got to show the class your Patronus"

"Ah, yes, I know... Well, maybe some other time. If I'm not busy, of course"

"Of course"

"Oh, pass me the rolls, please"

"Here you go, Remus"

Severus watched the exchange between the two teachers. Remus was being overly interested in that annoying and arrogant brat. And that brat was being overly annoying and arrogant. God, Albus was out of his mind completely now that the Dark Lord was gone, the Potions Master thought bitterly, and stabbed his carrot.

'Snape hates Raito... Perhaps I should warn the kid about him... Who knows what he might try to do? Even if Raito is the new DADA teacher...' – Remus thought and he poured more juice in his glass. Raito smiled pleasantly at him, apparently oblivious of his worries.

'Remus worries too much. If only he knew I was Marukai's very best student, and that I have long surpassed him' – Raito thought, dutifully cutting his meat.

Albus watched the three professors. He obviously knew of Severus and his jealousy, and anger, towards Raito, who seemed unaffected by it all. Remus, on the other hand, was no fool, and noticed quite well the feelings of his former classmate towards his new staff colleague.

It would certainly be quite an interesting year, even if Voldemort was finally gone for good.

–––

Harry Potter was not having the best of days.

And considering there was no evil DADA teacher out to get him, or a random journalist to harass the Boy – Who – Lived, or even a Dark Lord with all intentions to kill his very own nemesis, it was saying something.

It was actually all because of his boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

Sure, his father hadn't been the best of examples to follow, and Draco seemed to despise, loath, even hate his parent, but it didn't mean he didn't feel for his death. Even under the circumstances. In fact, in spite of the circumstances.

'Self – inflicted' – the words from the article danced in his head during his classes.

"Draco..." – he whispered, more than once, throughout the day. Some teachers and colleagues eyed him, but none said a word.

The gray eyed boy had always been private about his feelings. Harry knew how much it was important for him to keep his secrets, secret. But he didn't quite understand why he had to keep them to himself, and couldn't possibly share them with him, his boyfriend, his lover, his love. He felt a little bad for thinking this way, but he couldn't possibly help himself from such feelings.

He loved Draco with all his heart, and to even think that he didn't consider him worthy of his deepest thoughts, hurt.

After all, Harry had never had someone to share everything with, nor someone that would share things with him, and now that he had found this someone, he wanted to make sure things were the way he had always longed.

But, of course, they weren't.

"Draco" – Harry said, approaching his boyfriend. They were on the top of a tower. He hugged him – "Aren't you cold?"

"The dungeons can be just as cold, sometimes" – he replied quietly, and nuzzling in the other boy's touch, they hugged tightly.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know"

"Righty, then. It's okay, you know?"

"I loved him, in a way, Harry"

"I know"

"He could have despised me for turning my back at him, for running, for... Us, but... He..."

"I know... I know..."

"Bloody hell, Harry... God damnit"

"Ssh... I know..."

"You can't, you don't, but... Thanks... Potter"

"You're welcome, Malfoy Jr." – Draco laughed for a moment, and Harry smiled.

"Thank you for that"

"You're welcome"

"Slytherin in Gryffindor"

"Gryffindor in Slytherin"

"Ouch"

"Touché"

"Good student you've become"

"I know"

"And the arrogance lessons went nicely as well"

"Of course"

They kissed chastely, and smiled to each other.

"Love you, stupid Potter"

"Love you too, sneaky Slytherin"

"That was redundant, love"

"I know. Who cares?"

"Not me"

They kissed a bit more lustfully, and time stopped for them, though not at all for the rest of the world. Except, they didn't give a damn about the rest, starting from when they lips touched, they really didn't.

But, little did they know, there was a certain entity watching them, and pretty closely.

Karee.

The Shinigami's eyes widened at the sight, and disappeared with a glad smile.

For a brief moment against Draco's lips, Harry felt extremely cold.

–––

"What?" – Raito asked, as he laid back on his favorite armchair. He stared coldly at the grinning Shinigami.

'I have something... Very interesting to tell you'

"What is it?"

'I said before, didn't I, that the boy was interesting...?'

"Yes, and?"

'I was watching him... And that other boy, the blond one, together'

"Is there a point to this, Karee?"

'Of course. There's something I didn't mention before... The boy's life span... I can't see it...' – this caught Raito's attention at the spot. He looked sharply at the Shinigami.

"Not at all?"

'Nope. Nada. Nothing at all. Not a single number... Even ghosts... I see their life span as zero, but this Potter boy... Nothing at all'

"Very interesting indeed... And you didn't tell me about this, why, Karee?" – his eyes were icy and unforgiving. The Shinigami actually gulped.

'I didn't have the time'

"Like hell you didn't" – Raito said, too calmly, Karee knew.

'I assumed you were going to want to question me on the matter, so I left it be, and checked better the creatures in the castle... Every single one... I can see... But not the boy'

"Well, at least you told me. No harm done, so I'll let it go this time. Any other information of such impact, you shall inform me right away of it, Karee" – the Shinigami, strangely as it would seem to many, bowed, trembling ever so slightly, and said nothing more, disappearing from Raito's sight.

The young professor sighed as he set aside the book he read for a moment. He rubbed his eyes, then his temples.

'This is turning out to be a bit stressful...' – he thought, and soon grabbed his book again.

–––

UHU! And here it is, FINALLY, I probably should add, chap 03! La la la. Killed off Lucius... And I like Lucius! But, oh well, wanted to kill someone. And hey, I technically killed him in the end of last chap, so, whatever. Oh, and, EW, a chapter with NOTHING BUT TALK! EW!

WOOHOO! AMAZING –ELEVEN– REVIEWS! I'm in LOVE with you guys! You guys are the BEST! I just feel completely awful I'm such a lazy and slow writer/Laughs/

/Breathes/

First of all, I HATE MY NET CONNECTION. Second of all, this was supposed to have been posted back in January, on the 30th. But the Net was fucking slow, and I couldn't get a hold of the reviews, and without the reviews, I wasn't gonna post this, so there. Hopefully until the end of this week I'll post chap 04 since I'm only posting 03 today... /looks away/ I only have to review it over with my BETA and I'm ready to go. La la. Oh, and I'm thinking of changing my posting period from 20–30 to 10–15. What you guys think/bats eyelashes/

–––

AH! My most FAVORITE part of the post notes! ANSWERING REVIEWS! ELEVEN! So proud and happy!

lizren: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love HP (fics) and DN (anything) too!

artemisgirl: Oh, and it ain't Ryuk, it's Karee. New Shinigami. And yes, Snape getting tortured is SO much fun! I LOVE Remus–interaction – it's fun too. It took me a long time, but here it is the new chap.

The Amazing Tsu–chan: Happy VERY late Holidays as well. What do you mean by "accents"? Maybe I'm just being my slow self, but I don't get it. Oh, and Karee, yes, totally made up. La la la.

Dreams of Magic: Huh... No idea about the staff (other than Dumbly and Sevvy), but it may have to come to that, who knows? I don't have a plot, so things like that will have to wait until I find something close enough to a plot. Haven't thought about the whole Ministry thing. Probably a no, no. After all, it's the Ministry. But, maybe. It's a thought for later. Thanks for the idea.

mistressKC – wanteddeadoralive: I GET TO CLAIM SOMETHING FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! UHU! YES/Composure/Ahem/ Ha, ha, ha, wow, I got a compliment! I can intertwine (wow, difficult word for me) storylines! It's probably due to my problematic perfectionist streak /laughs/ I LOVE how DN isn't all about black and white – it's grey, like you said (although I don't agree at all with the disturbing comment, it's like real life – or, like I've said before, maybe it's just 'cause I'm a psycho too) –, and I love how stupidly black and white the books are, but I always loved the VERY grey areas in all the fics I've read, so it's only by influence, really. Well, I don't think Raito will ever get discovered by the whole world – he hasn't been yet in the mangá. Yes, yes, I agree – more grey people to drive little Harry onto the fun ways of life /laughs/ Oh, yeah, the mangá is a masterpiece, although it has way too much explanation of thoughts – and in my opinion, Raito's simply an idealist little boy, insane as all idealists and right in many people's opinion. Ah, Misa Misa... /sigh/ I always wanted to grab her and break that little neck of hers, SO annoying... And so, I killed her off here /grins evilly/ And, yes, nothing much of a spoiler there, Misa took the fall for Raito's murders. I'll probably write a one–shot/side story about it. I don't know what the arcs are (L and Near/Melo?), so I'll take a guess and say first arc. Kira–Kira? Me don't get it. Me wants an explanation, please. AND I AGREE! MORE DN FICS!

Your lord and master Candito (interesting nick, what does Candito mean?): Well, you're welcome for reading and reviewing it. Yes, I know, he's too nice, huh/sigh/ I need to evil him up. Well, I'm working on it. It's not Raito until he's evil. Wow, a L lover... Freaky. Me? HATE HIS FUCKING GUTS. But since I'm getting so much "L back", I'm actually considering it. Let's see about that. La la.

firelid: I'm writing a story with potential! HA! YES! UHU/composure, damnit/ No, no, no, NEVER Raito/L! NEVER EVER NEVER EVER! Me HATE L. Me HATE HATE HATE L. There. I don't care about the fics and DJ of them getting it on, NEVER. /breaths/ Raito IS too high and mighty and PERFECT to go for ANYONE, but I just think it's cute, and this pairing fell on my lap while I was writing the first chap, so I'm sticking to it (or at least will try to – it doesn't HAVE to be Raito/Remus, it CAN be a one–sided love on Remus's part). AW! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Sweet Perdition: THANK YOU! Yes, yes, killing during a war is heroism, afterwards, it's an open game, I think it should be. Wow, two psychic reviewers... Scary. You, more than Aya (I wrote this after Aya, down here). Yes, in the future chaps, Harry's falling into Raito's charms. It's great to be Raito Yagami. Yes, the Shinigami part is something I struggle with while writing, and something I always end up talking about when I'm reviewing the chaps with my BETA (Beta–san, UWHUAYWHUYWHUYHWUYHWUAH), but, whatever. I'll work it out eventually. Yes, yes, being eighteen is fun... Although I haven't found it quite yet – down 'ere ya can drink whenever, hun/giggles/ La la la. New chap, hopefully you'll like it. Until the end of the week I'll Probably have posted a new chap.

Peter Kim: Yes, yes, off with their heads, Raito went. L is dead, but it was the work of Rem, Misa's Shinigami. I don't know why Raito left Japan, I don't, but I won't make it 'cause he killed too much – he DIDN'T kill too much. And, yes, I think he REALLY should be more careful about killing (the mangá is bizarre in that department), that's why cute lil' Lucius dies of head injury. /extra evil laughter/ Sorry, no Near or Melo here – HATE THEM TOO, and since they don't have such a formed persona like L had until his death, it would be too hard for me to portrait them in a way that would be accurate and satisfactory for me. About the blame, hell, I haven't thought that far, mate! I'm still working on finding a plot, ASAP. But I'll sure give it a thought. Reading your review, I already have someone in mind to a "Patsy" to take all the blame /evil grin/

Aya–Kaiba–Yasha: And here it is! You got lucky, it's only fifteen days or so since you reviewed, so it didn't take too long (for you) to see a new chap. La la. YES! Someone that has the same thoughts as me! AMAZING! And I hadn't even bashed L yet (well, I did this time in the replies)! Are psychic? Although I think is fine, I still need to find a new adversary for our very much beloved Raito. /sighs/ Everyone we know from the books are fucking useless, after all.

LHKN: Oh, dear, everyone loves L, and I hate him... /sigh/ YES! I believe the restraints of sanity are USELESS I SAY/evil laughter/ Yes, yes, poor little Lucius dies... /sighs/ I like Lucius, seriously, I do, but, oh well, someone had to be Raito's first kill in the wizarding world (after Voldie), so I thought about starting off with a bang. La la. No, no, Raito has only Karee as his Shinigami, although he COULD rule ANYWHERE just by being Raito. And adding the whole "I'm trained like hell and no one knows the full extents of my freaking power, bitch", hell would be a piece of cake.

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	4. No Numbers

**Little Black Death Note **

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0004: No Numbers **

Day came again and many more times to Hogwarts.

Remus was already comfortable with his new colleague and new – found friend, Raito. The new professor had showed himself to be a private and intelligent person from the very first time he saw him, but Remus was starting to see more and more of him every day, every moment they spent together.

As wrong as he thought it was, that is.

"Good morning, Raito" – Remus said as he sat down. The younger one always got to the Hall before him. It was another mystery to add to his pile. But Remus had always liked challenges. After all, he had been a Marauder, a DADA teacher while being a werewolf, and, now, he was Head of Gryffindor, having to already hear complaints and such of all kind, and from all kind of students. It was an understatement, really, to say Remus Lupin enjoyed being challenged, no matter how. And Raito was a riddle and someone that easily caught his attentions, and that made his mind work non – stop to try and figure him out.

Remus still denied to himself any kind of feelings for the younger professor. He knew it wasn't quite proper, due to their friendship, and colleague status, and, of course, he couldn't forget as much as he wanted, so desperately longed to, that his heart had long ago been taken away. Even if this person wasn't around anymore, it didn't mean, at all, that he should... That he could... No matter how much he wanted to let go.

A few nights before, he had finally shown his Patronus to Raito, in his – Remus's – quarters. The younger teacher seemed somewhat mesmerized by its big blue eyes, but Remus could do nothing more than stare at that big dog. If only it was black, pure nightly black, it would be completely equal to...

'I need to get a hobby…'

–––

"What?"

"That boy… His numbers appeared"

"Oh?"

'Kidding'

"..."

'I'm bored. And I want apples…! Raito, Raito, Raito…!'

"Shut up. And here" – with a swish of his wand, Raito got Karee many apples. At the taste of the first, the Shinigami frowned.

'They never taste quite like the ones actually grown in dirt, Raito'

"What do I care? They're just for you, anyway"

'Raito, please…!'

"Be quiet. I have a class now. Behave, and do not make yourself noticed"

'Fine, fine. I can go to the kitchen though, right? To get more apples'

"Of course not. You eat too loudly"

'I do not!'

"Yes, you do" – Raito got up and walked to the door – "Do not make yourself noticed, Karee. Be warned"

'Fine, fine'

–––

"Today's lesson was so good! Professor Yagami is the best!" – a Forth Year Gryffindor commented, excited.

"Yeah! Everybody likes him, even Slytherins! That's a first" – her friend said.

"And he's so handsome!"

"Wonder if he has a girlfriend..."

"Of course he does! Someone as beautiful as he, without a girlfriend? Impossible!"

"Yeah, but beautiful people sometimes have problems getting people good enough for them"

"Oh... Oh, I see what you mean. My brother has this friend that is really nice, and sweet, and smart, and really cute, but he never stays long with the girls he dates. I heard him say none of the girls liked him for him, but because he was cute, or whatever"

"See? That's probably it with professor Yagami! He's too perfect to be alone, but even more to be with someone!"

"Poor professor... He must be lonely"

"But at least he's got friends. He's always with professor Lupin"

"Professor Lupin... I love him! He's such a nice guy! Even with the whole werewolf thing, he's a pretty perfect guy too. He taught DADA some years back, and now he's the Transfiguration teacher, and the Gryffindor Head!"

"I like him too. He's the best teacher we've had. Well... Besides professor Yagami" – they giggled, walking down the hall.

'Ah... Raito, Raito... Always so popular with the ladies...' – Karee said with a big and creepy smile which obviously went unknown to all in the hallway, although they all felt a slight shiver.

–––

'Raito'

'What?' – Raito said to the Shinigami mentally, tiredly. He always interrupted him. Especially during meals, like at the moment, during lunch.

'You're getting quite the fan club. Between the werewolf and the majority of the Staff and students, you'll have quite a number of followers'

'Which would surely not be bad'

'Of course, of course. Keep forgetting 'bout your whole... Purpose in life'

'You shouldn't, Karee'

'Right. So... Apples...!'

'You whine too much. I'll give you some later'

'No, now!'

'Shut up'

'no! I want them now!'

'You have a horrible memory'

'Yes, because I lack good food in me'

'You don't have to eat'

'But I like to'

'Only apples'

'Mostly. 'Cause they're wonderfully delicious here in the human world. And the ones here in the wizard world are even better'

'You are exactly like Ryuuku. You just whine more'

'I do not whine. And Ryuuku was a buffoon'

'No more than you'

'You're getting cheeky and mean, Raito'

'Neither'

'And monosyllabic'

'Hardly. I'm a teacher'

'A mean teacher, then. I pity the student who brings out your wrath. Although it'll certainly be fun to watch'

'Not only a student, Karee. Anyone. You're included on this list, you know so' – the Shinigami shuddered.

'You scare me, Raito. Oh, the werewolf wants to talk'

"So, Raito"

"Yes, Remus?"

"I was wondering, why did you choose Hogwarts?"

"Because it's most likely the best school for wizards and witches in the world"

"That... Could be. But there are excellent schools in Japan"

"Yes, there are. But, I got tired of Japan. Bad memories. And here seems to be quite a nice place to start over, create new roots"

"Probably so. England and Scotland really are marvelous places to live in"

'Sneaky guy... Trying to win you over... He's dying to get into your p–'

"It seems so. The countryside is beautiful"

"Ah, yes. And since you've been traveling so much, you must know it much better than I"

"I did travel quite a bit, mainly through the country of Europe. I have seen little of England and Scotland"

"Well, then, maybe during the Summer"

"If I survive the year, maybe" – and smiled almost teasingly. Remus smiled back.

"Of course. It's been a long time since Hogwarts has had a DADA teacher lasting more than one year. Myself included, surely"

"Good for me. Otherwise, I would be wondering around still"

Severus watched the two interacting. Surely, he did not care (much) about Remus, but it was rather interesting so see the werewolf with a new friend, and, quite obvious, at least to him, a new love interest. It was so out there he wondered how come no other teacher had commented on the fact when neither teacher had been around. Surely they couldn't be that dense and blind... Oh, wait, they could. And they'd sure shown it along the years...

'Wonder how the mutt would feel about his wolf wanting to 'play' around someone else...' – he thought, amused, though his face certainly did not show it.

–––

'Hey, Raito' – Karee said, as the teacher entered his room after a long day of teaching, dinner still a few hours away.

"What?"

'What's up? Tired from the worthless kids? Kill off a couple'

"Be quiet. What is it?"

'Well... I've just discovered something quite interesting'

"Go on"

'It's not only the Potter boy that has no numbers...'

"Who else?"

'Well, for one, the Headmaster'

"And you had not told me about this either" – Raito said, coldly.

'No. Anyway, Potter boy, the old guy, and also the greasy guy'

"Snape?"

'Yeap, whatever his name is. No numbers. I hadn't really noticed it, really. The Headmaster I just thought he was immortal, so that's why his numbers didn't appear, but the greasy guy on the other hand... Weird'

"You hadn't noticed? Of course. Immortal... Perhaps the Headmaster, but Snape... I can't believe it. Potter, though, is a possibility"

'Lots and lots of fun people here... Hey, after we're done here, I'm gonna try and kill off the old guy, 'kay? Should be fun to watch an immortal fall'

"When we're finished here, you may do as you please with the ones who happen to survive. I've said so before"

'Yeah, yeah. You're gonna research, huh? Gimme apples...!'

"No whining" – Raito waved his hand and a basket of apples appeared.

'Uh, uh! Apples!' – the Shinigami launched himself at the fruits, and Raito closed his eyes, letting his mind wander – 'Humans are fun... But wizards are even more...' – Karee whispered, his eyes wide in amusement, sensing Raito's presence gone, even with his body still there.

–––

'Not this... Hum... Interesting...' – Raito thought as he fingered the books in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library. With a single touch, he could learn every word in any book. But, even so, he still had not found what he was looking for.

He heard the librarian enter the very same section he was in, and watched her movements. She could have the book he needed. As she went away, mumbling, Raito approached the shelf in which she had put her book. He touched it with a smirk, but it soon disappeared, as it had no new information.

'Interesting...' – he whispered in his mind, seeing a strangely new book. The cover was shiny and red, as if it has just been made. The lettering, black, was intact. Not at all like the great majority of the rest of the books in the library, certainly – 'Doesn't work' – Raito thought, very much surprised. He couldn't read the book as he could any other. That meant the book was heavily guarded, which meant it could very well be the one he might need. He smirked and closed his eyes, leaving the book on the shelf in which he found it.

A moment later, he opened his eyes in his chambers, his body moving again after a good half hour. Karee was nowhere to be found. But Raito wasn't the least concerned about the Shinigami at the moment. After all, he had something much more interesting and gainful to look into.

And so, the new DADA teacher moved on to the Hogwarts library.

–––

"Hello, Raito" – the librarian said to the young teacher. He was too handsome to be ignored, as she usually would with a teacher – "How may I help you?"

"I would like to take this one out, please" – he said softly, showing the red book. She picked it up and carefully handled it.

"Hum... Where did you find this, professor? I know every single book there is to know in this library, but I certainly do not know this one"

"Oh? Well, it was in the Charms section" – he lied easily.

"Really? Well, a student might have misplaced it..." – she opened it and tried to find a name, but couldn't – "Well, there are no identification marks whatsoever... Well, professor, should a student or even a teacher, which I very much doubt, comes looking for this one, I'll be sure to let you know"

"Ah, thank you, Irma" – Raito said rather gallantly, and left.

'Hey. Why did you register the book? You could've left with it in your pocket or whatever'

'No, I could not. The books in the library have extremely powerful spells on them, to make sure not one goes out of the library without being registered. Where were you?'

'Wondering around, why?'

'You weren't in the kitchens, were you?'

'No' – the Shinigami snorted – 'Those elves are annoying. I could easily get away with eating apples down there, but I would have to stand them, so I'd rather eat yummy apples in your room. And the castle's huge, so I gotta know my way 'round it'

'Of course'

'Yeah. So, what's with the book? Because of that thing I didn't think you actually needed to get books anymore'

'I don't'

'Then...?'

'This is a very special book, Karee'

'How so?'

'Protection spells. When I get to my room, I'll see them more closely. But I cannot read it'

'Oh... Got it. Then it's special, special'

'Yes'

The Shinigami looked distractedly at the small group of Ravenclaw girls, certainly going to the library, from what they said to each other. They looked giggly at Raito, who only smiled politely. Karee snorted.

'Always so popular, Raito. Oh, what's with the werewolf?'

'How so?'

'He's obviously into you... Gonna do anything about it?'

'What do you mean?'

'Gonna use yourself to get him on your side? He's not bad...'

'He's a Hogwarts professor, as well as a House Head. And most like it an active and high – level member of the Order'

'And that's a 'yes', huh?'

The professor said nothing as he entered his room, the protection and silencing spells falling into place instantly. He walked to the table and placed the book on it. And then, he put his hand above it, not touching it, and closed his eyes, the Shinigami seeing that it was of his best interest to stay silent.

With a gush of wind, Raito finally opened his eyes again, an incredible number of runes appearing all around the book. Raito picked it up, the runes now all apparent, forming a perfect circle around the book. It was beautiful, the runes being shiny golden, moving around, reflecting the afternoon light that came into the room. Raito's face was impassive as he thought of the best way to do this.

'The only thing about it's that you can't read it?' – Karee asked softly, amazed by the beauty of the runes.

"Even if I can open it, and read it, the words don't stick in my mind. As if there was such a powerful spell that no word written in the book can actually be learned, unless the spells are put down. It was an awful lot of power to do this. Perhaps Dumbledore"

'Man... I really wanna kill off that old guy'

"Later. Now..." – Raito touched the runes carefully, using a bit of his power, but it only made it react against him, burning his hand, he dropped the book, watching almost amused at his burn – "Powerful"

'Uhu, hu, hu'

Raito ignored Karee, and grabbed the book once more. This time, as he released his magic onto the protections on the book, he didn't let it go, letting himself get burned, worse by the second. But his face was twisted in a maniacal way, clearly determined and knowing he would succeed eventually if it kept on going. But it didn't.

After twenty minutes, Raito finally let go of the book, dropping it with a hiss, both his hands injured; his left one was burned to the flesh, all bloody and throbbing, while the right one was pulsating, although immobile. He dropped himself on his armchair, Karee watching him with big eyes, although with no concern.

'What happened, Raito?'

"Too... Strong" – he said, hissing as the pulsation and throbbing did not stop.

'Hum... Shouldn't you go to the nurse?'

"Too many questions"

'Ah, yeah, right... Whatcha gonna do then? You're a teacher, now. You can't go around like that, with both hands pretty much useless'

"I know that" – he said with venom, glaring at the Shinigami for his stupid words – "Go away"

'Okay, then...' – with a blink of an eye, Karee was gone. Raito thanked he heavens for it.

"Heal" – he whispered, concentrating. Little by little, his left hand stopped bleeding, then the burn even slower started to heal. He leaned back on the chair, waiting for his hand t heal. As to his right hand, he would have to deal with it. The power flood in it, plus the effect of the clash between it and the power of the spells in the book left it impossible to be healed magically or not. It had to rest.

He should be ready for curious, innocent questions concerning his hand. His left one would be perfect as before in no time, but his right one would not. It would take maybe a day for Raito to be able to move it perfectly as he could before. And until then, he shouldn't allow himself to be discovered. He quickly thought of a game strategy, because the Hogwarts staff was certainly not formed by complete fools.

And Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were the least foolish of them all. Besides, Remus was always around, befriending him, and friends did ask questions, concerning themselves with their friends' health.

Raito was screwed. Somewhat. He hadn't been the best in Japan for nothing.

–––

"Hey, is your hand hurt, Raito?" – Remus asked over dinner. The younger man wasn't using his right hand, which certainly drew his attention.

"A misfired spell. I was arranging my room, I was distracted... And so my hand is now useless"

"You should get Poppy to see it"

"It's not necessary. It's night, anyway, so I should be able to live with it for the time being" – he gave his friend a smile, and the werewolf let the subject drop.

"Are you going to teach the children about the Unforgivables?"

"Yes, I believe I will. You told me a teacher a few years back taught them to the Forth Years, correct?"

"I think it was... Oh, three years ago. He taught them to all his classes starting from Forth Year, yes"

"Perhaps I should do the same... Starting from the Forth Years is a good idea, considering they are no longer so young, and surely one or another should be able to handle the Imperious"

"Have you ever... How did you train it? Them, I mean"

"Marukai was very against the use of the Unforgivables, saying there was nothing very special or particularly powerful about them, but he ended up teaching them to me, using ants and other insects"

"Nothing very special or particularly powerful about them'? The Unforgivables hold immense power in them. Each has, of course, a different purpose, but they are all powerful"

"Marukai would never agree with that. He said there are many other ways to control, cause pain and kill without leaving marks, that are much more controllable, effective and sneaky, in his own words"

"He must be some teacher"

"That he is. Very tough, but very fair"

"He must be very powerful too"

"One of the most powerful men in the world, I believe. I am very thankful to have been able to learn from him"

"A man I would certainly be honored to meet someday"

"Perhaps. He is very recluse, and doesn't get much or any visitors at all, for that matter, so he isn't quite... Nice to people in general"

"Well, perhaps to a friend of his pupil, he might give it try" – Remus said, although he realized the words coming out of his mouth were completely out of his character.

"I doubt it, but should you ever go to Japan, I'll try to persuade Marukai in your behalf" – Remus realized Raito was a very kind man. He was an almost genius, it seemed, so of course he had already noticed his...

"Please do" – he heard himself saying; apparently his mouth and his mind worked separately, sometimes.

'Uhu, hu, hu... The werewolf really loves you, Raito...'

'I thought I told you to leave me be, Karee'

'Yeah, but that was a while ago, anyway. So... Whatcha thinking 'bout him? Surely you can use him... He's not all that bad either. Must make a pretty decent laid. And you do have a little thing for males, don't you, Raito?'

'I'll make sure you pay for those words, Karee' – Raito said all too calm in his mind, directly to the Shinigami. And Karee swallowed, realizing what Raito meant.

'Fine, I'll be quiet'

'Good'

'Even if it is all true'

'Be quiet'

'Fine. Evil' – Raito suppressed the maniac need to roll his eyes at the Shinigami.

–––

HA!!! Chap 04, reviewed (to exhaustion, almost), and POSTED!!!!! Just about the end of the week, as promised. La la. Just finished discussing the chap with my BETA, actually. And, here it is! Nothing much happened on this chap... Well, nothing all too unusual for me /laughs/

YEY!!!!!!! FOUR more reviews!!!!! I've TWENTY REVIEWS EXACTLY!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!

/Laughs maniacally/

Classes started, they suck, being in my situation (re–doing the semester) fucking sucks... /Sighs/ Oh, and my super Yaoi lover BETA said she wants (in her own words) a dry hump between Harry and Draco in the middle of the corridors. In her own words, seriously. Well, I promised I'd write something like that soon enough. Hope you guys don't be too shocked /Laughs/ That's what you get when you come to read a Yaoi fic. /Grins/

–––

AH!!!!! My most FAVORITE part of the post notes!!! ANSWERING REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

The Amazing Tsu–chan: Huh... That's what I THOUGHT you meant by accent... Still don't get it, but anyhow, not all too important. La la. Harry with no lifespan? Well, what you think about the two more in the same situation as TBWL in this chap/bats eyes innocently/ He's weird 'cause he's Harry, of course. La la. Uh... Happy New Year to you too... And thanks/blushes/

artemisgirl: UHWAHUWHAUWSUWYHUYWHUH SO FUNNY!!!!! My BETA was SO happy when she read your review too!!! She was like, Wow, I can relate, this's happened to me too... Freaky coincidences, me HATE coincidences like that... Yeah, I like Raito's Patronus too – I like Thestrals. La la.

mistressKC – wanteddeadoralive: Yeah, they KNEW, but the rest of people were like, Wow, Raito, GOD, uh... And blah, blah. /laughs/ Yes, let's all follow Raito! Oh, I'm following DN as it's released (it's in chap 94, I think). Hum... Right, okay, Utopia, okay... Yes, yes, little idealist Raito–chan... But he can afford to be like that, after all, he's Raito Yagami! WOOHOO!!! I probably have issues, 'cause I don't see Raito with such a huge, enormous God ego (he's a God, so...), only the usual arrogance, nothing much, nothing more. YES!!!!! Misa's D–E–A–D!! AT LAST!!!!!! HATE HER!!!!! (About the chap 02) Wow, everyone seems to be liking this whole "Harry–no–lifespan" thingy... Didn't think very far ahead with it... Now I'm screwed. Again, no plot. Freaky how I can make people believe I actually DO have one, 'cause I don't, seriously. UHWyAHWUAHUYHAUYWHUAH No idea how Remus's been able to hold back (or Sevvy or Dumbly or ANYONE IN THE FREAKING SCHOOL, 'cause... IT'S RAITO!!!!!), but he's hanging in there... Until when, not even God knows. Snape/Raito ain't weird (my BETA, poor her, read a fic with Lucius/Dumbly – WHAT'S MORE DISTURBING AND WEIRD ABOUT THAT?! AND WRONG!!!!!!!), and I'm all for Snape/male whoever. Uh... Raito–chan getting MOLESTED!!!! UHWYAHWUYAHUWYHAUWUAWaUWYHAUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! STEER AWAY FROM TEMPTATION?! NEVER/Composure/ Wow, good laugh. Ha ha ha... God... Hum... Arc 1, I guess. Raito only (as stated in the beginning of every chap, in the PS's). Oh, I'm chatty too, as you can read, so... Ha ha ha!!!! SO FUNNY!!!!!!!! REMUS MOST CERTAINLY HAS TO ATTACK RAITO!!! AND SNAPE'S GOTTA BE WATCHING!!!! UHWYAHWUYAHUYHAUYWHAUYHWUYHAU!!!!!!!!!!

LHKN: Yes, yes, and RAITO RULES!!!! Me doesn't know what Harrykins with no life span (or Dumbly or Sevvy) with no lifespans mean, I don't, but I'm working on it (good thing I've my own personal BETA) /Sigh/ Ryuuku... No idea what happened to him, gotta work it out still /grins/ UWHYHWUAHUYHAUHAUHWUYAH Yes, RaitoXRemus is bizarre just to imagine, my BETA and I agree with you. But, oh well could happen. La la. / Evil grin/ Yes, yes, and I just threw little poor Raito–chan a prob to work out on this chap. It'll last a while. No idea where to take it, though. Bleh, need a fucking plot.

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	5. Like Flies

**Little Black Death Note **

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0005: Like Flies **

Raito was having an incredibly wonderful week.

His right hand had healed in half the time he predicted, Karee was abnormally obeying him, and thus staying away from his sight and mind, the students weren't annoying him to death as much as he originally thought they were sure to do, the teachers were falling for him, and no one dared question him about anything, Remus was being less obvious about his... Feelings, and his plan was going splendid.

One fine week indeed for Raito Yagami, new Hogwarts DADA teacher.

And then, even more.

–––

"'Five more former Death Eaters found dead in their Azkaban cells'" – Remus read, incredulous – "'Augustus Rockwood, Walden Macnair, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Antonin Dolohov were found dead in their cells since Monday, one each day. They all seem to have committed suicide – perhaps a Death Eaters death pact? Read more ahead'... This is unbelievable! Six Death Eaters dead!"

"I never really came into much contact with Death Eaters myself, other than the incident I commented on during my job interview, so I cannot say much on the subject" – Raito said quietly polite, as if he were gently listening to his ramblings.

"Oh, yes, of course. I, of course, have had my share of encounters with Death Eaters over the years..."

"Of course"

Severus watched the two friends. The kid was very clever, wrapping the werewolf around his finger with such ease... And the new Transfiguration teacher did not even realize it... Far too innocent... It was amazing how he had been able to survive so long, what with his lycanthropy, stupidity and naivety. The latter was the worst of them all, incredibly, and the Potion Master had his doubts the man had ever really grown out of his Hogwarts days and post, when he, alongside James, Lily and Sirius, had believed the rat blindly.

And seeing the younger man drawing him more and more into their dangerous and suspicious friendship, Severus was sure of it.

He only hoped he wasn't dragged into whatever was going to go down, the new DADA teacher surely the probable cause of it.

–––

It was another afternoon before dinner. Once again Raito indulged in the one thing that did not make his week perfect: the red book.

After his hands had been injured, he decided on less hurtful tactics. He tried photographing the pages, which did not work at all, as they turned out blank, he tried taping them, but the disk was ruined, and he tried reading and writing them down, which went for nothing, as the words he wrote down disappeared from the paper.

The spells around that book were indeed powerful. He had probably never encountered something quite as powerful and unbreakable.

And the stress of trying to break the spells of the book only increased with the fact he knew very well he was all alone, as usual, of course, not at all able to ask for any sort of help, since it would make people suspicious of his intentions at Hogwarts.

And his intentions were his own. Not even Karee actually knew all of what the young man planned on doing while at the magic school.

Not able to hold back a sigh, the young teacher walked to the book, lightly wondering if that librarian would miss the book... Well, he would work on that later. Erasing her memories and any records of him ever taking the book out. Easily done. Much unlike this book...

He looked at it once more. He grabbed it, and almost glared at it. Such a simple object, such complex effects.

And then it hit him so hard he almost couldn't believe it. Karee! A Shinigami! A non – human! Surely he might be able to read the freaking book, and keep memories of it, and then pass them over to Raito! How had he not thought of it? Too long without an actual challenge was surely doing serious damage to the young teacher's geniality.

"Karee" – he said softly.

'Called, master?' – the Shinigami said solemnly, entering the room through a wall. Raito stared at him for a moment – 'What?'

"Read it" – he tossed the book into the creature's hands. He caught it effortlessly, and stared at it.

'What?'

"Read – it"

'Okay... Master... Why?' – Raito shot him an annoyed look for his playfulness at such an improper moment.

"I cannot seem to be able to do so and retain the information in it. You, however, being a Shinigami, should be able to"

'Oh, right... Well, then, let's see if I–' – but as soon as he opened the book, he was thrown back, and actually hit the bookcase, not going through it. Raito blinked at the scene, the Shinigami apparently half – knocked out, books falling on him, and the red book away from him, sparkling as if it had electricity passing through it.

"Alive?" – Raito asked, unconcerned, and picking up the red book. Karee truly glared at the young man, rising from the floor. He looked back at the scattered books and piece of furniture, and narrowed his eyes.

'That piece of shit hurt me' – he said in actual anger, hissing. Raito seemed unaffected, but he was surprised, as he never thought he would ever see Karee angered. He had really never seen any Shinigami angered. It was... Interesting.

"Hn"

'You knew that?' – he asked, eyes cold in rage. Raito, not the least scared, only raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not. It is not of my benefit that you get injured or die, Karee. And it would serve me much more should you have been able to read the book"

'Oh, yeah, right... Now what?'

"I don't know"

'What? You don't know?'

"I don't"

'Alrighty, then... I'm gonna go, then. Don't wanna be anywhere near that thing' – and with a glare at the red book, Karee disappeared through the door. His head appeared one moment later – 'And I want lots and lots of apples later' – and went away.

"This better be worth it" – Raito mumbled, throwing the book in his table. With a wave of his hand, he put the bookcase, with its books, back to its place.

–––

When he read the Daily Prophet that Friday morning, Harry felt a chill going all the way to his head. For a moment he touched his scar, as if to reassure himself it would never tingle, much less hurt like hell ever again, for Voldemort, Tom Riddle, was dead.

And in spite of all, not by his hands.

He had not stopped thinking about it when his mind wondered. How, why? Who...? Harry was certain, absolutely certain that Voldemort had not died naturally, no matter what anyone told him. Because of that, he kept the ashes in a place where, should he need them for anything, he could get them right away.

He shrunk the special box where they were put, stuffed it into a medallion, and gave it to Draco. The blond Slytherin had accepted it willingly, Harry not even having to ask him for such a favor. He was glad Harry trusted him with something that was so important, not only to him, but to everyone in the wizarding world. And after hearing Harry's words that he wanted to keep the ashes near him, Draco gave him a smile the other boy did not comprehend, but didn't dwell much in.

Draco was simply happy Harry had innocently told him he would always be near him...

Voldemort had fallen, by someone's hands other than his, and then, his Death Eaters start to perish as well. One by one, they die. Lucius, Rockwood, Macnair, Dolohov and the Lestrange brothers. So far, anyway. Harry knew that they had not killed themselves, at all. Lucius, killing himself by beating his head against a wall? Not bloody likely; the man was a rock of pride, he would never end his life, much less in such a pathetic manner. As for the rest, well, they were weak thugs, but they weren't the types that would give their lives an end so violently – all of their deaths had been self – inflicted and quite bloody, as Lucius's.

But they were Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, and now that their master was gone and defeated forever, what good were they anyhow? They were weakened, tired, some even deprived of their fortunes, almost powerless, for the war had been quick, difficult and it ended the worst way it could have for them. They were on the losing team, and they had no more resources of any kind to go back into the wining team. It would not have them. Their wealth and social status were not needed nor usable.

Even so, Harry knew killing themselves like they did was never the answer they would go for.

He didn't talk to any of his friends about his feelings of distrust and suspicion. He knew there was something lurking over not only his shoulder, but everyone else's as well, and he seemed to be the only one aware of this. He would look over to Dumbledore, and see true calm, no underline wariness. Nothing. He was relaxed. Yet there was a shadow over them all, still. And the Boy – Who – Lived had not faced Voldemort so many bloody times and come out knowing nothing – Tom Riddle was a maniac monster with seemingly endless power and resources, but if he had fallen, and by someone's hands, no doubt, then this person was someone to fear deeply.

So, even with a smile on his lips, exuding happiness and confidence, Harry Potter had his eyes everywhere, wand ready to send even deadly spells if necessary in a blink of an eye.

His heart ready to be struck time after time, until the one that was so powerful as to vanish with Voldemort's reign was down as well.

But until then, he would enjoy the time he had beside Draco, and learn as much as he could from the new DADA teacher. After five teachers, Harry was almost an expert at smelling lies and Polyjuice. At least he was the real deal.

–––

"God damnit!" – Raito exclaimed, both hands on his head, his handsome face contorted in ire. The red book still refused to allow him to break through its protective spells, and for a week now. The teacher, of course, had faced troubles and adversaries that could not be beaten so easily or rapidly, but he never thought it would take this long, nor that it would drain him as much.

He was sick of that fucking book.

Were Raito someone normal, he might have thrown the book into the fire, knowing very well it would certainly not be destroyed by the flames. Ah, but Raito Yagami was far from 'normal'. Very much so.

So of course he did not throw the book into the fire. Which, also of course, did not mean he didn't wish to do it.

'Hey, any luck?' – Karee asked, entering through the window above the desk. Raito glowered at him, and the Shinigami only blinked – 'Right then'

"What is it?' – he knew he had only returned because he had something to share with him.

'Oh, nothing much. Hey, why haven't you killed the entire Azkaban band of prisoners yet? Or at least half... Not at all like you, Raito'

"Shut up, Karee. I have no time for that. That is secondary, it has been for a while now, as you very well know. This, this is what matters now"

'Hum... Stupid question, but what if it's like, blank or something when you finally crack the spells?'

"Be quiet" – of course he had thought of the negative outcomes that could come with being able to bypass the spells of the red book, but it did not mean, at all, that he wished for them to be said out loud. Especially by the fool of a Shinigami he had following him now.

'Gimme apples' – was the Shinigami next comment. And quite an out – of – place one, at that. The professor glared at the creature, who gulped slightly, eyes staring right back at his.

"Leave"

The Shinigami grabbed the last apple in the room, ate it in one bite, and floated out. It was best to leave the young man to his own thoughts and maniac actions. Very much the best course of action. Especially considering he knew what Raito Yagami was capable of.

Karee, after all, had been the only witness to the murders of his family. By his hands. Or rather, his words. And a Shinigami was not far from his death reach, for Raito... Now, he was...

–––

It was after dinner that Harry stood in front of Raito Yagami's door. The boy took a deep breath to prepare himself. He was about to knock on professor Yagami's door to ask for help. It took a lot for the young man to go this far and ask for help. After all, the new teacher was a complete stranger, unlike Remus, who had been one of his parents and Godfather most precious friends, but, even so, the Boy – Who – Lived trusted him so badly he felt very much odd. He was sure that in no time he would be ready to lie his life in the teacher's hands.

'Okay, Harry, c'mon, get it together and just bloody knock' – when he raised his fist to knock, he felt something very close to him. He turned, startled, but saw nothing. He felt a sudden cold that chilled him to the bone, and he was sure he had felt such cold before. Swallowing and deciding to ignore the nagging feeling on the back of his head, Harry finally knocked on the oak door.

He heard no sounds from within, which was quite strange, but didn't think much about it. After about third seconds, Raito appeared with a serious face, which broke into a small smile seeing one of his students. Harry smiled back nervously.

"Hi, professor"

"Mister Potter"

"Hum... Can we talk, professor?"

"Of course. Come in. I shall call a House Elf for some tea"

"Thanks" – the boy came in the private chambers of the newest – and his last – DADA teacher, admiring the simplicity of it. It fit the image of the cool and perfect teacher. He heard a pop, and turned his head to see a tiny brown creature, a House Elf. It bowed to the two humans, and Raito quietly and politely asked him to bring them some tea and maybe some sweets to accompany it. It bowed respectfully, popped again, and after only a minute, popped back, a tray in its hands. It smiled brightly when the teacher complimented him on its speed, and was soon gone. Raito motioned the younger man to the table. They faced each other in silence as the teacher poured tea for both.

"So, mister Potter, what would like to talk about?"

"Hum... Professor..." – he fidgeted a bit.

"Yes?" – he asked kindly.

"I... I'd like to ask you, sir, if... If it would be possible for me to... Eh..."

"Go on"

"Will you tutor me privately!" – he cried at once, feeling his cheeks growing hot afterwards. The teacher only smiled softly, his eyes saying nothing.

"Why would you like that, mister Potter? You have always scored very high grades in Defense"

"Y–Yeah, I know, but... Well, I... I feel like... Even if Voldemort's dead now, I... I just don't feel at ease"

"I see"

"So... This is my last year, so I'd very much like to just... I'd like to be as ready as I can be when I'm out in the world, sir, so... That's why I... Why I'd like extra tutoring in Defense" – Harry said with a fierce look. Raito grinned at this. The boy had some guts.

"Well, I don't see why not, mister Potter. I heard you wish to become an auror?"

"Yeah"

"Very well, then. When would it be a good time to start?"

"Eh... Whenever you can, professor" – the young boy said politely.

"Then, maybe when October comes? Start on October 1st, how does that sound?"

"Great! Thank you, so much, professor!"

"Ah... No need, mister Potter. It will be a pleasure to teach such an enthusiastic and talented young man, certainly. When October approaches, I'll inform you of the location and time, is that alright?"

"Yes, sir" – Harry proceeded to happily drink the rest of the tea, and got up quickly – "Then I'm going now, professor. Thanks again"

"Of course, mister Potter. Have a good evening"

"You too, professor. Good night" – the boy grinned again and almost ran out of the room.

Raito leaned back in his chair, a smirk in his lips.

"Interesting boy. This may be of some use to me" – he said into the silence.

–––

Harry ran all the way up the stairs, without stopping for anything, and finally reached the top of the tower where Draco and he always met at. And, sure enough, the blond beauty was there, silvery eyes watching the stars, and turning to his dear lover.

"Hey there" – the Slytherin said. Harry laughed, hands on his knees, finally resting from his sprint. The blond laughed softly – "So, how did it go down?"

"He said yes!" – Harry replied happily, jumping into the other's open arms, both laughing.

"I told you he would, silly"

"Yeah, but I don' even know 'im, and he jus' started teaching 'ere, so..."

"Why are you talking like that? I will not stand for my boyfriend to speak like that"

"Oh, you will not, master Malfoy?"

"Ah, 'master', is it now? I like it quite a lot"

"You snob!" – the emerald eyed boy squeezed his boyfriend, who squeezed right back.

"That hurts, you know, Potter?"

"Well, you ain't exactly the weakest guy in the world either, hun"

Their laughter ran throughout the quietness of Hogwarts castle.

But in the next morning, they were bombarded by the Daily Prophet's shocking and unbelievable news: no less than twenty one former Death Eaters had been found dead in their cells. Their names stung the students' and teachers' eyes and minds. So many, dead. What was this?

Only one, or rather two beings in the Hall that morning did not feel a wave of dread upon them. Instead, one felt contentment and the other, amusement.

When Remus commented the deaths with Raito, the younger man had to do a bit of effort in order not to laugh out loud.

The wizards had no idea what was going on, nor what was going to happen next. Ah, such a wonderful feeling it brought into the cold man's heart.

–––

Hellows! Chapter 05, done! Thank GOD!!!! Just finished discussing this with my BETA, who apparently didn't like it... Sniff.

I don't even know how many reviews since I last updated. THEY'RE SO MANY!!!!!! UHWUAHYWHAUYHWUYAHWYHAUYWHUAYHWUYAHUYWHAUYU!!!!!!!

/Keeps on laughing like a maniac for a few minutes/

Anyway... Let's see... School's fine, life's fine. La la. Paradise Now sucks, Memoirs of a Gueisha was really bizarre. Oh, and I made a mistake. Posting time is from the 10th to the 20th. 10–15 didn't make sense at all.

–––

On a more story–related note: if you don't remember this part, please go back to understand this note. Those who DO remember this part, please help me out.

My BETA was reading the chap and she read the part about Voldie's ashes, Harry and Draco, and she said it was creepy. And creepy, creepy, creepy, creepy, creepy, creepy, creepy, and EW. Well, you get the idea. I don't understand why she thinks so, and I told her, and she said, How can you NOT see it? It's CREEPY!!! Well, I STILL don't get it, so those who get it, please, can you please explain it to me? I KNOW this is gonna bug me at some point of the story.

–––

AND...! My most absolute FAVORITE part of the post notes!!! ANSWERING REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

kagomechan: Thanks! I'm trying to keep working, though the author blocks... Ew. Flashbacks? Hum... Don't know how to write them. Will write Side Story when the story's a bit more developed, and I know what happened /laughs/ And L's dead in the manga. So, only what happened with Ryuuku and the Yagami members. La la.

Your lord and master Cantido: Hum... What you mean? REVIEW AWAY/laughs loudly/ Oh, boy. Why do I hate L. I don't see how people can LIKE him, but, you know, people sometimes hate the most beloved characters. To be honest, I HATE Harry from the books. HATE, but I really like him in fics. And yes, L, ew. Wait... /re–reads review/ OH MY GOD!!! YOU LIKE L BETTER THAN RAITO–KING–OF–THE–WORLD?! NO!!! WHY?! Now I don't wanna let you review me!! Well, he was the only one to suspect Raito, period. The ONLY other smart guy in the manga (first arc). God, people like L... THIS is creepy. God. I don't know about L in the story – yours truly AND her BETA aren't quite fond of L, so the chances of him sneaking in? Slim. Very. Your ideas are good (and funny, actually), but me hate L. L pisses me off. Thank God they killed him. Sometimes the Universe doesn't hate me.

mistressKC – wanteddeadoralive: AW!!! I'm so happy!! Someone believes in my capabilities in creating a plot!!! YES!!! And, happily, it seems I'm starting to create one!!! And, OF COURSE, WHO can resist Raito/bats eyes/ Yes, Dumbly and Harry... Yeah, better not to talk about it, gross. OH!!! Molestation?! Raito is RAITO!! He would only get molested if he wanted to be!! Which is an idea/laughs like a crazy person/ AND CERTAINLY WITH A HUGE–ASS AUDIENCE!!! UWHUAHWYHAYWHAUYHWUYAHWUYAHUYHAUY!!!!!!

artemisgirl: Interesting take on the whole no life span thing. But that's not exactly the way I'm thinking of taking. No, no DNs for them, and no horcrux (I hate this word, and the whole concept annoys me, 'cause the sixth book fucking annoys me). AW!!!! I'm so happy with my reviewers!!! You guys are SO CUTE!!! Well, here it is!! La la.

Miko Rune: Don't get this the wrong way (although there aren't many ways to interpret it, really), but, damn, IT'S NOT RYUUKU, it's a NEW Shinigami!! And I don't know about the future relationship between Raito and KAREE.

saki: Yeah, I know... But I said, I need a new Shinigami, so Ryuuku had to go, and along came Karee. He owns your life too? I feel like that too, but with this story /laughs/

LHKN: Hum... What digits? Yeah, I know, I know... Ryuuku, I liked him, A LOT, but I wanted a new Shinigami, hence Karee. I don't know whatever happened to him, but him coming back is probably a low chance, just like L coming back from the land of the dead. Well... It WOULD be funny... /laughs/ Well, I'll try to work something out – hey, two Shinigamis craving for apples on Raito? REALLY nice /grins/ Uh, uh, typo? Where, where? Please point it out, I have issues, and typos annoy me. Seriously. UWHUAHUWHAYHWYAHUY!!! Hey, Raito SHOULD get attacked, willingly, of course, and by Remus, OF COURSE, and Snape should be in the crowd watching... 'Cause it's Remus–Nice–Guy and Snape–I'm–One–Horny–Potions–Master!!!! And what's with this Raito turns Kira? He IS Kira. Always. I don't get it. Well, I AM slow, so... Well... You know. Oh, the Red Book... /evil laughter/ Well, you'll be seeing more of it in the next chaps, but what it REALLY is? Only in chap 08, or a little ahead, still. Stay tuned!!! No, no, bribe me with virtual jello! My BETA too. La la.

Wyrnnn: Wow... Hum... My story's funny? OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THIS FOR, THEN?! RAITO IS THE GOD THAT HOLDS DEATH NOTE TOGETHER!!! The mere thought! Someone HATING Raito!!! Blasphemy! And you love L!!!! What is wrong with you?! I don't usually talk to reviewers like this, 'cause they used their time to read my stuff, but you're being... I don't even know the word!!! It's a SIN to HATE RAITO!!!! A sacrilege! He's evil, cold, good–looking (well, yeah!) man that deserves the death he had handed out. What are you talking about?! It's Raito you're talking about, right? Well, I'll go as if it is. Yeah, he's EVIL, and COLD, and a total ASSHOLE, BUT, WHO CARES?! You can't FEEL the charisma POURING out of the pages of the manga? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! And what's with his heart being in the place? WHAT HEART?! People love Raito 'cause he IS evil, cold, an asshole, a bastard, a lean, mean guy, and purely HEARTLESS!!! You are a MANIAC. There, I said it. If you don't wanna revises again, be my guest. YOU HATE Raito!!! You SINNER!!! And who the hell is Jem?! Say nice things about the story as much as you like, but YOU HATE RAITO. You profane girl!

Wyrnn (again): He had to kill L BECAUSE L HAD TO FUCKING DIE!!!! And Rem was okay. You have SERIOUS issues. I can't even process the compliments. YOU HATE RAITO!!!

Wyrnn (once more): Well, one good thing I can say to you, you're my very first stalker. L sucks, Near should be boiled in boiling oil, 'cause he's just a fake, and he's fucking conceited, when he had no fucking reasons to be. And flame me if you want. You hate Raito – enough said.

Wyrnn (!!!!): Well, okay, you don't hate me anymore – whatever, you still hate Raito. And... God, you were gonna CRY over L dying? Okay, then. You're a freak. And, oh yes, lots of "hum", but definitely NOT in a good way – I merely wondered how far I should go to say I wouldn't miss your reviews, because a Raito hater reading my fic where I wanna celebrate the greatness of the GREAT Raito Yagami? I don't need Raito haters. At all. And if you don't like me being as blunt and rude and kinda cold? Well, sorry, but you hate Raito. Inexcusable.

darksaphire: Hum... Thanks?

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty, CREEPY? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	6. Too Easy

**Little Black Death Note **

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0006: Too Easy **

Harry Potter was having the best time in the longest time.

Although his mind was preoccupied about Voldemort and the Death Eaters dying so suddenly, he still couldn't help but smile. A lot. Draco and he were as tight as never, their relationship now having no obstacles (as Lucius was now dead), the classes were doing fine – he was even doing quite well in Potions, which surprised and scared him to no ends –, and, finally, it was October at last. And his Defense Against the Dark Arts private tutoring classes were starting.

Harry was one happy, happy boy.

As he walked to the DADA class after dinner, the time the professor had set for the first training, at last, he felt his stomach knotting. He didn't know why he was feeling so strange. But he was. The teacher had made sure Harry trusted him, without even trying. He wasn't at all like the fake Moody, who had tried to lure him into a teacher – student friendship, nor was he the kind man Remus had always been, fostering a deep relationship with the boy. No... Raito Yagami was a distant man, but not cold; he detached himself from his students, never favoring one student, or House, over the other. He was like the best teacher, a model for every single educator out there. And, of course, a model for every student who longed to be a great wizard or witch.

Raito Yagami was the epitome of everything. He was good at what he did, whatever it was, he was incredibly bright, he was like a sponge, knowing absolute everything there was to know about whatever it was – in a few occasions, when there was time by the end of class, he would answer questions from Potions to Transfiguration to Divination to Ancient Runes with scary ease –, and knowing his students in a way they themselves didn't think was possible; he knew their strengths and weaknesses, their every little peculiarity and detail. A man to be loved, respected and feared.

Perhaps if he managed to remain at Hogwarts, he would someday make the most wonderful Headmaster in the history of the school, even considering the Founders and Dumbledore. Harry felt really bad he had to leave the school by the end of that year. And should he ever go back there, it would never be the same, as he would no longer be a student...

He stopped in front of the DADA room door and sighed. He only hoped he would live up to any expectation the magnificent teacher might have for him. He knocked, and after getting a response, he entered.

"Hum..."

"Come in, mister Potter"

"Okay..." – Harry couldn't help but look surprised. The room was absolute and completely different from the usual. It was full of... Plants? Were those trees?! What the hell was going on?

"As you can see, I have done some modifying in the room, as to accommodate better our tutoring sessions, mister Potter. This is how the room will look like for some time during our night classes"

"Oh... Hum... Why?"

"A forest is a very good place to train in... And I assume you would not like to train deep into the Forbidden Forest, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but... This's kinda... Well, weird"

"You'll get used to it in no time, mister Potter. Now, stretch"

"W–What?"

"Stretch. You know how to do it?"

"Yeah, I know, but... Well..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Sir" – and Harry started to stretch, although still skeptic about what they were going to do afterwards. The teacher only watched the young boy.

"Good. Now, it is important to stretch before doing exercises, and that is what we are going to do today, so that is why you stretched, mister Potter" – Harry had the nagging feeling that the teacher was reading his mind, but since he made it a habit not to look into the eyes of people for too long, he knew it wasn't it. But it was creepy anyway – "Now, I was informed you were trained somewhat before, correct?"

"Yes sir"

"That means you are in no ways a simple student, at least in DADA. So, before anything, I would like to hear your saying, once more, why you wish for me to tutor you"

"Why...?"

"Please, mister Potter"

"Hum... Okay... I... I mean, it's true I was trained an' all, but, it was just to kill Voldemort. It wasn't like, something all the way, like, you know, getting ready to fight anything, anywhere, it was more like, training to fight Voldemort. And that was all. I didn't learn how to deal with bigger and more dangerous creatures, nor did I learn more spells. I learned very few spells and hexes, and they were all pretty strong and useful and all, but... I don't feel like... Like I can just go out there and fight just anyone, or anything, after I graduate. I mean... Voldemort's dead, and whoever or whatever killed him... It's bound to show up, eventually, so... I wanna be ready to fight anything that's thrown my way" – his green eyes shone in determination and raw power. Raito liked it.

"I see. I was also informed, mister Potter, that two years ago during you Fifth year, you were the teacher of an independent students – only DADA club. Is that accurate?"

"Yes... Yeah, the DA"

"Well, do you want to be ready, or do you want everyone you know and love to be ready when you are all out in the world, unprotected by the school's high walls of magic?" – Harry swallowed.

"I wanna be ready, and I want everyone else to be ready too"

"I see. And how are you going to accomplish such desire, mister Potter? After all, we are going to be very busy with our nights, and it is your final year here, therefore you have your NEWTS to worry about. And if you add up regular homework and your Quidditch duties, plus this DA, then it shouldn't be much time left for anything else, don't you think? I would even go as far to say that with the tutoring, usual load of homework and studying for your NEWTS, and Quidditch, you will already have no time for anything else. So tell me, mister Potter, how do you plan on getting your wish granted?"

"Hum... C–Couldn't you..." – Harry hadn't thought that far. Stupid! – "Sir... You..."

"I already teach the students, mister Potter. This" – he opened his arms, motioning to the whole classroom – "is a personal favor to you, mister Potter, and no one else. I will not accept any other student, much less students, to tutor. One is enough. Don't think the nights we spend here will be light, mister Potter. They will exhaust the both of us to the core. And I am a full – time educator also. So, mister Potter, how are you going to live through this year, learn all you long to, and make sure your friends and loved ones have the same, or almost, kind of knowledge?" – Harry didn't quite recognize the man speaking such harsh, yet truthful words. But, he knew he was right, absolutely right. It was way too much to ask from him. He was a goddamn teacher! He wasn't just someone in the castle loitering, he had responsibilities! Stupid, stupid!

"I will make sure the DA stands on its own feet" – Harry replied quietly, looking down a little – "I'll get some teachers to help around. It won't be the same thing I'll be learning here, I know that, but... It's much better than nothing at all"

"Very well then, mister Potter. Should you need any help, in any way other than my teaching skills, don't hesitate to ask. Now, let's begin. Tonight..."

Until it was eleven into the night, Harry Potter did not leave the DADA classroom. When he finally left it, as well as the new DADA teacher, he was sore, bruised and worn out. Mister Yagami wasn't shitting when he said he was gonna be exhausted! It was one hell of a training! And it only lasted a few hours, but he felt like he had been kicked and punched and spat on for an entire week! Wow, he was gonna be half – dead for the rest of the year! Well, at least he was gonna be one hell of a wizard by the end of the year, and he already had plans to make sure his friends were too.

When Raito saw that his student had disappeared at a corner, he smirked, closed his eyes, and started walking back to his room. He had been far too nice with the boy. Marukai would laugh his ass off had he seen the training he imposed on the boy. Pathetic. But, oh, well, the Potter boy was nothing like Raito, and certainly was not built to endure the kind of things the Japanese born was. One first night light, the rest, death training. Poor boy. He thought that night was bad? He had no idea.

Raito Yagami might look like the nicest person the world, and the nicest teacher as well, but as far as he was concerned, he was actually worst than Snape in terms of making sure his students learned the hardest way possible. Incredible how the two didn't get along much.

–––

As the month of October progressed, every single teacher noticed a huge change in Harry Potter.

No longer was he the lax student he had always been, nor the unaware, and, well, unremarkable. Suddenly, he was a strong and powerful young man, able to grasp the most complex nuances of every single task given to him in a moment. Even in Potions he started to excel, and the grim and harsh teacher could not find a fault in the boy's essays and potions. He was almost like a Potions Master in the making! In Transfiguration and Charms he did as well – or even more – than Hermione, who also looked quite impressed by her friend's sudden positive change. In Herbology he could follow Neville easily, making professor Sprout delighted.

Although such change was, of course, a very good thing, everyone questioned it. After all, it was impossible for one to change so drastically out of nowhere, especially when it came to schoolwork. And it was Harry Potter of all people. He could work his ass off and get acceptable or over expectations grades, but to top every single class he was taking? Hard to believe. And, yet, no one dared approach the young man to ask him. After all, they all knew that he was a little bomb, unpredictable and powerful.

Draco wasn't interested much in his boyfriend's schoolwork, so he ignored the fact Harry had become a wonder student overnight, and focused on spending well their little time together. And damn it was little.

Harry was busy as hell with the whole DADA tutoring three nights a week, and continuous Quidditch trainings; he was the captain still, so of course he had a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders. And the DADA extra classes were apparently killers, because when Draco saw his lover the morning after the very first one, Harry looked as if he hadn't slept all night and had instead gone to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle centaurs and werewolves. Three nights a week.

But whenever he wondered out loud about it, Harry only said he needed it, and it was very important for him. So Draco always let the subject drop as Harry's tongue came down his throat. One change that he would never, ever complain or question was the boy's sudden hormone increase. Their making out sessions were much more intense and steamy, and the emerald eyed boy wasn't at all as shy as he had always been; his new attitude always got Draco aroused in no time, and always longing for more. But Harry was always busy with this or that, and they didn't have much time together.

Damn.

The one teacher that did not comment of wonder about mister Potter's incredible and abrupt increase of abilities was one Raito Yagami. He knew why the younger man had changed so drastically, so fast. Of course he did. And of course he only happened to share this knowledge with the one person that actually talked normally to him at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin.

"You're what?" – Remus said dumbly when Raito commented on the fact that Harry was taking tutoring lessons with him three times a week.

"I am tutoring mister Potter, Remus"

"No, I heard you, I just... Why?"

"He asked me to, and his reasons were quite understandable and acceptable, so I accepted him as a... Pupil"

"Right... It's just... Weird"

"Why is that, Remus?"

"I don't know, it just feels that way. Well, in that case, Harry should be much... It's strange how he improved in every class he's taking ever since you started tutoring him, Raito"

"Yes, it seems so. I do not know exactly why he changed like this, but a good change is a good change, no?" – and gave the werewolf a brilliant smile.

"Of course"

Ah, so easy to fool those who did not see more than a smile. Remus wasn't all bad, Raito thought, but of course he was nowhere near as useful as one might desire, considering that Raito would not kick away trusty allies, should he find them. Remus was, of course, a good candidate, but he knew that he needed a way to control him. Not that he was overly above using sex to get the older man on a leash, hell, he had done it before using love alone, but he was sure the other man would not go for it completely. Sure, he would be more than delighted to bed the beautiful younger teacher, but be on a leash? Hardly so. Raito knew the werewolf had someone else in his heart, and that was no good; he needed someone with a heart whole with him only, like Misa had been. Ah, Misa had been one good little dog. Loyal to death, literally. He wondered what he was going to have to do in order to get another dog on a tight leash.

Perhaps the Potter boy... Of course Raito had accepted him as his 'pupil' with the very clear purpose of getting close and getting him on his side. After all, the boy was influential as few in the wizarding world, and had potential to grow and grow, and someone like that was too good for the new teacher to ignore. He needed people like the Boy – Who – Lived by his side. And of course that Draco Malfoy, the boy's lover, wasn't the worst person to have around either. He had money (something that didn't matter much, but it was never bad to have), influence of sorts because of his family (even though it was rotten and the Head of the family was now disgraced and dead) and he himself was a valuable person, being intelligent and talented, although it might not be visible at first glance. And, of course, the Potter heir also came with Hermione Granger, a scholar, a wonderful student, someone very useful indeed, and Ronald Weasley, a strategist who could be of use, and a liaison to an ancient Light family.

Yes, Raito had found some people to have around as he built his new world. People who were sure to see his vision as the right one, and to then follow him blindly, loyally, doubtlessly. Perfect little pack of dogs.

And in less than two months he had already gotten Potter very much walking towards him, as well as his lover and friends, naïve they were. Remus too was on his way. The rest of the Hogwarts staff was easily manipulated, except for Severus Snape, a suspicious and smart snake, and Albus Dumbledore, a dangerously cheerful and powerful old man. Two who could ruin his ideals – were they less stupid. Only L ever came anywhere close to ruining Raito, and well, L was no longer around.

And Dumbledore and Snape were nowhere near as good as L had been.

Still, not the kind of adversaries Raito wished to have to go up against until he was set up. The wizarding world was much slower than the muggle world, and the way he would – if it ever came to that – fight – whoever it was – would be silent and subtle, away from the eyes of even those in the inner circles of Light. Yes, Raito was not a fool, certainly not, and knew right away he was going to be labeled 'Dark' in this world as well. Foolish. All men were foolish. Muggle, wizard, no matter. All, fools.

To conquer the muggle world, his home world, was far too easy. So easy. He had adversaries there, of course, but in the wizarding world, they were much more interesting to fight against. So passionate, so cunning, so resourceful. With a single look into his eyes they could try to get into his mind, and see his deepest thoughts, with a single drop of a tasteless and colorless potion they could extract his most well kept secrets easily, and with a single word, they could make him do anything, and say anything.

Ah, wizards. Such power they held, and did nothing with it.

When he wrote down 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', Raito felt the slightest of slightest of aggravation. After all, this man was also trying to built a new world, although he was stupid and did it far too openly, and made sure he was always ready for a physical fight. 'Voldemort' was a half – brainless creature, but he had been someone that people followed and obeyed, just like Raito, although the young man had few, so few following him, but he had them with charisma and ideals, while Riddle held them with fear and power, even though Raito would never, ever understand what kind of power he had. He wasn't anything out of ordinary, after all.

Well, perhaps one day he would ask Snape why he had followed 'Voldemort'. Perhaps.

As he looked over at Harry, Raito smirked internally. The boy was so easily manipulated. He knew he had been so many and many times in the past, by many people, and he still had not learned. Silly boy. He was reading a book on DADA as he ate dinner, his friends shooting his looks of strangeness and resign.

The building of his world in the wizarding world was too easy. Raito was gonna have to find himself something to amuse him, otherwise he would be bored in no time.

–––

Hi, hi! Chap 06, done and posted, late, but posted nonetheless. Woohoo!

I'M NOW WITH 45 REVIEWS AND ONLY FIVE CHAPS!!! YES!!! I RULE!!!!!!

/Laughs like a crazy person/

Uh... I'm good now. Anyway, let's see... French's hard, just started, almost... Easter came by and went by, my secret friend egg is DELICIOUS, yummy, went to a movie marathon, watched only one movie in it, and got turned into a drag queen... Hum... What else? Ah, yes. Didn't post sooner because for the WHOLE week I had problems with the electricity here at home, or this would've come out sooner. Oh, well, it's here now. La la.

–––

About the chap itself. Nothing happens... Yeah. Nothing at all. This chap's boring... But my BETA apparently loved it, because her mind was VERY into pointing out the sexual implications, which I can't seem to understand, catch while I write. Guess it's one of the curses of a writer... Oh, well. Whatever. Hope you guys have fun reading this allegedly sexual chap. La la la la la la.

–––

And now... The answers to your reviews!!!! La la.

Sweet Perdition: OH!!! Your computer's evil to you too? I thought I was the only one! SO glad I'm not. La la. My Len's a temperamental bitch; hope yours a little better. Introduction of no–numbers... It is (always) possible that my mind is slipping away, but I do not remember this thing you say. But, yeah, I like immortals too, of course, c'mon, look at me (you can't, but, you know...) Poor Draco? Or Harry? Well... Whatever – anyway, I never said that he could NOT die, only that he – and Dumbly and Sevvy – don't have lifespams, and that could mean just about anything – my motto is, anything that is left unsaid is open doors for interpretation, speculation and crazy ideas in general –, and what is this, AND I QUOTE: "Tsk tsk, I fear that those two have become an 'acceptable couple' in my poor brain. (I can be swayed easily, it seems.)"???? They are one of the ONLY acceptable couples in the HP universe!!!! Other than Remus and Sirius, and Harry and Sevvy, that is! Oh! I'm a "dono"! Well, I am, but you're the first to call me that! In Jap, that is, since my weird friend calls me what would roughly translate as "young lady", but, you know... What are "plot silvers"? Me do not get it. You explain. And, oh, trust me, SP–San (SP... UWHuAHUWhAUWHuAHUWHAUWYUHA), I discuss it with my BETA, but... We just end up bumping heads, so... And she's the only one I can talk to – my other friends don't read manga, and certainly not fics. Not that many no–number people – only three –, but, yeap, probs, probs for me. /Sigh/ Oh, well, what can one do/Blushes/ Hum... Thank you... /Blushes/ Write and fly like the wind, she said in an almighty voice! UWHUAHWUhAUHWuHAUWHUAYH!!! And I shall try to at least keep up with my posting. La la.

darksaphire: Hi! I don't mind one–worded reviews... Though there isn't much to answer from only one word, usually, anyway. But thank you very much for reviewing. La la, I wanna be able to make faces here... Go to hell La la.

mistressKC – wanteddeadoralive: YES!!!!! Yum, yum, yum!!! Oh, who cares about the DE's, anyway? Bleh. But it's more that I work best one–on–one, not like, what people think in general; that's too hard for me. Dropping like flies... /Hums happily/

sendoh11: What is it with people and L?! Oh–My–God, I'm gonna have a bitch fit!!! GOD!!! Well, at least you said "don't like", not "hate", 'cause hating Raito and reading this would be wrong.

Lady Inari: Aw...! Thank you, so, so, so, so, SO much!!! Oh, it's clichéd in my own way, trust me on this, but, yeah. Happy to inform this is most like it the very first DNHP out there. La la.

Green.on.Black: Yes!!! My story's original!!!! Thank you!!!! RyuukU's fate will be told, in part, anyway, a few chaps away. Stay tuned. Yeah, he mentioned the "horrible" Kira to Dumbly and Remy, but I don't see anything much to it. Well, they could think that, but Raito never talked much about the Kira case, so even if they did say, Hey, let's check this MUGGLE killed out, they would see that Kira was killed, but not the Second Kira, which would prove to be a nuisance of some kind – which is an idea, of course, but I'll think more about it when time comes, and IF it comes, that is. Raito always calculates his plans, although I do not /Laughs/ And why would they be suspicious? I already have ideas in my head to answer that question you raised, but I will not place them here – far too soon / Laughs very evilly/

saki: What you talking about? Raito's ALWAYS nonchalant about people's deaths in general – he's Kira, after all. Oh, and I didn't say that ALL DE's "killed themselves", only Lucius I affirmed that, not the others. My eventual pairing... It seems it will never come to be... After all, Raito does not love anything or anyone but himself, but Remus/Raito's still adorable. "Oddly"? HPDM is what MATTERS is Harry Potter! I love them too, obviously. Oh, behave, baby... /Laughs/ Raito's so manipulative is fun. La la.

Smiley Face3: Oh, cannot say much about what happened with Misa and the Yagami family, but, yeah, they're all dead, and Raito framed the little puppy dog Misa Misa. La la, hate the bitch. But you LOVE L. /Sigh/ I should ban you lot. L lovers, eck. At least you don't hate Raito, 'cause that would be unacceptable. I don't like Harry either – but only in the books, I like fics!Harry. I can do whatever I want with him, c'mon. Oh, Raito's Shinis... /Grins/ More ahead. Keep reading. La la.

LHKN: Oh... Right. It's a habit, I suppose. And it's pretty like that. 000?. I like it. It's pretty standard in my stories, actually. But, who knows? I have no idea where to take this story... I might get to five thousands chaps – who knows? And what's with Kira–mode? Raito's ALWAYS like that, Let's kill people to build my perfect and pretty world. I don't separate much, except real Raito and fake–smiling Raito, but I love both, so, whatever for me. You're allergic to apples? Wow, that's cruel. What do you eat when you're sick? Apples are sick people food. And two Shinis who love apples... Well, well, wait, wait. /Evil grin/ Already wrote Ryuuku's comeback. Just a few chaps ahead. La la la. I L–O–V–E the Red Book. LOVE it. It's not something that can be broken through easily, and it threw Karee – that was fun to write, actually. Wow, you like... Bella...? You're weird. Well, Sirius, of course – who doesn't besides the bitch Rowlings? No, no, Mrs. Bellatrix is alive and... Well, maybe not kicking, but alive, yes, yes. I planned it like that – bizarre, huh? Me, planning. Yeah. /Shivers/ Don't even wanna think about me planning stuff like that... Creepy. I don't know if your reviews are getting bigger... All I know is that my responses sure are. YES!!! You didn't think the ashes were creepy! THANK YOU. I don't feel anything particular towards them, but they sure don't creep me out. Uh... Blue v–jello! Yum! Thank you. My BETA thanks you as well. La la. And you get a v–cookie. /Grins/

duenna/Flushes/ My story's... Brilliant.../Flushes again/ YEY!!!! You're SO nice!!! And what's with you?! Keep reading!!! KEEP READING. Yeap, L dies. La la. Finally. AND YOU DIDN'T LIKE HIM?! YES!!!! Someone who doesn't like him either!!! Yes, you're my girl (right, girl?)!!! Raito is the BEST!!!! Yes, of course I adore him! God, much? Writing more, here it is! La la. I want to make faces.../Whines/

Your lord and master Cantido: He's not evil?! What's wrong with you? He's evil, evil! L sucked!! And I don't wanna talk about L anymore. Humpt/Crosses arms and stomps/ Well, at least you hate Near and Mello – freaking bitchy lil' idiotic conceited brats, and no comments on "–SAMA" /Sings: Disturbing...!/ I will most certainly NOT put them here. But the chances of L entering this fic are getting slimmer and slimmer. The whole thing about people wondering why Raito isn't fat makes an interesting scene... Remus asking Raito about the sweets and his slim figure... /Evil laughter/ I don't agree about the whole God thing, since he only HELPED Raito become the God he of course is. I liked their friendship – when they hit each other is GREAT, and when they play too. Well, I mention L enough times this chap, so people should be satisfied with that alone. Humpt.

Dragon Ladysupreme/Mega super blushes/ You're SO SO SO SO SO nice to me!!!! Well, happy not to rape the English language. As someone from a non–Eng speaking country, that is a MAJOR WOOHOO YEY compliment, especially to me, also, since I always try to write as correctly as possible, or something like that. And, yeah, I agree, it's rare to find stuff that isn't crappily written. That much I know I can be smug about – I've seen lots of crap in the DN section, sadly. Hey, he's a puppet master – that's what they do, charm people into their way, and then BAM! when they need to. Well, you like L. Huh. At least you're not asking me to bring him back, thank you. THANK YOU. Ah, yes, the latest chaps... Raito just went a little tiny (lies, lies) bit insane, but only temporarily. I hope the manga ends soon, but I know it probably won't. Naomi Misora, I think it was, still has to make a comeback. But, whatever. Wow, you like Mikami? He's weird and bizarre. I don't really go for the whole idolizing characters much, though, yes, a good little puppy. But Raito always gets more puppies wherever he may go /And keeps on singing/

Chocobaby: Yes!!! You love Raito too, right, right? He's a God... Well, continuing the "good work". He he.

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	7. Red Book

**Little Black Death Note **

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0007: Red Book **

When the morning of Halloween arrived, Raito Yagami was already having one hell of a day.

His head actually hurt from trying to, without a bit of success, to break through the wards of the red book for almost two months now. He had spent the entire night of the thirtieth to the thirtieth trying non – stop to break them. Of course he had tried it before, all night long, with all his power into it, unsuccessfully. If there was one thing the young man truly and utterly hated was failing. And being humiliated. And he felt both towards the damned book.

On the other hand, the red book was the only thing holding Raito sane.

The students were too stupid for the young man's tastes, the other teachers were empty shells, having nothing to talk about, Remus was too shy – and that annoyed Raito to no ends –, and the Potter boy, although making progresses, was (still) a damn slow learner in the Japanese man's opinion.

Too bad Raito had never grown fond of drinking. He could use it. Badly.

Oh, well.

–––

"Good morning, Raito"

"Good morning, Remus"

The owls came into the Great Hall as they always did. This time, though, a hawk flew elegantly towards Raito Yagami, and dropped a letter in front of his plate. The beautiful bird flew away.

"Wow, was that... A hawk?" – Remus asked, amused – "That sure is rare to see"

"Marukai's bird. He always had a liking to unorthodox creatures. And a hawk is as unorthodox compared to an owl as a tiger for a pet, instead of a kitten" – he grabbed the envelope, putting it away in his pocket.

"Not going to read it?"

"Not right now, no. It's not urgent. If it were, the hawk would have stayed back. It did not, so it's purely trivial. He must be wondering why I haven't written him lately"

"Oh... But he knows you're teaching here?"

"Well, he will when the bird is back to him. No, I had not informed him. Being the way he is, Marukai would most certainly have tried to bicker his way into making me withdraw from the job. So, I said nothing. Unfortunately, he had to ask for news, or something. Well, he had to find out sometime, no?" – and smiled harmlessly. Or not so much, but the werewolf smiled back.

'Raito, Raito... That Marukai guy... He'll be pretty bitchy when he finds out you're really... God, he pisses me off... Wish ya'd let me kill 'im off... But, no...!' – the young teacher tuned the Shinigami's rambling out. He didn't know how such an annoying creature had even been created. The ultimate Shinigami was sure out of its mind... A fool, just like Ryuuku had always said. He sighed internally. He sort of missed the buffoon. He wasn't as annoying, anyway.

He thought lightly about the letter in his pocket. What could Marukai possibly have to tell him? Perhaps he wanted his help with a research of some kind. No, couldn't be it... As much as he was a most capable researcher and helper, Marukai would never ask him such thing. Maybe help of some other kind? It was all too confusing, as the old man had always been too stubborn to ask for any kind of help, although accepting it grudgingly whenever Raito happened to offer it.

The young man was of course curious as to what kind of thing his old teacher could be saying in his sudden letter, but he knew that, whatever it may be, he was going to have to wait for a private moment to read it. After all, Marukai had never been much concerned with hiding his much superior wizarding powers – and otherwise –, and could easily have slipped something into it, so Raito needed privacy to check it out. The last time he had received a letter from Marukai, it was supposed to explode when he opened it. Good thing he checked it thoroughly, and avoided damages to his health.

For such a taciturn old man, Marukai certainly had a wicked sense of humor.

–––

Another day, another knut. Raito was getting really tired of the whining and the painfully average children he had to teach. Of course, some more than others, but the great, huge majority annoyed him to no ends. And Raito Yagami was not a man that was annoyed that easily, as he had the patience of a God. But, even a God can be human sometimes and wish to throw some annoyances out the window.

Nonetheless, this teaching job was the best front for Raito, and he would not ruin it for nothing in the world.

That is why he trained the Potter boy. Even after almost a month, he still wasn't nearly as fit and ready to roll as Raito was after three days training like there was no tomorrow with Hondo Marukai. Wizards were far too fragile. And they had the audacity to think muggles were useless. Ha, some muggles worked harder in a year than a wizard in a decade!

Nevertheless, for a mere wizard boy, Harry Potter was doing very, very well in the 'death' trainings, as the young boy would call them. Since he had never had any proper training to actually survive a war in which he would not be the main target and main person to protect, Raito had not expected much from him. So, in a way, Harry was definitely impressing Raito.

In a way, because in another, Raito wanted nothing more than beat the shit out of Harry and leave him to die, like Marukai had done still during the first week of training. Now, that was tough. He didn't even hit the boy that hard. Not at all.

Well, he hadn't gone to the nurse's office once since they started the tutoring sessions, and that had to prove something, at least. Hum... Harry had not complained either, so there were no reasons for Raito to cut back on the strength of his blows and spells.

Poor Harry. He had no idea what the young teacher had in store for him... The nights they spent in the DADA room were gonna get rougher and tougher. Raito was going to even respect the boy if he managed to avoid going to see the nurse until December came.

Raito never cared much for Christmas, and hoped the Potter didn't either.

–––

Draco was annoyed. No, pissed. Very much so.

It had been three days, three days ever since he had last tasted Harry's lips. three bloody days! Before October, he would not have minded all that much – well, at least he would not be this angered –, but now, he needed to kiss Harry at least once a day or he would go mad. And it had been three days.

Damn Raito Yagami, he thought over and over again.

But, of course, he hated even more that he had turned into a coward, a stupidly in love fool who was understanding, and did not push his boyfriend into fucking, for he thought they should wait until they were more mature, and blah, blah, blah, and Draco went along with it... Because he loved Harry...

However, Draco Malfoy was the boy who had lost his virginity in his Forth Year, and he had not stopped fucking ever since. And then he fell for the Boy – Who – Lived. It was great to love and be loved, for once in his life, but the Malfoy heir was not used to holding back on his libido. At all. He wanted a fuck, he got it. There was probably not a single person at Hogwarts that did not know his sexual reputation.

And here he was now. Whipped. Willingly. A sad little dog on a leash.

At the moment, the beautiful blond was walking around Hogwarts, after classes, looking for Harry. There was more than plenty of time before dinner. Plenty, plenty of time to make up for the time they hadn't spent together.

If only the emerald eyed boy had not managed to disappear from the face of Hogwarts! Where the hell was he? Draco had gone to the Gryffindor House, being not very warmly welcomed, but that was the usual, and was told in more than enough words that Harry was not there, and he should look for him elsewhere. So, he was. Kitchen, Great Hall, library, even Hagrid's cottage; he was nowhere. And he had seen the new teacher with Remus Lupin sometime before, so Harry was definitely not with Raito Yagami. Good thing, at least.

But the blond was livid. Where was he?! Was he avoiding him? Had he found someone else?! Someone better?

Three days without Harry Potter did not do wonders to him. At all.

And so, Draco Malfoy returned to his 'Harry Hunting'. Hogwarts never seemed so gargantuan.

–––

As Draco ravaged Hogwarts looking for him, Harry Potter was calmly resting at the top of the Astronomy Tower. His body was sore everywhere from the tutoring session the night before. Professor Yagami was a mean, mean man. He beat him, and called it training. He sucked the magic out of him in a single blow, and expected him to stand up in a moment's notice. The teacher was a maniac, but Harry could not complain. He had asked for it, and he needed it. No matter how fucked up he felt afterwards. It would all be worth it in the very long run.

"Oh, shit" – he cursed, when he took a peek at the Marauder's Map. There was one 'Draco Malfoy' wandering around the castle. And Harry knew what the blond wanted. Him. He sighed.

He loved Draco, of course he did, but as he trained and drained himself up, he realized how much he had to lose in the upcoming war.

Sure, he had a lot to lose already in the Voldemort war, but he knew who he was up against, and was able to make sure everyone he cared about was taken cared of, and safe. But this time, he had no idea who he was going to face, nor did he share with anyone other than Raito that he felt there was someone very powerful who was going to strike the wizarding world in the near future.

He had seen the Prophet, and looked beyond the news. Those deaths were all linked, done by one person, the same one that killed Voldemort, no matter that the way they had died had been completely different from the other. No one saw it, no matter how in everyone's faces the facts were. He knew he couldn't be wrong. And... Even if he were, at least he wasn't pointing fingers, he wasn't investigating like a fool. He was preparing himself in silence, only few knowing what he was doing, and only one knowing why he was doing it. Raito Yagami, and he knew for sure that the new teacher would never say anything about Harry's tutoring motives to anyone, unless he himself allowed him to.

Something Harry had not quite grasped yet was that he now trusted the young teacher with his life and secrets. When they took breaks and he wasn't half – dead, Harry would talk to Raito about his life, and how it had been so far. He had told him about everything he had done during the years, saving the Philosopher's Stone, killing the Basilisk, almost grabbing Wormtail, being the youngest Champion, breaking into the Ministry of Magic, walking into the Riddle Mansion ready to kill and die; all the deaths and horror he witnessed, and did with his own hands. Everything. Little by little, he lost himself in the softness of Raito's voice and eyes, his kindness, his understanding. He did not judge him, he did not think bad of him, he did not think less of him. Nothing. He only listened, and comforted him without even knowing.

In a way, Raito was a much more important person than Remus, Hermione, Ron. Not Draco, because Harry had never fallen in love, and now that he had, he wouldn't let it go. But Raito was the kind of person he could always talk to, while Draco was the type of person he would always want to protect and have as protector.

"Hey, Draco" – he said softly, without looking up. He looked sideways at the Map, and, sure enough, his name and his boyfriend's were very close to each other. The blond's eye was twitching. Oh, he was pissed. Harry winced internally.

"What – the – hell – are – you – doing – here?" – Draco said, slowly, through his teeth. Harry smiled nervously.

"Eh... Nothing?"

"I was looking for you!" – he replied, almost screaming. Harry cringed. Oops, he was m–a–d.

"Sorry"

"Bloody hell, Harry! You're so bloody busy with Quidditch, and school, and those blasted tutoring sessions from hell, and we haven't kissed in three days! You know how bad that is?! You're my boyfriend, you bloody idiot!" – he yelled, face reddened.

"Come here" – Harry said softly, getting up quickly, and grabbing the boy in a tight kiss. The blond resisted for a moment, too angry to even want it, but relaxed, growling against his lips, and slamming him against the wall.

"You bloody idiot" – Draco said, after breaking off from the long due kiss. Harry laughed softly, caressing that blond hair that was now always loose, natural, so soft.

"I know, I know. I deserve it, I know..."

"Don't take that tone with me, mister Potter. You're the one who abandoned your own boyfriend, whom you claim to love–"

"Hey! Low blow! I do love you!"

"and left him to fend for his own hormones" – Harry almost laughed at his face, and Draco narrowed his eyes – "Oh, you think it's funny?"

"No, of course I don't, Draco. What're you talking about? No, no!" – he said, but his lips were forming a big grin.

"You... You...! I should ravish you right here, right now for that smirk!"

"Oh? 'Ravish' me, is it? What makes you so sure, Draco" – Harry purred, Draco's anger instantly melting into desire, and he growled lowly as the emerald eyed boy's hands moved suggestively onto his waist – "that you would be the one to ravish me?"

"Don't tempt me more than you already normally do, Harry, I'm warning you" – Draco said, voice hoarse.

"Aw... I'm sorry, Draco... I never realized I was... 'Tempting' you" – Harry said, joining his waist to Draco's.

"Harry... Here? Now...?" – Draco whispered.

"What? No! 'Course not! Pervert. Our first time is most definitely not going to be someone like a cold tower"

"Hum... Okay..." – the blond said, rather distracted. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Perverted Slytherin. No sex, no dry hump, no nothing sexual. For now" – he smirked, and kissed Draco again.

'Damn' – Draco thought – 'No sex...'

–––

If there was something about Hogwarts that really annoyed Raito as of that specific moment, it most certainly had to be Halloween.

Children on sugar, older students on sugar, teachers on sugar, the Headmaster on sugar. At least some teachers had the decency not to indulge is such silliness, who would turn out to be Snape... And no one else. Even Remus was a little weak for sweets, it seemed. A disturbing fact for Raito's collection of bizarre details on Hogwarts' inhabitants.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table and, sure enough, even the (apparently) almighty Boy – Who – Lived was all perky and laughing louder that usual, having fun with his friends, Housemates, boyfriend and boyfriend's friends, Slytherins who seemed to had thrown rules and customs out the window, and were actually partying with their sworn enemy House, which also did not look all that against having snakes in their lion's table. A bizarre scene to witness, certainly.

"How are you liking our Halloween, Raito? You mentioned you don't celebrate it in Japan" – Remus said, his eyes sparkling, almost. Raito had lived among happy and cheery people, but this was a bit much for him.

"It's quite... Unlike what I would have expected. It's rather... Colorful"

"Huh? Not much, no... Lots of black and orange..."

"Oh, no, I meant it as in the people's moods"

"Ah, right... Yeah... It's not Christmas, but we're pretty merry during Halloween too" – and gave a lopsided smile that really did not suit the werewolf, and creeped Raito out just a little. And surely enough for him to wish dearly he had not come out of his room for this.

As the werewolf continued talking – about nonsense –, Raito started drifting off to his room. To the red book. Damn that red book.

Even after almost draining himself out, he still did not manage to pass through the spells protecting it, and merely succeeded in tiring himself up. He was not amazed, per say, that he up and functioning normally, of course not, since he was an amazing specimen of a human being, but he was somewhat surprised he was standing the Halloween dinner and Remus's incessant rambling. Powerful as he may be, listening to the other teacher talking about God only knows what, because Raito was not in the mood to keep his mind working just to process the Transfiguration teacher's tales of the wild things he did with his best friends during Halloween when they were Hogwarts students.

As he looked over at the Gryffindor table, he caught the eye of one Draco Malfoy. He was staring at the young teacher, not with anger, annoyance, nothing of the sort, only, staring. Raito smiled softly, bowing slightly, and the blond boy seemed to snap out of his stupor, shaking his head vaguely and turning his attentions to his boyfriend, not even acknowledging his DADA teacher.

'An asset for sure...' – Raito thought before turning his eyes to his teacher friend, who was still talking on and on about his school days. He wished he could feel that nostalgia the other was trying to overflow him with, and get him to talk about his days as a student, but that was so not gonna happen. Raito Yagami was nor normal, and he most certainly was not nostalgic.

–––

When Halloween was almost over, Raito was in his room, preparing himself to go to sleep, trying not to let his thoughts and eyes wonder off to the damn red book. He carefully picked Marukai's letter from his pocket, eyeing and fingering it many times. Well, no better time to find out what it said. He opened it, expecting all sorts of hexes and surprises, but none came. At least... Not the way he would have expected.

'Raito – Yes, no paint throwing in your face or anything of the sort. No itches or allergies to come from touching this letter, no worries. I only write to tell you that I have discovered some information on the book your described me. I wonder once more how you ever came across it. Thank me for my long hours of research by sending me some candy from wherever you are, you painfully annoying kid – Marukai'

His teacher's letter brought a small smile to Raito's face. Marukai would certainly always be Marukai. He looked at the magically copied pages and more pages of the most different sizes, shapes and ages books. Marukai had researched hard! Well, anything for his favorite student, Raito guessed.

'It is a book with red leather cover and black ink filling its lettering. No one can successfully read it unless they are its rightful owner. It is a book whose author was a mere mortal, with absolutely no powers of his own, but that carried an item with immense power, although it is rumored that this very item came to be his death's instrument. His name was Antonio La Grazia, an Italian monk who was surrounded by death since birth and even more nearing his sudden death when he announced he had managed to acquire funding to enlarge the monastery he had always lived in. His death was dubbed as 'of no apparent causes', and his body was burned to ashes, although it was not the custom of the time, which were spread all around the library, where he spent most of his time locked in. His book, called 'Red Book' by many, was cursed by its writer's essence, and became object of speculation and obsession, for those who knew of La Grazia knew that a book written with his blood and sweat would contain nothing but power. The contents of the book, however, can only be stored in the book's owner's memory for as long as they own it, for from the moment they lose its ownership, all the memories of what they read from the Red Book will be erased, as well as any copies of the knowledge extracted from it shall be disposed of in one way or another. Such is the power of the book written by a mortal who dwelled in the arts of death'

Raito could not help but allow the big maniacal grin to spread across his now contorted in obsession and realization face. Marukai was his most important human asset, no question about it.

–––

At two in the morning of November 1st, there was an earthquake at Hogwarts, the first in centuries, and inside the DADA teacher's room, there was a man whose hands were raw, his clothes torn and bloody, but he still smiled widely, for the red book in his hands... He could finally read it. And beside him, the monster, the Shinigami Karee laughed, also able to read the damn book.

–––

Hi, hi! Chap 07, done and posted, VERY VERY VERY late, but posted anyway. La la la!

I'M NOW WITH 63 FREAKING REVIEWS with SIX chaps!!! YEY to me! And you guys, you rock!!!

/Laughs /

Life's fine, exams are ending – bleh. This took this long to be posted (like a month over the usual) simply because I am lazy (no kidding), and my BETA was getting the wrath of God, and was sick (and not just the flu) and I think she got hurt too, and then she couldn't use the computer because of her brother... Really, if anyone's to blame, it would have to be my BETA's idiotic brother. And then we didn't meet on the Net, so of course I couldn't post this without it being BETA–ed, because BETA–ed is already bad enough (since I'm so stubborn), but unBETA–ed would be awful. Oh well, here it is, hope you like it.

PS: I turn nineteen tomorrow. And the Soccer Cup starts tomorrow... Damn.

–––

I've no comments on this chap, except I particularly liked the part in the end, the book excerpt from Marukai. I had The Red Violin (film) in mind as I wrote it, and I still do whenever I read it, but I don't think people might actually notice this, even if they know it... Well, whatever. Oh, and please take notice of Raito's behavior, 'cause I wanna know; when I write, I don't see anything, really, I'm blind, and even when I'm re–reading what I wrote, I don't see anything beyond what I wrote, and not even that, so I'm totally oblivious to the little things, and my BETA told me Raito had quite the Dumdly–forth–movie temper... Which means he's okay one moment, then he's flipping. I see her point, but not quite, due to my blindness when it comes to my own stuff, so please help me out. I appreciate it. La la.

–––

And now... The answers to your reviews!!!! La la.

Dragon Ladysupreme: Filler chaps... I never write fillers... Or at least I don't consider them to be fillers... Potter–toy... UHWUAHUWHUAHWUHAUWHAUWAU!!!!!!! Yeah! WHO in the wizarding world would actually go and say "Huh, maybe I should look into this guy's history...", but, you know, even if they DID do this, Raito was NEVER like a public suspect of being Kira, and... Oh, yes, never mentioned whatever happened to the police team... /whistles innocently/ I should add that somewhere... /smiles adorably/ YES! Raito's a God, and the wizards might just be able to see it /grins happily/ Hum... Oh well, let's respond the response of the reply of your reviews (O.o) Philippines... That was random... Wow, I could get an easy B– for this fic??? YES!!!!! Okay, ew, if ANYONE said that to me about L, ew... I can't even think much about this... L, "hawt"... EW. Mello sucks, but I won't argue with taste (well, not much anyway). He's a creep, and I'm not much of a chocofan, so... Raito's definitely looking to jump and swim in the insanity pool... Which's a fun image, really... /laughs/ Yeah... The ending of the mangá sucks... I wish it wasn't THE END... The author sucks... UWHUAHUWHAUHWU!!!!! Raito didn't even HAVE to do anything but be his wonderful self and he got all the fangirls he wanted... Like me/leaps giggling/ Thanks for the review!

Your lord and master Cantido: Thank you back, then. /grins/ L... Eck. Thank you for that. Yeap, Raito's one and true rival... I'll give him that much, at least. YES! I adore manipulative Raito!!! (well, obviously) Yeah, now that you've mentioned it... He IS kinda lazy... But he's the future King of the world (God that sounded bad... Hate Leo...) And Ryuuku comes back (just a little) next chap, so cheer up!!! La la la.

LHKN: Yes, sexual implications. La la. Late night LESSONS? Uhum, sure... /laughs/ YES! Raito's PERFECT. Yes, Ryuuku comes in a very short, yet special appearance, next chap. Just wait. Hum... I don't see Remus/Raito... Oh, well. Yeap, Draco was kind pushed outta the way a little, but he's back with a vengeance on this chap. YES!! Humans are ALL dogs. God... You like... Bella... Ew... But she's alive for a reason (weird how I actually planned something...) Hum... I don't know if I'll be able to give you that, but I could try... /grins/ Did you like the cookie? He's a slice of cake!!!

v'ry (assuming it's v'rai): Karee's an OC. /smiles/ Amazingly, one of the (for now) only two characters I've made up for this fic, which's quite an accomplishment, considering it's me.

v'rai briar (assuming it's v'ry): Okay, you probably know the answer to your question, but, oh well. I don't even know what I wrote to wyrnn, but I think it was something along the lines of "Fuck you, Raito rules, don't like him, out. L sucks" Well, L does suck, and I will never, EVER see what people see in him that make them like him more than Raito, but as long as they don't badmouth Raito, I'm good.YES! I H–A–T–E Mello and Near, HATE, and I'm glad with Mello'd end, although the ending of the mangá altogether pisses me off SO BAD. Yes!!! A reasonable person! Canon SUCKS!! The second arc and the ending prove it! Raito should TOTALLY have been crowned King of the world! Writing on, writing on... Or trying, anyway. /grins widely/

Smiley Face3: Hum... Okay, weird comment on L dying... He's GREAT! Ryuuku's cool, I agree. As to what happened to him, wait for chap 08 – he makes an appearance and I tell what happened to him (what BASICALLY happened to him, anyway). Well, since I'm blind, I can't tell when my Raito's being evil/maniacal/crazy, so I'll simply thank you. YES! Fic!Harry's what matters! La la la. Trying to keep on writing.

Chocobaby: Thank you, and here's chap 07. /grins/

Moria Polonis (responding only once due to the length of all the reviews together): Ah, my first real flamer... First of all, in spite of flaming me and getting personal, I still would like to thank you for wasting your time in such a "godawful fic", going through the six chaps that were posted until the time you read it, and even more for reviewing me... Six times, one for each chap! WOW!!! And you dissected each and every chap!!! I read all of your reviews, of course, but since I cannot possible respond to everything here (it would be as big as the chap itself), then just here and there, one thing and another. Yes, I'm not a good writer, far from it. I L–O–V–E it when people tell me otherwise, but I'm not blinded by the compliments – I KNOW I SUCK. As for crossovers that make sense... I don't see why you have to be rational and serious when it comes to crossover (or even fics, for that matter) and read only those that COULD happen – must I remind you that it's all FICTION? And being so, ANYTHING can happen, it just takes an author and his idea, and ANY cross can fly. I've seen ALL kinds of crossovers (Malcolm in the Middle/HP, CSI/HP, Tokyo Babylon/HP, Evangelion/HP... In other words, I've seen and read them all, and I don't give a DAMN to the "makes sense" factor, because it's NOT supposed to make sense! I've seen (but not read) Star Wars/HP in which Darth's the new DADA teacher! If I had seen SW, I'd totally go and read it, what makes sense or not to HELL! Seriously, since you were personal, I feel the right to be so too, therefore, here it is: it's ALL fiction! Sure, it's fun and entertaining, and you can really drown in it, but it's MAKE BELIEVE, or not even that, so quit that and live a little. Yes, everyone's OOC, everyone sucks, everyone's Gary Stu's... Who cares? I write the way I write, and no one's making (or made) you read my stuff. And I will respond to my reviews the way I want, acting as much as the FANGIRL that I am because I will NOT tone it down to people such as yourself (and I am most certainly holding back from calling you what I really want to). No, I DON'T have a plot, I don't know EVERYTHING about the characters I'm writing about – but that works for me and most of my readers, so to hell with you. No, I DON'T have to know EVERYTHING about my story, just enough to make it reasonably understandable. I don't have to know everything, and I WON'T know everything about the characters I write about because I'm not a freak! I have not spent years on this – one year max! So back and don't read this anymore if this's so fucking bad and I'm suck a fucking horrible writer. I was warned you were the type that would come to annoy me later, but I don't care. You filled my review page with your crap, so it's only fair I at least reply. And yes, I STILL thank you for the six reviews, even if it only shows how much time you have on your hands to review a story you don't even like, and whose author's methods and writing you despise – and all in ONE FREAKING DAY. Yes, I'm being personal, but, again, so were you. So, to hell.

Nemurenai: Wow, NOW I get what you mean... Seriously, the times before that I read your review, I didn't understand shit! But suddenly light! Well, it's more because I don't LIKE punctuating before the quotation marks, and because this's the way I got used to writing, so fixing that would be quite impossible at this point, but that you SO MUCH for trying to help me. I would even give you a hug or something (like a jello) if I could. Hyphen... That's "–" right? Well, if I remember correctly, I learned this in Grammar, but from my own language (Portuguese), so that might have something to do with my usage of hyphens. Well, that and I prefer using them rather than... Hum... "(words)". Don't know why, though, but it's probably 'cause in my head it doesn't stop the sentence as much as the hyphens. While I DO want tips and stuff to help me improve, sometimes they work only in an unconscious level, which means I'll probably remember this kinda stuff, but I will not be able to change the way I write out of nowhere, but, of course, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for using your time to try to teach this grammatically poor little girl. My grammar sucks... Oh, and you WERE of help, only not immediate, but in the long run... Maybe in a few years I'll be writing more correctly, and I'll try to remember you to give you the credit you deserve (should I be able to evolve, which by itself is a foreign concept to me, but, might happen).

The Amazing Tsu–chan: Original... Weird concept... But I guess it is... That's probably 'cause of the lack of plot, but thank you VERY VERY MUCH (you're always reviewing me... /hugs/) And SOMEONE noticed the innuendos (I like this word!)! My BETA should be quite happy to hear (read) this... /laughs/ Oh, my Fr teach's okay. A little insane, but nothing major /grins/ Oh... Final Fantasy? Huh. Don't know much about it... But I can't demand reviews, much less from nice reviewers like yourself, and much less because of the practically one month delay... /coughs/ Hum, WHERE did I EVER mention me liking, or not hating, Mello and Near? And especially Mello/Near (ew)!!!!!!!!!!!! You HATE (????!!!!!) Raito???!!!! I read all the mangá by now, until the horrible fucking ending (WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ENDING?!???), but I don't see what's in it (for you) to make you HATE Raito Please explain yourself. And I somehow missed this part when I read your review... I'm going senile... Crap.

Kitroku: Thank you very much, and here it is, after so long. La la.

Unclear Destiny: I have absolutely no idea of what you said in your first sentence (which could be because you're talking weird or because my intellect is of course low). Why, thank you! And, again, I'm blind, I don't see when I make Raito insane... Or when I'm describing his obsession well... Oh, I didn't mention Raito's Utopia 'cause I didn't remember to... And because it didn't fit anywhere yet, only here it had space to be introduce, but, yeah, sometimes slower's for the best. La la. Yes, manipulative Raito, GO/laughs/ Poor of those who dare stand in Raito's way... Heard of Yami no Matsuei, but never read it – maybe some time I might give it a try. /grins/

clown eyes: Wow, DN/HNG is GOOD, especially since it's from the same guy (even if only the drawing). Well, thank you very much. You don't like HP fics? Oh! Well, this's a good fic for you, since everyone's so OOC, and YES, someone who openly says they like Slash!!! La la. I don't know what "bl" means, but THANK YOU!!!!! Oh, I know, Draco and Harry are very much like thrown out there, huh? I know, I know... My BETA tells me the same thing... But I could always write a prequel in form of one–shot or something of the sort. /grins/ Oh, Raito USING Remus, a trusting and cute wolfie? No, never/laughs manically/ Well, Raito IS supposed to be mean, evil, cruel and all that, so using Raito for his own... Purposes (cof sexualdesiressexualsediressexualdesiressexualdesires cof) WOULD be a little mean, but, oh well. But since it may never come to that, don't think much about it (I know I don't /laughs/). And here I am, trying to continue. /grins/

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	8. Most Useful

**Little Black Death Note **

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0008: Most Useful **

The morning of November 1st came with a tempest. It was not quite out of season, but it sure gave Hogwarts' inhabitants an awful feeling of dread.

The earthquake that shook the castle's millennium old stone floors and walls had also shaken the students and staff. They knew that the school could now never be plagued by such things as earthquakes, hurricanes, nothing of the sort. Ever. The wards around it made sure of it. And, yet, the earth had shaken tremendously, and now every person had the same feeling: What was going on? Was Hogwarts no longer safe? Voldemort was dead... So what or who could have caused the wards around Hogwarts to be weakened?

Albus Dumbledore was a man of many words, and he used many of them to reassure the students that everything was absolutely fine, and no one should be worrying much about the night's occurrence, that it was a mere nature's event, which would most certainly never occur again, and that the wards surrounding the school's grounds were going to be renovated and strengthened right away, right after breakfast, so the first periods were all canceled. Such announcement was sure to relieve some of the student's pressure and bad feelings, but not from all.

In other times, Harry might have called his best friend Hermione 'paranoid' for thinking there was an imminent threat over their heads, but now, he knew. Whoever it was, he was moving. He was acting, and acting big. And to be able to cause an earthquake in the Hogwarts' grounds... He was much more powerful than Voldemort had ever dreamed of being, for he himself had never, ever managed an attack so potent and direct on the school.

Harry was going to have to become strong as hell to be able to even stand before the wizarding world new enemy.

From their seats, any student who bothered to look would have noticed how regal professor Raito Yagami looked that morning, his eyes glittering, his arms on the arms of the chair, his back straight, his face showing cold conceit. But only for a split moment, because in the next, the was the same beautiful and kind young man he had showed himself to be ever since he started teaching at the start of the term.

A hawk flew towards Raito, and landed right on his shoulder, carefully picking at his hair. The teacher raised an eyebrow at the bird, which made a sound and tapped its foot, as if impatient for something. He smiled softly and gave it the letter he wrote Marukai. The bird pecked his head, and flew away, no one really noticing the exchange other than Dumbledore, who was now much more aware of everything around him, and Snape, as usual looking at the new teacher in search of something, anything.

"You are going to assist us, Raito?" – Remus asked, rather peeved. Every member of the Staff had years teaching at the school, so they already knew the drill when it was an emergency situation. But Raito had not been informed of all emergency procedures. But the young man only smiled.

"Of course. I am, after all, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and helping my school strength its wards is not out of my teaching duties" – he said easily. Remus would never get over the fact that the younger man could speak so beautifully without a second thought. Much like Albus.

Karee laughed, floating right behind Raito, his eyes wide in glee. The DADA teacher wanted nothing more than to smack it for being so cheery just because the book had been cracked. Sure, it was a very good thing, but it almost gave him the creeps, with that huge Shinigami smile. Good thing people could not see it, otherwise... And Karee was not as easy in the eyes as Ryuuku had been, so the sight of it, for any normal person, would most certainly be horrifying.

That was something that he would never get over. No matter how useful, or powerful, a Shinigami might be, Raito would never, ever get over the fact they were so damn disgusting.

Perhaps the Red Book could assist him in such matter. Antonio La Grazia was a man that Raito would most undoubtedly like to meet. Well... Maybe someday, he thought smirking inside, and turning to his conversation with Remus, who explained some emergency procedures to the younger man. Such a naïve man. It was amazing, really, how naivety was so far from dead, no matter in what part of the world...

–––

As his tutoring sessions progressed, Harry felt that he was improving very little by very little. His tutor didn't waste his breath praising the Boy – Who – Lived, instead kicking him around to get more done during that lesson. The teacher was mean, mean, mean, and didn't seem to bother much when the green eyed boy said so, grumbling, tired and out of breath. He only smirked, and proceeded to attack him magically.

Harry knew he had to work his ass off to get stronger and stronger, but sometimes, a lot of times, he seriously thought of just giving up, although he knew it was not the way to go, because then he would never get the power he would one day need. That and he knew for sure that Raito would never, ever respect him in the least for it, and was most certain to never even acknowledge him again.

And Harry could not have that.

–––

The month of November came and progressed. The earthquake at the start of the month was soon forgotten, seeing as the students got to see their teachers doing something extraordinaire like building up Hogwarts' defenses in only a few minutes, and knew that they were now safe.

The leaves of the trees around the grounds were turning brown, although not the grass, magically made to be always green, beautiful, of the same size. Winter was just around the corner, and Christmas as well. The Holidays... How the students, and teachers also, longed for them...

"Get up" – Raito said plainly to the boy on his stomach in the ground, glaring up at him with frustration – "That will be no good, mister Potter" – somehow, no matter how much time they spent together, the teacher insisted on calling him like that. And that was a pain.

"Yes, sir" – the boy replied, growling and getting up as fast as his bruised and beaten up body allowed him. The older man simply looked down at him, being of superior height, and power. Harry's eyes glowed in raw power as he looked at his tutor right in the eye, unafraid of what was coming next. He had quickly learned that it did him absolutely no good to over think, since it only landed him in more and more tight spots. Of course, Raito said thinking was the foremost thing in a battle, but overly thinking was most certainly unnecessary, because while thinking of your and the enemy's next actions are most important, thinking about it when you know you cannot possibly read your adversary is rather pointless.

And Harry was not in the least ready to read Raito, not at all.

"How much do you know about thestrals, mister Potter?" – Raito asked calmly, the green eyed boy still breathing heavily. What the hell...?

"What?" – well, it seemed like it was break time. But he didn't sit down, and just stood there, although his feet and legs were killing him.

"Answer the question, mister Potter"

"Hum... They can only be see by those who have seen death... They have wings, and can fly pretty well, they're like, skinny, black dragons, and some people seem to think they bring bad luck. Oh, and they're used to pull the carriages at the start and end of classes"

"Yes, very good, mister Potter. But, they are also magical creatures"

"What do you mean, sir...?"

"Mister Potter, you said it yourself that only those who have seen death can see the thestrals, did you not?"

"Well, yeah, and that's how it works... Right?"

"When someone loses their life, it is unheard of that they do not lose their souls in the process. The soul leaves the body, but people, regular people, anyway, can't see souls that are in this stage"

"W–Why not...?"

"Because they cannot. It's not the type of soul that a ghost or a poltergeist is. It is the purest of essence of a person, while a ghost is a mere... Well, specter of a person's essence, soul"

"I don't think I understand, sir..."

"When the pure soul of a person leaves their body, most people cannot see it, but we can somehow feel it. Anyone can feel death, do you agree, mister Potter?" – Harry gulped, thinking of Quirrel, Cedric, Sirius, all the people he had seen die. Tom Riddle...

"Yes... I... I agree, sir"

"Very well. We all feel death, all around us, and most certainly when someone dies in front of our eyes. And that leaves a mark in our mind, nor our eyes. Even a blind person would be able to see a thestral, had they witnessed death"

"How does that work, sir? I guess I kind of understand, but..."

"It's a magical binding, shall we say. Even if you are not magical, yes. Even muggles can see thestrals, but wizards keep them away from muggles' eyes most of the time. Anyhow, there is some sort of contract in your mind. You see a death, and your mind absorbs that moment, and even though you did not see the soul, you felt the death, you felt the soul itself. You saw with your own soul, and that leaves a mark, a scar, and thestrals are creatures that represent death to their very core. They are not dead, of course, but they are not quite alive like we are"

"So... When we see someone die, we can see a thestral because... It's like... If we were seeing someone dying in front of us...?"

"Quite an interesting understanding of the matter, mister Potter. But, yes. We see death, then we see it wherever it may appear. Including in the form of a winged, skinny, black dragon" – Harry smiled lightly at the small joke around his previous words.

"Well, okay. But... Why...?"

"Any magical creature has their own particular powers, mister Potter. And a thestral is no exception. And it is not a mere transportation mean, or death in the flesh. You should look into it, because if you wish to be strong, you must know, and to know, you must have notions of what you need to know. And now, you know one thing I believe would not hurt if you learned. Now, leave. We are finished for today" – Harry looked down at his watch, and it was the exact same time they ended their trainings every time eleven o'clock. Three hours of pure beating. All worth it, he was sure, or at least we wanted to think so.

"Sir... May I... May I ask something?"

"Go ahead"

"What... What is going to happen... I mean... Eh... Am I going to finish this... This" – he motioned to the classroom, tonight like a swamp, and then to his own body – "until the end of the year? Because, if I'm not, then I'd like to at least... I don't know, work something out for when I'm out of here... If that would even be possible, 'course" – Raito smirked a bit.

"Mister Potter, you are far too eager. Monday is coming soon. Why don't you wait until then to ask me that same question?" – Harry furrowed his brows, but just nodded, bid the teacher good night, and left quickly to have as much sleep he could.

As the door closed automatically, the spells that Raito always left in the room falling into place, the young man smirked.

"What do you think, Karee?"

'That is one stupid kid. Damn' – the Shinigami replied, and actually chuckled – 'You're a magnet to them, Raito. And I am serious'

"Dense he may be, Karee, but useless, he most certainly is not"

'That much I know. The Boy – Who – Lived... A good pet to have, surely'

"Very good. Far better than you" – Raito shot back almost absently. Shinigamis were pathetically easy to bait, Karee more than Ryuuku had ever been.

'Hey! What? You calling me a pet? Me? me?!'

"I'm going to sleep" – the teacher announced, the Shinigami still outraged, complaining and nagging and bitching the whole way down to Raito's chambers – "Be quiet or I'll make you"

'Fine, fine. And I'm no pet of yours, or any one, any human, for that matter. Pet...' – Raito could almost see it making a 'humpt!' sound, crossing its humongous arms, and pouting like a 'cute' Shinigami. He thanked whatever Gods there were that the creature did not actually do any of that. Now that would be creepy.

Across many staircases, one Harry Potter fell into his bed after quickly showering, being able to take some of the tiredness from his body and spirit, thinking about the assignment that Raito had practically thrown his way for him to do. He wondered what kind of things he would uncover on the 'winged, skinny, black dragons'. And with a smile, the Boy – Who – Lived fell asleep, not noticing that his tired mind was all open to anyone who was a powerful Legilimens. And that was one of the number of things that Raito Yagami was.

–––

The land of dreams was one of the few places Harry had always been allowed to go. It was beautiful, all the peace he felt, then the ground disappeared, and he fell and fell, and landed on his back in an unknown land, with bones and dust everywhere his eyes darted. He now felt nothing more than desperation.

His eyes widened as he saw shadows approaching him, sly whispers, dangerously coming closer and closer. He wanted to scream, ask for help, but knew it was go good, because wherever that was, it was faraway from any sort of help that he may call for. His throat dried out, his hands, legs and back covered in dirt, the Boy – Who – Lived felt useless, incapable of saving himself from doom. It was not fear of dying of getting hurt, it was dread. He did not know where he was, nor what those shadows were, and had no way of getting out. And he most certainly had no idea as to what could be done with him.

"What... What you want!" – he finally found his voice and screamed in panic. His heart was racing as never before. Ever. The shadows seemed to stop, although he couldn't figure out why.

'Human... What is a human doing here...?' – a voice said, but Harry's senses were so messed up his ears couldn't tell him from where it came.

"Wha... What...?"

'And he can hear us... But cannot see us?'

'He cannot, it seems'

'But he can still hear us...'

'Special human... Special...' – the voices and shadows started once more to move, closer and closer to the now frantic boy.

"No! no! Get the hell away from me! Go away! Shit, shit, get away!"

'He's scared' – a voice said, almost tauntingly. He was reminded of Bellatrix Lestrange, and that only blinded him in rage.

"Who the bloody hell are you?! Am I dreaming or what? How did I get here, and how in the fuck do I get out?! tell me!" – he didn't have his wand with him, and he certainly was still unable to perform the amazing wandless magic that Raito was easily able to, but he didn't care at the moment, his fear and dread being shot down by courage and adrenaline.

'Ku ku ku ku' – a shadow laughed. Harry felt himself relaxing, for some reason. Although it was not quite a pleasant sound, that chuckle made him feel at ease.

'What is it, Ryuuku?'

'This human came here unnaturally'

'Of course he did'

'And we should give him back, since we cannot harm those who come here without having to'

'He came here accidentally... Well, we shall give him back, then'

'Before the King discovers him'

'Yes...' – 'Ryuuku' said – 'Where are you from, human?'

"I... I..."

'We will not harm you. We cannot harm you'

"Eh... I'm from... England. Or Ireland, Scotland... I... I don't know exactly where it is..."

'You don't know where you're from?'

"Well, I know where I'm from, but it's... It's a hidden place, and they don't tell us where it is located"

'A hidden place... You take him, Ryuuku'

'Me, why me?'

'Yeah, you take him. You spent all that time in the human world, after all'

'You should know how to find wherever it is that this human is from'

'Oh, alright... Come, human'

"Hum... My name's Harry"

'Fine, Harry, come'

As Harry made an effort to rise, his head spun, and he fell to the ground, his eyes wide, the shadows coming to be right on top of him, watching him, he assumed. And in a blink of an eye, Harry Potter was back to Hogwarts, fallen at the side of his bed, the cold floor never seeming so appealing and comfortable. All a dream... A very bizarre dream, but a dream nonetheless.

He stayed down for a few minutes still. He could feel the soft moonlight on his face, telling him it was still night time. Looking down at his watch, he realized it was three in the morning. He still had a long time before having to wake up to go to classes. But for some reason, he did not want to go back to sleep, at all. The dread he felt during his dream had been nothing more than real, and he did not look forward to falling asleep and potentially going back to that wasteland.

Harry slowly sat down, his back against the bed. His breathing was not normal, his heart still racing a little. The terror he had felt just moment before was still present in him, his hand shaking as he tried to see if he could have them steady. His hair was damp, and his eyes were watered. He felt like screaming his frustrations out.

That was the feeling. That was it. That was exactly what his tutor wanted him to feel, he was sure. He always told the boy that no matter how many battles he had gone through in his young life, that rush of adrenaline, that shaking of hands should never go away, ever, or he would get killed. He had to feel for his life, for whoever lives he cared about, and for that all, he had to be afraid. And that dream, although a mere fiction of his brain, had done it all in a matter of seconds, he was sure.

Naïve and trusting as he thought he was no longer, Harry did not in the least think that his now beloved teacher could ever have anything to do with his horrifying dream. After all, how could he ever?

Meanwhile at Raito Yagami's chambers, Karee looking with wide gleeful eyes as Raito woke up with a smirk across his lips.

'The boy's too easy to manipulate... And the little idiot thought he had grown out of that... Huh. Humans are interesting, but too stupid'

"But they do have their usefulness, don't you agree?" – the Shinigami opened a big smile – "Now, would you like some apples?"

'Apples! You've neglected feeding me with actual good apples since you started teaching the brat!'

"Well, I won't be going back to sleep, so I might as well go down to the kitchens and grab some apples for you while I'm down there"

'I'll wait here. Lots and lots and lots of juicy apples...' – the Shinigami chanted, happily. Raito ignored him and was soon out of the door on his way to the kitchens, the whole castle quiet and shadowed. The moon did not reach all the rooms of the castle, that was a certainty.

'Yes... Sometimes humans are quite useful, right, Raito?' – a voice said from behind the DADA teacher. He smirked.

"Shinigamis can be too" – he replied.

'That much is always certain'

"Want some apples too, Ryuuku?"

'Of course. That nagging old man will give me none'

"You should not have threatened him so many times to kill him"

'He deserved it. This castle is nice'

"Hum"

'Too bad I gotta go back to the old man'

"It's not too bad with him, is it?"

'He won't give me apples, Raito. Enough said' – Raito smiled.

"Well, grab as many apples as you can, then, Ryuuku, and then leave right away"

'I know, I know... Hey, that kid you sent over... He's the one, right?'

"Yes, he is, of course he is"

'Just confirming. Quite scrawny, no?'

"I'm training him"

'Like the old man trained you? I doubt any other human would survive that'

"With him I have much more time that Marukai had with me, Ryuuku, so I'm going easy on him"

'Well, make sure he doesn't die. It's not like your vision of 'light' is every human's vision of it'

"He will most certainly not die of my training"

'Well, should he get out of hand, at least allow me to kill him. He should make an interesting entry in my Death Note'

"Of course. Karee already said he wanted Dumbledore"

'And then that means you get the greasy bat?'

"If it ever comes to that, yes"

'Good luck disposing of him. He looks toxic'

"Marukai is rubbing off on you"

'Only a little'

After grabbing an inconceivable amount of apples, for both Karee and Ryuuku, Raito stood at the center of the Great Hall, watching the stars, and the dark shadow disappearing from the sky. Its big, falling wings reminded him of a thestral. Well, they were both black, winged and skinny. And, of course, incarnations of death.

–––

Hellows, long time, no? Shit. Well, VERY FUCKING LATE chap 08... Too bad it's not all worth it... Except there's Ryuuku, so hope that appease your burning rage. La la.

And I now have 80 reviews even!!!!! YOU GUYS RULE!!!!!!! 80!!!!!!!! And 7 chaps!!!!!!!!!! UHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

/Breathes/

Classes start today /sigh/ New semester, second year (finally). It's freezing cold since a few days ago, and I've been drinking nothing much tea. I don't know, but I think it's affecting me. Well, this chap took a while because I think I was out of school the day I posted the last chap, so you can see how I could forget I had to post this /laughs/

–––

Ryuuku appears. Raito has bizarre conversation about the nothing with Harry. And I can't remember anything else about this chap /laughs/

–––

And now, at last, answering your wonderful reviews. La la la la la.

darksaphire: I don't know anything about the Red Book. I'm going with it – no plot, remember? Oo And, wow, Raito and Draco getting it ON? Never thought of THAT! After all, Raito's little bitch boy toy is Harry! UWHUHWUHUWHWUAHUWHUAHUWHUAHU!!!!! And Draco's EVERYONE's boy toy!

clown eyes: Raito's yum, yeap, yeap. Ok, I get it, I should go and read Yami no Matsuei... Marukai's name came outta nowhere, and I don't know Muraki, since I don't know YnM... BL... /heart/ For me it's plain Yaoi (because it means they get it on /laughs/) Well, here's another chap!! Hope you like it.

sendoh11: I should, I know... /Sigh/ I've no memory... And I write slow... Thanks for reviewing.

Smiley Face3: I don't know what the Red Book is, but a human DN? Hum... Well, that's an option. /grins/

Bella McBee: I never went for L from the moment he first appeared, all weird and with those black things on his eyes. I wanted Raito to just shoot L and be done with it. And Raito is the GOD of sexiness. Near and Mello SUCKED SUCKED SUCKED. Harry's lifespam is a tricky one for me, and Raito is not as evil manipulative because I'm writing and I don't know how to do it... Fuck.

The Amazing Tsu–chan: I never said anything about not liking Mello or Near? Wow. Well, I probably said I HATE and DESPISE their asses, but, okay. I didn't include them because I was still reading the second arc when I started this fic, so I didn't even really have much of an opinion on them. Please, do not talk about hating Raito and loving L. Please. Still haven't gotten the whole mangá? Hope you have so you can see how FUCKING SHITTY the ending is. You should try using IRC, or going to Evil Empire. I don't know how he opened it, or what in the hell is written in it, but when I have a truly good idea, I'll present it. La la la.

Red–on–Black: YES!!! I know! FINALLY! I think it was only because I was getting fed up and wanted to get it over with. I adore Raito too. Wow, you... You like Karee... I don't know if that's a first, but it feels like it. Marukai, Marukai... He was some guy in the beginning, then he started to get a life... He might appear in the fic... In fact, it's a HUGE possibility, especially after this chap. I don't know, I have NO IDEA how long this fic's gonna be, but, anything's possible. It could go for twenty chaps, or three hundred (although I highly doubt the latter). Que sera sera.

Chocobaby: Thank you SO MUCH!!!!!!! Great Evil Raito GO GO GO!!!!!!

TheCheapTickets: I don't know what characterization means. I'm stupid. New ideas about HP... I don't know what you're talking about, but thank you – I read A LOT of HP and HP Cross. What? C'mon! GO YAOI!!!! Raito–sama!!! Oh, I get it, characterization... Duh! Damnit. Hum... I don't think I do, but thank you anyway. La la.

yumemi/Hugs tightly/ THANK TOU!!!!!!!!

Crescent–Moon–Vixen: Yeah... This fic's getting way too big... I agree completely... Oh well. Yeap, he can read it now... Though I have no idea why or what the hell he's gonna do about it... Damn.

wolf fullmoon: Yeap, Raito is a FUCKING GOD!!!! Good that there are people that agree with me. Mofo... / Ponders/ Mofo... (???) Mofo – Dumbly – ??? Yes, Mello and Near SUCK!!!! But I don't like Akito, he's a freak and he wears leopard skin. That's just nasty and wrong. And he's a she, and wants Shigure and is a little kid. Fuck him/her. And he keeps cute Kureno trapped. I like Kureno. Fuck Akito.

Kuro–Himitsu: Thank you very much, and I sure will/Grins/

Sakia Ishida: YES, TOO damn rare! People should change that and write more/Sneezes from all the love/ Yes, I know... It's actually me, I can't write confrontation and braniac fighting. Oh, rant all you want – what you think this is? And here's Ryuuku! Apple juice... /Mind wonders away/ I prefer plain apples. They're funnier. /Smiles/

frustrated–mess/Laughs/ No worries, I'll end this fic even if it's the last thing I do. The summary? Well, I'm no good with them. Well, thank you, and here's more!

sarah–sama: Yeap, TOO FUCKING LITTLE number of HPDN out there, and that's WRONG!!! I'm not getting a GOOD Raito going Kira vibe when I write, but if people think I do, hell, I'll take it! Man, everyone liked the Red Book! Granted it's a cool concept and all, but... Oh well. Yeap, kinda like DN. Other similarities? There might be. When I know, you'll know. Well, here it is! La la.

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	9. Coming December

**Little Black Death Note **

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0009: Coming December **

November came and went faster than the other previous months, and December came.

Harry Potter, however, was not awake to see December arrive, for he was in the Infirmary from November 28th to December 3rd. Madam Pomfrey had paled when she saw the state of the boy when the new DADA teacher brought him, saying the boy had collapsed during one of their tutoring sessions. Of course she demanded to know what kind of things he was teaching the boy that we would be in such a fragile state. Raito merely smiled and said that the boy had endured the lessons for almost two complete months, and only that night had he had enough and collapsed. The nurse murmured about endangering children as she healed Harry's broken body.

During the course of the next day, Raito had received complaints, glares, whispered name – calling, you name it, from the boy's friends, lover, Housemates, teammates, Head of House ('Raito, why did you push Harry so much as so leave him in that condition?'), teachers ('What kind of training have you been giving mister Potter, Raito?) and Headmaster ('Raito, if you would be so kind as to not imperil our students in such harsh tutoring sessions...'). But Snape did seem to look him with other eyes, as he was the one person that had managed to kick around the Boy – Who – Lived and still be liked. And alive. And sane, and not fired.

And then days passed, and Harry would not wake up. He was not in a coma or anything, but his body was so worn out that chose this opportunity to properly rest. And so, for about five days, the Boy – Who – Lived stayed in a bed he had been in so many times before, resting, getting ready for more and more.

When it was four in the afternoon, his friends and boyfriend were around his bed, in silence, only watching over their beloved one. And then his eyes snapped open, and they hurried to call the nurse to see to him.

"Harry...?" – Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

"Hey Harry, mate" – Ron said, grinning widely.

"Hey..." – Draco said simply, grabbing the boy's hand in his – "You bloody idiot..."

Harry smiled at the three, who were quickly told to get away from the bed by Madam Pomfrey, who immediately started fussing over Harry, who still smiled, though with her pocking and probing, he was feeling a bit sore.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm... Fine! Really, I'm all good!"

"You most certainly are not, mister Potter, so do not even try to get yourself out of this mess"

"Alright, ma'am..." – he said quietly, his friends and boyfriend giving him sympathetic looks. He rolled his eyes, smiling a little.

After a few minutes, the nurse had checked him all over, stating he was much better than she thought him to be after five days in an almost coma due to his injuries, and he would be able to leave as soon as he wished, for she could find absolutely nothing wrong with him, surprisingly for her and the four teenagers, who expected her to keep Harry for observation for a few more days, or at least hours. Well, a good surprise, anyway.

After changing and being checked over once more, Harry was finally able to leave the infirmary.

The moment they stepped in the Great Hall, there was a stunned silence, as no one knew how the Boy – Who – Lived was doing, and seeing him up on his feet, looking better than never, was almost shocking. The teachers, minus Severus, seemed quite pleased to see the young man healthy and strong. Raito smirked at him when the emerald eyed boy looked over at his tutor.

"See you later, Potter" – Draco said quietly, with a small smile, and moving on to the Slytherin table, shutting all whispers from his House with a glare.

"C'mon, mate" – Ron urged Harry, almost pushing him onto the Gryffindor table, for which he received a slight scowl, followed by a smile.

The whispers around Harry soon started to fade away, under Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's glares, alongside Draco Malfoy's. Harry didn't care if the rest of the students wanted to spend their time talking about him; they had done so times enough in the past for him to think that caring about their gossiping was worth anything. So he cared not about what people said about him, and turned to his meal.

"Harry looks well" – Remus stated to Raito, with only a slight hint of disapproval. He liked the younger man a lot, but had not quite forgiven him for imperiling his best friend's son.

"Yes. Mister Potter has always shown himself to be a very strong person"

"Just like his father"

"Oh, you knew his parents?"

"Yes, very well, actually. James was one of my dearest friends, and Lily... Lily was the sweetest woman there ever was"

"Then mister Potter certainly has gotten a lot from them"

"Oh, yes, he did. Although he acts much more like Lily rather than James"

"I see. I have heard, however, that he looks quite a lot like his father"

"Ah, that's true. It's like seeing a young James... Though the eyes are without a doubt Lily's"

"Father's appearance, mother's eyes and personality"

"Almost so. Harry's much less... Hum... Well, his mother was a red head, and as such, her personality had a lot of... Spark"

"Red head? Then a lively personality, she must have had"

"Quite lively, I'd say. But James loved her for it, and so did we all"

"Of course" – Raito responded, politely distant.

'Hey... The boy's alive... Bizarre. Thought you'd killed 'im...'

'He is not so weak as to die that easily, Karee'

'Well, look at the shrimp! Anyone would've thought he was dead after five days unconscious'

'But he is not. Now leave me' – without another word, the Shinigami left.

"So, Raito, tell me, how have your classes been doing?" – Remus asked the other teacher. Raito smiled slightly, and responded polite and nice as always.

–––

Raito decided December was not such a bad month.

It was snowy, it was cold, students were chirpier due to the close Holidays, and even the Staff seemed cheerier, Snape excluded, of course. And although cheerful people annoyed him to a certain level, almost as a rule, at the time, they did not. Why? Because of the Red Book. It had been over a month, but the effects of being able to read the book still made him almost happy.

As he was outside, a rare occasion indeed, watching the snow fall beautifully, he recalled the events of the past three months. September, October... He smiled lightly when he thought of that Monday night then the Headmaster made that announcement. Every single student was stunned. And some teachers – Severus Snape – were not in the least happy with the not – all – that – good news.

The news? The Ministry was issuing a law to make sure that all students, no exception, no matter what Year they were in, had to have not seven, but ten years of schooling. And that only for school, because University had the standard years of study unchanged. The reasons given were that, during Voldemort's second rise and right before it, the students almost as a rule did not have proper learning in every single subject they had, and because of that, every student should spend three more years learning and learning the things they had to put to proof during their NEWTS. Needless to say, it was almost a pandemonium of loud chatter and complaints. But nothing could be done. Law approved and passed without objections.

'Bastards' – the students said, over and over, about the people who approved such preposterous decree. Bastards, bastards, bastards. One for each additional year.

Of course, some students were happy with it. Hermione Granger was beaming, after all, three more years with the wonderful teachers of Hogwarts? She would never complain about that! And Harry Potter, surprisingly or not, was also glad. After all, three more years to learn from the DADA teacher, should he stay, and he was praying he would.

Raito watched the snow as he did not feel himself freezing over the cold. He was not stupid – what were warming spells for? –, and snow had always been something he had enjoyed. Who wouldn't? It was one of the only things that he ever called 'beautiful', even if only in his head. It was simple, but it was a mere trick, for it could turn on anyone at anytime, and kill swift and powerfully.

Much like Raito himself, aka Kira. It was strange to continue his work towards transforming the world but, at the same time, not being known as 'Kira', as he had been in all Japan and some of the rest of the world. He was actually fond of that nickname, for it embodied everything he wanted, but not quite. Kira, Killer. Raito, Light.

As the snow fell, Raito wondered if there would ever be someone in the world, in the universe who could match him in intelligence and cunning, enough to be his eternal rival. L had come the closest, but he had not sparked that much lasting emotion out of the young man. And that kind of emotion that would last forever was what Raito looked for, alongside his perfect world, of course.

Well, he could only wonder and almost hope. He knew a person to match him would never come.

–––

December, Raito decided, was definitely a good month. Or at least that particular December was.

The first time Harry Potter came to have his tutoring lesson, he came with a vengeance. He was not angry or anything at the professor, far from it, but more like disappointed at himself for being weak and not being able to handle what the teacher threw at him. And, as a plus, he figured the young teacher wasn't thinking much about him after seeing him pathetically collapse when he had endured the harsh training for almost two exact months.

The look in the young man's eyes was fierce and determined, like Raito had never seen in him. He liked it. that was the type of commitment he wanted to see. Ready to die to learn whatever he wished to teach the youngster.

Now that was what every student ought to be like.

The power in Harry's attacks and blocks had not changed much since the last time they sparred, but his endurance and stamina had, and much. He was now even more up to continuing without a break, getting up in a second, breathing not as hard as he usually did before. He had changed and evolved, and Raito knew right then and there that he had finally found someone worthy of keeping around him.

Now, he only had to work on the boy's mind. That wouldn't be much difficult, but it would not be that easy either. As naïve and foolish as the boy may be, even those types were not always the easiest to manipulate. And Raito knew that very well.

But, for the time being...

"Attack!"

–––

As far as Draco was concerned, Harry had to stop those bloody tutoring sessions immediately.

He didn't care that he had turned into scary – super – wow – student overnight, or his increase in libido (well... Maybe a little), but he did care that they couldn't spend time together, and, most importantly, the stupid prick had gotten himself almost killed! And that he could not forgive in the least.

Voldemort was dead, Harry managed to get out of his clutches alive and well, and he tries to kill himself – in training?! Unacceptable!

And as much as the blond beauty tried to think things over, he still could not find a way to make his boyfriend quit the tutoring lessons, three times a week, and he knew that his best friends, although they as a group did not get that much along, were nowhere near close to finding a way to get the Boy – Who – Never – Died – By – The – Hands – Of – Dark – People – But – Almost – Did – By – His – Own – Stupidity out of the three nights of training, which they dubbed, quite fittingly, 'consenting torture'.

So that was the very reason why Draco was (annoyingly) pacing (and grumbling) around the Slytherin Common Room. One Blaise Zabini, someone who was not quite the Malfoy heir's friend, but still someone somewhat close to him, shut his book tiredly, and stared at the obliviously irritating blond.

"Draco" – he called three times before getting Draco Malfoy's attention, and that with only a blank look, but he did not give up that easily – "Will you just quit pacing around like a pathetically anxious Third Year Hufflepuff girl waiting for her date to arrive so they can get to Hogsmeade?" – Draco blinked at him. Blaise sighed – "You are worried about Potter, right?"

"No, I'm not"

"Sure you're not. You're worried about your other boyfriend who just spent his days unawake in the Infirmary" – Draco glared at him, but after so many years under the glares of Housemates, Gryffindors, teachers, relatives, and Draco himself, Blaise was completely unfazed.

"I am not worried about Harry"

"Of course. But if you're not worried about him, then stop with the bloody pacing. It is distracting and aggravating"

"Fine, then" – and stalked away, up the stairs to the dormitories. Blaise opened his book again, glad he could finally have some peace.

A moment later, he heard heavy footsteps. He didn't even have to look up to recognize them as Draco's. Ah, the blond might be the Prince of Slytherin, but he was still just a moron. Or a boy in love, whatever. The beautiful olive skinned young men didn't even move a muscle, other than to turn the page of his book. He was not Draco's friend, so why care? At least he now could really have some peace with Draco out of the Slytherin House.

–––

As Draco Malfoy walked around the empty halls of Hogwarts, his mind was painfully trying to make his body stop. But apparently the blond had somehow developed a second mind, a stupid one, because it kept on repeating 'Get To Harry' over and over again. It was quite annoying. He was getting a headache, fast.

He was lucky he had learned that Notice – Me – Not spell the year before, otherwise he would surely have already caught the attention of Filch, or his cat. And so he walked around the castle, looking, looking. He only then realized how damn huge the castle was, especially during the night.

After maybe twenty minutes, he found, at last, the door of the DADA classroom. He breathed hard, and knocked. But right after, his minds seemed to finally come together into only one, a sane one, at that, and he started to panic. Harry was gonna be furious at him for trying to drag him away from his nightly lessons! What was he thinking? Well, he wasn't thinking, that was the truth. Stupid, idiot, bloody–

"Yes, mister Malfoy?" – the soft – spoken teacher asked the teen, opening the door swiftly. The blond swallowed.

"Hum... I... I just..."

"It's passed curfew, mister Malfoy" – but he said nothing about punishment, but Draco knew he should not hope much. That was yet another point he had not considered, but would not concerned himself with. Well, not much anyway.

"Yes, I do realize that... Sir, but I... Hum..." – uncharacteristically, Draco shuffled his feet, looking away from the teacher.

"I see. Mister Potter, a break. Make it fast, please" – he went back inside, Draco not even really registering the jungle inside the room, and Harry soon came out, looking tired but fierce. He smiled happily.

"Draco! What you doing here? Checking up on me? Did you and Mione and Ron work out a schedule?" – he said in two second, his breath strangely steady and normal.

"No, I did not, of course not. I was only... Wondering"

"What?" – Harry asked after a silent moment.

"Well, how you were doing and all"

"Sorry, it looks to me that you're checking up on my training, Draco"

"It just so happens that I am not, Potter. Don't flatter yourself" – he said conceitedly, although his posture, sloppy, did not go along with it.

"Oh, no, of course, I won't... Malfoy. Surely I will not dare to"

"Hum... How is it going, then...?" – he asked, rather hesitant.

"It's going well, all things considered"

"He being an... He being mean to you?"

"'Mean'? Professor Yagami is never... Well, he's not that... Hum, better to say only that he's being the same as usual... Not that much worse, really"

"Oh, that's good to hear..."

"Draco... What are you doing here?"

"I'm not doing anything special here, Potter"

"Yes, you are, don't play dumb"

"I am blond, but I am not 'dumb' in the least, Potter"

"Sure, sure" – he smiled, leaning against the doorframe – "You look cute like that" – Draco went a little red.

"Like what?"

"Trying to hide the fact you're worried about me"

"I am not worried about you or anyone! I do not worry myself with other people's well being, I'll have you know, Potter" – he paused for a moment, his face in flames, even in the dark Harry could see it – "And I, Draco Malfoy, am certainly not–" – Harry leaned and kissed him softly – "cute..." – the Boy – Who – Lived smirked for a moment.

"Well, I guess I should get going, otherwise mister Yagami will be angry at me... I'll see you later, 'kay? Get back safely to your dorm" – and almost giggling, he closed the door, the blond frozen in place.

After a minute or two, Draco Malfoy started moving back to the Slytherin House. It would later prove to be quite a difficult task, if it weren't for Draco's feet, so used to walking back to his House from any given part of the castle.

–––

"Mister Potter, I hope this kind of incident does not repeat itself" – Raito said with a soft tone as his pupil walked to him. Harry smiled.

"Of course, professor. I'll make sure of it"

"Good. Now, come"

–––

Damn. I'm feeling VERY guilty. VERY VERY VERY. Oh well. This chap's pretty much a filler, as much as I don't consider any chapter a filler, but it is, can't deny it. Fuck.

So... 13 reviews. 13!!!!!!! YEY!!!!! Even though I'm a fucked up authoress that posts with no periodicity, you guys still read it /HUGS/

So... Nothing much to report. One day it's cold, one day it's hot. Yesterday was hot, today it's cold outside, hot inside. Damn. Elections were last Sunday – but no President still. Lula and Alckmin are taking it to second round, at the end of the month. Oh well, I don't care, I vote Blank because I don't wanna be a part of the mass that elects either of them. Whatever.

–––

I don't know what happens in this chap. December, snow. Blaise! And my beta informs me that this is turning more and more into a Raito/Harry fic. I'm not sure what to think about it, since it's of course my fault she thinks this way. What you guys think?

–––

And to answering the most marvelous and wonderful and adorable and lovable reviews!!! La la la.

Chocobaby/Winces/ Yes, I know. Long time no see. Sorry. And for this chap too, huh? I suck, I know. But thank you for not kicking me /Grins/ I like Ryuuku too. Uh hu hu hu hu, I can't tell what Raito will do to Harry... First because I don't know, second because if I did know, I wouldn't say because it would ruin the surprise. La la. Yes, I kinda noticed Ron and Hermione missing sometime after finishing chap 09, but, oh well. It's because I don't like them. But they'll start appearing more, here and there. Thanks for the review!

Abby –WCD: Yeap, most amusing! To read and write! Yeap. Harry's dumb. I can't write him any other way in this fic. And here's the new update! La la.

Smiley Face3: Yeap! Ryuuku returns for chap 08 – and maybe even in the future too /laughs evilly/

Red–on–Black: Yeap! Yey to the Shinis! La la. I like their whole "I like apples because I like apples" thing – they COULD like other fruits too, but apples are cute for them. People are feeling sorry for Harry... But at least you guys like Raito better /grins hugely/ He IS a God!!! UWHUAHUWHAUHWUHAUHWUHAUHWUA!!!!! YES! And they WILL worship him openly! YES! More HPDN! It's necessary! Wow, you like Karee... Well, good to know. La la. I'm not sure about anyone knowing about Raito being evil or about the Shinis. At least not right now, or soon. Maybe. Well, at least people think my late updates are worth the wait... /Grins happily/

clown eyes: Ah, a yaoi and Sh–Ai lover. Well, I won't agree with the whole "just holding hands" thing because, well, it's me, but no worries, I can't write sex scenes, so... I wrote one already, in chaps to come, but it's short and describes nothing. La la. Everyone likes Ryuuku, I knew people would like his short comeback. He'll appear more in the future, hopefully. I think I know who Masuda is, but I just like Raito and Ryuuku from DN, so... /Shrugs/ Oh, yes, I tried my best to make sure at least Ryuuku was completely in character, since he doesn't appear much. And him and Raito? I liked their interaction too /grins/

sarah–sama: Oh, wouldn't I wanna know what's in the book too... /Sigh/ Aw... Thank you! I'm just trying my best to keep up with the mangá.

darksaphire: I'm trying to understand whether the "Imao, you're too funny" was meant for me or not, but I'll assume it is. Hoping you'll explain what "Imao" is, though. And I'm... Funny? Huh, weird. My reactions are out there? Not following. But I'm particularly slow today, so... I don't have a plot, and I somewhat know what I'm doing. Somewhat. Ku ku ku ku ku. Don't know how this will end, but happy ending? I'm not one for happy endings, at least when my main character is evil. Ku ku ku ku ku.

Crescent–Moon–Vixen: I like Ryuuku too. Will try to add him into much later chaps /grins/ As for DNHP fics, there are some out there, I've caught a few. I didn't just think this cross out of nowhere, after all. But most I read were short. But thanks/Hands out cookie/

Determined: I know... I take too damn long to update... Sorry. And thank you back. How weak is Dumbly compared to almighty Raito? Hum... I'm not sure, but think this – Raito hasn't shown a drop of his power, while Dumbly, well, he dies with an AK to the head. So... Let's say there a HUGE leap from Dumbly to Raito. Raito? Good? Even evil–ish good? No! What are you thinking?? Raito's the ultimate evil doer! He's Kira! He's the future ruler of the Universe! He's pure evil and mean! He's Voldie, but he kills bad guys. Evil, evil, evil/laughs/ He's my villain in this fic. I couldn't possibly make him an evil–ish good guy. I'd have to smack myself, and that just would not be very right. Or non–painful.

sendoh11: And another L lover... Well, yes, Ryuuku's REALLY cool, I liked his comeback. La la la. Keep reading.

The Amazing Tsu–chan: Yes, one of the crappiest endings EVER. Oh well. What can we do? Wow, you liked the whole thestrals thing. I still think I was high when I wrote that, it's SO bizarre, but, thank you. I like thestrals too, and Ryuuku, so why not put them in my fic, huh? What're the other two incarnations of death? I wouldn't miss school over any fic, since I don't work and I study nights, but... You know. I don't even know what I'm talking about. I'm so slow today...

Hikagi: Oh. Well, there's no plot. And according to my beta, I don't make sense most of the time. And I punctuate the way I see fit, so, yeah, I understand why you were confused. I don't know anything about grammar or whatnot /shrugs/ Yes, I know. I found out about them... Oh well, what can you do? Huh. Never thought people actually read reviews from people's fics... Good for you if you liked them, especially the flames. Thanks for the reviews, kudos back, and here's the next chap! La la.

Nuriko kurosagi: Thank you!! Hope you liked the rest, and hope you like this one too/Grins/

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	10. Next Step

**Little Black Death Note **

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0010: Next Step **

Raito wrote down yet another name on his Death Note and closed it, leaning back.

'How many this time, Raito?' – Karee asked.

"Four. Not that many confirmed Death Eaters"

'Hum. After them you're going after whom?'

"All of Azkaban inmates"

'Innocent or otherwise?'

"Only those who are most certainly guilty, of course, Karee. I am justice, not a mere killer"

'... Sure'

Christmas day was one that Raito spent, as many others days, doing not much except his Kira work, writing down names on his Death Note, with Karee annoyingly over his shoulder, saying all kinds of useless things. Too bad for the DADA teacher he was unable to use the Death Note on the Shinigami.

He contemplated on his deeds so far in the wizarding world. The students were as in love with him as usual, the teachers also, except for Remus, who was his 'friend', and Snape, who just disliked and distrusted him (two people he had to work a little on), Dumbledore was the usual old coot, and as for his 'dear' pupil, he had turned into a very admirable student, not quite remarkable as he himself had been but was much better than when he started. He figured the boy would be just ready by the end of the fours years of training he would be having under Raito's tutelage.

Being the type of person that he was, Raito thought about every single aspect of his plans. He could not be hasty, because that was what had brought L on his case to begin with, and he could not be gentle. Indeed, he had been ruthless only when his family died, and then with Misa, but other than that, he had been far too soft, and had paid the price for it. Now in this new territory, he had to play his cards right and swiftly, and keep himself from bluffing. He had to be as honest as he could, and he had to win gently, so people would not resent.

In other words, he had to pull the strings he had on people with moderately, otherwise the string might snap, and a lost puppet was not something he could have again.

"Knut for your thoughts, Raito?" – Remus commented jokingly during the Christmas dinner. The table was small, and there weren't many students there. The other professors were carefree as they had been during Halloween, except for Snape, and the students were all merry and laughing.

"Nothing too important, Remus" – he replied with a smile.

"Ah, you don't celebrate Christmas in Japan either, do you?"

"Not in such a large scale, I suppose. We are not a Christian country, after all"

"Oh. But with westernization, then..."

"Yes. My family was not that much celebrative, though" – he faked an underline gloomy expression.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry, Raito... This is... The second Christmas you spend without them?"

"Yes, it is. But it is the first with people around me. Last year I was traveling, and the Holidays meant nothing to me"

"Right, of course"

Remus was too nice and considerate for his own good, and Raito was going to make sure to use it at its fullest to his benefit. After all, the werewolf was the Gryffindor Head, the Transfiguration professor, a former DADA teacher, and the only parent figure that the Boy – Who – Lived still had. Those factors alone were good enough for the current DADA teacher to keep him around, but all together made him a more than enticing target.

For a moment, Raito wondered what it would be like if Remus ever came to discover about the Death Note and him being Kira. His face would be quite comical, he figured. Maybe he would allow him to find out someday.

–––

As Christmas day went on, Raito kept on doing nothing, and feeling restless and bored. His Kira work was not so abundant in the wizarding world that it could occupy him for as long as it sometimes could back in the muggle world, the teaching workload was fairly light, all things considered, and so, he had nothing more to do other than think about his plans over and over, and execute it here and there, little by little. He knew from experience that it was best to sit back and observe events then act, otherwise he could get someone on his back – again.

As he walked around the halls of the castle, he ended up meeting his pupil. Harry looked at the teacher with surprised eyes.

"Oh, professor Yagami! Oh, I was just on my way to your room"

"My room?"

"Your private rooms. I wanted to give you your Christmas present and all"

"Oh" – was his answer. He knew the boy quite well by now, and words weren't always needed for him to understand people, and words certainly weren't necessary at the moment in any case.

"Well, I might as well give it now" – the boy continued, and handed the older man a blue package, not very well wrapped – "Hope you like it, professor"

"Of course, mister Potter, thank you" – he reached inside his pocket – "A present for you as well" – the younger man flushed slightly, not in the least expecting a gift from his stoic professor.

"Thank you, professor! You didn't have to..."

"You gave me a present, so I am only returning the favor"

"But how did you know I was going to give you something, professor?" – his eyes twinkled slightly – "Are you into Divination by any chance, professor?"

"Not at all, mister Potter, I only guessed"

"Sure... Didn't think you, of all people, would be a Divination freak, sir" – Raito smiled at his student. He had quite the cheek!

"Thank you for the present, mister Potter, it was quite thoughtful. I will rely you on my liking or not of it later. Good day" – and walked away, leaving his smirking pupil behind.

"Huh... Now I've time to go practice" – Harry said to himself, and went back to the Gryffindor Tower to grab his broom. Sure it was freezing cold outside, but that was what warming charms were for after all.

–––

Christmas at the Malfoy household was not one the heir of the family was enjoying very much.

Every year, except for the year before, he had happily gone home to be with his dear mother and his demanding father. Narcissa spoiled her beloved son as much as she could, while Lucius made sure the boy was keeping himself on track, not going off to the Light side nor smudging the Malfoy name.

The year before he had totally spat on the family name, and had refused to go home during the Holidays, preferring Hogwarts. But that year, his cruel father was dead, and his mother was nothing more than an empty shell. After all, in spite of everything that had happened in that house, she still had had some feelings for her husband, and his sudden death had taken a toll, and she now could not even smile at her son, whom she loved so deeply.

In other words, the blond Slytherin was bored out of his mind, and feeling awkward as almost never. His mother did not speak, nor did she move much, much less acknowledge him. And the fact that he had thrown away the Malfoy name and rejected his father's believes, thus not being led to death during the Final Battle, did not help matters in his conscience. He knew he had nothing to do with Lucius's suicide, but his guilt would not do away, and haunted him in his dreams.

Looking out the window, seeing the snow falling softly, he thought of Harry, and wondered if he felt as lonely as he.

–––

"Holy shit" – Harry cursed softly, his broom forgotten for the moment. He was sitting on his bed, and had the small package he had gotten from Raito in his hands. His emerald eyes wide, he picked up the bracelet from the small box. It was a simple strap of leather, but there were pieces of metal encrusted in an exquisite pattern. It was a simple gift, all in all, but for some reason, he felt a strange need to just grab it and put it on as soon as possible.

So he did.

–––

Back in his quarters, Raito snickered at the deep blue cape his student had gotten him. A nice enough gift. He threw it on the couch, and glanced at the red book. A disturbing smile started to form, and he grabbed the book. Karee, eating apples behind him, grinned.

'Finally. Took him long enough' – the Shinigami commented, although Raito tuned him out.

The red book, the damned red book, was glowing. At last.

–––

The end of December was calm for Harry Potter, more so than usual. He spent his time flying, reading and continuing with his tutoring lessons. His friends had gone home, knowing he did not actually want or need them to stay behind, and his lover was home as well, although against his will, but having gone for his mother.

So, he was all alone, and only saw people during meals, lessons and daily meetings with Remus, who was also quite lonely, and invited him over during the afternoon for some tea and conversation. Granted, they did not have much to talk about, but they managed, and the young man came to enjoy those moments with his father's last best friend.

And so, as he walked to his teacher's room the day before students were due to come back, he thought of a topic to talk to him about. He had noticed it was good to think things through so there wouldn't be necessary to go into strange topics (sex being one of the ones he really wished they had never come across, because to have the man he thought of almost as a parent tell him how nice sex could be was rather disturbing, especially when he added the fact he never thought of Remus as someone who would use words such as 'orgasm' in a sentence when in a conversation with him). As he decided on Quidditch, a safe topic (most of the times, anyway), he arrived at Remus's door. Before he could knock, though, he heard him speaking, then Raito. His ears perked up, and he decided to listen to their conversation. No harm, what bad things could they be talking about that he could not listen?

"How is Harry doing, Raito?" – the young man rolled his eyes. When would that topic die?

"Quite well, Remus. Why do you ask?"

"He doesn't talk about his lessons with you, at all, so I can't help my curiosity"

"Of course"

"... So?"

"Mister Potter is an avid learner, and his power alone is impressive. I did not think I would find someone of his age so unprepared, yet with such high possibilities"

"Harry is the most powerful student I've seen in Hogwarts. He may have only now started to take his studies more seriously, but he always had amazing power. His Patronus during his Third Year is more than enough proof of it"

"Yes, that was the first sign I had that he could be extraordinary" – Harry's face was all red, his heart pumping from excitement and anxiety. They thought all that about him?

"Harry... Harry is very special. He grew up in a way that didn't allow him to explore his magic, but after he came here... He never showed much power, but when he did, he blew everyone away, especially because he himself never noticed how powerful he is and has always been"

"I noticed that mister Potter didn't have much confidence in himself when it came to his raw magic, when I first started teaching him. I thought it was quite strange, considering he received intensive training, I was told"

"Oh, yeah, he did... But that was very specific, and not at all... You know, the type to make people realize they have more power than most. That's Harry's case. The training was quite standard, so I suppose he didn't realize how unique he was, or rather is" – Harry closed his eyes, remembering the hardcore training he got. That was standard?

"But it was standard for aurors, no?"

"Yes, but no one bothered telling him that, though I'm not sure that was a good thing or not" – Harry smiled shyly. The tone Remus used was caring, like few people had used when it came to him. He even ignored the fact they were talking about him.

"Probably a good thing. He wishes to be an auror, he told me"

"Yes... James was one too. He would be so proud of his son..."

"What time does mister Potter usually come to meet you?"

"Oh, yes... It's around time he came..." – Harry shook his head and quickly and soundlessly walked away from the door. Only a minute later, he was a good length away from the door, and it opened. Raito and Remus came out, the younger man smiling softly, glancing at his pupil. Remus looked over at him and smiled widely.

"Hello, Remus. Professor Yagami" – Harry said, trying not to think of what they were saying. His heart was filled with pride, that those two people he admired so much had complimented him so many times.

"Mister Potter. Excuse me, Remus" – Raito said swiftly, and left. Harry turned to Remus with a bright smile, one that the older man had not seen much over the years.

"You're good friends with him now, aren't you?" – he asked earnestly, looking much younger than he was. The man smiled lovingly. So much like James...

"I suppose I am, Harry. Now, come. What do you think of green tea today?"

"Never had any"

"No? Well then, I hope you like it. It's not sweet, or British, for that matter, but I find it quite good"

"Well then, I think I'll be having some of it" – he closed the door behind him, a smile on his lips always present.

–––

As January passed, people noticed yet another change in Harry Potter.

Even though he had turned into super student over night, he was still slightly shy and not particularly confident, but that changed after the Holidays. He was now a smiling fool that carried himself with his head high, although not the way his lover did – with arrogance –, but in a way that showed he knew something that others did not, and he was not willing to share his secrets with anyone, preferring to just keep it all to himself.

He looked like a gleeful little kid, and although he looked adorable like that, he was still a seventeen year old, the Boy – Who – Lived, and looking that cute was just bizarre, and one that agreed completely was Draco Malfoy.

Coming back from the Holidays, Draco had tried to act the same, but that was difficult when he tried to get into the pants of his now somewhat childishly yummy boyfriend. A kink was okay for the Slytherin prince, but not at such a level. After all, he was turned on by the now clingy Harry, but he kept on smiling... Creepy. The blond thought he was spending way too much time with Raito, because the professor did smile too much also...

"Hum... Harry... What happened during the Holidays?" – Draco heard Ron ask his friend during Charms.

"What do you mean, Ron?"

"Well... You're pretty... Well..."

"You seem to be in a good mood constantly" – Hermione ended. Harry blinked at them, and smiled. Creepy...

"I guess I am, then. Nothing much happened during the Holidays, really. I rode my broom a lot, I read and studied a little, and I had tea with Remus everyday. But that's about it"

"You had tea with professor Lupin?" – Hermione asked, curious.

"Yeap. And he asked to stop calling him 'professor'. You guys too, of course"

"... Okay..."

"And why are you always smiling? It's scary, coming from you of all people" – Ron blurted. Harry tilted his head.

"Well, I don't know the answer to that one, Ron, but... I guess... I just like smiling now. Why? You guys don't like it that I smile?"

"No, no, of course we do, Harry" – Hermione said vehemently for both of them.

"Okay, then. So quit asking... Smiling is not a sign of any mental illness, alright? It just means I'm... Happy"

The one question dancing around Draco's mind, however, was, 'what in the bloody hell made you so bloody happy?', but he wisely did not say it out loud. As much as this yet new facet of his beloved scared him because it was so weird, he wasn't about to complain. He would take a cute and hugging monster Harry than a moody and absent Harry any day. Well, except when he was horny – he had learned long ago that angry sex was the best kind, and he hadn't been able to even annoy the new Harry. At least the other one had had a sly streak.

–––

'I don't think it's working the way you wanted it to' – Karee said, hovering over Raito as he tried to grade Fourth Year Ravenclaw essays. He was bored, and since Raito was the only one around that could hear him, well, he was gonna hear him.

"It is working exactly as I wished it to work, Karee" – the teacher replied curtly, very annoyed. Those Ravenclaws wrote way too much, and even though he didn't care much about his teaching duties, he wasn't about to be lame at it, because it was simply not his style, so he had to pay more attention than he was being allowed in order to finish with the grading.

'Are you grumpy today, Raito?'

"I am not"

'You are! You totally are!'

"Karee, shut up"

'You're so easy to annoy, Raito. Gimme apples and I'll happily get off your back'

"I will not reward your behavior"

'Then I'll keep poking you'

"Karee, how would you like to spend eternity without a hand?" – the teacher hissed, very crossed. Karee turned serious.

'I get it, I'll be going' – he said after a moment, and quickly went off through a wall. Raito almost sighed in relief, and turned the necessary attention to the damn essays. When were the Ravenclaws going to learn that two feet meant two feet, maybe two and a half, not three, four, six, ten?!

Being a teacher was essential to his plan, but he certainly could live without having to read so much more than he wanted to, over and over again – Ravenclaws, and an exception here and there, made him actually hate and despise the teaching profession.

Oh well.

–––

Christmas is coming!!! Although coincidences are a pet peeve of mine, this time, I'm pretty damn happy about it, seeing as this chap is all about Christmas, or close enough, anyway. La la. According to my BETA, this story is going dangerously into a whole Harry/Raito/Remus direction. I'm freaked. The worst part is that when she points things out to me, I can see what she's talking about. It's scary and freaky. O.o As a side note, I BETA–ed this a good while ago, beginning of December, but then my BETA had problems using the computer because of her evil brother and moody connection, so this is only half BETA–ed. Sorry. In any case, I seem to have totally missed November, because I looked at the update date and could not believe I updated last at the start of October, it shocked me and my BETA. Oh well, it's finally here, just before Christmas, and, actually, today is my BETA's birthday! She's finally nineteen! The last of the group to get to this age. La la.

–––

FUCK!!!! Just checked my stats, SHIT! I'm in 6 SIX C2!!! I'm SO happy!!! And I'm passed the 10.000 hits mark!!! And in only NINE chaps!!! And pretty slow updating too!!! Aw... I'm getting sentimental here, but I love all you guys, readers and reviewers... / flushes hard/ You're the best. Honestly. THE BEST!!!

–––

And to answering the most marvelous and wonderful and adorable and lovable reviews!!! La la la.

sarah–sama: Thank you so much!!! I'm SO HAPPY you have no idea that this story makes you feel all giddy when it's updated!! And I'm so glad too you're a patient one, makes me feel less guilty, even if only a little, tiny bit / laughs/

Chocobaby: Thank you! I'm glad you think I'm keeping Raito in character, I'm always bashing myself over it.

Crescent–Moon–Vixen: Because I suck. And I have no memory. And November disappeared. And, actually, October wasn't that present either – I almost didn't have classes with holidays and elections. But, thank you for reading and reviewing anyway. Ku ku ku. The Red Book... The infamous Red Book... When I know what it is/does, you all will too /grins innocently/

greymoon: Well, it took me like a two months and twenty days (I suck, I suck), but I finally did it. La la.

Nuriko Kurosaki: Gross? Well, I can't say I don't know how you feel, I always read fics with disgusting (for me) pairings... But, if you're still reading this, then it means my story is good enough that you can ignore the slight Raito/Remus here and there (although it's definitely going to a one sided pairing). Anyway, please bear with me and keep reading, please!

darksaphire: ... Well, at least I made you laugh /giggles/ I'm happy.

Anna Tramell: You are the freaking best! 9 – 9 – 9 – 9 – 9 – 9 – 9 – 9!!!!!!! NINE reviews!!! AWESOME!!! Since they are so many, I will answer everything at once /grins/ No, it's still being written (rather slowly, might I add), but it's moving. Sort of. Yeah, I know... I killed Voldie... And I like 'im, but I think it was too important to kill him. Oh well. Karee is a different Shinigami than Ryuuku, more sarcastic and cheery too /laughs/ Aw!! I like DH too. Clearly. Yes, death (and DN) and slash, a good combination always. La la. About the lifespans... Still thinking about them. Yeap, long enough chaps – I despise short chaps. Perhaps this Raito–apples moment could be used in a parody/sidestory for this fic... Idea! Everyone loves L... /Sigh/ And he'll be dead. He would be too much of a hassle. I'm already bringing Sirius back in a (hopefully) not too distant future, and that will be difficult to think of already, L would make me wanna cry. Yes, have fangirls moments! I'm glad to be spreading the boy–love so effectively. Yes, Raito's teacher, Marukai, Marukai... I like his name. He's a fun one, and will appear at some point. And "The Red Violin" is a movie basically about a violin and the tragedy and obsession attached to it. Quite nice. Yes, Ryuuku's short appearance. I'm happy people liked it. La la. And, thank you so much for reviewing!

Smiley Face3: Huh. This time around people seem to be VERY interested in the Red Book... And, sorry, but no L. No L. No L. No L. I'm all for Shikamaru's (character from Naruto) philosophy of life, Too much hassle, don't even go there.

yaoni: Aw... Thank you so much! And keep reading too! La la.

Dragonmancer1: Thank you! And, yes, LONG time this time. Sorry.

Grinedel: (Will respond both in only one paragraph) ... Freaky way of seeing Harry and L... But, thanks anyway... I like Manipulative!Raito too! And I don't get the whole Karee is Kira reversed... For me personally, apples are for when I'm sick. I wish I had a DN too. Harry shouldn't have one – he's too unstable (unlike Raito... / laughs/). And Draco WILL shag Harry... Soon / evil laughter/

yumemi: No, no, it WON'T turn into Harry/Raito. It's HD all the way here. And I think so too, which's why I started to change the whole Raito/Remus thing to an onesided thing. Thank you, and... Ku ku ku... "Humans are so stupid..."

Soul.For.Sale: Thank you very much!!! It's a great compliment. And keep reading!

shinigami109: (Answering both reviews in one) I don't like Light and Ryuk, sounds weird. Besides, when I started reading DN, it was Raito and Ryuuku, and since I like their names better this way, that's how it's gonna be. Besides, I use Word, and the AutoCorrection thingy (don't know how it's called in english), and it would be weird writing light as in "sun light" or whatever and getting "sun Light" all the time. Too annoying. It took well over a month, but I finally updated! Who will be able to see his Shinigami? But, let me answer the way I think you mean. No, no one can see Karee. Or Ryuuku, for that matter (other than Marukai, Raito's teacher) This chap shows that Raito hasn't stopped killing... La la. In any case, thank you for taking the time to review / smiles/

MoonlightShadow666: Thank you!! I'm glad you liked it and that it was able to turn your expectations (I'm guessing low) around. La la la.

Delinka: Yeap, I was guessing, and I'm damn proud of it / smiles like a maniac/ And I sure will. Hopefully I'll be able to end this in my lifetime /laughs/

kyuushi: Thank you: ) And I'll try my best.

Zeiyuki: ... Wow, a crossover hater, this is a first, I believe. And I'm really flattered my fic was so... Good that it got you hooked. La la. Although I'm a HUGE crossover fan, my favorite type, as a matter of a fact. But, whatever. Uh... The Red Book... I have ideas about them... But it's all over the place for now. And I haven't said what it is, exactly, and I'm so afraid that people that's aren't daft will notice the clues I leave here and there that I try my best to leave none (I'm exactly the type of reader that notices nothing, but I know a lot of you out there aren't like me, so I have to be very careful). And, well, I should tell about it, since I believe it should be something of a big thing in the... Ahem, "plot" /Laughs/ Well, DADA is a classic in crossovers with HP, and those are the ones I read the most. But if you could get passed it and still like my story, then I am more than pleased. La la. Cookie for you, you got me in a good mood.

squirrelmaster: Thank you so much! Please keep reading, and hope you keep enjoying it. La la.

Yue–eternal: I know, my grammar and spelling and, you know, stuff like that, suck. My BETA tries her best to weed out the worst stuff. Yes, I know, TOTALLY OOC, but at this point, there isn't much I can do, because I'm too far into the story to change everything, which would be what I would have to do in order for characters to be more themselves. Yeah... But it was necessary, for me, to have Voldie dead right off the back. I like the bastard too, but thinking back, I suppose I didn't much when I first started writing, that may have something to do with it. Oh well / shrugs/ Ah, good question. But I've come to the conclusion that everything that Raito says may very well be a lie, and since I'm not making him tell everything to his Shinigami, it's much harder to get to the bottom of certain things, including Voldie's death. So, if I, the narrator, don't say something, don't take it as a truth. Or assume things, not a good idea with my stories. So, Raito MAY have seen Voldie's face after all, I just didn't show it /smirk/ I'm a hypocrite about a lot of things, and L is one of them, and I will not apologize for it, because I am and I admit I am. This story is about Raito, and I've stated quite a number of times in the reviews responses that L will not appear in this fic – he hasn't even been mentioned that many times in the story itself. So, I am a hypocrite, and, well, I can't help it. But you're right, completely right, I just can't, and won't hold myself back. I'm sorta... Glad, I guess, that you think I have an actual plot; as far as learning from certain authors, that don't work for me, at least not on a conscious level because I don't read to learn. Oh well. It should get better in time. Somewhat. Hopefully... I know, I know, people have told me, my BETA told me, the HD thing did NOT happen just like that, but I have yet to write a sidestory explaining things, but I am dropping little clues and whatnots here and there. Oh, it's just that I adore HD. ADORE. So it was only obvious. I don't think you flamed me all that much, and the criticism is long overdue, so thank you for everything, even if I may not have listened to everything all that well. In any case, thank you very much for taking the time to actually read my story to such depths, almost dissecting it / grins happily/

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	11. Happy Harry

**Little Black Death Note**

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0011: Happy Harry**

January was a very quick month. It came and went quicker than any other before that school year. But for one Draco Malfoy, it was a very infuriating month.

It had started on the Holidays with going back home and seeing his mother a complete mess, then he came back, eager to see Harry again, and he is peeved to see that he turned into a little kid who only likes to hug over the few days they were apart.

"Hum... Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"... I'm horny"

"Oh... Okay... What you want me to do about?" – and raised an eyebrow far too innocent. And somehow, Draco just knew his words would not work on Harry.

"Harry, I wanna fuck you"

"Oh"

"Yeah. Like, right now"

"Right now? It's lunch time! I'm hungry"

"A quickie, then"

"I don't wanna lose my virginity on a quickie during lunch, Draco! I want candles, I want music, I want a bed"

"... Okay then"

"Alright, then. Are we going to eat now?"

"... Yes, of course"

"Great!" – and hugged the blond, who did his best not to cringe. A hug every once in a while didn't hurt at all, but every time they met? He felt like pouring acid all over himself so the other one would not get near him. Although he wasn't positively sure that would keep Hugging Harry away from him.

As they entered the Great Hall, Remus could not help but shrug the strange feeling he was getting from Harry ever since the restart of classes. Of course, it was wonderful to see the somber young man that entered Hogwarts that year acting so carefree and simply happy, but it did not mean he did not find it peculiar, to say the least.

After all, considering everything that Harry had been through in his short life, one would expect him to be a serious and silent young man, not this... This bubbly ball of energy. He wondered what had caused him to change so drastically (again) in so little time, because he was positive that the boy had changed to... That over the Holidays. In a way, he wished he had done something to help him in his change, on the other, he hoped he hadn't – Harry was too weird.

He turned to Raito with a wry smile as he saw his best friend's son laughing loudly at the Gryffindor table. He reminded him of James, badly.

"Raito... Do you happen to know why Harry is acting so... Hum... Differently lately?"

"Different? I don't see much change in mister Potter, Remus"

"... You don't?"

"I don't"

"... Seriously?"

"Yes. He does not seem much different than usual. A little jollier, nothing more than that. Is that what you are referring to, by any chance?"

"... Yeah... He's... 'Jollier' than before... Before... I don't know when exactly... Around the end of the Holidays he started to go like that" – and motioned to the boy, who was currently hugging a struggling Hermione.

"I see. Well, I understand he is behaving a bit differently than he usually did, but I don't see why it is a thing for you to concern yourself with, Remus"

"Oh, no, I'm not concerned, per say, Raito, I just... I just find it odd, is all"

"Of course"

Remus looked over to the Slytherin table, and noticed Draco Malfoy with an almost disgusted look upon his face. His eyes were on Harry, Remus concluded, who was hugging yet another person, this time Seamus Finnegan, who was certainly not struggling, and seemed to be rather enjoying it. And the Slytherin Prince did not appreciate it. At all. He wondered if he was the jealous/vindictive type. If so, he felt oh so very sorry for mister Finnegan.

Mentally, Raito smirked. Wizards were far too naïve.

In his seat, Snape grimaced at the sight of his dead rival's spawn hugging person after person. Eck.

And Albus just sat there, a smile on his lips, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

–––

As the days passed, more and more people started to go out of their way to avoid one mister Potter, Boy – Who – Lived, nowadays known as 'Hugging monster – beware'. His happy weirdness had escalated to such a degree he started hugging random people, people he did not know, people that did not want to be hugged for no reason by someone they had never had contact for, even if it was Harry Potter.

Even his friends, Housemates and teammates made sure to stay at arms length from him, just to be sure he wouldn't jump them. The only ones to stay close to him were Hogwarts teachers, whom he had not yet started to attack, and (stupidly) Draco Malfoy, despite the fact he did not like getting hugged on a regular basis by any means. But maybe he'd finally get some, so... Whatever.

As it turned out, although he kept on smiling, Harry's work did not start to go down. In fact, it got better, freakishly better. Teachers were amazed – and slightly unnerved – by this, but made sure not to overly compliment him, for they knew that once he got excited enough to hug a teacher, they were all doomed.

Harry, on the other hand, was feeling light headed and cool as he had never felt. His feelings were overwhelming all of a sudden, and the only way he found to get it out there was by hugging people. Numerously. Constantly. Non – stop. Anywhere, anyone. He only didn't hug teachers because he knew it was wrong, since they were to be respected and all. But he did want to hug Remus or Raito, once they were his favorite teachers and some of his favorite people at Hogwarts and in the whole world.

In his now usual good mood, he walked (aka skipped) to professor Yagami's room. He knocked three times and waited. Soon enough, the door opened, and he was welcomed into the room. His tutor seemed the customary, cold and ready to start the lesson.

But Harry had other plans.

"Professor" – he said quickly, and Raito smiled lightly.

"Yes, mister Potter?"

"Do you think I'm weird?"

"In what way?"

"You know... Weird"

"No, I do not, mister Potter"

"... Hum, well... And do you think I'm acting weird? People are acting strange around me... They say I'm all different... I don't know why, I'm not different at all..."

"You don't seem any different than usual to me, mister Potter, but that is merely my own opinion, of course"

"Right, then. So..." – he didn't want to start the lesson just yet. He was bored, and wasn't in the mood to get his ass kicked just yet.

"Would you like some tea before we start, mister Potter?" – he motioned to the loner desk and the two chairs. The boy perked up, smiling from side to side. Raito had to admit he was creepy, smiling like that and all.

And so, they started drinking some nice tea. Harry felt warmth spread around his body from the hot drink, and appreciated his professor's rare kindness.

"Wow, this is so good, professor, what is this?!"

"That is a special blend, mister Potter. I'm glad you like it"

"It's so good! Does it have a name?"

"No, I don't think so. My old teacher sends me a box or two every other month with some of it. Perhaps I'll encourage him to name it" – and smiled placidly.

"He should name it... Hum... 'Drag' or something"

"... Excuse me?"

"Yeah! It's a nice name, don't you think?"

"Well, it would probably confuse some people"

"Huh. Oh, well, only a suggestion. Maybe, then... Hum..." – he drank a little more of the exquisite tea – "Bananas, apples... Melon..."

"What?"

"It tastes like it! And... Hum, chocolate... Maybe 'Choco Goodie'"

"... I'll let him know of your suggestions, mister Potter"

"Thanks, professor!" – he even tried to take little gulps, but the tea was so good he could not resist, and ended up drinking it all in another two drinks. He pouted and looked at Raito, who only had an eyebrow raised. He was unfazed and completely unaffected by his childishness, not that the boy thought it would ever work on him.

"Get up, and let's start" – dejectedly, the Boy – Who – Lived did what he was told, and in a flash had his wand out, his eyes suddenly not in the least cheerful, rather cold and fierce. Much more than before the Holidays.

With a small smile, Raito sent a Fire and a Freezing spells at the boy, who did not dodge that well, and had his hair partly burned, partly frozen, as well as his clothes. But he did not look like he cared, not in the least, and his face continued to show nothing but ferocity.

As it so happens, Karee was in a dark corner, watching, his wide eyes focused on the young human.

'Silly human...'

Raito smirked at him as he sent another set of spells towards his oblivious student.

–––

As another month passed, Draco was getting nervous. He felt on edge, and all because of Harry and his happy mood. And his hugging. And cuteness.

Things started to escalate with the Boy – Who – Lived when he hugged professor Lupin after class for giving him a high score in the Transfiguration essay. From that moment on, no one was free from the happy boy, and Draco, of course, was the one that suffered the most, being his boyfriend and all. But they did not have sex, and that was driving him up the walls, because, what's good about a boyfriend that doesn't want to have sex, instead only to hug, and not even kiss?!

People just needed to take a single look at the blond's face to get out of his way. He was in a constant bad mood, and was not really trying to control it, so those who were stupid or just unfortunate enough to stay on his way, got hexed, kicked, thrown out of windows, down staircases, into walls, doors, people, and, when possible, professor Snape, who took away points and handed out detentions without another thought, although he would stare at Draco for a few moments every given chance, as if asking what in the hell he was thinking.

However, alas, he was Lucius Malfoy's child, and was not the type to apologize for his anger – driven actions, and was not about to start only because people were getting prissy around him. To hell with them, he had much more important things to think about, such as getting Harry Potter into a bed, ASAP.

And that was the sole reason why he was out in the cold, though with warming charms, of course, he was no fool, waiting for the Gryffindor Quidditch training session to end. His plan was to grab Harry, drag his happy ass to the Requirement Room, imagine a nice and big bed, candles lit up, music playing, and he was set! sex, finally!

But, sure enough, the Universe hated Draco, and it showed it, once more, by making Harry all tired and whiny. He started complaining about this and that, an essay, a research, books to read, spells to train, things to do, blah, blah, and the blond was not able to drag him anywhere. Well, other than the castle, because if he could not get sex, than at least a snog he would!

The Universe really hated him.

All the way around the castle they found teachers, here and there, strolling around Hogwarts' halls, looking down on them, suspicious of their intentions. But Draco was one determined young man, and, once more fired up, he tuned Harry out and took him to the Requirement Room, which was exactly the way he wanted it to be. At least that was working the way he wanted! Something, finally!

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, registering the bed, the music and candles. His face flushed, and he did not seem as childish as usual those days. He looked down, messing with his uniform's hem. Draco rolled his eyes, and started kissing him violently. He was pissed, annoyed and he hadn't had sex in almost a year and a half! Oh, they were having sex, one way or another!

"Draco" – Harry moaned, feeling his hand going south.

"You wanted a bed, you wanted candles, you wanted music. I got it all" – the blond replied, but Harry merely moaned louder. He smirked. That's the way he like it.

For the next few minutes, Harry Potter had the privilege of having the blond on his knees in front of him, doing the most marvelous things with his tongue and teeth. There weren't many out there that had received such honor.

When Draco was done, Harry seemed to have forgotten any restraints he appeared to have before, and pretty much tackled him, kissing him aggressively, and they were soon on the bed, clothes getting ripped and thrown around the room. Draco wanted to laugh – so much for music and candles, all it took was him getting on his knees. Had he known it would be this easy, he would have done it a long time ago.

And, as it turned out, Harry was not shy at all. For a moment he looked like he was going to back down, but then he made up his mind and went for it. Draco was surprised he wanted to be on top, but, hey, who was he to complain? He was always bottom anyway, so he didn't care and instead enjoyed his boyfriend going crazy with him.

After they were done, they laid next to each other, neither saying a word. Harry kept on smiling, and he giggled every now and then. Draco simply smirked.

'Finally'

"Hey, Draco, when are we doing it again?" – the Boy – Who – Lived asked, his eyes shimmering.

"Anytime, anywhere, Potter"

"Aw...?"

"We won't always have time for a bed, after all"

"Oh, right... You're right... Hum... We could do it in the dungeons..."

"Too much echo, no good"

"Then... Hum...How about beneath the stands at the Quidditch pit?"

"Wow... Aren't you a naughty one?" – the black haired boy flushed – "Well, I suppose the Quidditch stands aren't bad... The showers aren't bad either"

"Uh, uh, I totally wanna do it in Snape's office!"

"... What?"

"C'mon! it's kinky! Imagine what he'd do if he caught us!"

"Hum... Exactly? He'd kill us"

"Well, we'd go happy, wouldn't we?" – and grinned. Draco smirked back.

"So, mister Potter, you still got essays to finish or you have time to screw me again?" – Harry laughed, and was soon on top of Draco again.

The blond Prince of Slytherin didn't even mind that he got out of the Requirement Room limping.

–––

"You look awfully cheerful" – Blaise commented over his book, raising an eyebrow at Draco's wide smile.

"Well, I am, Zabini"

"... And you admitted to it. Are you feeling quite alright?"

"I'm great, as a matter of a fact"

"Oh..." – his face was obscured by the book, but he was smirking – "You got laid. Potter finally let you pop his cherry?" – he let only his eyes be visible – "Or did he just poke at your overly popped cherry?" – Draco went a little red. Damn, he thought his preference in being bottom wasn't such a known fact. And if Blaise Zabini, of all people, knew it, then everyone else knew it. Damn.

"Shut up, Zabini"

"Whatever you say, Malfoy" – he shot back musically. The blond huffed indignantly and went off to the dorms – 'That's a bottom if I ever saw one' – he thought with a small smirk, and turned the page of his book.

–––

The moment Harry stepped in the Gryffindor Tower, heads turned to him, and many people started gathering their things and moving to the dorms, but those who remained noticed the glazed and truly happy, not crazily cheerful, look on his face. Hermione and Ron approached him first, carefully.

"Hey, hum, Harry?" – the girl tried. The boy turned to her with a brilliant smile that lacked the strangeness his smiles showed throughout the month.

"Hi, Mione! Hey, Ron! Hey, can I ask you something?" – he directed the question at his male friend, who glanced at his girlfriend almost nervously. Who knew what the Boy – Who – Lived would spit out?

"Sure, mate..."

"Do you need lube when you have sex?" – Ron went red in a flash, and so did Hermione. People that were close enough to hear also flushed at the boy's boldness.

"Wha, wha, what? Why do you– Oh, ew! You and... You and Malfoy...? Ew! Is that why he went to get you after practice? Ew!"

"Hum... Yes. So... Ron? Lube?"

"I never had to! Why don't you go ask someone who's had sex with other guys?! I've only ever– I'm straight, bloody hell!"

"I know that, Ron, but... Hey, what do I know? I don't know if girls are slippery or rough"

"Harry, please, shut up" – Hermione asked him, hiding her very blushed face in her hands.

"... Okay... But you know someone in Gryffindor who– Oh, of course. Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Seamus!"

"Oh... Well, at least you chose right this time. I'm not sure... I think he was out shagging a Ravenclaw... He should be back soon, it's almost curfew time anyway"

"Okay, I'll wait for him, then. Hey, Mione, you know any good Lightning spell?"

"Eh... Why do you– Oh, silly me. Hum... No, I don't. I'm not sure we even cover that kind of subject in regular courses. Well, maybe we will now, with the new three years and all"

"Don't remind me" – Ron mumbled, annoyed.

"Too bad... Professor Yagami's mean, and he kept on sending Fire and Freezing spells on me this whole month! Every time! And I can't block or dodge them! It's so annoying..." – his friends stared at him – "What?"

"Nothing. You're just... Normal" – Ron blurted out.

"What you mean?"

"You know... You're not... Jumpy"

"Huh? I don't know what you mean, Ron"

"What he means to say, Harry, is that you're not talking as fast and as... Joyful as you have ever since we came back from the Holidays"

"Oh... I get it now. Yeah... Maybe screwing is good for something other than stress release" – the two others went totally red – "So, Mione, any thoughts? I still haven't figured out a way to get around Fire and Freezing"

"Well... I don't know much about such advanced spells, Harry... Oh, perhaps professor– I mean, Remus, maybe he would know. He had special training and all"

"Yeah! I'll ask him tomorrow about it! And then professor Yagami won't be so smug about putting my hair on fire and freezing it"

"... Wow, he's evil, mister Yagami"

"He sure is. But he's good, he's really good. I don't think auror training will be so difficult"

"I'll bet, considering the way you get here after them"

"By the way, Harry, what about the DA? I know you're busy and all... But could you maybe swing by next week?" – Hermione asked.

Actually, Harry had managed to get Flitwick and Remus to tutor the students in the DA. It wasn't the same as having another students teaching them, but the members were improving slowly and a lot. However, Harry was yet to go and take a closer look at them. Quidditch, tutoring, studying, doing homework, Draco. Too much things to do, so little time, so his pet project was forgotten.

"Next week...? What days are you getting together?"

"Every other day. Well... On the same days that you have tutoring... But maybe you could get professor Yagami to go too? Since he is the DADA teacher, he could go and see how well, or not, we're doing"

"I'll talk to him. If that doesn't work, we could ask Remus. They're all buddy–buddy, you know?"

"... You don't think...?" – Ron started, and Hermione and Harry turned to him, inquiring. He was flushed.

"What?"

"You know..." – he looked away. His girlfriend and friend looked at each other, and stifled their laughter.

"Oh, Ron... Just because they're close friends... I mean, you and Harry never snogged, did you?" – Ron resembled a tomato, really.

"of course not!"

"Well, then, don't go around assuming every couple of male friends is a gay one"

"Fine, fine"

"Hey, you guys, do you know any good places to shag?" – Harry asked, eyes sparkling. His friends flushed and took deep breaths. They preferred cheerful, foolish or shy Harry anyday. This blunt one was too much for them to handle.

–––

I'm almost scared to post this. I suck, I know. If I thought the last update was late, god damn, then. Since my BETA's birthday (December 23rd) I haven't posted a single new chap... Well... I do have excuses, if you'd be willing to red. First it was January, vacation time here, so I was lazy. Then February. My classes started, but around the time I usually post, the 20–something days, it was Carnival holidays here, and I was sick for the entire fucking time. Well, not sick–sick, just half my face was swollen and I couldn't and wouldn't eat properly and spent my days lying in the couch, dying. So, no post there. Then March came along, and, oh joy, I had a paper to do. And I was in a group of three, with two useless boys, so I did the written paper all by myself, then we presented the paper twice during March. April came, and the tests that started by the end of March continued. Second week of April, still with the tests, and finally the end of our presentation, thank fucking God. And so, here we are. I usually forget to post, and this was the case, sort of, this time. I do hope everyone is satisfied somewhat with this chap (although I suppose it's more of a filler than anything, it's a weird chap this one), and please be patient. Although I dislike authors that say "I DO have a life", well, I do. And so does my BETA – she had to remove I think two of her wisdom teeth in a month times, so this is also un–BETAed. Oh, and thinking about it, I kinda blame YouTube also for the delay – this month was spent in a large part in YouTube watching Korean videos. Go South Korea! Go DBSK! Go Shinhwa! Go XMAN!

PS: Just read the last volume of Karekano, so I'm all pumped up!! And there are only three volumes for the publication to end here in Brazil, so, very excited I am!!!

–––

Chap 12 IS done, 13 is not. Patience, patience, patience. Sorry. I don't deserve reviews. At least nice ones. No one pressures me to post, it's incredible, and I thank you ALL/bows/

–––

And to answering the most marvelous and wonderful and adorable and lovable and VERY forgiving reviews! La la.

Belladona–Isabella: Why thank you, and I will try to work harder and harder to write better stuff /grins happily/

greymoon: Aw!!!! You're so nice!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Merry... /sniffs/ VERY late Christmas (I do celebrate it somewhat) and also VERY late Happy New Year!

Yue–eternal: Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!! You're awesome, and nice, and I'm just stubborn, God help my friends and BETA, so while I take what people say in consideration, I just don't act on it, usually /laughs/ That and learning grammar is hard. But, anyway, thank you SO MUCH!!!

Red–on–Black: Never apologize for not reviewing – I took four months to update, I should get hit in the head. Ho, another country other than your, which to begin with I don't know what it is, but, ok /laughs/ Puppet master he is, that's for sure. And, yes, that's why people love him. Oh, I can be funny! I'm amazed everytime someone mentions it, I always assume people won't get my weird and dark and dry humor, glad you do. Everyone's on about the Red Book these past reviews... Well, I'm just happy I'm pocking people into curiosity! Merry (LATE LATE LATE) Christmas back, didn't get much presents, but what I did get I liked a lot. Hope you got good presents too. La la. Thank you for the congrats/blushes/

Shin–Ora: Yeap, no plot, a lot of OOC stuff. Sorry. Yes, I know. L is dead, Misa is dead, Near and Mello I hate... Oh well. Yes, I am aware he needs an opposing force, but I work slow, but trust me, when he gets an opposing force, it's gonna be opposing, a slap in the face. And, well, sorry that it's leading nowhere, that frustrates me much more than any reader, be sure of it, but I'll eventually find what I want to do with this, and hopefully it'll get a hell lot more interesting. La la. Smexy!Raito, GO GO GO!! Thank you for the review!!

sarah–sama: Necklace... /thinks about it/ The one with Voldie's ashes? The Red Book will be revealed eventually, to me then to you readers, so patience, as always when I'm concerned. Thank you!!! I'm so glad people think I'm being true to Raito!!! Makes me feel all mushy and corny. If you people knew me, you'd understand how bizarre that is, seriously. Well, I took my time, but here's a new chap!!

I.write.sins.not.tradgedies: Thanks for thinking I have a plot /laughs/ And for complimenting me, THANK YOU (flushed)!!! HPDM NEEDS background info, that's for sure, I'll work on it eventually ("eventually" being my keyword for this story, BTW), Marukai is an OC that should appear some time in the future, and what Raito writes to him, well, I'm not entirely sure I'll even mention it, it's a possibility much like most things in this fic. As for Snapey... Oh, one of my fav characters ever... Well, he WILL get more "screen time" in the future, because I like him SO MUCH, and he is the time to plot and take his time... So he'll be sitting on his ass a while longer, wait on. I have SO MANY strings that I myself don't notice, but you guys do, that I'm not totally sure I'll ever be able to tie everything up by the end, but I'll try to do better than the original series, that fucking end... Anyway... I'll try to make things tie together "eventually" /laughs/ I'm not TOTALLY planning to have Near and/or Mello in this, and that phrase was NOT a foreshadowing of Near. But of someone to go against Raito/grins innocently, whistling/ I don't know... Though Raito IS perfect. I've thought about reading Artemis Fowl, always bump into HP/AF around, but since I know nothing about it, I usually pass right through... Well, thanks for the review!!!

Smiley Face3: No L. I like my Remus. Perhaps I should read more fics with Remus in them... Since he can actually talk to Karee mentally, I don't think it's that big of a possibility. As far as I can think, 'cause I make stuff up as I write, ghosts and such can to a certain extend sense the Shinigami, but they cannot see it. I sorta mentioned it somewhere in the past, but it wasn't spelled out, it was really in passing, so... Maybe I'll work on it and mention it a little more in the future... Thank you, and here's another chap! La la.

Chocobaby: I know, I know, I suck, I take too much time /ducks head/ Sorry. But, thank you. You're nice to me.

Spazzeh: I don't get the whole "smushed" thing, but, well. Yes, I know, the whole HPDM thing is out of nowhere, my BETA has said this before... And, yes, I am a fangirl (clearly), but I still do plan to write more about they ever got together, maybe in the form of a side story. Stay tuned. As far as Near and Mello go, I hate them more than I don't want L in this story, and that's saying something, even though I did consider them in this story, frankly, and since the second arc never went down, it's always a possibility, but since I really don't like them, I'd rather avoid them at all costs. In any case, it's a possibility, though not a very strong one. And the Red Book... /laughs evilly/ I really like it. A stroke of genius, if I may say so myself. What it is is a mystery even to me, but I'll get to it eventually. La la. Thanks for reviewing so honestly.

Determined: Everyone likes L, and LXRaito, it's freaky to me. Anyway, thanks for the review, and, of course, you're welcome.

Literatti111: Why, thank you.

cherryi: Thank you, I appreciate you think this is original, I think it is too /laughs smugly/ Oh, no, even if takes a lifetime, I'll end this, for sure.

Anna Tramell: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! And you make ME feel special for always reviewing! My pace is my own (aka, whatever), and my humor, yes, VERY random /laughs/ Like me, actually. Sirius WILL be added, no doubt about it, it will only take a little while longer. Thanks as always for the review!!! La la la.

InsaneBlackHeart: Everyone's a LXRaito fan, it seems. Not that I have anything against the pairing per say, more the character alone (L, of course). Well, since he WAS killed in the original series, I don't feel a single drop of guilt for not using him, but, well, thank you, thank you /smiles/

A Silver Shadow: Strange pairings? Why? Oh, ku ku ku, the Red Book. I enjoy the fact people are actually so interested in it. And takes me a while, but I update. Eventually.

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	12. Valentine, Valentine

**Little Black Death Note **

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0012: Valentine, Valentine **

For the remaining of January, Draco was happy to report that he had released all and any tension he had in him. Many, many times. Over and over. Every single day, multiple times. Thank Merlin for magic – no need for muggles' Viagra.

He was also happy to report that Harry was the one that came to him, at least more times than he came to him. He didn't even have to do anything, really, and the emerald eyed boy was all over him, mumbling a Lube spell, and they were already going at it. And like he said, anywhere, anytime.

The Boy – Who – Lived was one sex machine.

Not that Draco was about to complain. They had to make for all the lost time, after all.

Strangely enough, after having sex for the first time, Harry cooled off, and stopped being so weird. He didn't randomly and/or constantly hug random people anymore, and he didn't smile like a maniac either. He even stopped talking like a weirdo! He was now in a cool place, talking normally, not too innocent, not too sly – just right –, acting horny and kinky, but nothing overly so. In fact, Draco never thought things could get any better, because Harry was not pretty much perfect.

Then, of course, reality checked in, and February came. And with it, of course, Valentine's Day.

He should have remembered Universe hated his guts.

–––

"Shut the bloody hell up, Zabini" – the Slytherin Prince hissed. The beautiful black young man grinned mischievously.

"Why should I, Draco, dear? It's valentine's day, after all"

"Shut up!"

"Give me good reasons for me to do so, then I might consider it"

"I have a bloody headache, and if you don't shut your fucking mouth I will make sure you can't fuck anything or anyone for the rest of the school year!"

"Ouch, wow, no reason to go extreme, Draco, Merlin..."

"Well, you're pissing me off, damnit, Zabini"

"Hey, it's Valentine's Day, just give the boy a treat and you'll be shagging the whole night"

"Must you be so crude so early in the morning, Blaise?" – Pansy Parkinson said, not the least happy.

"Yes, Pansy, I must. So, Draco, what are getting your boy?"

"I don't know. I was going to Hogsmeade to get him something"

"Don't get him chocolate, Draco" – Pansy said.

"Why not?"

"It's cheap and common. It doesn't send the right message, trust me"

"Yeah, give him something like... I don't know, something kinky" – Blaise added.

"Not underwear, it's too... Bleh"

"And nothing like... Vibrators or stuff"

"Clothes are a no–no, definitely"

"Lube is always nice, if you can't reach for your wand"

"Yes, lube, considering you're both male. Although you should be getting it, not giving, but anyway..."

"... What in the hell is a 'vibrator', and why are you assuming I'm bottom, Parkinson?"

"Because you are, dear"

"Oh, they're muggle things. Bloody useful"

"And how would you know, Zabini?"

"Oh, please, Parkinson. You're one to talk. I can hear you moaning all the way from the boys dorms. Besides, I gave some to a few girls, and boys, of course, in the past, alright?"

"Shut up. And, what? They used them in front of you?"

"No, I used them on them"

"Will you two bloody shut up?!"

"..."

"So, Parkinson, what do you think he should get Potter? We should help him, since he's so clueless"

"Of course. But since I've never given Valentine Day's presents, it's difficult"

"I know what you mean. And Draco's the girl in the relationship, so... Think, Parkinson, what would you get your boyfriend?"

"You two are insufferable"

"Are you hearing anything particular, Parkinson?"

"No, I don't think so, Zabini. So, presents for Potter"

Draco hit his head against the table. Slytherin was and would always be the best House of all, but that didn't mean there were only the best of people to have around in it as well. And Blaise and Pansy were living proof.

–––

"You're gonna what?!" – Ron exclaimed. Hermione shushed him, but he paid no heed.

"I'm gonna give Draco a–"

"I heard that part! But, why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend?"

"Just because he's your bottom doesn't mean you gotta buy him a Valentine's Day gift!"

"Well, don't you give Mione a Valentine's Day present? You're the guy, apparently the guy should give the girl a present. In my case, I'm the guy, because I'm on top"

"He's right you know, Ron" – Seamus Finnegan said, butting in the conversation.

"Oh, what you know? Since when do you give your flings Valentine's Day gifts?"

"Duh, I don't give, I receive. Just like in bed"

"... Ew"

"Merlin, you're too much of a homophobe to have Harry as your friend, Ron, really"

"I am not a... That!"

"You don't even know what it means!"

"So? I know it's not a good thing!"

"... It means you're afraid, or disgusted by gay people, Ron" – Hermione supplied. Her boyfriend gasped.

"I am not a... That! I'm not afraid of Harry! Or disgusted! I just don't wanna think about him shagging Malfoy! Or you shagging anyone for that matter, Seamus!"

"Hey, you should be so lucky, Ron! If you weren't with Hermione here, I'd let you have a round with me to gay you up and show you what you've been missing, believe me" – Ron was more than flushed, while Hermione, Harry and a whole lot of Gryffindors laughed at him, or simply snickered.

"Bugger off, Seamus!" – the Weasley screamed at the top of his lungs, to the (even greater) amusement of his Housemates, as well as the other Houses' and Staff's. In fact, Snape was so amused, since he quickly learned of the cause of Ron's outburst, that he didn't even take points. Well, at least not at that exact moment, anyway.

–––

For reasons he did not understand, Remus was daydreaming. Because it was Valentine's Day. Because he was thinking of the Valentine's Days of many years in the past, and especially the one two years previously, all of which he had spent pampering and getting pampered by the one and only Sirius Black.

Sirius. He had not thought of him for a while, something that felt like a huge burden over his heart. He had not thought of the black haired man in a long time, in fact, and he was pretty sure that if there wasn't a Valentine's Day, he probably would not even have thought of him at all. He felt guilty, and apologized to Sirius's photograph over and over until he realized how silly it was, and he apologized in his head, just so he wouldn't seem crazy to himself.

When he walked in the Great Hall that day, seeing some decoration in place, his heart fell a little more. He missed Sirius badly, and this day was just another one that got him to go depressed. Or rather more depressed than usual.

He sat next to Raito as usual, noticing the younger man completely unfazed by the date.

"Not a fan of Valentine's Day, Raito?" – he asked softly with a small smile.

"I have nothing pro or against it" – he replied diplomatically.

"Do you celebrate it in Japan?"

"Yes, we do. In a different manner, though"

"How?"

"On February 14th, girls give boys and men in general chocolate. There is the mandatory chocolate, that is for relatives, friends and even people at work. Then there is the love chocolate, which is usually more well done, since it's usually homemade, that is given to those the girls have feelings for"

"Oh. Interesting system. Girls must have a hard time, then, during this time of the year"

"I would imagine so. At least if they had someone to give a love chocolate to, that is, of course"

"And boys don't have a day to give girls a present, or it's just a one – way thing?"

"Not at all. On March 14th, boys give the girls that gave them chocolate on Valentine's Day a thank you gift. Originally it was supposed to be marshmallows, which is why this day is called 'White Day', but nowadays it a mere gift, many times white"

"Wow. Japan sure has interesting traditions"

"Ah. We are a very creative people, I suppose"

'I'd say with too much idle time in their hands' – Karee commented lightly while staring at the apples on the table. Raito smiled wider, knowing the Shinigami couldn't eat any of it in the Great Hall.

"Well, at least it's not very likely that girls here know about this tradition" – Remus said amusedly – "Otherwise, you'd be drowning in chocolate" – and chuckled lightly.

"I was never very fond of chocolate... And receiving chocolate from my students would be awkward, so I suppose I am thankful it's only a Japanese tradition"

"I myself always appreciated chocolate, although nowhere near... My friends" – he felt a pang of sorrow for James and Sirius – "They were eating monsters" – Raito smile.

"I will have to take your word on it, Remus"

"Yes... I suppose you will"

They watched as Dumbledore rose, in his very sparkly (and slightly blinding) lilac and cobalt and pink robes, a wide smile on his lips, as if satisfied that he had dressed to kill. Blind. Annoy. Disturb. Not necessarily in that order, but all nonetheless.

"Good morning all! Isn't this a lovely day to celebrate Valentine's Day?" – there wasn't much concordance among the staff or the students. He cleared his throat, wondering why he ever let McGonagall go; at least she understood him – "Well, I would only like to say that from this day until Sunday, Hogwarts will provide the students and staff a special service" – the senior staff members winced, knowing that, coming from the old man, 'special service' could mean absolutely anything – "Remembering professor Lockhart's doing during his teaching year, we will have the services of fairies, who will deliver presents and cards" – the staff sighed in relief. Well, it was much better than many of the things they pictured the Headmaster was talking about. Especially after he mentioned Lockhart. That fool was no indication of good things.

Sure enough, the fairies proved to be quite the amusement source while they did their 'job'. At least they were cute and pretty, and very efficient, unlike those horrific dwarfs Lockhart had used that particular Valentine's Day.

And so, Valentine's Day went on.

–––

During Ancient Runes, a class Draco Malfoy shared with some Ravenclaws, Hermione Granger (only Gryffindor), a few Slytherin and a lone Hufflepuff that in the Slytherin's opinion, was a Granger duplicate, he felt a little in high spirits, or something akin to it, when a particularly adorable fairy came flying through the open window, the professor stopping her teachings for a moment, not very amused – clearly, she didn't share the students' and Headmaster's glee in having the little creatures flying around the castle and 'harassing' everyone, as she commented lightly upon seeing the fairy flying to Draco. It seemed to giggle, and handed him an envelope. He took it with a small smile, and it left from where it came from. The teacher silenced the students, and they were soon back on track. The Slytherin Prince kept the envelope in his pocket, to read alone.

Of course, there was the small fact that Blaise Zabini was a nosy one, and was feeling particularly bold that day. And as he was one of the other Slytherins in class with Draco, he knew of the envelope, and quickly summoned it as soon as they stepped out of the room. The blond rolled his eyes and extended his hand.

"Zabini, give it back, right this instant"

"Right, sure" – the other Slytherin responded, snorting. Hermione, hanging around, giggled.

"You got Harry's card. He'll be happy" – Draco looked at her.

"He sent me a card?"

"Well, yes. He made it himself last night. He was going to give it to you along with your present, but then professor Dumbledore told us about the fairies, and he decided to have the card fairy – delivered instead. He thought it would be rather romantic and all. He was right" – Draco rolled his eyes. He was the bottom, but his boyfriend was the girly one. Go figure. He glared at Blaise, sucking his thumb.

"... What in Merlin's name are you doing, Zabini?"

"This thing shocked me!"

"... 'Shocked' you?"

"Yes! Shock! Pah! When I tried to open it"

"Oh, yes, Harry put a little spell on it so only Draco would be able to open it" – Blaise glowered at Hermione, while Draco smirked triumphantly at him, snatching his envelope back – "He's become rather good at random spells like that, I must say" – she added, but no one was listening to her. Having no desire to stick around anymore, seeing as she had already seen the card the night before, and during breakfast once more, she walked away to her next class.

"Aren't you going to open it?" – Blaise asked his somewhat friend.

"Not here, not right now, of course not. And I have a class to get to"

"Yes, DADA. Let's go. I wonder what professor Yagami has in store for us this week"

Draco hid a happy smile as he walked with Blaise to Defense. It was corny, it was lame, but he felt giddy – he had gotten a Valentine's Day card from Harry. Handmade. Merlin, he only hoped it wasn't toxic or something. Who knew what he had used to make it...

–––

"Potter" – Draco said when he saw the Boy – Who – Lived at the Great Hall doors. They both motioned for their friends to move on, and so they did. The blond had an eyebrow raised, and a smirk on his lips – "So, I got your card"

"And... I got yours, Malfoy" – Harry responded, smiling fondly at the memory of the two fairies coming into the DADA room and delivering him a large envelope. He knew it was from Draco because, well, no one else would do something like that, and he was smirking from his seat when Harry got the card.

"Good. Didn't think the bloody things would be able to deliver it. I thought I was going to have to send it by owl"

"When did you send it? I mean..."

"I sent it right after our dear Headmaster announced his master fairy plan"

"Me too" – he said softly, and leaned to kiss the blond on the lips, softly – "I haven't opened it yet. Ron was bugging us to come eat as quick as humanly possible, as usual" – he laughed – "But... What you say? After classes, I have some time to kill before Quidditch practice" – he wiggled his eyebrows and flashed him a smirk he knew the blond would be quite proud of. And, of course, he was absolutely right.

"Well, what would you have in mind, Potter?"

"An empty, locked room" – he said huskily, getting closed to the Slytherin.

"Hum, simple, just like I like"

"Aham. So?"

"After classes"

"Transfiguration"

"I believe so. Requirement Room?"

"Of course" – he kissed him again – "We better get going"

"Yes"

"Well, then... See you later... Malfoy"

"Same to you, Potter" – they smirked at the other and entered the Hall, going their separate ways.

–––

'Raito... Raito...'

'What?' – he snapped.

'That thing is working'

'Of course it is'

'Well, it wasn't before'

'Yes, it most certainly was'

'No, it wasn't. But now it's working for sure. Guess things will start to get interesting around here, finally'

''Finally'?'

'This castle is dead, the students are jus' kids, and you're not even baiting the werewolf anymore'

'... 'Baiting''

'You know what I mean'

'Sadly, I do. Too much time with you, I suppose'

'Nah... Probably just the old man'

'Marukai'

'Of course. This old man doesn't come anywhere near close to him' – he motioned to Dumbledore – 'He's just weird'

"So, Raito" – Remus started with a rather wicked smile – "How many cards and chocolates did you get?" – Raito smiled back, diplomatically. Karee was looking quite smug.

"Quite a few, Remus, I must say. Did you get any?" – the older man flushed a little.

"I did, Raito. Nowhere near as many as you, I'm sure, but some"

"Chocolate as well?"

"... Yes" – he responded, slightly reluctant.

"Ah"

"I think we didn't give the girls enough credit. They sure know how to be crafty"

"Of course they do"

"Hogwarts girls are scary in their own cute way"

"... 'Cute'"

"Eh... You know what I mean" – the Transfiguration teacher tried to explain, his cheeks flaming.

"Of course" – Raito replied tactfully. Karee went moody – he and Remus sounded too alike.

"Well, anyway..." – Remus continued, trying to regain the pride he felt like he had lost from his previous comment – "What are you going to do with your chocolate?"

"I am not sure"

"You're not throwing it away, are you?"

"I was not thinking of it, no"

"Well, we could make fondue"

"Fondue?"

"Yes. We do have a lot of chocolate, after all, and I'm guessing you'll be getting some more until the end of the day"

"Ah"

"Well, then, I won't eat it, and I'm guessing you won't either, and we can't very well throw it out, poor girls, so a fondue seems only natural. It's quite easy to make, and we can share with people"

"Who?"

"I was thinking of Harry, probably mister Malfoy, of course. Miss Granger and mister Weasley. It doesn't have to be tonight, but... Soon. What do you think?"

"Would it not be couples and two professors?"

"Hum... Well, now that you've mentioned it... Sort of. Yeah. Pretty pathetic... But... Then again, it would be a nice chance to spend time with our students"

"Perhaps invite some more students, then" – Raito said softly. Karee was chuckling behind him.

"Ah, yes. Some other friends of Harry and mister Malfoy"

'Yeah, like they got any friends. All they do these days is screw around. Literally' – Karee said wistfully – 'And the boy has been ignoring the red and the frizzy since we got here'

'Too much time around Marukai, most definitely' – "Of course, Remus. That sounds like a very good idea. Hopefully, mister Potter and his friends will agree to come"

"Oh, I'm sure they will, Raito. They're such sweet children. Teenagers. Eh... Young men and woman"

"I'm sure"

'Raito... Not only the old man, but I also want the werewolf'

'Very well'

'And apples'

'...'

–––

That Valentine's Day ended rather quickly, at least to one Harry Potter, who thought there weren't enough minutes of screwing in that one day, but he was satisfied to know one Draco Malfoy felt the same way, even if he weren't as vocal about it as he was. They exchanged gifts, too intimate (or rather kinky) to be mentioned even to their closest friends, and decided that, all in all, it was a very nice Valentine's Day.

As for one professor Remus Lupin, he staid in his room before and after dinner locked up in his room, thinking of his dear friends, James, Sirius and Lily. James was always perky during Valentine's Day, thinking about his beloved the whole way through, while Lily, after she started giving him the time of the day, simply tried to keep her composure, trying not to hex the boy (and then man) for being so silly and over the top the entire day. As for Sirius, Remus remembered with a smile about their moments together during that special day, every year, ignoring the world when they were together, even more so than usual.

He drank himself to sleep, attempting to bury the pain, hurt, grief for what was, for what never was, for what could never be.

–––

'I'm not really into chocolate, but can I have some?'

"No"

'What? Why not? You're not gonna eat any of it. Oh... Of course, it just slipped my mind... The werewolf was going on and on about a get together with some of the 'cute students', wasn't he? Stupid'

"Eat as many apples as you like, the chocolates are not meant for you, so don't think about even touching them"

'... Mean' – the Shinigami complained, and grabbed an apple, taking half of it in one bite.

"Shut up"

–––

Two months, not such a long period of wait as the time before, WOOHOO!!! May was a blur, pretty much, and June hasn't been that much better. May was the end of classes and start of tests, and June (early days) was the end of tests; I also started with my driving lessons, my dad came back from Japan, where he works, at the beginning of May, and went back at the start of June; my b–day was just last, last Saturday (09), and I still have not celebrated it, though plan to this weekend no matter fucking what (I'm twenty, though it's not an exciting or pretty age). Tomorrow I have my first of three re... Hum... I'm not sure how it's called in english... I didn't achieve the required grades to pass, so I'm retaking my tests (there should be a word for it in english, there is in Portuguese, anyway), so I figured this was a good day to post. La la.

I stayed 10 freaking LONG–ass days (June 10th–20th) without Len (the computer), because it simply wouldn't start (strangely enough), and today it simply decided to turn on (little bitch), so you're lucky, 'cause I don't know if he'll get pouty tomorrow and stay another ten days without starting. Oh well.

–––

Chap 13 is... Sort of going. Patience thy name is... Stranger12's Reader(s).

PS: This is one HELL of a fun(ny) chapter, I really enjoyed it. Blaise!!!

–––

And to answering the most marvelous and wonderful and adorable and lovable and VERY forgiving reviews! La la.

Bowleena (will be answering the many, many reviews all together): One–sided RemusRaito, as I FINALLY remembered to change in my notes at the beginning. Yeap, totally random new Shini, who loves apples, of course ("poor" L gone, yes, yes) I'm a fangirl too, if that wasn't clear enough /laughs/ I suppose I didn't think things through, and I started this like two years ago, so my love for Lucy wasn't developed, sadly, because I would have liked to have kept him alive... Oh well. Ryuuku never leaves in the mangá (and anime too, probably, since it should follow the mangá quite religiously), I just made Karee up because I wanted to. As for the HD romance, even my BETA has gotten tired of THAT particular discussion (how they got together, I prefer the sexual tension and so on), so... It's just easier, besides, I can always write a prequel. La la. Happy Harry sure is scary, ei? (and it rhymed!! Ha ha ha) Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, hopefully you'll like this chapter and all the others. La la. "Yay for blue popsicles" for you too.

sarah–sama: I think, honestly, that I myself was a little (okay, a little, a LOT) schizo when I wrote it... I know, Raito... Hopefully you'll like all the Raito action in this chap. La la.

Belladona–Isabella: Oops, I guess I really didn't write much of Raito on last chap, huh? Well, no matter, he's here in this one quite a lot, I think. La la.

Crescent–Moon–Love: Thank you, and I hope you also like this filler.

Chocobaby/winces/ I know, I know, sorry, sorry. Though this one took a while too, but anyway. Thank you for the review, though, Harry IS gay, JK is just kidding herself.

Peanuckle: Of course I'm pro–Raito, how can I NOT be one? No comments on Raito–haters (do they exist? Not for me), and the majority of my readers are L–lovers, which disturbs me, but, well, that's better than Mello or Near lovers any day. This story takes place after the end of the first arc (because the second arc is pure crap), around... Four or five years after (he was like eighteen, nineteen when L died, right?), Raito is twenty two /checking chapters – he says so in chap 02/, and as for why Ryuuku isn't with him, I'm working on it. I'm curious as well as to what the Red Book can do /laughs/ This is NOT a crackfic, in spite of the random doses of random humor, and at least an "Ultimate Compendium of Porn" I know the Red Book is not /laughs/ Thank you very much for the review, hope you like this chap. La la la la.

Yue–eternal: HAWT/laughs/ Hope you like this update /grins/

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	13. Of Snapshots

**Little Black Death Note**

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0013: Of Snapshots**

As days went by and the aftereffects of Valentine's Day wore off, Raito's plans were carried out.

But, of course, they were unknown to all, and even Karee, his companion of all times, didn't have a full grasp on what exactly the handsome young man had in store for the wizards and the world in general. But the Shinigami knew one thing: there would be enough blood on the streets to call it a sea of red.

However, until the day came, Raito's plans were his own, and the only indication that what he planned wasn't that far from what Karee thought was his smirk, always growing in cruelty and ambition – if there was a human more cruel and/or more ambitious than Raito Yagami... Well, it only thought its predecessor Ryuuku (the fat buffoon) would find it very amusing if he also had a Death Note.

And even if it didn't hang around Raito for the hell of it, to see what the genius would cook up next, Karee still thought it would be entertaining if there were someone maybe even crazier than Raito with a Death Note on their hands. Or perhaps only bigger of an evil genius.

Well, it didn't concern the Shinigami. Karee merely took an apple and ate it gleefully.

'Let the planning and thinking to Raito'

–––

Raito held the Red Book, eyeing it critically. The red surface seemed darker than the first time he saw it. But, then again, maybe it was just the result of his actions.

Or his own blood from when he was first able to read it.

In any case, the book seemed to be changing, slow and constantly, and the Japanese genius was yet to understand fully the reasons why. And considering the mere nature of the book, any change in it was source of wariness from Raito's point of view, since he couldn't make mistakes. No 'or else', he only couldn't. It was definitely not an option, as usual, but this time, it was slightly different – it wasn't like the wizards were above torturing in ways the muggles would never even fathom, and they had their weapons on them most of the time, if not always. And even considering he was merely doing a public service most couldn't provide, or didn't have the balls to help with, he was far from naïve to know he would be punished severely were he caught.

But, alas, he wouldn't get caught. He would sooner get one of his Shinigamis to write his name on their Death Note.

And on the subject of Shinigamis, he glanced at Karee, eating apple after apple. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, and merely thought how the God of Shinigamis had ever allowed such a slob to be born. Then again, he thought of Ryuuku, who was also a slob. But, well, at least it was much more useful than Karee ever was.

–––

Somewhere in Japan, an old man by the name of Hondo Marukai snorted at the invisible to all but him monster as it fell from the apple tree while trying to grab another one, even though it already had about twenty apples in its large hands. The old man smirked at the creature that went by the name Ryuuku, and it just huffed, grabbing the apples and eating them gleefully.

$Hey, Shinigami, just be smarter. You can't get hurt, but that's no excuse to be brainless$ – Marukai said smugly, simply glancing at the apple tree and having one of the fruits flying to him, swift and easy. Ryuuku just looked annoyed.

'I prefer Raito. He just gives me apples, you don't'

$Why should I give you anything, Shinigami? You don't do shit for me$

'Stupid old man' – Ryuuku thought, eating another apple, and watching as Marukai arrogantly looked at the tree and more and more apples flew to him. The Shinigami looked up at the sky, wondering why the God of Shinigamis disliked him so.

The old man smirked to himself, glad to annoy the Shinigami, something very amusing indeed for him, with not so many things to do with his time. After all, being a hermit did have some downsides.

He thought of his disciple, Raito Yagami, and of the letter he got from him a few months previously.

'Marukai – I thank you for the information and will send candy as soon as possible; thanks to your research, I was able to break through the barriers of the book at last. As to how I came to acquire it, it was by pure chance. Fate, as you would put it. In any case, send Ryuuku if you want, I'll give him some apples – Raito'

His pupil sure was an amusing one.

And looking sideways at the Shinigami, once more climbing the apple tree, and standing awkwardly to grab a particularly large and distant fruit, he figured having accepted Raito those few years back sure had paid off.

'Old man!' – Ryuuku huffed when Marukai swiftly moved to the tree and jumped gracefully, snatching the coveted apple as soon as the Shinigami was about to grab it, finally. The old man smirked and gleefully took a big bite of it, just to spite the monster, who made annoyed sounds.

Definitely amusing.

And, looking at the Shinigami's wings and how it still refused to use them, or forgot completely he even had them, he thought once more, 'Amusing'.

–––

Remus walked to the Great Hall for lunch on a Thursday, a couple of weeks after Valentine's Day, alone with his thoughts.

After the day of romance came and went, Remus started to drift away from everyone else, from Harry, from Raito. Even himself.

It was just hard, Valentine's Day without Sirius, without James and Lily. Without a Valentine. Without even a fuck buddy, nothing even close; the last time he had even kissed a person had been around the end of the war, when he used sex as a way to forget and to release his stress and anger, his partner a young and handsome auror who had lost his lover for Voldemort as well; they had met and forgotten, smothered their pain in each other, and since the war he had not seen or heard of him, but that was just as well for Remus, since he knew very well what they were doing, just having sex, not making love.

But he still missed the warmth of another body beside him during his sleepless nights, he missed the ability to be free for a fleeting moment, to be no one and someone. To be human. He longed to have someone to love, but he also wanted someone with whom he could just be the user and used, someone to treat him harshly and without sentiment, taking and never giving; he wanted a destructive relationship, with no future, and merely because he knew love wasn't in the cards for him – maybe it never was.

With his tormented mind, he reached the Hall and soon found himself sitting beside the attractive DADA teacher, a soft smile directed at him.

"Tired, Remus?" – he asked friendly.

"Ah. Not really, no, Raito, but thank you for asking. I suppose I'm only a little… Lightheaded"

"I see"

Something he had always appreciated about the younger man's personality was his facility in being a quiet shoulder to cry on, something that, of course, Remus had never done, but it felt good to know it was there, even if he would never–

He had a flash in his head of a smiling James, going to sit at the Gryffindor table, and a big smile almost spread across his face, that is, before he realized it was in fact Harry, not his dead best friend. Harry, James and Lily's child.

"Is everything alright, Remus?" – Raito asked rather gently.

"No, yes, everything's quite alright, Raito. No need to worry about me"

"Very well, then"

For a moment, looking straight at the smiling Harry, and sideways at Raito, Remus wondered… He wondered and longed.

–––

One Blaise Zabini walked around the Hogwarts library searching for a particular book he need for DADA – the teacher didn't give much homework, but he did give the students a list of essays they could write to get extra points, and being one of the top five students, of course he wasn't about to pass the opportunity to gain a few more points to add to his final score.

'Finally!' – he exclaimed mentally when he saw the book he needed, 'Creatures of Light and Shadows – A Thorough Study'. He grabbed it and not a minute later he was sitting at a table by himself; he was into books and studies, and his Housemates were certainly not; Draco occasionally came with him to the library, but since he had (finally) started to shag Harry Potter, he had declined his offers, and Blaise wasn't one to beg, so there he was, all alone, but with the good company of books.

As he looked for what he needed, he stopped at the thestrals page, remembering when professor Yagami had produced his Patronus. He remembered how his thestral looked nothing like the real thing – and Blaise should know, he was able to see one ever since he was a little boy, since he had seen his father die when he was six years old.

Looking at the drawing of a thestral, and thinking back at the ones pulling the carriages from the train station to Hogwarts, and his teacher's Patronus, he couldn't help but wonder – why was professor Yagami's Patronus, supposedly of a thestral, not quite like an actual thestral? And it seemed very strange that no one had commented on it, as much of a random and pointless subject as it was – after all, he knew for a fact that at least, aside from himself, Draco, Potter and professor Lupin should be able to see thestrals and, therefore, know that professor Yagami's wasn't exactly alike to a real one.

He stared at the picture, still, not able to shake the feeling that there was something odd about professor Yagami. And not just the fact that he sent chills through his whole body sometimes.

But, for the moment, Blaise would only care about doing his extra assignment; he would deal with thoughts about thestrals and strange–looking Patronus–thestrals after finishing it.

–––

If there was something that Draco Malfoy truly did not appreciate was waiting.

Waiting was a bitch, and so was he when he was left doing so.

As a Malfoy, he had learned that punctuality was a weapon, and he learned to exercise it when dealing with his dear boyfriend Harry Potter, for the boy had sadly not grown up learning about the high ways of high up wizards (which was unfortunate and unfair, Draco always thought, given that the Potter name was a very well respected and powerful one – once upon a time, anyway), and thus found punctuality to be a must, a necessity, almost (probably something he disgustingly learned from his gross muggle relatives).

But, in spite of everything he was forced to listen from Harry about being on time for things, there he was, waiting. Waiting a little servant, something appalling, because he was Draco Malfoy. Draco Bloody Malfoy!

In spite of his annoyance, though, Draco started to think about random things, and eventually he found himself thinking about one Raito Yagami, the, in his opinion, infamous DADA teacher, too young, too handsome, too irritating.

Too much of a nuisance, a bloody boulder in his shoe, always in the way, taking Harry away from him, making him work to the bone, almost literally, and for what purpose? Voldemort was dead, the few remaining Death Eaters, who hadn't dropped dead just like that, were nowhere near as dangerous as their Dark Lord was at his prime, so why train so much? Why? Harry wouldn't answer him, and Draco could not help but feel aggravated that his lover would not share his heart with him on that subject – he would share his body and soul, but not his desires to become strong? Who did he think Draco was? A muggle? He was a Malfoy! A Pureblood! If there was someone who truly understood about lust for power, it was Draco.

So why–

"Hey, Draco, sorry for the hold up" – his lover said, coming out of the portrait and going over for a kiss – "What's wrong?"

"You know I hate waiting" – he complained, pushing all previous thoughts to the back of his mind.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was helping Hermione and Ron with something for the DA. They puppy – eyed me into helping them a little bit, since I can't usually because of my–"

"Yes, yes, whatever. Let's just go" – Draco cut him off. Harry seemed a little taken aback, but said nothing and just smiled understandingly, even though he didn't really understand.

–––

In spite of the way the year was going, students were still very much eager to go to school everyday, most already comfortable with the thought of going to school for another three years, even though, of course, there were still the few who thought it was nothing but bollocks and were trying to convince their parents to think alike – but since the parents were now all privy to how the schooling at Hogwarts (especially DADA) had been quite irregular throughout the years thanks to a letter sent from Dumbledore himself to all parents concerning the adding of three years into the obligatory schooling.

But, thinking about the good things, students very much liked one professor Raito Yagami, without a doubt the most talented, knowledgeable (with Remus Lupin coming extremely close, of course) and, who could ignore it?, most handsome and attractive DADA teacher and almost teacher in general Hogwarts had ever had.

At first, all were dazzled by the young man's good looks and smooth manners, in both way of being and teaching, but some had the idea that he would soon tire and would start acting more like the rest of the teachers, but, alas, it was March and he was still as sweet, kind, patient and understanding as he had always been, teaching them things they had not been taught the previous years, and in ways that were very easy to grasp and reproduce – all in all, the young teacher sure had a hand in producing the most powerful and well–educated generation in Defense in a long time, with very few lagging behind the others (and even those weren't even that much behind, if compared to other subjects).

And although the professor remained a complete mystery, revealing very little about himself, true personality and background wise, he was still very much cared for, and the largest part of the Hogwarts students thought him to be the best teacher they've ever had, period, no restrictions concerning the subject, because he had proven that he knew his stuff outside of DADA, sometimes helping students at the end of his class when they commented on their other subjects – he knew even Divination and Ancient Runes!

All in all, Raito Yagami was the most perfect teacher in the world – and most perfect person period, in some students minds.

Too bad they were so blinded by his perfection in every way that they could not see him for who he really was. At least that was how one Karee thought as he looked at the 'stupid humans' wondering around with light hearts and minds, so sure that their dear, beloved, admired teacher was the closest thing to a God, right next to Dumbledore.

–––

Professor Albus Dumbledore, a highly powerful and well–known wizard, was one with a devious and very much suspicious mind. Which was precisely why professor Severus Snape thought it was quite strange that the old man had not only hired a complete strange knowing so little about him, and not only that, he didn't even think there was anything wrong with him!

Over six months had passed since the young man started teaching at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore was yet to have a meeting with the rest of the staff to discuss him – which was quite strange, as he had done so quite a number of times in the past, even if only with the Heads of the Houses.

Maybe letting McGonagall go wasn't such a good idea after all – not only was Remus Lupin the new Gryffindor Head (a fact that Severus was still very much bitter about), as the ancient Headmaster was now even crazier and stranger than ever! Not suspecting the new DADA teacher just because Voldemort was dead, come on! If he didn't know any better, he would think that it was a double, a long lost twin brother, or someone in disguise or on Polyjuice, or whatever, but taking into account that the old man continued with his unusual, freaky humor, Severus could only conclude that it was indeed the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

It didn't make him any warmer or less suspicious towards Raito Yagami, the one man that had truly, truly, TRULY gotten under his skin, and that wasn't in the least easy (getting under his skin was relatively easy but really, really, REALLY getting under his skin was a whole other story).

And so, Severus Snape remained the same old distrustful snake he had always been, but this time he was even more so, because he had absolutely no one to talk to about this, and all of the Hogwarts residents, staff and students, seemed quite taken by the new DADA teacher, which meant he was, once more, all alone with his thoughts.

–––

If there was one thing that Ryuuku enjoyed more than apples (or maybe not more, just as much), it was to see the ways of humans, and just how twisted and cruel and downright evil they could be.

He wondered as he watched Marukai grab a young man and cover his mouth with his hand, what Raito was doing, and how much nastier his ways had turned, for he knew the young man ever since he was still a mere high school student, and if he had been so brutal and pitiless when he was that young, he could only wonder how much more vile he was now that he had with him a new Shinigami, three Death Notes, the teachings of Hondo Marukai and, of course, a whole new world to conquer and bring to its knees.

'Ku ku ku ku. Humans sure are fun...'

–––

I have no words. June was the last time I updated and it's now November, which would make this a very, extremely, DAMN FUCKING, late update (something like four and a half months, terrible)

So, my life in the meantime. June – end of classes, exams, exams, exams. Then tedium. June–July – Computer down. No comments. August – Computer goes to be fixed. It's fixed. I get reacquainted with it. Classes start again. September – papers and little–exams. October – first two weeks, no classes (yes, we are a lazy bunch, my class and I). Watched kmovies, jmovies and jdramas. Wrote this chapter somewhere along the way. On the 31st I went to the São Paulo International Film Festival and watched a wonderful/weird kmovie called "No Regret"; it's been uploaded to crunchyroll, everyone (especially those who like to see two cute/hot asian guys getting it on) should watch it. La la. September–October – discovered EMule. Downloaded all of Shinhwa's CDs. Downloaded a lot of crap. Downloaded soap opera songs that I'm listening to this very instant. November – wonderful day yesterday. A tree fell in front of my school. We had a debate with seven people in class about the selection of Brazil (my country, of course) as the receiver of the 2014 World Cup (soccer, of course again), which wasn't all bad. Second class, Private International Law I, with a woman who I cannot possibly begin to talk about, she's such a fucking weird bitch. Today I woke up at nine and went to the country to the cemetery, seeing as today is All Soul's Day (is it a Holiday where you guys live? It is here), came back and here I am since then. And that's what I did and didn't do for four months and some odd fifteen days. Beautiful stuff, huh?

PS: Something I've accomplished during this meantime – I'm FINALLY passed my driving exam, and I am now the very proud owner of a driving license! Third time's the charm for sure. La la.

–––

As for chapter thirteen, actually this chapter wasn't supposed to be written, or I hadn't planned on it, but then I started and it ended up being this. But I liked it, it was light, as most of my chapters, but showed what the characters have been up to, and some insights that I hadn't quite been able to write before (like Blaise, Snape, Marukai and Ryuuku). The last bit, about Ryuuku, was just to match my minimum words criteria, but it turned out the perfect way to end the chap /smiles/ Hope you guys like(d) it!

Chapter fourteen will take a while to come out, hopefully, though, not nearly as much as this one, but it will still take a while, seeing as I still have some odd 500 words only (minimum is 3000 words), but maybe during December I'll be able to post it. Fingers crossed!

–––

And to answering the most unbelievably forgiving reviews!

sarah–sama: Ho ho, hardly anything can be funnier than that, that's for sure. As for the fondue thing, well... Thanks for the "good luck". It didn't help, thought, sadly. But, whatever, Len's back and running!

Kerii–tan: Thank you very much for the review. As for Mello and Near, hum, sorry, just... No. It's very much more likely that L makes an appearance than either of those (though I do prefer Mello over Near as well), and I don't like L, so, you get the point – no Near, no Mello.

Peanuckle: I wish I had had this so called "yaoi sickness", then I'd understand what you're going through (I've discussed this recently with my BETA, and it seems I had no notion of anything when I started reading yaoi when I was like 14, so my innocence went to hell right from the start and soon). Ah, yes, thanks for the reminder, I kinda forgot about using the DN... Fuck. Hum, really, thanks, it might have taken me a long damn while to remember it. And, hum, yes, Raito very much does have magic. Haven't I shown him doing magic? I'm sure I must have. Huh.

Belladona–Isabella: Aw! I managed to be cute AND funny?! YEY! Thanks a bunch! Ah, yes, Raito's true colors... Someday, I promise. And if you like light chaps, you liked this one, then, I'm sure. La la. Thanks for the review.

Crescent–Moon–Love: Yey, someone who doesn't care about fillers! (so you don't mind this chap, huh?) Well, at least to SOMEONE I've a good timing, good to hear /smiled/ La la. Well, four and a half months later and here I am! Hope your idea of "soon" is four months. La la. Thanks for the review.

SomeWhereFarOff: I am assuming you meant "posted/updated", so you're welcome? Thanks for the review anyway!

ICExLOTUS: I do realize I am random and I have given no explanations, however, that is just the way this story ended up being on some aspects, so. Well. And, taking the liberty to be rude, I like Raito, and don't like L/Near/Mello, and I will bash either and/or all of them whenever I feel like it because I have the right to do so. As for someone to go up against Raito, it's something that definitely won't get out of my head, and it will be dealt with in time. Hoped you would have posted your age either on the review or your profile, but you haven't. How, unfortunate, 'cause with your lack of maturity comment, I was really hoping to know how old you are. And quoting you, I say whatever the fuck I want, when, where and however I like, and it's not like I care what people say.

Dracomancer1: Very little and a lot at the same time, actually. And Raito is SO not in love with Remus (did you seriously read this?), and as for Draco and Harry fucking "left and right", well, so what? They're healthy teens, in love. So, yeah, they're fucking. And I take that as a compliment, as much as I am not as moron to not understand it was not meant as one, but in any case, I do like my story very much, even if I may have fucked/screwed it up. It's mine, after all, can't hate my baby.

Naomi Maxwell: Thank you! Of course, if I hated it... Well, I wouldn't continue it. I'm not sure I hate everyone who goes against Raito (I liked his dad, and he was against Kira and all), but I don't like L, or Near or Mello. And L's posture IS bizarre/freaky, I totally agree. Yeah... I know what you mean about L/Raito fics (I also read doujinshis). Go Nakie!Raito!! (ha ha) Raito shagging... Ah, gorgeous thought... Though maybe it would be a little off track, even considering the lack of

SlashnYaoi: Wow, IN character! One of the most awesome compliments I've ever received concerning this story, NO CONTEST. I'm SO FREAKING HAPPY you think that way, it's always a big concern of mine. And yes they are, Karee and Marukai. Have I said Raito wouldn't seduce Remus? Well, maybe I did. Though if I did, I will be taking that back right here – he MIGHT seduce Remus, but if that happens, it will most certainly not be in a romantic/cutie kinda way, just... Yeap, full of deviousness (ha ha) and evilness, as it can only be expected coming from our dear sociopath Raito Yagami aka Kira. Ha ha.

Red Kitsune Flames: Wow! Thank you so much! I'm really flattered!

Blades of Silver: Ha ha ha ha! It's always funny when people review thinking I actually have a plot. I don't. Really. REALLY. Though, thanks for the compliment. I can't stop thinking about it either, to be honest. I'm glad you liked it, hopefully you liked this one too.

Thura Huodae: Updated. Now. Thank. You.

Anna Tramell/flushed hard/ I always feel bad when I see your name, since you always take the time to review me, as much as I suck suck suck. NEVER apologize to me, I seriously don't deserve it. But thanks, it makes me feel all giddy inside to hear (read) you like my story so much. And... Thanks? Maybe my brain's dead, that's why I didn't get the ending, but... Well.

Anna Tramell/red/ Hum, no? Thanks? Ah, yes, the cards! It's freaky how I just let those stuff slip out of my mind, it's amazing. I have no memory. Wonder what the "star star" were, though... "Life ish a star star" Shit? Crap? Ass? Not good at charades. Wow, Akuito Ryuichi... That's a... Remarkable name for your computer (he's a he too? Funny) Ok, are the star star for ass? Serious. Ass? I'm dying here. I'm trying (well, not even trying, really, it comes out so naturally) to make Remus the kicked angsty wolf in this story, and I guess I'm succeeding, 'cause, well, all I re–read him doing is moping and whining (with himself, of course) about his losses and whatever. And while I hate angsty characters when they whine and cry, well... It's Remus, it becomes him, sadly. Ah, big explosions, big stunts, pah, puff, POW!, right? I'll try to think of something. My chapters are too boring aren't they? I need a bang. BANG! CHU back (what is that? A kiss? Hug? Smut? I'm scared) Oi, thanks! And I am proud of my English, but I do have the tendency to forget simple rules here and there and stuff, but thanks in any case, and keep on reading, hope you keep on liking the story as well. Tchau! (NOT Italian)

animefanqueen: Ah, yes, Raito as the manipulative bastard only he can and is able to be... Ah... Sure would be great, though I'm somewhat neglecting the whole Remus/Raito thing for now. Harry's just being a little moody bitch, not that that's all that unfamiliar to those who read the books, of course. And, well, when I know, you guys will know as well. La la. Thanks for reviewing.

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	14. Furthermore, Starting

**Little Black Death Note**

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0014: Furthermore, Starting**

It was March twenty first, and Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, was walking to the library before dinner when it suddenly hit him.

Ever since he was young, he had had a strong sensibility – something that had everything to do with his father (his mother told him his father had always been a little on the sensitive side, and considering Blaise was the one who saw him die, it only worsened things) –, though with his personality and being in Slytherin, he had always suppressed such characteristic, since it wouldn't sit too well coming from a rich Pureblood Slytherin. But, even so, every now and then he would feel something, a chill, a shiver all over him, and he knew that it was something of matter.

During his first year, he felt a shiver every time professor Quirrel looked his way, then during second year he felt it every now and then when he was at the second floor of the castle; during third year he didn't feel it, then at fourth, he felt it only when Harry Potter came out of the labyrinth during the Third Task with Cedric Diggory's dead body, during fifth he felt slight shivers when he looked at Potter some mornings, and then during Sixth, though they were less frequent.

And now, a Seventh Year, Blaise felt chills sometimes when he looked at professor Yagami, and knowing what those chills meant something not good, he kept it in the back of his mind, since he didn't want to over–think it, become obsess and do something foolish – he was, after all, a Slytherin, not a reckless Gryffindor.

But, as he felt another shiver when looking at professor Yagami talking to Remus Lupin near the library, he couldn't help but think:

'Professor... What are you?'

–––

Karee gleefully turned to Raito as the professor talked with Remus by the library. The young man had more than enough experience to give the slightest of signs that he was seeing and hearing something no one else could.

But he watched and listened nonetheless.

'Say, Raito, I just saw the most interesting thing. Would you like to know what?' – for the most part, Raito ignored Karee, but his tone suggested that the Shinigami had sensitive information to give him, and the sooner he got it, the better.

Though there was the matter of Remus. He could not just ditch the older man – it would look strange and random, after all.

'Since you're so busy with the werewolf, I'll just say it then. There was a student looking at you, and I don't think he wanted the same thing the werewolf wants from you'

'Who?'

'I don't know. He's black and from that snake House'

'Zabini?'

'I don't keep many human names, Raito. In any case... He seemed... Different than the others'

'How so?' – Raito asked as he replied to one of Remus's questions, though his focus was now mainly on Karee.

'He has a life span, at least. Long, longer than many people in this school, but he has one. No... The weird thing is that... I believe he can feel me in the same manner those ghosts and elves can'

'Oh? And you never noticed it before?'

'I've never seen him alone looking at you. And I never follow you to your classes'

'Ah'

'Want me to go haunt him?'

'...'

'What?'

'...'

'Oh, what?'

'...'

'Now you're just being mean'

'... Just, go do whatever it is you wish to do, but get out of my sight, Karee'

'Alrighty, I'm going, I'm going. Evil sociopath' – the Shinigami said before disappearing through the wall. Raito turned his full attention to Remus, who finished telling him about the 'fascinating' properties of some potion Raito already knew all about anyway.

For a moment, Raito thought of his plans and of Remus, and how the other man was to possibly fit into his plans. He had, of course, considered the other man on many occasions, but hadn't come up with much when it came to the older man. In any case, he knew that, if necessary, he would be able to use the man easily, seeing as he was clearly attracted to him and was only somewhat waiting on Raito to do something about it, show him that he was also interested in pursuing some sort of 'romantic' or merely sexual relationship. For Raito, of course, either was fine, since sex for him was just another tool to work with, and as for 'romance', it was inevitable, especially with people such as Remus and Misa.

Pathetic humans indeed. But, alas, useful sometimes.

–––

Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as Blaise Zabini glanced at professor Raito Yagami every now and then during dinner, and after the fifth time, he had had enough of it.

"Zabini, what is the matter with you? Are your pants too tight? Or did someone hex your arse to itch?"

"Oh, Draco, no need to be so blunt, we are eating, I do not want to think of Blaise's arse in the least" – Pansy complained, pretending to be sick. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Shut it, Parkinson. In any case, Zabini, what is wrong? You keep looking at Yagami, and it's quite disturbing"

"Uh... Blaise Zabini interested in a professor?" – Pansy teased the handsome young man – "At least you chose a good one. Or the only good one, that is. Although Lupin isn't ALL bad, I suppose, except... Can a werewolf turn someone if they bite them not transformed?"

"... You're disgusting, Parkinson" – Draco said, exasperated.

"I am most certainly not"

"Go shag someone, I beg you"

"You go let Potter shag your ar–"

"Shut UP!"

"Oh, what, the truth hurts? Or just Potter up your–"

"Will you TWO shut up?" – Blaise said, annoyed of their incessant bickering – "I do not want to shag Yagami, or Lupin for that matter, Pansy, and there is nothing wrong with me, Draco, I'm just... Thinking"

"Of jumping professor Yagami?"

"Parkinson"

"Bugger off, Draco"

"About what, Zabini?" – Draco asked the other young man, who looked at Raito once more, Draco now noticing the distrust in his dark eyes.

"There is something really... Off about him. I mean... He's a good teacher and all, but... I'm not quite sure what it is, but, he's just... Wrong"

"In what way?" – Draco asked, quieter, now very interested.

"I just don't feel quite right around him sometimes, is all. And NOT because I want to shag him, Pansy" – he said towards the girl before she could even open her mouth.

"How so?" – Draco enquired, and Blaise saw the spark of deep interest in his eyes; it seemed to him that even though Draco had never truly expressed any suspicions towards the attractive and popular new DADA teacher, it didn't mean he trusted him in the least. Blaise looked at Pansy and the other Slytherins, not really interested in the conversation, and Draco noticed this, and just nodded once.

"He's just odd, is all" – Blaise said succinctly, raising an eyebrow at Draco, relying a silent message. The blond young man of course understood it right away, and only smirked, ending the conversation just like that.

–––

After dinner and into the night, students went to sleep all around Hogwarts, and Slytherin was not an exception, except for Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, who pretended to go to sleep much like everyone else, but in reality, they were merely waiting for the rest to sleep so they could talk without anyone eavesdropping, as was common in the Slytherin House.

After making sure all the other in the dormitory were asleep, Draco got out of his bed and swift and quietly went over to Blaise's, getting on it and closing the curtains while the two young wizards cast spells of all sorts so no one would be able to open the curtains nor listen in of their conversation.

For a moment, the two only stared at one another, each with their own thoughts, although they were very similar, each remembering the casual sexual encounters they had had (with other people) in the past, climbing into their beds in the middle of the night. But leaving such thoughts aside, what they had to do that particular night was much more important than sex, anyway.

"So, talk" – Draco said, finding a good place in Blaise's mattress. The other boy looked at him then down.

"I can 'sense' certain things sometimes" – Blaise said rather bluntly. Draco frowned slightly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just can, alright? I... I look at someone, or someone looks at me, and I feel... A chill"

"... Are you serious or is this just a sex joke?" – Draco asked, with no humor in his voice. Blaise looked up sharply.

"It's no joke, Draco"

"Ah"

"I suppose I can 'feel' evil or something"

"... Give me an example"

"During first year, I always felt it whenever Quirrel looked at me"

"He had the Dark Lord at the back of his head" – Draco said quietly. Blaise nodded.

"Exactly. Then during second year, I sometimes felt it anywhere, at any time, with or without people around"

"The Basilisk"

"Most certainly. And during fourth year, when Potter came out of the Third Task dragging Diggory's body... I felt it again"

"The Dark Lord killed him"

"Of course. And all throughout fifth and last year I could feel it sometimes when I looked at Potter, usually in the mornings"

"Oh"

"Which I don't need to know why, but I assume it has everything to do with the Dark Lord, so I will not even ask. In any case, I've always felt it when something or someone evil was around, or traces of evil acts, like with Diggory"

"You never met with the Dark Lord" – Draco stated.

"No, of course not. My family is neutral, you know that quite well. It's always been"

"Ah, yes, just making sure is all"

"Sure" – they remained in silence for a few moments, Blaise letting Draco take his time to let things sink in.

"And you 'feel' this, shiver, chill, whenever Yagami looks at you, is that it?"

"Sometimes he's not even looking at me or anything, but... Yes. It's related to him, I'm absolutely sure of it"

"He's not the Dark Lord, clearly, so... What do you think it could be? Everything else you mentioned was related to 'Him' after all"

"I don't know what Yagami is, or just who exactly he is, but there is definitely something off about him, wrong"

"Evil" – Draco said, voicing what Blaise was hesitant to say himself.

"Yes" – he replied after an instant of thought.

"But if he sometimes isn't looking at you and you still 'feel' something from him..."

"I... Asked the Bloody Baron about Yagami"

"Oh. Did he... Say anything?" – he asked tentatively, as it was well known at least in the Slytherin House that the Bloody Baron wasn't a friendly or chatty ghost.

"Only that he was, as all other ghosts in the castle, unnerved by Yagami. He said they can all 'feel' something strange coming from him, and they are scared. The Baron of course didn't say that he himself was scared as well, but it's obvious he is. It was pretty hard to even find him, you know"

"Yeah, I've noticed the ghosts and even that insufferable Peeves haven't been around much as of late"

"Even since the that guy came, you mean"

"Sure, whatever, but, yeah, they're been... Quiet, almost hiding"

"Positively hiding, actually"

"Did the Baron say anything else?"

"Only that... If I wanted to do anything with the professor, I should be most careful, because he was sure Yagami wasn't a dead fish and whatever it is that makes ghosts afraid of him, could be harmful to humans as well"

"If not even ghosts can see whatever it is about Yagami that makes him... Creepy, whatever, then how are we supposed to?"

"Maybe it's not even a matter of seeing, Draco"

"What else, then?"

"I... I have a theory about him"

"What?"

"Maybe the reason why I get chills even if he's not looking at me is because it's not exactly him who's... 'Evil'"

"Not him? What do you– You don't think he has something possessing the back of his head or something, do you now?" – Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, idiot. But, maybe it's something like a ghost. Or a thestral"

"A thestral...?"

"Since no one can see it and all"

"I get what you mean... But I've never heard of a creature like that, other than a thestral, of course"

"Maybe Yagami himself doesn't even know it's... Haunting, following him"

"Possible, but highly unlikely. He's strange on his own and all, but he is a very competent teacher, and he has proven he knows his stuff much more deeply and thoroughly than any other teacher we've ever had before, so I think that no creature could possibly haunt him or anything without his knowledge"

"I guess so, then" – he said, then he started, more uncertain – "Maybe it's a creature we've never heard here, in the UK"

"Huh. That would make sense, actually, since he's Japanese, and they have all sorts of strange animals and creatures that we don't have here, so it's not very common knowledge..."

"Yeah. So... Maybe it's some sort of creature that he's raising?"

"Maybe. Could be. Even though he doesn't seem the type to just raise an animal just for the sake of it. Perhaps he's raising it with some... Dark motive or something of the sort"

"I know you don't like him, Draco"

"... What's this, all of a sudden"

"The only reason you're even here is because I'm the first person to show any kind of suspicion towards 'professor' Yagami, isn't it?"

"And if it is?"

"Nothing, I'm glad you don't like him, you're the only one around the school, as you probably already know"

"Sadly, yes"

"I mean, sure, he's hot and I'd let 'im fuck me anytime, anywhere, but, he's still creepy"

"That's was uncalled for, Zabini, I did not need that mental image"

"But he's hot! What am I gonna do if he's the hottest piece of arse I've ever seen?"

"Ok, alright, just shut up already, I don't want to hear about him being hot anymore!"

"Why, wanna have a threesome with him and Potter, is that it?"

"Don't even go there, Zabini" – he hissed.

"Just kidding, of course. I know how much you love Potter and would never, ever even consider sharing him. Pity, though, he's got a nice looking–"

"Do NOT finish that sentence, if you know what's good for you"

"Alright, alright. But, in any case. About Yagami"

"Yes, him"

"I was thinking, we could do some research at the library... Even though I'm kind of doubting they'll have the kind of books we'll need"

"I know, they don't have a lot on foreign magic, or animals, really"

"So, anyway, we have a look at the library tomorrow, and if we find absolutely nothing, then we can order them in"

"If I could go back home, I'd have a look at... Father's books, but it would be a little suspicious to just go back home for a weekend when I have never done it before"

"You and me both. Although we don't have that many books anyway, to begin with. Do you think Pansy...?"

"Almost everyone in Slytherin must have lots of books at home, but to go around asking wouldn't be such a good idea, seeing as they aren't very bright and could blurt it out to just anyone, and if it reaches Yagami's ears..."

"I know. So we're keeping this between the two of us, right?"

"Of course. It's not as if anyone would want to help us"

"You're right"

A few minutes of talk later, Draco and Blaise removed the spells around the bed and the blond finally went back to his own bed to get some sleep.

Lying there, staring at the ceiling, he wondered what kind of creature the DADA professor could possibly have following him around.

Blaise thought about a lot of things concerning professor Raito Yagami, but was so tired he was soon sleeping, unlike Draco, who still took a while to fall asleep.

–––

Somewhere in Japan, one Hondo Marukai wrote a letter to his pupil Raito Yagami, ignoring completely the whining of the Shinigami Ryuuku and the cries for help of his latest prey, a pretty half–Japanese girl with enchanting dark green eyes, filled with tears at the moment, her hands and feet tied tight and mercilessly.

The old man wrote a long letter, unlike the usual, telling his apprentice all about life in Japan, and what he had been up to with his experiences with the young and beautiful. He was merely helping Raito, that was true, but it didn't mean he couldn't have his own fun while he was at it.

He signed the letter and then looked over at the young girl, crying her eyes out. He smiled nastily.

$What do you reckon, Shinigami?$ – he asked the God of Death, whose eyes glinted.

'You're worse than Raito sometimes, old man'

$Of course I am, but that was not what I was asking$

'What, her? I don't think so'

$Hum$

'I still think it's a man'

$That may be, but girls are, oh, so much better$

'I wouldn't know that, old man, but sure, whatever'

$Too bad Shinigamis cannot feel pleasure as humans$

'We can feel it, old man, just not the same way you humans can'

$Ah, yes. Still, pity for you all$

He smirked at the Shinigami, and moved to the girl, whose screams quickly filled the room, but they remained unheard outside.

–––

'So, Raito, you've finally decided to move on the werewolf?' – Karee asked as the DADA professor prepared to go to sleep.

"Not in those words"

'But you are'

"Should I need him in the future, then I should start now"

'Sure. Oh, whose name are you writing?'

"I haven't written many names as of late, Karee, so I am trying to make up for it"

'Ah. Oh, so many?'

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean I can just let criminals around the world get away with their crimes"

'Of course not'

"So I am merely doing my job"

'Sure'

In the end, Raito wrote fifty nine names, and in a week's time, the bodies of thirty nine escaped or imprisoned criminals were found in Japan, United States, France, Germany, South and North Korea, Argentina and various African countries.

Fifty nine less criminals in the world, a good number for a week, in Raito's mind.

The wizarding press didn't even catch wind of those deaths. After all, why care if they were criminals and not even magical ones?

–––

OH HO HO! Whatever could this be! A new chapter in less than three–six months! YES, it is!

If anyone remembers, I wrote on the AN part during last chap that I had 500 words for chap 14, and I did the day I posted the last chap. BUT, wow wow wow, I wrote the rest of the needed 3000 words the VERY NEXT DAY I posted chap 13!! I was SO amazed and proud of myself I almost exploded! I couldn't fucking believe it, I had actually wrote 2500 odd words in a single day and finished my chapter the day after I posted a new chap! I was over the moon happy, and I was going to post this sooner than today but I figure, Well, I'll wait a while and release it. Then I saw that November 20th, today, would be the two years birthday of this story (yey!), so I should post something to commemorate (though it's not the best way to celebrate given it's been two years and this is chapter 14, but, ok, whatever). In any case, here is my story's two year birthday (or should it be anniversary?) present to you all!

PS: Concerning the story and not at the same time, two days ago I started and yesterday I finished reading a book on serial killers. That has disturbed and twisted my mind even more, if such a thing is even possible to begin with, so, watch you for what comes out of my head for the next chaps.

PS2: Listening to Shinhwa's Dong Wan's (my fav Shinhwa right now) CD – it's pretty good, get it and dl it. If anyone want it, just PM me and I'll send the link.

–––

Another reason why I was so happy with this chapter was because I was able to put pretty much everything people have been telling me on reviews in a single chapter (yes, I somehow managed, I'm too good and I'm being arrogant and I don't even care) – someone(s) to oppose Raito, a glimpse of what Raito has been up to, and Raito planning to make a hostile takeover (on Remus, ha ha). Hope everyone likes this chap, 'cause even though it was written in pretty much a day, it's not rushed (or so I think).

As for chap 15, my God, hold your breath and... It's written and done! Yeap, I'm too good for words! I wrote it all in about 2–3 days, and I quite like it, 'cause it does have a little more of the "plot".

I wanna talk about this chap 14 a little more – bear with me.

Blaise was the star in my eyes, and I just adore him, he's adorable and witty and a little vixen, should pair him with someone... But there aren't many characters that can just be with him and look right, so probably just flings and whatnot if it comes to that. Something I noticed only after I finished the chapter – Harry did NOT make an appearance, he's only mentioned in passing! O.o Freaky. But, well, he's not that important really, in this chap anyway, so... Whatever. Draco did appear quite a lot (during perhaps the single, freaking longest conversation in this entire story – it's literally half of the chapter, over 1500 words, WOW), and even Marukai made an appearance, which will be increased from now on, mentions of actual scenes with him will be in the story much more heavily from now on – and the old man is EVIL EVIL EVIL, sure not Raito evil 'cause that's just wrong, but evil anyway. Ku ku ku.

I think, cross your fingers, people, I finally have something akin to a plot. Be warned – blood ahead.

–––

And to answering the most unbelievable and wonderful reviews!

Dracomancer1: No need to apologize, freedom of speech and all. Ah, then you liked this chap, I'm sure – the plot is finally picking up. Well, thanks for the review, hopefully you will continue reading and liking my story /grins/

Peanuckle: The living world, more like it /laughs/ Showdown between Raito and someone else... Ku ku. Maybe. Not every guy is gay in my story, but most of the guys that do appear most in the story are (Harry+Draco, Remus fancies Raito, Raito is, well, Raito, Snape is... Snape), though there is always Blaise, if anything – he's... Hum, he fucks anything and anyone. And I'm not sure it's necessarily "plot" important (PWP is my motto – ha ha), though it is a personal interest of mine, so... Yeah, I guess it's more for fun than anything, even though it might end up being somewhat important for the "plot". Don't know yet that far ahead.

animefanqueen: Thank you, hope you like this chap too! Snapey is always suspicious of the world, he's a cute little robes–billowing bat like that. Raito is evil and he sure had evil plans. Ku ku ku ku. And trust me, he WILL seduce Remus. SOON. SOON. SOON. No doubt at all about it at this point. Remus WILL be seduced by Kira–Raito.

Belladona–Isabella: Glad to hear it! Oh, no, no I wouldn't, not when people are actually reading it (and I like it, so I couldn't stop writing it forever). Yes, I know, a string of worthless chaps... But this one not! It actually has stuff going on! OH! Hope the "intrigue" (I wrote intriguing stuff? Wow, that's the first I've heard of it, thanks!) is being brought back with this chap. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: I have a short memory, but I'll assume you mean not updating for the longest time? But thanks anyway, and hope you liked this one! La la.

sarah–sama: It was confusing? Sorry, my mind just goes here and there so often, especially when I'm writing, that I'm pretty used to it, excuse me. Hope things will get better to understand from now on, though I can never be entirely sure. In any case, hope you like this chap as much as you love Raito! Tchau!

Anna Tramell: Ho ho. Evil little Marukai – I LOVED that part with him putting the hand over the boy's mouth, it came out of my ass or something, but it fit the story (as you can see from this chap) Not a rape scene... /bats eyelashes/ Maybe the prelude (hahahahahahaha) Ryuuku was good, big puppy eyes full of evil glee! VERY glad you like how I write HPDM, and thanks so much for the compliment /smiles with cheeks flaming/ Thanks for the personal notes comments (I've send the link to where you can watch "No Regret", and as for All Souls Day, I suppose it does exist in America, but since it's a Christian holiday, I suppose you don't have it (we're a mostly Christian country here, so...); it's a day people go to cemeteries and stuff, reminding the dead or something). Well, thanks for everything and the patience and, hum, chu back (freaky still).

AarenChan: Thank you so much and lucky you, here it is!

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	15. Three Months

**Little Black Death Note**

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0015: Three Months**

For the next few days, Blaise and Draco raided the library, almost literally, looking for any and all books that could be in any way useful to them. Unfortunately, the majority of the books they managed to find (not a whole lot, anyway) weren't covering actual Asian magical creatures, more like mythical Asian creatures, with mere drawings (not even moving ones), based on ancient tales and whatnot. Needless to say, myths were not exactly what the two Slytherins were looking for. They wanted, needed facts, hard evidence.

After a few unsatisfying hours, the two handsome young men decided against continuing their search at the Hogwarts library – though the Restricted Section was a whole other story, of course.

Making up an excuse to use the Restricted Section wasn't that difficult for them, considering they asked Snape, whom hardly ever refused reasonable requests from his (Slytherin) students, and they were the two of the absolute best students in the whole school, particularly in Potions, so it didn't take long to have in their hands a slip to get into the Restricted Section. Sure, they had plenty of other more cunning and stealthy ways to enter the library's Restricted Section, but they somewhat thought this way was much better, especially because they had noticed the animosity their Head had towards the DADA teacher, and they didn't think it had everything to do with him taking the DADA position from him. So, should they need it, they knew they could ask Snape, so starting by going into the Restricted Section with his help was a good first step (in their mind, anyway).

So, there they found each other on a March day, under the watchful and distrustful eye of Madam Pince, and skillfully looked for what they were after. A good dusty hour later, they exited it without a book in hands, but at least with a book referral – 'Gods and Goddesses of Asia', name which they had stumbled upon skimming through a book that told briefly of a man called Antonio La Grazia, strangely enough a muggle, a 'monk', whatever that meant, that somehow had apparently come across a brand of magic like no other, powerful and destructive, said, in the book, to be what consumed and killed him before his time. The dark passage, in that old and decayed book, made their Slytherin blood freeze, for in some way they knew that man had something to do with what they wanted to know about their DADA professor.

The two walked out of the library with heavy minds, thinking of all possibilities, and how they would ever be able to get their hands on that book, since apparently it was very old and out of print – it hadn't even come to Europe after it was first published, for it didn't raise any interest in the European wizards. Another detour on their quest, but nothing much – at least now they had a clue, if that was only the name of a man and the title of an out of print a book.

Blaise felt a slight chill as they walked to the Slytherin House, which Draco took notice of, but didn't stop walking as usual, though the blond young man did take a moment to look around, looking for something he knew he would not be able to see.

Meanwhile, the creature only Raito Yagami and Hondo Marukai could see, smirked at the retreating Slytherins.

–––

For the last few days, Remus had been feeling a little... Strange. The food was still delicious, his Wolfsbane potion still works wonderfully, his students weren't behaving worst than the usual, the Quidditch Cup was very close to the Gryffindor's hold, and life was, for the most part, fine. Good. Not great, it would never be great again, but it was alright.

The reason why he had been feeling odd the past few days was one Raito Yagami.

Raito had been quite friendlier than usual. Not frisky, just friendlier. Gentler, kinder, more thoughtful, if those were possible. It gave Remus a sense of weirdness, as if the same odd thing there had been with Harry a couple of months prior had also taken a hold of his younger friend, though he wasn't quite as happy–go–lucky as Harry had been, so he figured the young man was just in a particularly good mood for the last few days – for whatever reason that may be, of course.

Accepting that others might feel so good, be in such high spirits that they act happier than him, Remus smiled as he walked to his classroom.

–––

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, watch where you're going!" – Pansy Parkinson shrieked at his blond Housemate, who merely ignored her, just continuing walking to his dormitory. There he found only Blaise, reading as usual. He locked the door and cast silencing and warning spells on the door, and walked to the other handsome young man.

"Found anything?" – he looked over the papers on his Housemate's bed, mostly about foreign libraries and bookstores and what books they contained.

"Not much. Apparently, the book was highly unsuccessful, even in Asia itself, mostly because it didn't deal with the... Religious 'Gods' and 'Goddesses', I'm sure I don't have to explain those concepts to you, so it went out of print after its third edition and then, puff, most of the copies have vanished from the world. The author is also dead, which only makes all of this even harder"

"What is the name of the author?"

"Akihito Marukai" – Blaise said without much butchering of the name.

"When was the book published?"

"Circa 1890"

"And that guy, La Grazia, when did he live exactly?"

"The records are not very precise about that, but it seems he lived during the end of the fifteenth century and beginning of the sixteenth. More accurate than that, no book we've found has been"

"It's enough to have a sense of things. Although I still do not quite understand how an Italian muggle can have anything to do with a book on Asian Gods and Goddesses written by a wizard no less, over two hundred year after his time"

"And that, dear Draco, is why we must get our hands on that book. That and find a hell lot more on this Antonio La Grazia"

"I have family in Italy. Not sure if they are all alive and out of prison, but I have"

"Same for me"

"Reliable?"

"As anyone from my family can be"

"Mine is even worse, since we are all Dark. Well, you understand"

"Of course, YOU are not Dark per say, I know"

"In any case, should we contact them? Your family or mine?"

"Maybe later, should we not find anything on him ourselves"

"Ah"

"At least March is almost done, which means we have only about three months left of school"

"Thank bloody Merlin, I don't think I can stand this school much longer"

"You do realize we now have three more years here, don't you?"

"I am not daft, Blaise"

"Doesn't seem like it to me sometimes, Draco darling"

"Will you stop with the pet names already? It's most disturbing"

"Aw? Go shag Potter, why don't you?"

"..."

"Oh? Potter not willing to bugger your sorry arse lately? No wonder you've been so uptight these days – pun intended in full"

"Shut up, Zabini"

"No need to be stingy now, Draco. I would offer myself as a replacement but, well, that would be far too disgusting, I mean really"

"Zabini, you do realize my father drilled a whole lot more than mere blood prejudice into me, correct?"

"You are patronizing me, Draco, I may be from a neutral family, but after seven years in Slytherin, I know much more about the upbringing of Dark children than I ever cared to learn"

"Therefore you know how unsafe it would be to continue speaking about my sexual life"

"Or lack thereof" – Blaise added innocently. Draco glared at him.

"Getting back to what we were originally talking about, once school is out, I might be busy visiting... Well, you know"

"Potter"

"Yes, him, clearly. But other than that, I'm quite sure I'll be able to dodge mother and go look for the books we need"

"I, sadly, have no dearly beloved boyfriend to visit over the Summer, sad, sad, so I will probably be the one making the most effort in our little mission"

"As you should, given you have the least chances of having a book on what we need at home"

"Neutral family here, thank you very much"

"Will you quit it with the 'neutral' business? It's redundant, the whole entire wizarding world knows that already"

"Fine, fine"

"Anyway. We may have to make trips to Japan... That's where the book is from, correct?"

"Yes it is"

"So we can first look closer to home, then start spreading around. Italy, of course, should be the first stop after looking locally, then, if we do not find anything, we could go over to Japan, and if even there we do not find what we are looking for..."

"Then we can go to China and Korea. They have very big wizarding communities as well, quite old too, which's a good thing for us"

"Indeed"

For the next hour they planned almost everything in fine details (thanks to their superior intellects) of what they were to do during the Summer; of course, the list and traveling plans would probably change until Summer came, but they had a good starting point; should they need to, they would go together to Japan and whatever other Asian countries they need to visit. As for Italy and the UK, they would find means to cautious and quietly look for the books necessary, using all their subtle influence to find them without many people finding out it was a Malfoy and a Zabini looking for obscure, strange books (even if they most like it did not contain Dark spells and whatnot, it was still best to stay on the safe side, as they had often been taught being Slytherins).

Three months and counting.

–––

Harry wandered around the Hogwarts halls as he walked to yet another tutoring session with professor Yagami, and he quietly walked, he wondered about his boyfriend, whom had been strangely absent the last few days. Sure, Harry had a lot on his hands still, his pace having continued the same (tutoring, Quidditch, schoolwork), but Draco had always been high on his list of things that occupied his time, even if the blond often felt neglected, thing that Harry felt very bad about, but there wasn't that much that he could do – after all, people were counting on him (his grades and correct answer in class gave Gryffindor almost as many points as Hermione's, and he was the Quidditch captain, as well as the player with the most seniority and thus experience, so of course he couldn't let them hanging – especially now that they had three more years of school and the Quidditch Cup to look forward to).

And so, with a heavy heart, he left Draco aside every now and then, always feeling like crap afterwards.

But now, Draco was the one putting him aside, being secretive, going to the library more often than Harry had ever thought the Slytherin had gone the previous years in that timeframe, and hanging out with none other than Blaise Zabini, whom Harry knew wasn't Draco's closest friend, mostly just someone of the same group in their House, so that made the Boy – Who – Lived very much suspicious. Not of cheating – Draco was far above that –, but maybe some sort of strange scheming (even if Draco was completely Light, Harry wasn't totally sure he wasn't planning a prank or something equally childish for the end of the year), and while that did not worry Harry that much... It did a little bit anyway.

In any case, he had tutoring now, and he better be on his toes, because Raito had been in a particularly aggressive mode lately, making the Gryffindor even wary of going to their lessons, because if he thought the first few months had been rough, well, he had just underestimated Raito Yagami's capacity to torture without actually harming him.

At least not intentionally (or so Harry hoped).

He stopped at his tutor's door and knocked after taking a deep breath, preparing for the grueling session they would have that night. When the professor opened the door with his quiet and charming smile, Harry almost literally felt his insides turning – everything was worst for him when Raito was in a particularly good mood, and if that smile was any clue (and it usually was), then he was in for a hell (quite so with the Fire spells he apparently loved sending his way) of a tutoring session.

Merlin have mercy of his soul and skin. And hair, he liked his hair.

Three more months of this, then a break, finally!

–––

Severus Snape was a very clever man, had always been. And when his two best students of all times, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, came along, together, and asked for a slip to get into the Restricted Section, he didn't even have to take a moment to see right through the two – they were definitely up to something.

While he did not think it was a potentially dangerous thing, to them and/or others, he still wondered. After all, they WERE Slytherins, and a Malfoy, one of the Darkest families in wizarding history (and Draco was also a Black by his mother, another Dark family), and a Zabini, neutral family at all times that, despite this, wasn't really Light and above being underhanded.

Acting as he usually would if a (good) student of his asked for a permission to get into the Restricted Section, he quickly wrote and signed a piece of parchment and let them go on their way.

Too bad for the two, he had been a most successful Death Eater and later a spy for the Light, and he was a Slytherin to the bone, so of course he knew how to be crafty and follow people around without their knowledge – though it wasn't really fair, considering who he was and who the two boys were, in spite of all maybe a bit too innocent for their own good (they wouldn't know a rabid werewolf was following them until it attacked them and ripped their heads off, he was quite sure).

He watched them harmlessly entering the libraries, then going over to the librarian, who took far too long to verify the authenticity of his slip, then he watched them enter the Restricted Section, and about an hour later, but there was no book in either of their hands, their faces showing the slightest of annoyance. What were they looking for exactly? They said they were looking for a Transfiguration book, which was a very obvious lie in Severus's opinion, for of course it was not what they wanted. So what? They weren't Dark, and had never been particularly interested in it, and the Restricted Section did not hold frivolous books, so what could they be looking for? And why not just tell him? He was, after all, quite knowledgeable in most subjects taught at Hogwarts, and would without a doubt be of some use to them.

Maybe it was a trust matter? No, that couldn't be it, he knew they trusted him almost blindingly (with just a hint of Slytherin suspicious, naturally). So, what? Were they looking for something they knew he wouldn't approve of? But the only thing he could think of that the Restricted Section could contain that he would frown upon his students looking for without telling him, would be the Dark Arts, other than that he didn't care much.

So what the bloody hell was it?! Severus Snape may be a man who defied the notion of patience, having it in high regards (being a Potions Master and all), but those two and their sneaking around were testing his limits.

He looked their way a lot later that day, trying to see a slip, anything that gave him a hint of what the two brilliant young men could be trying to pull.

But, alas, at least some sense the two had; they didn't even talk during the meals! Sure, it wasn't as if the two even were that close, but even so, it seemed off.

The Potions teacher sighed mentally, wondering, wondering. Things had started to be stranger ever since that man came along. Raito Yagami.

Who was that man anyway? What did he want? Severus was one hundred percent sure he wasn't at Hogwarts merely to teach, no that wasn't possible. And he had done something to Albus, he just knew it – sure, Voldemort was dead and buried, but the old man was far too lenient and unsuspicious, and it just wasn't like him to be so lax and unconcerned about the news DADA teacher (and considering the last six teachers, Severus was quite suspicious himself, always checking the back of the new ones' heads and whether they had flasks they drank from far too often, even for a drunk).

Still three more months of worry and wariness. Yey.

–––

Raito read the letter Marukai had sent him. His eyes remained cold, but he was pleased by what his former teacher wrote him.

Everything was falling into place. Things in Japan were going just as he planned them, Marukai was the partner he had never had, and at Hogwarts, everything was the way he desired them to be. His life was wonderful.

Looking over at the grinning Karee, he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What is it?"

'Nothing. I'm only... Expecting'

"Expecting?"

'I can't wait to see what comes of your plans'

"Ah"

'The school year is ending'

"That it is"

'Three months...'

"Yes, three months, and I can finally go back to Japan to follow through with my plans with Marukai"

'That's why I'm expecting. Things here are boring'

"Maybe a little, true"

'So, I wanna see with my own eyes what that old man had been doing... Think he'll manage things?'

"He is a very capable man, I have no worries"

'Sure you don't. You're Kira'

"Hn. Which reminds me, I should look for more names"

'Oh? Not all of the bodies from last time have been found, isn't that so?'

"Yes, that's right. But that doesn't mean I can't look for more people to punish for their bad deeds"

'Sure, sure. Kira'

Three more months and Raito would be able to personally oversee the progress Marukai had done during the time he was away from Japan, and how long it would still take for him to be able to conclude his plans.

Three months more.

–––

Hello to all! Today is December 23rd and my dear BETA turned 20 today (finally, she joins the rest of us in the group into out twenties)! La la.

In any case, I was actually planning on uploading this on the 20th but, well, I forgot, and I started working on the 10th, so life has been a little weird/hectic as of late for me. Almost no computer use and everything... Oh well. I got a life now, be afraid, very afraid. And it's a Taiwanese/Chinese company. Be VERY afraid of the effects it may very well have on my ability to write/be comprehensive/upload regurlarly.

PS: Listening to Tei's first album. He's SO good... Yey to Korean singers! YEY!

–––

What to say about this chap? It's a filler in a way, but it does take a few steps into the subjects I approached during the last chap. Hope you guys are enjoying Blaise's continuous appearance, I adore him!

And anyone notice anything about the writer of the book Draco and Blaise are now looking for? You should.

As a warning, somehow I think the story is going to be going into a much darker way from now on. The next chap is already written (5.800 words, I'm flabbergasted) and will bring some pretty interesting things... At least I think so... (haha) And a little more on Marukai...

–––

And to answering the cutest and most wonderful reviews!

Pen–Name–Kitsune–Chan: Thank you very and here you go!

Red Kitsune Flames: Thanks, and I hope I can keep it up!

Dracomancer1: Ah, ok, you're the reason for chap 16's longeness (??)... Be happy. I have no idea what you're talking about, hints... /cof/ And cliffhangers, me/looks away/ Hum, no idea, really... Well, glad you liked the mass DN kills, I thought it was a good number. La la. Thanks for the review!

Thura Huodae: And I wrote more! Ha ha. Wonder what you'll say after next chap... Ha ha ha ha!

venusserenade: No, thank you!

Sushiandmanga: Thanks for the review, and hope you liked this chap as well.

Belladona–Isabella: Thanks! I'm very glad you liked last chap. Yeah, I know... Well, thanks again and I'll be sure to try and write/update more often!

Kira'sNewWorld: Thank you very much, and I long to see where I'll be going with it more than you, be sure of it.

sarah–sama: WOW! Fav chap?! Yey! I liked it very much too. Oh, but it's Blaise, at least he's hot. Ku ku ku. Raito would be very naughty... Thanks for reviewing every time!

Chinksta: Hey, thanks! Hope you kept on reading and kept on liking what you saw (read). And I'm a total fangirl when I like a story, I get it. I see nothing wrong with your grammar. And I feel really weird and flattered you like this so much... And a little bad considering all the filler chaps I've put up... Yey to being creepy/happy! Thanks... Thanks... Thanks... (...)

aaattttackkkkk: Thank you.

Aaattttackkkkk: Me!

Anna Tramell: So do I, but, then again, I suppose it's only obvious I worship the guy considering this fic, huh? (haha) And here it is! Rape scenes... Oh well. So far, no luck. But... No, I won't spoil it, but I will make you wanna read the next chap /evil grin/ Fucking shitty FF... Crap.

www DOT crunchyroll DOT com

/ showseries QUESTION MARK id EQUALS 5066

THERE! EAT THAT, FF!!! Ok, hope this gets to you this time. Fucking FF... You're Christian in the US? I thought you were like Protestant or something? Oh well, whatever. It's not that fun. People go to the cemetery. We mourn and honor the dead, that's pretty much it, at least in my family. CHU really is freaky... Nightmares will follow...

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	16. Everyday Occurrences

**Little Black Death Note**

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

$Words$ – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0016: Everyday Occurrences**

March ended and April came along.

The more diligent students started studying harder, seeing as they would have to sit tests very soon – the Fifth Years would have their OWLS, and the Seventh Years, their NEWTS –, though a big part of the school still wasn't worrying enough about their upcoming tests.

One of those students was Ron Weasley, two of the more diligent ones were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Ron, you really should start studying as of now" – Hermione tried to reason with the red head.

"No, Mione, I really shouldn't. It's not good for my health to study besides what I absolutely have to"

"I have to take his side on this one, Mione" – Harry said quickly before the girl could snap at her boyfriend – "After all, don't you remember last year when you convinced him to study hard for months, and then he puked all over his Potions test? I don't think I ever saw Snape so mad and disgusted at the same time, ever" – Ron suddenly looked sick.

"Don't remind me, mate"

"But that was only because of the fumes" – Hermione shot at the two.

"Ron never puked before during a class or any other test" – Harry refuse to back down.

"Yes, but–"

"Maybe it's just because of all the stress of studying so hard, harder than he's used to, you see, that made him get sick during the test when he usually doesn't"

"Oh, you two are just against me on this one and aren't going to let me win, is that so?" – the two best friends grinned at one another and then at her, who refused to smile at their cuteness and immaturity.

"That's absolutely right!" – the two said at the same time, laughing afterwards. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed, resigned.

"You two are just awful"

"That we are, Mione" – Ron agreed grinning.

"Most definitely, Mione" – Harry added cheekily.

"Well, stop it, then. You've made your point. Go do whatever, Ron, because I am going to study whether you accompany me or not"

"Not" – the red head said hastily and jumped from his seat, going over with the other Seventh Year boys, who also weren't studying. Hermione sighed again and turned to Harry.

"So, are we going to study now or what?"

"Or what" – Harry said irreverently, but opened one of his books anyway and the two friends didn't take long to immerse themselves in their studies.

–––

'How many this time?' – Karee asked over Raito's shoulder as the handsome young man wrote on the Death Note.

"Eleven"

'Oh? How unusual of you to be kind, Raito'

"'Kind', Karee? Hardly. But since I wrote seventy six names over the last two weeks, I imagine eleven is a good enough number. Any other objections?"

'Certainly not, Kira'

"Why are you suddenly calling me that so often?"

'I don't know. Why, you've never complained about it before'

"No, it doesn't bother me anymore. Not after five years of being called that to my face and otherwise"

'Good, 'cause I wouldn't stop calling you that anyway'

"..."

'So, did the old man reply your letter yet?'

"No. But, then again, he isn't a very trim person in the least, as you may recall"

'Oh yeah. You're a neat freak and he's very not'

"..."

Raito wrote the last of the eleven names ('Itachi Uchiha') and closed the black notebook. He raised an eyebrow at the grinning Karee; the Shinigami had been definitely strange the past few weeks, for some unknown reason to the DADA teacher, and it did not sit well with him.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" – he inquired softly narrowing his eyes, in a menacing Karee easily recognized.

'Nothing at all, Raito'

Despite the hold and power he had over the Shinigami, Raito was very much certain that it was hiding something from him, and from the looks of things, it was something of some significance, no doubt.

But, for the moment, he would allow the Shinigami to keep things from him. In any case, at any moment he could very well get it out of it.

–––

"Draco" – Blaise called his Housemate's attention as he entered the dormitory, locking the door and putting up the usual spells.

"What?" – the blond asked, not looking up from his homework.

"I believe we have just had a breakthrough" – the other one looked at him now.

"A what–through?"

"Muggle expression, we just got lucky"

"How so...?" – he noticed the gleam in his dark eyes as he sat on his bed.

"I got an owl from my cousin from Durmstrang. He has found us something"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. About the Marukai guy"

"Just spill it already, Zabini"

"Alright, alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist. Anyway, he found two books about the guy on local bookstores"

"About Marukai?"

"That's right. I realize it's not right what we were aiming for, but..." – he grinned winningly – "One of them has a little more information on the contents of his book, as well as some other books he's written"

"Such as?"

"We only know that in his book Marukai talks about sorts of 'Gods' and 'Goddesses' that do not relate, at least directly, to any religion. And somehow, La Grazia came in contact with a 'God' of some sort and thus was able to perform magic or magical acts without being necessarily magical himself, correct?"

"You know the answer to that, now continue"

"Okay, so, my cousin says that in this book, the author, some weird, loony Chinese writer, researched the subject of 'Gods' and 'Goddesses' and then wrote this book, citing Akihito Marukai as one of the forgotten and unknown masters in the matter, going into length about his body of work. It seems he even talks about books that didn't even pass the first edition in Japan, even more obscure studies of magic and magical creatures than 'Gods and Goddesses of Asia', and, sadly, much less popular and thus much, much harder to find"

"When is your cousin sending the books?"

"As soon as I send him the money, but he's already bought it, so at least the farfetched odd chance of anyone else buying it is very much distant now"

"Right. Well, send him the money and get these books as soon as possible"

"Already did, you owe me eighteen galleons"

"What? Eighteen galleons? You mean he paid eighteen galleons per book? Even for an old book, that's far too much, considering the author was, as you said, 'a loony Chinese'"

"I know, he's probably picking a little for himself, considering the trouble he had to go through to find us these books. But I think it's entirely fair, don't you? It's our first real evidence after all"

"Oh, fine, here" – Draco said, annoyed, opening the drawer and grabbing the necessary money. Blaise accepted it happily.

"Thank you very much, mister Malfoy. He should be sending it as soon as he gets the money, so we should have it in a few days, next week at most"

"Good. Was that all?" – Blaise snickered.

"Yes, it was, grumpy–arse. No sex lately? Again?"

"Just go, alright?" – Draco shot at him, moody.

'Definitely no sex lately' – "Well, alright, I'm going now" – he walked to the door and stopped for a moment, turning around – "Oh, by the way, Draco?"

"What now?"

"The books only cost thirteen galleons to each of us, really" – and left with a smirk, Draco's eyes narrowing in anger.

"Bloody Zabini" – the blond mumbled under his breath, turning his attention to his Ancient Runes book, not really in the mood to chase after Blaise. That and it wasn't very becoming of a Slytherin (as well as a Pureblood and a Malfoy) to chase after someone literally. For the mere sum of five Galleons, anyway.

–––

If there was something Severus Snape hated more than crying Hufflepuffs (not that that was a rarity, in any case), stupid Gryffindors (also not rare) and know – it – all Ravenclaws (which were definitely not rare), was Raito Yagami.

The young man was, as Severus had to admit to himself, handsome and attractive, more so than most people he had met or seen in his life, but there was something so fundamentally off, wrong about him that Severus could not help but feel, for once concerning a stranger, wary.

And then there was the matter of his two Slytherins, still sneaking around, he knew. They had been awfully quiet for the last few weeks after asking for his permission to enter the Restricted Section, and even when he quietly approached Draco after class to inquire about the supposed book he and Blaise were looking for, the blond used every ounce of skill to try and throw his Head off, but it was clear to both parties that it had not worked, and Severus let Draco go, noticing the young man had looked thoughtful for a moment before exiting the Potions classroom.

Perhaps it was about time he let go of his patience and asked his students directly what it was they were trying to accomplish, and how even the Restricted Section had not helped them in any way – after all, it did contain, along the rest of the Hogwarts library, books on practically any subject a person may ever wish to learn more about, so what could they be looking for that was so obscure as to not be in any Hogwarts book?

'Mister Zabini, present yourself this evening at eight o'clock at the Potions classroom number six' – he wrote easily and put it aside, writing one identical to Draco, then sent them off with a wave of his wand.

That night he was going to get answers and get himself into a mess he never thought possible after the demise of the Dark Lord.

–––

Remus was having, as usual, a quiet night of reading, drinking tea and preparing his classes when he heard a knock. Frowning slightly, wondering who it could be, he grabbed onto his wand carefully, and soon opened the door. To his immense surprise, it was none other than the remarkable DADA teacher Raito Yagami.

"Good evening, Remus"

"Good evening, Raito... Hum, how may I help you?" – he asked, not holding his wand so tightly. Raito smiled and raised his hands, showing two cups and a bottle of firewhiskey.

"I imagined you would not oppose to a bit of drinking, professor" – he said in a light, teasing tone which Remus could not help but respond to warmly; he was reminded of James and Sirius, always up to no good when firewhiskey was involved.

"You thought correctly, professor Yagami" – he said back, now smiling and stepping aside – "Come on in"

It had been a long time since anyone had been in his private room (in fact, no one had ever been in it that entire year), so Remus felt his face heat up slightly at the mess that Raito's eyes met as soon as he stepped into the room. Quickly and mumbling excuses, he gathered his clutter and put it aside skillfully; so long living on his own and the war had sure changed his tidy nature for the worse. Raito, however, did not comment and merely put the cups and bottle on the table Remus had just emptied.

The elegant young man sat, staring up at the older man, who quietly sat as well, across from him.

Without another word, Raito poured Remus first than himself some firewhiskey, and they silently toasted in the name of nothing, and drank. It burned Remus's throat slightly (not as much as, say, Wolfsbane, but it still hurt a little) since it had been a while since he last had one (since Valentine's Day, in fact), and in any case he had never been quite so fond of drinking. He noticed with curiosity that even doing something so uncivilized as drink firewhiskey in the middle of the night, his colleague was nothing but beautiful.

"So, not that the company it not appreciated, but was there anything in particular that you wished to talk to me about?" – Remus asked softly a few minutes after their first drink.

"Not really, I suppose. But, we are friends, are we not?" – Remus nodded smiling – "I have never had many after leaving school, being so busy with magical training and whatnot, so I was not entirely sure this was the usual practice, but" – he smiled brilliantly – "as you have not kicked me out, I assume it is" – Remus chuckled a little.

"Well, I myself have not had many friends in adulthood either, with the war and all" – he paused, ignoring the throbbing in his heart at mentioning his friends – "But, anyway, I do believe friends within drinking age do tend to meet and drink together whenever they get a chance" – he poured himself and Raito some more firewhiskey, and brought it to his lips, stopping just before drinking it and smiling – "I don't know why we haven't done this before, it would have been nice to drink something but civilized tea during the afternoon, no?" – he received a nod and a smile from Raito as the two drank at the same time.

Conversation made time fly by, Remus not able to remember the last time he had had such a wonderful time with someone other than the Marauders. Raito, although private and mostly quiet, was a great company because Remus himself wasn't a particularly open person, and after the war, this part of him had worsened, however Raito was so charming that he could not help but open up and talk, even if only about meaningless subjects, such as school.

A few hours had passed, and somehow the subject of lovers had come up. Remus was too inebriate to even consider holding his tongue, and eventually he got to Sirius, but perhaps by luck and grief, he was not able to say much about the dead man other than that they had been very close friends, and that they had engaged in a romantic relationship until his death a few years prior. Raito seemed sympathetic.

"I had a lover once too" – he started quietly, and Remus, even in his state, marveled at the attractiveness of his melancholy – "His name was Ryuuzaki. He was very strange and loved sweet things the most. He died a few years ago as well" – Remus registered only the fact that Raito had used 'he' instead of 'she'.

They remained silent for a couple of moments before Raito stopped cradling his glass, put it down and rose. Remus blinked at him.

"Anything the matter, Raito?" – the other one shook his head and stepped closer to him, the werewolf able to smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Where is your bedroom, Remus?" – he said huskily, leaning and speaking into Remus's ear. The older man shivered in pleasure at the younger one's sexy voice. He swallowed and motioned to the corridor by the bathroom door. Raito smiled softly and started walking to it, albeit a little slow and staggering, clearly drunk.

Making a decision, Remus downed the remains of his firewhiskey and followed Raito into his room.

Nervously, he opened the door and found Raito with his shirt opened sitting on the bed, head down. Remus tried to ignore his lecherous ideas, and went to help his friend, who was most like it, from his looks, too drunk to walk back to his room, perhaps the memories of his dead lover also plaguing him much like Sirius's haunted Remus's dreams and thoughts.

"Raito, come on, let's get you to sleep" – Remus said kindly, putting his hands on the younger man's shoulders, but he just shook his head – "You're drunk, I'm drunk, we should sleep it off. I mean, I know it's Saturday and not a school day, and we can always have a potion in the morning for the headache, but even so I–" – his words came to a full stop when Raito swiftly raised his head and pulled him into a kiss, their lips crashing violently.

For a single, fleeting moment, Remus considering pushing the younger man – they were drunk and had just commiserated over their dead lovers, they were colleagues, it was all too wrong. But whatever rationality left in Remus's drunk mind was lost when the kiss wasn't broken and instead deepened rapid and skillfully.

Soon enough, both their clothes were thrown around the floor, Remus only barely controlling his inner wolf and not biting into Raito's smooth skin. The younger man seemed aware enough to be able to arouse Remus easily, kissing and licking his neck and face ardently, hands moving so shamefully Remus could not believe this was the same quiet, gentle Raito Yagami. The werewolf almost howled in pleasure many times before the strangely forceful Raito took him without any preparation, but it wasn't in the least painful, and this time, he definitely howled.

As soon as they finished, Raito seemed no longer able to hang on, and just fell asleep next to Remus, who was most certainly not able to just go to sleep, his drunkenness completely gone by now after such an strenuous activity, and with none other than Raito Yagami, his newest colleague, younger than him by over fifteen years, and a man he had considered straight, or at least not interested in him, up until that night.

He stared at the ceiling for what seemed a short amount of time until Raito stirred next to him, his peaceful sleeping beauty disturbed. He opened his dark eyes and blinked a few times, then turned to Remus. For a moment, the werewolf wasn't sure what to do or say, but the younger man just smiled softly, looking even more beautiful than ever.

"Good morning"

"Oh, hum, yes, good morning" – Remus said back, astounded by the depth of Raito's eyes.

Not saying another word, Raito kissed him, though not anywhere near as fiercely as the night before, and continued kissing him, arousing Remus as easy as before, and they ended up having sex once again, this time slower and not as messy, though it did not make Remus not want to scream any less.

When they were done, Raito remained on top of Remus, his breath tickling the werewolf's neck and almost making him go mad.

"I'm sorry" – Raito said softly.

"What?"

"Last night, and just now, it was wrong of me, so I apologize" – he said, head still against Remus's. The older man laughed dryly.

"You haven't raped me, Raito, so I believe your apologizes are unneeded. Everything... Everything that happened, it was my fault as much as yours. Mine, more than yours, I should say"

"Why?"

"Because you were drunk last night, I should have known better"

"You were just as drunk as I was"

"Yes, but I was slightly more aware of what I was doing than you were" – Remus knew this argument wasn't going to lead anywhere, but he had to relieve his heavy conscience, for what had happened, twice, could not, should not happen again, as much as he, and Raito, he was sure, had enjoyed it.

"I wasn't drunk just now" – Raito said simply, as if ending Remus's whole reasoning.

"True, but this, now, wouldn't have happened if I had stopped things last night"

"Doesn't matter, it was still wrong"

"I know" – but for some reason, the feel of Raito's body made Remus think the young man was somewhat trying to tell him something other than what his words meant.

"I should go"

"Ah" – he didn't really want Raito to go, but he couldn't just tell him to stay. Or, better yet, he wouldn't.

Raito got off him without saying another word, and swiftly gathered his clothes and got dressed. Remus stared at the ceiling for the entire time, not able to look at him without feeling shame and longing. When the younger man was done dressing he stopped for a moment, as if wanting to say something, but then he seemed to change his mind and just left, leaving Remus to deal with himself.

'Sirius...'

–––

When Raito got to his room that Sunday early morning, Karee was waiting for him, eyes wide.

'So, how was the werewolf? Heard 'im screaming all the way from here' – Raito smirked.

"Just as I predicted" – he threw himself on a chair, eyes blazing.

'Took you long enough to get into his pants'

"I had no desire to before, Karee, that is all"

'Sure. In any case, things should be getting a little more interesting from now on, with the werewolf not pining over you like a school girl, and fucking you instead'

"The other way around, actually"

'Oh, right, of course. 'Never submit, never surrender', huh?'

"Ah"

'By the way, the old man sent another letter. He seems busy these days'

"He's a very good researcher"

'Right, 'researcher'"

Raito grabbed the letter on the table and read it, while the thought of the momentary pleasure sex with Remus had given him passed him mind.

At least now he would have a release.

–––

A couple of hours before Raito entered Remus's room to ensnare the older man, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini entered their Potions classroom number six, where their professor already waited for them, his expression cold as not often when in front of only Slytherins, so they knew he was serious about whatever it was he wanted to talk to them – probably about the slip to the Restricted Section.

He motioned for them to sit, and they did as told. The professor walked and stood in front of them, eyeing them as a predator, hungry and ruthless. They knew their teacher would never harm them without reason, but it was the very first time they ever saw him looking like that, so they could not help a slight apprehension at the pit of their stomachs.

"I know that despite horrible choices in the past" – he looked pointedly at Draco, and the blond knew the man still had not accepted and didn't understand his relationship with Harry, so he just rolled his eyes – "you two are the best students in this school. Therefore, I know you have more than enough intellect to realize why it is that I summoned you here tonight"

"Yes, sir" – the two responded.

"And, furthermore, you know what I wish to know"

"Yes, sir"

"Then stop wasting my time and start talking, both of you" – Blaise chanced a glance at his Housemate.

"Well, no reason not to just come out and say it" – he said to Draco, who rolled his eyes again.

"Bloody hell, Zabini, you're starting to sound awfully like a muggle" – Blaise just shrugged.

"I just like their inventions, alright? Television is wonderful"

"It is not, it's barbaric, and makes you an idiot. But, then again, who am I saying this to"

"Oh, shut up, will you?"

"You both better start talking about what I want to know, not all this rubbish otherwise, I have plenty of potions and spells at hand to make you" – Severus snapped at the two near adults that acted more like First Years. They instantly turned more serious.

"We were looking for something quite specific" – Draco started.

"Asian magical creatures, in fact" – Blaise continued.

"Asian magical creatures? Why the sudden interest?"

"You knew my father, did you not, professor?" – Blaise asked. Severus just nodded – "And did you know he had a bit of a certain, for lack of better term, sensibility?"

"As to what?"

"Again, because there isn't a better word for it, evil" – Severus raised an eyebrow.

"'Evil'?"

"Well, yes. And I've inherited it, though according to my mother, I'm slightly stronger than him"

"And what does that have to do with Asian magical creatures, mister Zabini?"

"It has everything to do with it, professor. Because I... Sometimes when I look at Yagami, or when he looks at me, I feel a sort of, chill. And every time I felt this before, it was for a very bad reason, usually concerning the Dark Lord, but since it's quite impossible that Yagami has anything to do with the Dark Lord, Draco and I came to the conclusion that he might be haunted, or, more likely, raising some sort of invisible magical creature, something like a thestral, since, well, no one seems able to see it, even ghosts, and I'm sure I don't even have to say it, but they have been acting quite strangely ever since he got here" – Blaise said in almost a single breath. Severus nodded.

"Yes, of course I have noticed the odd behavior of the ghosts, I am not daft. But, as far as some kind of invisible creature following Raito Yagami, well, I have no knowledge on other creatures who resemble thestrals in their ability to only be seen by certain people" – the 'continue' wasn't spoken, but both boys understood, of course.

"Hum, we started to look for books on magical creatures in general, but since Yagami is from Japan, we assumed whatever creature he has on him is probably Asian, so we looked for that next and, when we came out with nothing, we went to you for a permission to get into the Restricted Section, and again we didn't find anything"

"But?"

"But, we did find a book that mentioned a man and a book. Antonio de La Grazia and 'Gods and Goddesses of Asia' by Akihito Marukai"

"I have never heard of either of them" – Severus admitted – "You did not stop there, however" – he stated, and the two nodded.

"We... I mean, my cousin who goes to Durmstrang, at my request has looked for and found a couple of books on this Marukai person, and will send it right over. It should be here in a couple of days, for I sent him the money today"

"But, exactly why the sudden and deep interest in the professor's invisible, unknown creature? Why now? You have felt this for a long time, as you said, mister Zabini, so why act on it just now?" – Blaise glanced at his blond companion, and Severus followed his gaze curiously – "Mister Malfoy?"

"Oh, alright. It's about, well, Potter. Those damned lessons and everything"

"Ah. Mere jealousy and a 'chill' are what brought you on this search for some unidentified, possibly Asian magical creature?" – 'And I thought they were smart, Merlin'

"No!"

"Ah, actually, Draco..."

"Shut up, Zabini"

"But it's the truth"

"No, it is not. I am not jealous of Yagami in any way, shape or form"

"Fine. Then tell professor about the real reason why you wanna know so much about Yagami. Go on. Confess your guts"

"You are insufferable, Zabini, you know that?"

"Quite"

"Mister Malfoy, I am waiting for an answer, straight and polite, as I expect from one of my Slytherins" – Draco dropped his eyes for a moment.

"I don't trust him. Whatever, maybe it does have something to do with Harry, I mean Potter, but, it's not just him or them together in their 'lessons', it's not just that, professor, it's... Everything. The ghosts, Zabini's sensitivity, and my own instincts. I simply do not trust that man, and if Zabini is saying he feels something wrong about him, then I do want to know why, because not only can he very well be the next Dark Lord, as he can also go about and hurt– I cannot, and will not stand around and do nothing about it, even if all it comes down to is researching and buying random books from Zabini's bloody cousin from dratted Durmstrang and finding out that the ghosts are just paranoid or something, and Zabini is mad" – there was a spark of desperation that somewhat unnerved and made the other two Slytherins uncomfortable, for neither was used to such open demonstrations of feelings. Draco reddened after he stopped talking, apparently not very pleased himself he had talked so much and opened up to those two in particular.

But at least now Severus knew that their search wasn't just for fun or anything, at least for Draco, it had a lot of meaning.

"Very well" – he said softly, Draco's head down, the blond very much embarrassed about his outburst. Blaise just blinked – "And after you acquire those books from your cousin, mister Zabini, what are you and mister Malfoy planning on doing?"

"If we find nothing substantial until the end of the term, we will use our Summer searching more thoroughly, first near here, then we've planned to go to Japan, and if we have to, even to China and Korea"

"Ah. And you planned on going alone?"

"Of course. It's not like anyone else would be interested in going with us, especially since they either wouldn't know who Yagami is nor care to know, or they do know who he is and certainly wouldn't believe us, and thus would not only not help us, as they probably would try to hinder our search"

"Understandable. Well, I see no other way than escort you two, should you see the need to go abroad" – Blaise frowned a little at him, while Draco just raised his head a little, his face still red, but he didn't look at either one of the other two in the room.

"Why would you help us, professor? I mean, I know you don't particularly or at all like Yagami, it's quite obvious, but even so, why help us? After all, we don't know if we'll even find anything important or useful, and even if we do, we still cannot possibly know how this knowledge will be useful. After all, we might just find what the creature might be, but if finding out about Asian creatures is difficult enough, I would guess that finding ways to destroy them, if necessary, would be far more difficult" – well, Severus had to take back his previous mental comment on his students intelligence upon that line of thought.

"You are correct in all you have said, mister Zabini, however, I am still your teacher, and I will still be so the following year, so it would not sit well if I knew about your plan to go off on your own, two mere adolescents, to a foreign country, even countries, looking for books and unheard of magical creatures"

"... Right then" – Blaise said, simply, and turned to Draco, still trying to ignored him and Severus. He rolled his eyes – "Draco, dear, are you paying attention to any of this or not?" – the blond did not react – "For I should say, professor Snape's tale on how to snag a pretty Boy – Who – Lived in twelve easy steps is quite entertaining"

"What?!" – Draco almost jumped from his seat, looking furiously from Blaise to Severus, the teacher holding himself not to hit his two students (who in his mind were going back and forth from 'dim–witted' to 'Slytherin–worthy').

"Mister Zabini, kindly refrain from making jokes about myself and the Potter kid"

"Dully noted, professor"

"And mister Malfoy, stop looking at me like that, it is far more disturbing to see that you actually believe the ludicrous and random story mister Zabini has just told you" – Draco said nothing, his cheeks coloring slightly again. Severus refused to roll his eyes as he turned to Blaise, clearly the brains between the two young Slytherins, or at least functioning one – "So, are we clear, mister Zabini, on the matter of your and mister Malfoy's trips abroad during the Summer?"

"Yes, sir, quite. Are we done now? I think Draco is about to have a hissy fit, and I'm sure you don't want to see that, professor"

"Not particularly, no, mister Zabini"

"Great! Then I'll write you during the Summer and let you know whether or not we're gonna go to Japan or wherever or not, alright? Good night, professor"

"Good night, mister Zabini. Make sure mister Malfoy does not fall over and die"

"I'll try my best, professor. Come, now, Draco, let's go back to the Common Room, shall we?" – the blond moodily got up and he and Blaise went back to the Slytherin House.

As soon as he was sure they were gone for good, Severus opened his cabinet and took a big gulp of a headache potion. Those two were going to be the end of him, something neither Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Marauders or Harry Bloody Potter had been capable of.

Two bloody Slytherins. At least he could appreciate the irony of his own thoughts.

–––

$Oh, hell. Again$ – Marukai complained aloud to himself as he looked down at his clothes, with blood splatters all over. He looked at the nearly dead woman at his feet, and glared – $Why are women always so damn complicated? Why can't you lot be easier? Easier to get into, easier to kill, easier, easier! Always so damn difficult, not letting us men do our job well! And, look! Men never bleed as much, you fucking whore$ – he hissed. The woman made strange sounds and her head fell to the side – $Well, finally! Took you long enough, bitch$

'I don't see why you wouldn't just finish her off as usual' – Ryuuku commented unkindly.

$She dirtied my clothes$ – Marukai replied, as if it was obvious.

'Of course. You and Raito are so alike, he hates dirt too'

$I know the brat does, but he's more of a neat freak than I will ever be, in any case. I just don't like blood on me$ – he got down, near the corpse, examining it – $But they do bleed beautifully, don't you agree, Shinigami?$

'Humans bleed the same in my opinion'

$You're really worth nothing, aren't you just?$

'Same as you, old man'

$And pleasant as they come. Lovely. Well, no time like the present$ – he said, and raised his hand, and in a swift motion, he chopped the woman's head off; he lifted it until her dead light chocolate eyes were leveled with his own – $I do like her eyes, though, as much as a pain as she was, they are nice$

Ryuuku watched the entire time as the old man carefully removed the woman's eyeballs, and then placed them on a jar with a special conserving liquid.

'Humans sure are interesting' – the Shinigami thought as Marukai went off to clean his clothes and left the woman's mangled body behind. The Shinigami hovered over it – 'Hum... Asumi Nase, is it? Hum, too bad, she had a long lifespan, would've made a good entry'

Absentmindedly, the Shinigami looked over at the shelves all around the room, some filled with notebooks and books, some others with jars with body parts, eyeballs for the most part, in them.

Not for the first time, Ryuuku marveled at how cruel humans could be to other humans.

Especially Hondo Marukai and Raito Yagami.

–––

Hello to all! Today is January 26th, Saturday night. Yesterday was my city's birthday (which means, yey, holiday!).

Life is... OK. Got a black iPod Nano today (YEY!) though it's been giving me headaches for being a little bitch all the time, but I'll eventually tame it. Work is fine, I'm used to it already, though I've noticed (and thus can no longer un–notice) that one of the managers (not of my area though) is really, really attractive, despite being Chinese and mean. Awkward for me. Damn. And I've acquired a brand new guilty pleasure (they're rare) – a DBSK's Rising Sun live show in which a certain member (the sexiest member, actually) does this hip thing that made (and is still making me) go insane, and feel like a schoolgirl / fangirl who should be flushing to the roots (but I don't flush, so, whatever). Okay, now my quote of confessions is up, and I feel lighter (especially because commenting on the manager thing would be way too embarrassing to do to any of my friends).

PS: Currently listening to Tiziano Ferro's Boom Boom. REALLY addictive and cute! And he's got the cutest name and best voice ever!

PS2: Drove the car yesterday without my brother or sister by my side! Swelling with pride for a moment there.

PS3: Watched k–movie yesterday on the big screen! It was 3–Iron. Go see it too (probably on the computer since I think that no Brazilians and much less people from São Paulo are reading this).

–––

As for the chapter... Well, this is sort of my revenge on someone who said I write too little – it has 5.800 words. I'm a prideful person, btw.

In any case, I liked the whole "Raito seduces Remus while drunk" part, 'cause, well, it's was funny and fun to write and also read. And now Snape–poo is on the team of insurgence against Raito! Who didn't see that one coming, c'mon. But I have someone else in mind to add into the team, so wait up! The Marukai part was pretty darn dark, and I lover it. LOVED it. He's awesome, I adore him. He'll appear, as said before, more and more from now on, killing and maiming like there's no tomorrow! HAHAHAH!!!! And, if anyone's noticed, I'm using the names of characters from random anime/mangás. Itachi, from Naruto of course, and now Nase from Hikaru no Go (from the same guy who drew DN, if anyone didn't know), just so people don't think that somehow the story is gonna start going into this whole multi–cross way. NO WAY! DNHP solely.

–––

And to answering the cutest and most wonderful reviews! (and I'm one review away from 200! Oh, the excitement and annoyance from not being able to use emoticons!!! URGH!!!!!!!

Anna Tramell: Eh... Not to be a spoiler–bitch, but the anime is even worse at the end than the mangá. No rape, as you could see from this chap. I like fillers too, thanks. Hum, yeah. Right. Ah, protestants are Christians... I either didn't know that or it's so way back in my head I didn't remember it. Well. It's all the same to me, I don't care. And I think I said it wrong, we're Catholic – the last Pope (the nice one, not the current, evil, red–eyed one) visited like twice... Actually, I think even thrice. I'm technically Buddhist through family and something–whatever on my own (don't believe in most religious stuff, including God, which, well, goes with Buddhism, actually, but, well, who cares, moving on). Yes, thank you for the heads up, will look forward to CHU being what kills me in the end. You're welcome, hope you find this chap a good one (and that you enjoy the Raito–Remus slight smut!)

Darkenedflight and Serentiy: Thank you. Thanks again! And Ryuuku will appear, eventually and then some. Thanks for reviewing!

sarah–sama: Ku ku ku. Drakey and Blaisey will get... Shall not tell... If you're happy, I'm happy. Hope you liked this one too!

Belladona–Isabella: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad!

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	17. Slow Pace

**Little Black Death Note**

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

Words – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0017: Slow Pace**

For the rest of that Sunday, Remus stayed in his room, and thankfully, he was not disturbed, except for a short note from Dumbledore enquiring about his health; he quickly wrote back that he was feeling a little under the weather, though it was nothing too serious that he had to go see Madam Pomfrey, it was merely a matter of him wanting to be alone. The Headmaster did not disturb him anymore after that and, to his surprise, neither did the school nurse.

During that entire day, the werewolf just drank (though not the firewhiskey Raito had brought over the night before and left behind, no doubt too much in a rush to remember about it) and pondered, sulked, reminisced. But, above all, he tried his best (though not quite his very best) not to think about sex with Raito, still, he thought about it many times during the day, always flushing and getting a little aroused every single time, because, he had to admit, Raito was very good at it, drunk or not. Sure, he wasn't as good as Sirius on his worse days, but he sure got a good second place on Remus's list.

The worse part of the day, however, was at night, when he could not stop thinking about the next day, and how awkward it would be. How badly he wanted to just wallow and lock himself in his room and never, ever come out at the risk of seeing Raito Yagami again and having his point his finger and laugh at his sorry, old arse. Not that the Japanese would, Remus knew better, but still, the mere thought of him just ignoring him was painful enough that he had to come up with some sort of comical relief in his head.

Nevertheless, Monday came and with it, the biggest issue Remus had had to deal with since the war had ended – how to deal with his one night stand with a younger co–staff member.

–––

As he walked towards the Staff Table that Monday morning, Remus couldn't stop chanting his head, over and over, 'Don't screw up, don't screw up', because he was going to need every ounce of smartness and cool he could muster from somewhere he didn't know, and smooth things over with Raito. He knew the younger man to a certain extent, but since romantic relations had never been a topic between them in their many conversations throughout their acquaintance, he could not be quite sure how the DADA teacher would react – was he even the one–night stand kind of person? Remus had thought, many times more than just once, that Raito Yagami was the epitome of perfection, and as such, any set of parents would be more than thrilled to have him a son–in–law, and any girl would be insane not to fall into his arms should he ask them in marriage.

Though, taking into account their two very intimate encounters, he would have to guess that actually any man would be quite happy to accept Raito's hand in matrimony (or something).

Remus looked at the smiling as usual Headmaster, and the rest of the staff; Severus looked as sour as always, and Raito... He looked as serene as he had when he entered the Headmaster's office for his interview, not a hint of dislike towards Remus or anything, just, tranquility.

He sat next to the DADA teacher as he did every day, and even said a quiet 'Good morning', to which Raito only raised an eyebrow, curiosity in his eyes, but he just replied softly, turning to his breakfast.

Whatever distress he was still feeling up until that moment almost instantly disappeared as Raito started commenting on what they were planning to teach that week (something they talked about every Monday morning), as if nothing much had happened between the two and that they were just the same old good friends as normal.

But, things weren't as usual, and Remus could see it in Raito's eyes, could see the younger man had a lot more he wanted to say to him, but, being the gracious person he was, of course he was waiting for the appropriate time for doing so, and when he apparently carelessly asked him whether he wanted to have tea later that afternoon, the werewolf knew that the conversation they were bound to have was going to take place then. Swallowing slightly, he nodded, forcing out a smile.

He wouldn't be able to escape that conversation and, not for the first time, he idly wondered if there was any chance he could revive Voldemort so he wouldn't have to talk to Raito.

–––

Luna Lovegood was quite an aware young woman, even though her considerable lack of facial expression, even when at the face of grave danger, and big doe blue eyes spoke otherwise to most people. But those who knew her better than to judge her outer appearance, knew who she was for real and what she was really like, and only rarely ever underestimated her.

After all, she was a Ravenclaw – one must never completely and/or ever underestimate a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin, though more a Ravenclaw than a Slytherin, since everyone knew they were snakes, while the little bookworms Ravenclaws knew how to hide their slyness. And Luna, surely, was no exception.

Using her Loony Luna exterior, she observed everything and everyone, and some people and their behaviors stood out.

First Harry Potter and his odd mood swings that, even to her, seemed off and out of place. Then professor Yagami, a suspicious character because he was far too perfect to be real, or at least Light. And that Monday morning, she noticed professor Remus Lupin (one of her favorites, other than Snape, whom she thought highly of, despite what every other student might think about him) was a little gloomy, or gloomier than usual, better said. He looked and smiled at professor Yagami in a strange way, not at all the same casual, friendly, happy way he usually smiled.

While Luna wasn't the world's greatest snoop or even most curious person, she still felt a little something crawling up her Ravenclaw self, and she set to continue watching the interaction between the two professors, if only for the sake of finding out why she felt so creeped out (not an easy feat) whenever professor Yagami smiled just so.

Oh, and there it was, that smile...

She held back a shudder and continued eating her bacon and oatmeal with nuts.

–––

Hondo Marukai, a very wise and ruthless old man, with an age that most would consider to be an impossible feat (though he was a wizard, and a powerful one at that, so to the wizard world, he really wasn't all that special or remarkable), and a bloodlust unlike anything the world has ever seen; he enjoyed the blood he made come out of the bodies of his victims, and much more than that, he truly enjoyed to take the life out of their pretty eyes, make them hurt, beg, cry, shout, anything. He loved everything about his victims. Or at least most things.

While he did not keep a mental count of every victim, he did keep journals and several notebooks in order to register everything he had done in his life; they dated back to when he was a 'curious' seven year old, killing a playmate just to see what was like inside him. That would perhaps remain his most amusing and entertaining victim of them all, and he had made plenty, so many that even the darkest of serial killers would pale and be sick if they knew the number – and if they were to discover the kind of things he had done to some of them, then they would definitely realize he might just be the darkest, most evil human being to ever exist.

That is, if you ignored Raito Yagami – since he wasn't truly evil or even that much dark (in Raito and Marukai's opinion, anyway; other people might think otherwise), just justice – driven. And while that was quite dangerous to all that fell into his 'Should Die' list, to everyone else... To everyone else, it just meant they should stick to a life that went accordingly with what Raito considered to be right (and that wasn't that narrow, it was just living without hurting others – or at least living without getting caught or suspected of anything).

In any case, Hondo Marukai wondered as he looked up at the stars, how it was that he had been able to live so long on that Earth without getting caught or having anyone truly suspecting him of foul play. After all, it wasn't as if he was that cautious or even discreet – those matters didn't concern him much.

If he hadn't teamed up with Raito, only the young man would have been able to get to him, he was sure. He was only lucky he hadn't – though the power struggle that would follow would certainly be quite interesting to take part in.

Shinigami? – he called upon the God of Death quietly.

'What, old man?' – it snapped back, not quite content in not being able to get more apples than usual.

Still upset you didn't manage to get any more apples today, ei?

'I said, old man, what!'

Cool it, Shinigami. In any case, you want some juicy apples, no?

'You know I do. Why do you ask?' – the old man smirked.

How do you feel about going on a little trip?

'Oh? Where are you going?' – it was slightly curious now, as the old man was not prone to being spontaneous nor was he the type to pick up and travel at any given moment (or at all – he seemed to truly treasure his home).

How about paying young Raito a little visit?

The Shinigami didn't even have to use any words to get the old man to see its answer. It most certainly would like to go see Raito. After all, the apples it got from where Kira was were the most delicious it had had in a very long time, and it would do pretty much anything to get its big paws on a bunch of them once again.

–––

Remus swallowed as he stared at the door in front of him, Raito's office's door, to be more exact. This was the start of the moment he had been dreading for days now. In a few minutes, it would all be done with. Raito would never want to speak to him again or they would remain friends. Either way, Remus was sure things as they were before would never going to be quite the same again.

He knocked, deciding it was time to just be an adult, a man, and deal with his mistakes head on.

Raito softly told him to just enter, and so he did. As he closed the door, he felt something in his stomach moving rather disturbingly.

And there he was, Raito Yagami, possibly (if not also easily) the most handsome, most attractive professor to ever teach at Hogwarts. Of course he had to be the very same person Remus had let screw his brains out two nights before. Of course.

"Hello, Remus" – Raito greeted the older man happily.

"Er, hello, Raito"

"Come, sit" – the werewolf did as told, and then was welcomed by awkward silence. It reminded him too much of the silence after their second time, and it was almost unbearable.

"Tea?" – Raito finally asked, holding the tea pot.

"Yes, thank you"

Remus had always enjoyed them having tea; it felt nice to have a friend to just have afternoon tea with. But, alas, no more of that.

"Remus, about the other night"

"Yes?" – he held his breath for a moment.

"You said it was a mistake"

"It was"

"Why do you say that?"

"I– Well, you... You agreed with me"

"Only because if I hadn't we would've continued arguing and I didn't think that was quite the right time to do so. Considering your inclination at that moment, more accurately. Besides, we weren't exactly in any position to be discussing that kind of thing" – Remus went a little red, thinking back at Raito on top of him, his breath teasing him much more than he was willing to admit even to himself.

"I see" – he managed to say. He did not notice Raito's slight smirk, which the handsome man hid swiftly.

"In any case, now is a proper time to talk. Or you don't think we should talk about this at all?"

"Well, actually, I really don't wanna talk about this, to be honest, but I know we have to"

"We do not 'have' to talk about anything, actually"

"What?"

"What happened, happened. We cannot change it, no matter what. We can just move on, of course"

"But?"

"But... I still don't see why what happened, us having sex, was all that wrong"

"Raito?"

"We are both consenting adults, even though we were both terribly drunk and then hung over, but even so, we knew what we were doing, and either of us could very well have stopped everything from happening, however, neither of did so"

"Yes"

"And so, that only makes me think that, in reality, neither of us wanted it not to happened, we both wanted to just do it"

"Hum, Raito?" – Remus asked quietly, his face quite warm. The way Raito was talking... What did he mean?

"Since we both wanted to have sex, I don't see why we should... Stop"

"Pardon me?"

Raito raised an eyebrow and gave the werewolf a sly smirk like Remus had never seen him give anyone. He rose from his chair and stood in front of Remus, who gulped, once more amazed at the young man's utter beauty and magnetism.

"I am not quite interested in mere flings, Remus. At least not with people I work so closely with. Not with you. So" – he stepped back as if to give Remus physical and mental space – "We can continue being good friends as we have ever since we came to teach here last year, or" – he ended his sentence, only waiting for an answer from the werewolf.

Somewhere in the room, the Shinigami Karee chuckled at Kira's slyness and cruelty. Raito continued to smirk, glad that the werewolf had no idea of what was really going on inside his head.

"O–Or ..." – Remus said, hesitantly – "We could... Well..."

"I would imagine so" – Raito said quieter, and stepping forward again. Remus looked up and smiled shyly.

"I don't understand what you could possibly see in an old man like me" – Raito laughed dryly.

"Even old men are good in bed" – he replied almost innocently, but Remus caught the mischievousness in his eyes; he was sure sexy when he showed his less gentle, his not quite sweet side. Remus flushed, a little turned on – "Well, now that this matter is settled, how about some more tea?" – Raito said pleasantly and sitting down once more. Remus laughed at the young man's casualty.

For everything Remus had feared, things had turned out surprising – perhaps he didn't know the young DADA professor as he had assumed before entering his office that afternoon. But he looked forward to getting to know him much more, this time as his lover.

He idly wondered how the rest of the staff would take the news, especially Snape, who quite clearly hated and despised Raito with a passion.

And he quietly asked for Sirius's forgiveness – for not only did he lust after Raito, he was sure it wouldn't take much or long for him to love him.

–––

"Malfoy" – Blaise said quietly to the blond young men, sitting by the fire. The Malfoy heir rose and followed his Housemate to their dormitory. As soon as they got there, they pretty much kicked Crabbe and Goyle out and locked the door, putting up the same spells they always put up.

"So?"

"My cousin finally sent the books" – he said, throwing two tattered, old, yellowed books on his bed. Draco sat on it and looked one of the books over, frowning almost right away.

"What the...?" – Blaise sighed a little, shaking his head.

"I know. That idiot of a cousin"

"It's no problem it's not in English, that is irrelevant to us, but, why are there entire pages missing, pages with whole sections torn up? There's a whole chapter missing!"

"I know. I looked them over on my way here" – Blaise said, annoyed.

"I'll assume your cousin wasn't daft enough to do this himself, as he knows he would die for it, so what the bloody hell happened? Are they both...?" – he grabbed the other book and rolled his eyes as soon as he flipped through it – "Bloody hell"

"My cousin certainly wouldn't ruin the books, especially considering he knows how I get when I'm cross, so we can only conclude he bought them this way, or it happened while the owl brought it over"

"He didn't mention anything, did he?" – it wasn't much of a question.

"Nothing at all. And he's not stupid, he would have noticed and told me if the books were already like this when he bought them. You know what this means"

"Someone else tampered with them. And not the owl, it's impossible for a bird to tear a book apart like they have been"

"Exactly. Question is, why would someone go to such lengths to destroy the books and also, how they got a hold of them. After all, the owl was very well trained, it was identified as a Durmstrang official post owl and everything, so the chances that it was replaced are quite off. Which, of course, leaves the option that the person hexed the bird. But even so, that's not quite possible, because I cast a spell on it to see whether it had been hexed recently, and it hadn't"

"The owl wasn't touched, however its package, our books, were. How?"

"And why. I mean, they weren't even by that Marukai guy, they didn't seem to contain anything particularly impressive or note–worthy"

"So why would anyone...?"

"That's just the question, Draco. Just the question. Who would go to such trouble to ruin our books?"

"And, even more importantly, why let them be delivered at all?"

"To taunt us, perhaps? To let us know that someone knows what we are doing?" – Draco's face darkened in silent anger.

"No one mocks a Malfoy" – he stated, deadly cold. Blaise raised an eyebrow, even though he was as annoyed and irritated as his Housemate.

"Or a Zabini" – he added with only a hint of humor. Draco threw him a dirty look – "In any case, we have another mystery in our hands now. Whatever happened to our books?"

Little did they know, but as the big, black as night Durmstrang owl flew across the skies to get to Hogwarts, it got into a fight with another nightly bird and the books got the worst of it. But neither boy had to know that – they were quite satisfied with the belief someone knew what they were doing and wanted to stop them, and that that someone was probably Raito Yagami.

Well, at least it fueled their desire to know what was going on with their new DADA teacher.

–––

'Hey, what's that, Raito? A letter from the old man?' – Karee asked the young man, who was frowning a little.

'Yes. It seems he wishes to... Visit. I'm not sure why, he doesn't say. It doesn't make any sense, considering the school year is almost finished and I'll soon be going back to Japan, but in any case, I don't think he will be stopped if he truly wishes to come'

'Haven't seen the old man in a long while. Think he's still a nag?'

'Perhaps more'

'Sure. Oh, the werewolf's waking. I'm gonna go somewhere else. You two going at it is disgusting' – and quickly went through the wall of Raito's room as Remus stirred and sleepily opened his eyes.

"Hi" – he said shyly to the younger man, who smiled innocently.

"Hello" – he leaned and kissed his lover on the lips.

"What is that?" – Remus pried lightly, motioning to the letter in Raito's hands.

"A letter from my professor"

"Marukai, was it?"

"That's right. Good memory" – he paused, as if regarding the letter once more, though he wasn't; he had re–read it already – "He's coming for a visit"

"A visit? At this time of the year? How, odd"

"Quite. But, then again, it is Marukai – he's very odd" – Remus smiled softly.

"You like him, no?"

"He was my only magic teacher" – was all Raito said.

"Well, then" – he sat on the bed – "When is he coming?"

"I am not sure, he's not very specific. Which is to be expected, but in any case"

"It's already April" – Remus said wistfully.

"Ah"

"What are you doing during the Summer?" – and while Raito had completely anticipated this conversation, he wasn't very keen on actually having it due to the corniness of it.

"I'll most like it be going back to Japan, stay with Marukai, train"

"Oh"

"Are you doing anything particular?"

"No, I don't think so" – he replied, a little upset but trying not to let it show.

"Then, why not come with me?" – Remus almost snapped his head at him.

"Wha, what?" – he hated himself for his lack of eloquence, sometimes.

"Since you are not doing anything..." – he let the question in the air.

"Why, I–! Of course, Raito, sure, I... Yes, I would love to go!" – he was so happy he just smacked his lips against Raito's, as if they had done that a million times before, but when he remembered they really hadn't, he retreated, embarrassed; Raito pretended to think him adorable (although in truth, it only reminded him of Misa, and that was irritating).

"When Marukai comes, I'll inform him he will be having two guests instead of one this Summer" – the younger man said softly leaning over to plant a kiss on his lover's mouth. The werewolf growled when the kiss turned more intimate.

–––

Marukai sneezed.

Someone is talking shit about me – he complained under his breath.

'Probably some girl in love with you' – Ryuuku said mockingly.

Do you want to starve?

'I wouldn't anyway'

Then I'll just tie you up and let you go on withdrawal from no apple eating

'... Evil old man'

Yes, yes. Now... – he looked through his e–mails until he found one from a pretty girl, no older than twelve for sure – Ah, marvelous

'You a kiddie perv?'

Be quiet, Shinigami

'Considering what I've seen you do to some of your... I wouldn't take much offense in being called a 'kiddie perv''

Well. Can't really argue with that – he replied dryly, and looked at the girl's picture and message again.

'Hi! My name is Sakura! Wanna play with me?' – it was highly enticing, and Marukai was sure the girl was completely aware of that fact.

'''Sakura Kinomoto', is it? Let's 'play' a little, then, my pretty flower' – he thought cruelly, writing the girl a reply – 'Most beautiful green eyes...'

–––

Greeting all. And Happy Friday the 13th! Should be a nice enough day for all, and if it's not, sorry to hear about it.

Just this Monday was this authoress's b–day. 21!! Yey. Now I can go to the US and fucking gamble! YEY! And drink, though, naturally, I can do that here already.

As to be expected, I am BEYOND myself in rage for not updating in over, what, almost 5 fucking months?? God, I suck. In any case, here it is.

What do I have to say for myself? Not much. Work is a bitch, as it usually is, I'm sure. The Chinese aren't as evil as I imagined (though they're mostly Taiwanese, actually, and that seems to make all the difference in the world. How, no idea, though).

Life is boring right now, though tomorrow I will spend the night at my friend's house for a slumber party/game night. Awesome!

–––

This chap... Yet another (sorta) filler. Solved the Remus/Raito "debacle", and did you notice? Someone's coming to Hogwarts for a little visit... Naughty little Marukai–chan...

Not much happened here... Remus/Raito, a glimpse at Marukai, and Luna. My plans for her? Oh, so evil and dark. And yes, that is Sakura "Card Captor" Kinomoto. Just throwing more random characters to be Marukai–tan's victims.

–––

As for the most wonderful, beautiful and patient reviews ever!!

Tree Flower: I killed him, I know. Sad. But, since it's not really Itachi (no multi–cross here!), I don't really feel it much. But thanks, and happy you enjoyed Remus and Raito getting it on!

Belladona–Isabella: Glad you liked those parts, they were personal favorites of mine. I see your point and that is something I definitely did not think about. Sadly, I started this fic way before L even died, just so you see how old it is, and thus, my mind still hangs on to that time somewhat, so things like the Kira thing growing so big to the point of the whole world knowing about him does not easily enter my mind. Though, really, it's wizarding Britain. If I'm not making them as dumb as I think they are, then I'm not doing my job right. As for the number of kills, I did kinda wonder about it, but like this – even though there is no mention that there were Dark wizards un–connected to Voldie, or some big–bad, I still think there are common criminals out there, murderers, rapists and what–nots, so while many of Raito's kills are DEs, not all of them are, so the numbers, while a little over the top, are, in my head, ok. And I never said (or I think I didn't) that Kira continued to act after the deaths of the Yagami family and Misa. That's a vague point, the type I like because it means I can do whatever I want later on. As for the Zabini–Malfoy–Snape trio... Trust me, things will not be a walk in the park for them. Their ride is something I will definitely enjoy writing. You should wait to see what I'm thinking of putting them through...

lil1diva: I know, I confuse myself (somewhat, some places). Good to hear I'm being as in character as I can manage, always a pleasant thing to discover. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed this chap as well.

Princess of Oblivion: Haha, you have resistance, I'll give you that. Poor little Marukai–kai. He's so cute... And his ego is like the funniest thing (read next chap to understand). He's more egotistic than, believe it or not, Raito. 'Cause he's fabulously nonchalant and a God in his own mind.

NiNi.Eats.Sushi: Everyone being so mean to Itachi–kun!! Why doesn't anyone like 'im? That makes me feel like an alien. But glad it was funny to you /grins/ Remus/Raito is fun, and LXL is not. Thanks! (though FF's way of blocking "dirty" words makes me cringe. FUCK censorship). PS: Sushi sucks.

sarah–sama: Snape–y is in on the plan! Yey. Karee is, well, a Shini–chan. And Shini–chan's are, well, Shini's. Never underestimate 'em. Raito took his time getting into Remus's pants, but, yeah, finally he did. And now he's getting into his heart. Oh, evil!

Anna Tramell: Yeap, Itachi! And you have a gutter mind. Really. Hum, ew, never with Raito. Not sure if anyone noticed, but in my notes at the very beginning of every chap, I still left "Raito/Remus (one–sided)" up, merely because, even though they are fucking, only Remus has put his feelings into the relationship. Raito–sama would never! Dude, serious, get your head out of the gutter. And why do I always seem to write dirty stuff when I don't mean to? Ok, freaked out by our synch. Stop it or I'll sic Shini's on you. End of DN. So annoying. And yes, no rape. I'm sure you're disappointed there was no rape – in DN or in this fic –, but that's life. Yo, watch it through, you won't regret it. Yeah, it's a bad habit, and apparently FF frowns upon it, but, who the hell cares. Yeah, I know... But I don't consider the review answering part of the chap (though, naturally, FF does). Stop CHU'ing me /bites your head off/

natana: It's always daunting when people comment on my "talent" for writing, 'cause, well, since I'm the one writing I can see pretty much everything wrong with it. But thanks anyway. Dude, you don't like Raito? It's so weird how many people don't like 'im. And ever weirder that so many people like L... Oh well. I'll skip that and consider only the compliments to Raito's greatness!

Eternaldeath13: Thanks to you and your friend. La la la. More killing and sex coming (woohoo!) right up!

MelodicLilacs: Boohoo. I know I'm not a good writer, but what was that whole "I had a big bad day, my best friend won't come back, I'm sad, buah!" crap? Serious. And you don't even write! Fuck off and go throw tantrums at someone else. God. I can take flames and harsh reviews, but childish gibberish, no.

shampoo147: Thanks! That's a huge compliment, though I have searched for more HPDN, and, no such luck. It's kinda bizarre that my fic is so well–liked...

Sei no Gaara: (answering both in one) Wow, Vampire Knight/HP? Huh, never got around to VK, to be honest, though I'm buying the manga and all. Aw, poor little Itachi... I like 'im. I'm kinda seeing a pattern, really. I killed Itachi (whom I adore) and Nase (whom I really like), and in this one there's Sakura (whom I dislike, though not necessarily hate). It's kinda going on both ends, like and dislike.

–––

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–––


	18. Meddling Marukai

**Little Black Death Note**

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

Words – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0018: Meddling Marukai**

It was April twelfth, and one Hondo Marukai arrived at Hogwarts.

Since it was a Hogsmeade weekend, there weren't many people around the castle, which by any means was quite good for Raito, since he wasn't too keen on allowing his mentor to be around so many young people – after all, the old man was very unstable and unpredictable. And perverted to boost.

But Remus, having been proclaimed Raito's lover, felt he should be with the DADA teacher to greet the old man, and although Raito was quite expecting it from the werewolf, given his personality, he still wasn't so sure it was that good of an idea for them to meet, considering the kinds of things Marukai had done in his life, added to the fact Remus had a heightened sense of smell, and for sure he would be able to pick up on the old man's disgusting stench of blood and corpses.

Explaining something like that would be interesting.

The old man walked past the school's wards, making it only slightly twitch (after all, the school could definitely sense his power and cruelty, since it was so pronounced and unhidden), and soon enough he was inside the ancient castle, which was not very happy to have such a bloodthirsty man inside its walls. But there was nothing it could do against it.

Putting on a smiling face, Raito went over to greet his teacher at the entrance of the castle. The old man smirked at him merely.

$Quit it with the cute act already, kid, it's creepier than the way the Shinigami is smiling right now$ – he said smoothly, not even having to look over his shoulder to know what he was talking about, and indeed, Ryuuku was gleefully smiling, the prospect of wonderful apples dancing inside his big head. Raito dropped his smile a little, and glanced at his lover, who went slightly red in embarrassment as Marukai's eyes fell on him with malice – $New pet? Yum$

$Werewolf$ – Raito warned, even though he knew his teacher had noticed right away, and Marukai's eyes glowed in interest at the confirmation; he was fascinated by werewolves.

$Well, then, shall we?$ – "Hello there. I'm Hondo Marukai as you must already know" – he said with a charm few got the chance to receive without dying soon after. Remus reached out for the stretched hand. As soon as they touched, Remus's senses went almost insane, his nose hyper sensitive from his werewolf senses smelling the old man's reek and not liking it at all. But, with so many years of training, he was able not to allow his senses to overtake him, and so he just continued smiling, though Raito and Marukai alike were quite able to see the change in him, and they were highly amused, even the younger man, despite his earlier worries.

"Remus Lupin"

"Wolf, are you?" – Marukai asked bluntly.

"Ah, yes" – he looked sideways at Raito – "Raito told you...?"

"No, no. I was sort of a hunter for years, and I've bumped into enough wolfs like you to notice the difference"

"A hunter?" – Remus asked, somewhere between relieved and concerned.

"Not of cute little wolves, don't worry" – Remus flushed a little – "Though I did have to kill some of them along the way. The rogue ones, you see. Or, you know, the ones that were dumb enough to attack me. But I mostly went after other types of creatures. I particularly liked dragons, gorgeous creatures they are, wouldn't you agree?"

"Eh, sure? They're very dangerous, though"

"Not something I missed, certainly. Now, we shouldn't just stand here and talk. Raito, wherever are your manners? Invite me back to your room and offer some tea!"

"Certainly, sir" – Marukai smirked at the young man's politeness. Remus smiled.

"We can use the Great Hall. It's still morning, sure, but there aren't many student around, since it's a Hogsmeade weekend and not many stay behind" – he suggested, to which Marukai snorted.

"No kids around? Good" – but it was clear for both Raito and Ryuuku that he meant it sarcastically, for kids were one of his most favorite things in the world, but sure enough, Remus did not catch it.

When they got in the Great Hall, all the teachers were present as usual, having lunch, and only a couple of students, here and there, were eating as well. The Headmaster smiled at the strange man, and Severus narrowed his eyes. The trio walked to the Gryffindor table, where they sat to have a little more privacy, since it was the only table completely devoid of students.

They put food in their plates and for a few moments they just ate, falling into comfortable silence.

"So, what are you doing here?" – Raito asked his teacher, who snorted a little.

"Blunt as always. Lovely boy he is, no, wolf?" – Remus smiled awkwardly.

"You should call me 'Remus', sir"

"And you should call me 'Marukai', 'sir' will not do, since you are not and have not and will never be my student"

"Alright, Marukai"

"In any case, since I know little Raito will not allow me to dodge his question, I am here merely to breathe some fresh air. Japan can be pretty suffocating after a while. And, well, I missed my cute little student" – Raito rolled his eyes, amused by Marukai's acting.

"Ah. Well, I welcome you to Hogwarts, professor Marukai" – Remus said, friendly. The old man laughed loudly, making all in the Great Hall turn to stare at him.

"Thank you very much, little wolf Remus. You're really adorable. How good in bed is he, brat?" – Remus widened his eyes and went very red at the old man's sudden turn of subject. Raito smiled pleasantly.

"Very good, in fact. Although how it could possibly interest you escapes me"

"You know I have no sex life, Raito, so I like to know how everyone else is faring in that particular department. Besides, he's a wolf. Haven't met many who had a normal partner" – he then wiggled his eyebrows playfully – "Besides, sex with a wolf must be kinky and wild, huh? Hey, Raito? How is it, ei?"

"Old man, be quiet. You're embarrassing him" – and, indeed, Remus was the epitome of an embarrassed man. Marukai just smirked.

'Ku ku ku. I'd almost forgotten how much fun it is to see you two going at it' – Ryuuku commented chuckling softly. The two who could see it ignored its words.

"So I am. But, an old man like me doesn't have much to entertain himself with, so the sex life of others is pretty damn interesting. Besides, it's a matter of scholarly interest, really. You being a normal human and all, Raito" – he smirked – "I mean, sex with a wolf, as cute as he may be, should be dangerous, no? That's what I've discovered over the years, anyway, from my travels and all"

"Travels?" – Remus managed to ask despite his big mortification.

"Being a hunter and all"

"Ah, yes, of course"

"Yes, yes" – he drank some pumpkin juice and made a face at it – "Disgusting as usual. You know, I hunted many kinds of Dark creatures. Wolves are way too cute to just slay away. And when they weren't trying to eat me, literally, that is, they were pretty pleasant to be around, unlike some other creatures" – 'Like you, Shinigami' – he added mentally with a raspberry. Ryuuku paid him no attention, only waiting for the time it would get its apples.

"I've never met a hunter before, actually, it's quite an honor, I must say"

"Well, we are a dying breed. Most die on the job, I however was strong enough to retire before being maimed by some random beast" – he stroked his chin – "Though I miss the wild dragons. They were nasty, vicious creatures, but it felt nice to break them"

"What do you– Oh. You tamed dragons?"

"Oh, no, nothing so official, no. I just made them obey me on occasion, is all. No one wants a random, fire–spitting enormous beast on the loose. Though, on second thought..." – Raito sighed dramatically.

$Marukai, you are talking too much$

$So I am$ – "Anyway, where am I sleeping tonight?" – he changed the subject.

"In my room"

"Aw? I won't get to hear – or see – you two getting it on?" – Remus widened his eyes; the old man sure was bold!

"Don't be cheeky, Marukai. And you wouldn't see anything anyway"

"Oh?"

"As for hearing us having sex, why do you think either of us would be so careless as to not cast silencing spells all around the room?"

"Of course, kid, but I am the great Hondo Marukai" – Raito had to admit – the old man may be exaggerating on his personality, but it seemed he was doing it less and less now, becoming more like the Marukai that had made Raito truly irritated during their very first day as teacher/student when he randomly threw a water balloon in his face during lunchtime, for no good reason – "I am almost a living God, brat, if you are having trouble with your memory. There isn't much that I cannot accomplish, after all"

"..."

"I don't know what you see in him, cute little wolf Remus. He's a pain in the ass. Well... I'm sure I don't have to tell YOU that" – he said with a smirk that made Remus flush again – "And sure, he's sex on legs and everything, but even so, I don't think that is enough for someone to jump into a relationship with him. He's too much trouble, way too overbearing and annoying. I mean, I've never fucked him, I thank the Universe, but I don't think amazing, mind–blowing sex is worth being his lover for a long period of time" – he directed his smirk at Raito – "He's really high maintenance"

"Be quiet, professor" – Raito said softly, acting as if he was annoyed or embarrassed, but he was, in fact, amused. Remus smiled.

"But he's worth it" – and as the words came out of him mouth, he noticed the old man's big smirk and regretted what he had just said.

"Well then, sex with Raito must be heaven!" – and laughed again, even louder, making Remus think about Sirius and his loud antics, but it was without much sadness that he thought of the animagus.

"Old man, eat more, speak less"

"Oh, fine. Since you're asking, oh, so nicely, dear little student"

For the rest of the meal, Marukai remained relatively silent, and Remus mulled over the strange relationship between him and his lover; Raito had always acted with an elegance far beyond his young years, but it seemed that around Hondo Marukai, it was almost gone, or perhaps just shoved into the background – he acted much more like a teenager bickering with his father or best friend, friendly and naturally. Sure, Marukai was a loudmouth, a bit on the obnoxious side, and completely blunt and without shame, but Remus could sense the power in him.

However there was also that nasty stench coming from him... He had killed many. Humans, beasts, many of both, Remus was sure of it. And from the power he felt from him, the werewolf was sure that he hadn't even broken a sweat, most like it, when he killed away.

He briefly wondered how exactly Raito had come to become his student. He remembered, of course, Raito saying he had gone to a retired professor in Japan and learned from him for about six months, but seeing the man's personality, it was almost obvious that he wasn't the type to just accept students left and right – and if he was retired at the time he and Raito met, then he had even less reasons to accept a student, even if he had known his grandparents.

He looked at his lover, who gave him a smile, and suddenly all his worries almost completely disappeared, not even lingering with much importance at the back of his mind.

Marukai smirked to himself seeing the werewolf leaning over to Raito in an obvious intimate way.

'The brat sure knows how to hook someone to 'im' – and snorted a little at Remus's 'in love' look – 'And the Red Book sure is useful...'

–^–^–

Severus watched as Raito, Remus and the old man Marukai had their lunch over at the Gryffindor table, and wondered idly when the first two had gotten together, because it was annoyingly obvious they were, even if neither had said anything about it. Looking over at Dumbledore, it was also obvious he knew all about it – perhaps the werewolf had told him already.

Then the Potions Master looked at the old man with the current and the former DADA teachers and narrowed his eyes slightly, somewhat feeling there was something very wrong, off with him, much more than with Raito Yagami; no, this was fundamentally different, for the young man just tickled Severus the wrong way, while this old man almost made the hair of his arms rise out of... Dread. That was the word – dread.

Who was the old man anyway?

By the end of the day, however, he would know the answer to that question, and many others would be added in his head.

–^–^–

When he came back from Hogsmeade and a date with Draco, Harry went over to Raito's room to talk about the Summer, a conversation that had been put off for a long time, but the young man figured it was a good time as any to have it then. He knocked on the door and waited, grinning when the door opened, only to be greeted not by his handsome teacher, but an old man with a mischievous look in his dark, hard eyes.

"Hello there. How may I assist you today, little one?" – he said with only the slightest of accents. Harry's smile turned awkward.

"I'm sorry, I'm just looking for my teacher, Raito–"

"Yes, yes, I know. He ain't here. He's off with the cute wolf" – Harry widened his eyes – "Remus Lupin was his name, I guess. Well, anyway, go on, he's not here, and unless you're willing to entertain me, I don't want your company" – not waiting for an answer from the now embarrassed teen, the old man closed the door in his face, turning back into the room and seeing Ryuuku and Karee eating apple after apple with enormous merriment. He rolled his eyes – 'Disgusting creatures' – he thought with a grimace.

Harry stared back at the door, and shaking a little, he went off to the Gryffindor Tower, deciding that his conversation with Raito could very well wait a while.

At least until the creepy old man went away.

–^–^–

"Eh, Raito?"

"Hum?"

"How long is Marukai staying?"

"Don't know"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"No, nothing, I just... I, well, we haven't told anyone from the staff that we're... A 'we', and since he's staying in your room and you're staying here, I just imagined we should... Tell... Someone..." – he bit his lip hard not to moan as Raito continued to make a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Ah" – was all Raito said, seemingly not interested in discussing anything at the moment and just continue doing what he was doing; Remus wondered just how much energy the younger man had for sex, because it seemed he was never unwilling, and just how long it would last and if he would be around to enjoy it.

After a good two rounds of steaming sex, Remus panted beside Raito, his thoughts clouded by lust and pleasure. But it looked like Raito wasn't so easy to tire or distract.

"We could the Headmaster after dinner" – the young man said softly.

"Wha?"

"You said, before, about telling him and the rest of the staff. We could start with him right after dinner. Unless you would like to wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure" – the werewolf said tiredly, snuggling against Raito.

The Japanese young man smirked to himself, once again utterly bored by the way humans were so easy to manipulate, especially when sex was concerned. He wondered what it would be like to be just like them, be completely happy after just a little bodily bonding.

But, then again, the momentary pleasure that sex brought, he could understand quite well, and he was glad he had found such a willing and surprisingly good partner in Remus.

–^–^–

By dinner, Marukai had roamed some of the Hogwarts halls, trying to feel the energy of the ancient place. Sure, he had been in much older places all around the globe, but foreign energy such as this always made him feel giddy for some reason. Despite the amount of power his body contained, utterly marvelous, raw magic always managed to make him feel insignificant, and since nothing and no one else ever accomplished that, it was quite an event.

Too bad that only the castle had that effect on him so far. Everyone else was worthless. He wished he could just slaughter them all, but no, his student was far too 'righteous' for that, killing children and innocent people in general. 'Bad', he said; 'fun', Marukai thought it would be.

Oh well. He would have to just stick to his other ways of entertainment.

That pretty little girl, Sakura, had been fun enough to keep his lust at bay until he returned to Japan. Or so Raito would hope. Marukai didn't keep that kind of things in his head.

As he looked at a random girl giggling with her boyfriend, he wondered just how much fun a British girl could be. After all, it had been a while since his last. He had 'used' Japanese only girls for a while now. Maybe it was time for a change. He had plenty to discuss with Raito. The kid liked to think he had any say in what Marukai did.

As if.

–^–^–

"It is quite the honor to meet you, mister Marukai" – Dumbledore said as he shook the other old man's hand with a smile. The Japanese grimaced.

"Don't 'mister' me, old man" – Raito could almost hear Karee and Ryuuku snorting, were they there, but they were in his room eating apples still – "You're older than me, but not smarter, ei? Which's sad, but..." – the other teachers seemed appalled by his bad manners, especially towards the one and only Albus Dumbledore; could this really be the teacher of Raito Yagami, the nicest, most polite person they knew? – "I ain't a 'mister', get it? Just call me 'Marukai' and we're good"

"Of course, Marukai" – Dumbledore said pleasantly. Somehow, the rest of the staff didn't seem as willing to be nice to the man who had just spoken oh, so gently to their beloved Headmaster.

Remus turned with a forced smile towards his lover.

"Is he always that... Blunt to people? Even those he has just met?"

"He used to send me letters with hexes to blow up in my face and make it purple or any other color for a week. I fell for that because I had not anticipated that he would ever attempt such a thing. Of course that after that one time, I thoroughly checked all his mail, and any other mail I received, since Marukai is a very cunning man" – he bitterly remembered when he received a letter from the Japanese Ministry of Magic and it turned out to be just a ruse from Marukai to make him itch for over a month. He had sent retribution to the old man, naturally, but it still had left an unsavory taste in his mouth.

"You know, my friends were quite the legendary pranksters" – Remus said lightly, noticing his lover's annoyance at his teacher – "I'm sure Marukai wouldn't begrudge you, or myself, should we administer any kind of... Friendly jokes" – there was a light in his eyes that hadn't been there in a long time; it was a look of mischief, a look of a Marauder.

"I wouldn't be so sure about him not being... Upset at us should we attempt to 'prank' him. He is quite sensitive after all. In a matter of speaking, anyway. He appreciates being the first to do something childish and foolish, but I'm not entirely sure he would be the same way if someone else did something first"

"Ah, so he's like that. Well... He won't be here long... He probably– I mean, he shouldn't have time enough to bother anyone much, would he now?"

Raito's unsmiling silence was all the answer he needed.

–^–^–

Severus Snape was not the smiling type, but at the moment, his lack of smile had a very specific reason behind it.

Marukai.

The one name he did not expect to come out of that old man's mouth as he introduced himself to the Headmaster. Hondo Marukai.

He was Japanese, obviously powerful and he knew Raito Yagami on a person level, having taught him and taking into account their casual interaction earlier.

Glancing at Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, he was very sure the two had not heard the old man introducing himself, and thus weren't aware of everything going on inside the Potions Master's head. However, he would make sure, right damn sure, that as soon as dinner was done with, the two were up–to–date with the new status between the DADA teacher and Akihito Marukai, or at least the Marukai family name.

–^–^–

Hondo Marukai was not a fool by any means, despite everything his demeanor demonstrated, so of course he had noticed the looks he was getting from the werewolf and that bat wannabe. But he knew for sure, above his arrogance and all, that should things come to that, he could take them both, at the same time.

That and Raito had the Red Book, so things shouldn't be too difficult to handle. Even the bat wannabe, who was giving his pupil some strange looks, and he didn't those were lustful.

Oh well. He wouldn't be in England long for either of the two to bother him much, so he just continued eating, wondering which of the little kids making such noise would be capable of entertaining him.

He saw a pretty blond girl with a faraway look in her eyes, and decided he should try and 'make friends' with her.

Subtly, of course, but he would try at the very least.

He did like blonds.

–^–^–

"Hey, don't you think that guy is weird?" – Blaise asked Draco.

"Zabini, I'm eating"

"Just look up your plate for a moment and take a look at the old man" – Draco sighed dramatically and looked at the Staff Table and searched for a moment before his eye settled on the only old man other than the Headmaster.

"So what? Who is he?"

"You're getting way too into food, Draco, I mean really. The guy is being all friendly with Yagami, and he looks Asian. So if I had to deduce, and I have..."

"The old man didn't introduce him" – Draco said.

"Yeah, I know. He's probably Yagami's friend or teacher or something"

"Snape is staring at him" – the Potions Master did indeed throw the Japanese old man a dirty look at one point.

"More like glaring"

"We should talk to him after dinner"

"I should say so" – just then, their Head of House looked at them both pointedly, and they nodded to him a little, as if the boys' words passed to the teacher and in just that look they arranged everything.

There was a storm brewing, and Marukai was just another cloud to appear in the sky.

–^–^–

There is a saying here in Brazil that, although without a proper translation to English, goes something like: "To take shame in the face", meaning to stop being a little shit and take responsibility for what you do, basically. So here I am.

Some odd... What? Five months without posting later, here I find myself, doing just that.

I simply could not live with myself any longer, so I just had to come and post, a double posting at that too!

And I've just noticed I spent five months before the previous chap without posting! I royally suck!

Not that you're interested, but in August my dear BETA was whisked away to England, to some small village–ish place in the middle of nowhere with no movie theater and lack of interest in all things that can connect oneself to the outer world. Which means, me is lonely. Me is without someone to distract me–self. Me is bored.

–^–^–

Marukai has come to town!

A chap almost entirely dedicated to the one and only Hondo Marukai! He is damn fun to write, so obnoxious and perverted and evil!! Ku ku ku...

–^–^–

As for the most wonderful, beautiful and patient reviews ever!!!

.Black: LOTS of trouble, might I add. Thank you! And yey to you! 21 too?? Even if not, Happy VERY late Birthday! You a Gemini too? We rule the world! Thanks and I'll try!

Princess of Oblivion: Isn't he?? She is, read on (and this and the next chap are NOT going to be her or his last appearances, for SURE).

Tree Flower: Thank you, I dislike Sakura also. Sadly, I never read xxxHOLIC, so I wouldn't feel comfortable using him... Hum, must think of next victim... Poor Remus and Harry? Ku ku ku. Plans must be made before they unfold. Ku ku.

.Sushi: Oh God. Someone like Sakura... I can't even fathom such a thing (at least you're not cursing me) I'm using them but not using them – they're not the actual characters anyway. But thanks you so much!

Lady Eivel: Because Marukai is powerful. And Raito has use to him still (besides, they don't bite each other's heads off, so it's all good – and Marukai doesn't get in the way and Raito doesn't get in the way) Which sadists? Where, where? (silence) Really, where? I'd say masochists if anything, 'cause sadists? As is plural? Just Marukai, but, well. He's a creepy perverted serial killer – what else could you expect from him??

The Aquatic Chewbacca: Everyone is OOC, and I've warned people on it early on, so at least I wasn't deceiving anyone in this aspect. I agree on both accounts, Harry and Dumbly. The grammar is pretty awful at first, I admit hands down (and I sorta had a BETA but she got fed up with my stubborn streak and quit). About the periods after (didn't you mean before?) quotes, I just like prefer them like that, I know it's not correct (but it looks better to me, so, wrong or very wrong, I'll keep with it). You were NOT offensive, I've gotten offensive reviews before, trust you me. It's nice to have someone take the time to point something out, but as with my BETA, I will not change the way I write, though I'm sorry it offends your eyes when I write "Hello" and not "Hello.", but I don't like it. And I've gotten used to writing in the wrong way, so there no easy going back now. But maybe my grammar has improved? Somewhat, a little bit? Dashes, dashes... "–" This? This is a dash, right? Well, I guess it is... Er, sorry again. I don't get along with the ponctuations. The quote marks, dashes (–?), and slashes, and everything, and I know how annoying errors such as mine can be an eyesore (I've seen plenty of people with grammar worse than mine), so sorry again. About the ghosts, well, it's not so much that they smell death. It's something... Else. But thanks for everything; I'd call you precious but that's too girly of me and too LoTR overall. But thanks.

Yue Hime (all in one): Oh dear! Someone's heard of The Red Violin! Yes! And it does, don't it?! I'm happy the reference wasn't all in my head LOL. Harry, funny? Well, to each their own. Yes, Mikami. I liked the guy. Along with the other DN characters (that didn't die), I have been kinda thinking of adding him into the story; especially considering I read a DNHP in which Mikami was a half–blood or pureblood or some shit. I have nothing against the Chinese, except when they decide it's nice (not to mention polite as hell) to talk in their own language right beside me for endless minutes (and this is NOT a Chinese–speaking country at all), but it's also an inside joke with my friends, so I guess it pours out when I talk about work (no offense meant). Yes! Dude, you're good. Nase from Hikago, yes! And Sakura – was that bitch or whore? Damn FF blocked it –, and in any case, she was NOT an innocent lamb. AT ALL. Thank God you're not evil, who knows what truly evil, mean people would do to people that call 'em that. Oh, good. It's a pain to say, You're Taiwanese (and not Chinese 'cause they take offense if I say Chinese when they're not even though they themselves sometimes say they are Chinese, which makes little sense, but anyways). Thanks for reviewing and hope you'll continue to enjoy this! Nihao! (only thing I've learned, plus pa – 8)

Deception Alchemist (both in one): Wow, I'm surprised at people saying this. Noticing no one went, Oh shit, you evil bitch, you killed Sakura! I always did like Itachi, he's one of my fav characters in Naruto, and it wasn't a spoiler, I know all about it (though I preferred him evil and mean and cruel and a bastard) Thanks anyway. And everyone seems to like Near and Mello, and L. But yeah, L is thankfully dead, but Near and Mello? I would be lying if in recent times I've thought about it, one of the two (since the orphanage is in England), however I figured I would most like it have to give them powers, and that would be kinda lame, too Crossover–like (making everyone a wizard); I could have them being muggles, but what would be the point? All in all, I'm still surprisingly to me, considering it still. We'll see, we'll see.

(Anonymous): /Laughs/ You'll know what Marukai visiting entails, right in this one chap and the next!

practice what you preach: And if I were such a coward shit I'd kill myself too.

Booji: Thank you! Yeap, Psycho!Laugh (not killer 'cause Harry is a shadow in this, you'll see). Thank you again!

cutiecat92 (both in one): Yeap, yaoi! Takes a while to get there (you know, excluding the random and short HPDM's), but it gets there. Oh, sorry, no uke–Raito. My mind wouldn't have it. And uke–Remus is cuter to me anyway. La la. Remus and... Snape...? Oh God, did I say that? Oh oh. Tell me where so I can fix it, 'cause WRONG. It's RemusXRaito (who would never end up alone even if I put /shivers/ Remus and Snape together, let me tell you) I prefer Remus as an uke. Or Snape! Oh, now there's an idea /crackles evilly/

–^–^–

So, was it good? Bad? Terrible? Incredibly shitty? Well, I wanna know it all! Please push the little purple button just down here and keep me posted on your thoughts on this. Flames are welcome just as much compliments, but only with constructive criticism, 'kay?

–^–^–


	19. Leap Go

**Little Black Death Note**

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

Words – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0019: Leap / Go**

Luna had the distinguish feeling of being watched. Now, that kind of paranoia wasn't adverse to the Ravenclaw nutty, but this was different somehow, although she could not quite tell why.

Maybe it was that strange old man that had been visiting for the last few days. He seemed to be close to the DADA teacher, but the Headmaster had neglected to inform the students just who the old man was. That of course raised a few eyebrows in Ravenclaw, who already thought the Headmaster hadn't quite been himself in the last months.

In any case, the feeling of paranoia that was so common to Luna was becoming almost unbearable, and even people who usually wouldn't care much about the girl were starting to take notice of her even stranger behavior, always looking to her sides and back, trying to see whether someone was after her, over her or something.

But there wasn't. At least physically.

Because you know, there was the mere fact Marukai had 'liked' her, and when he 'liked' someone, he didn't just let them out in their own environment, doing their thing. No. He let them out alright, but he did watch them. All the time. He was a stalker, and a great one at that. Magical too. He watched them remotely. Some did notice, sense that someone was watching their every move, but most didn't.

The old man was glad, however, that this girl in particular had noticed, and so fast too.

The fun was going to be outstanding this time, he was sure.

Though, first, he should talk to Raito. It was his third day in Hogwarts and second watching the girl.

He really should go talk to Raito.

–^–^–

One day, there had been many things that seemed to very easily tick Remus off. But over the years, the list had had items crossed out left and right as his usual self wasted away along with Sirius in Azkaban.

But since starting to date Raito, even if there had been only a few days, he had started to feel like his old, old self.

And that meant that one Hondo Marukai was starting to get under his skin, badly.

It wasn't so bad at first, when he first came to Hogwarts. It really wasn't. But slowly, all his not–at–all subtle innuendos started to get the best of the werewolf, whose patience was enviable. Raito only seemed resignedly exasperated by his teacher's lack of manners, and wasn't much help in Remus's desire to vent some frustration over the fact that the old man just would not get a grip and stop with the sexual comments. And they had started to escalate too, going from the first day, already bad enough, to 'So, wolf, how big are you? 'Cause, let me tell you, I know for a fact that the brat likes to suck–' Raito had, thankfully, stopped the old man from continuing, but he could've done it earlier.

He hadn't asked, but wasn't so silly not to realize that his lover did care for his teacher, and to a certain, strange, level, somewhat enjoyed his company, even with his lack of manners.

That did not mean, however, that he was all that above being annoyed by the old man. Remus had watched his lover and his teacher interacting, and at times, he could even see Raito's eye twitch ever so slightly in aggravation.

"Raito?"

"Yes?"

"... When in the world is he going home?"

"He hasn't mentioned that" – Raito replied, rather curtly. It seemed that even Raito Yagami could get prissy, Remus thought with a smile.

"It's just... It's quite odd for someone to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts without being of any particular use"

"Yes, I was aware, but Marukai is stubborn enough without having anyone telling him to leave"

"I'm not saying we should kick him out" – 'Even though I wish we did' – "I'm only... I don't know..." – Raito smiled at him.

"I know that Marukai is very much annoying, Remus, however, being forceful with him only gets you so far. And he is quite in a happy mood, so I don't think making him leave when he clearly, for whatever reason, wants to stay, would get him into a foul mood, most like it. And you don't want to see Marukai in a bad mood" – he remembered, surprisingly bitter considering it was him, how the old man had conjured a tiny hurricane in the middle of a parking lot just because Raito refused to go back to the mall they had spent hours in (Marukai wanted, nay, NEEDED, a new pair of working pants) and buy him a milkshake. Needless to say, Raito did indeed go back and got him his drink, despite being ruffled and wet, eye twitching all the way through. He had learned that, however (relatively) easy–going as Marukai could be, he wasn't one to be messed with.

Remus watched, amused, as his lover's face showed, even if so subtly, that he was immersed in his memories, probably not at all pleasant, and most definitely related to Marukai being, well, Marukai. The old man hadn't done anything in particular to make him think this, but Remus was somehow sure that he was a prankster, and that the serious Raito had been the butt of this characteristic one too many times. Well. If James and Sirius (and he smiled a little remembering them fondly rather than sadly) had known Raito, the werewolf was sure they would have done everything they could just to try to rattle him up.

Marukai had the same glint in his eyes as James and Sirius had when they were plotting bad things, and that was probably the thing that convinced Remus the most that he was nothing but a scheming old man.

"Raito..."

"Yes?"

"..."

"Remus?"

"No, I just... Is Marukai prone to... Eh, how should I put this... Hum... Well... Pranking?" – Raito looked at him oddly, with an almost faraway look in his eyes.

"I don't think I would put it in those words exactly, and I don't think Marukai would quite appreciate if anyone said that the things he sometimes does are pranks" – he said, almost diplomatically, though Remus heard a deadpan tone in his voice – "But, to be more... Accurate, yes, he is 'prone' to 'pranking'" – he said, emphasizing the words 'prone' and 'pranking' to make his point to Remus. The werewolf smiled almost mischievously.

"You know, Raito, remember when I said my friends were quite the pranksters? Well, you see, we were called the 'Marauders'..."

–^–^–

'Old man... You are a kiddie perv' – Ryuuku said, blankly.

'Shut up, Shinigami'

'But you totally are. You're stalking that girl – and she may be practically an adult, but she sure don't look like it'

'Why are you so concerned about what or who I do anyway, Shinigami?'

'Shinigamis try not to inflict pain upon children, who are, for the most part, innocent'

'The girl's almost an adult, as you yourself said. Besides, wasn't Raito about as old as she is when you started going with him?'

'Yes. But Raito's soul is tainted since birth, or close enough, while this girl's is not'

'Ok. You do realize I don't give a shit about your opinion, right?'

'Naturally, old man'

The old man smirked to himself but kept an innocent smile outside as he looked at Hogwarts's old man, Albus Dumbledore.

"Are you enjoying your time here, Marukai?"

"Quite, quite. Very interesting place. I think I may just stay another week or so"

"We of course appreciate your presence, as you are such a distinct wizard" – Marukai's eyes twinkled with something strange.

"Yes, I am. Raito would not say as much, but, well, he's utterly jealous of me, as anyone can see clearly. Isn't that right, brat?" – he said the latter louder, getting the attention of all sitting at the Staff Table, as well as some students, all curious of the old man. Raito smiled pleasantly, although Remus, right next to him, saw a slight tension in his lips.

"But of course, professor. You are the most powerful being in the whole, entire universe, and I am merely an adoring ant at your feet" – he said, his voice as kind and gentle as always, but they carried and underlying bite quite unlike him but, then again, they had been around Marukai all the time he had been at Hogwarts, and knew just how much the man could do just to get under someone's skin, and Raito was only human after all, so he had to be affected by the old man.

"Glad you finally see it my way, Raito" – Marukai said cheekily. All watching had to admit – the old man was something else all together, certainly.

"How could I not, professor? Your superiority is beyond question. I am but your humble servant" – but he did not bow or show any other sign of respect towards the old man. He laughed loudly.

"Ah, ah, always so adorable, ei, brat? Only reason why I ever agreed to teach you" – 'That and you're the only one who could ever surpass me – that is, if I weren't a living God' – he thought without the least of arrogance, since it was not arrogance when it was the most undeniable truth (even if only in your own head).

Raito was always marveled at how much the old man could make him want to act as a little boy and just kick his chin. Really, was it really necessary to be so full of himself?

But the happy demeanor with which Marukai carried himself did not make the young man less suspicious of his true intentions at Hogwarts, especially after the conversation they had – quite disgusting, really, the old man going on and on about the 'marvelous youth' of British children, and one in particular. Raito had been around Marukai for a long period of time, but he had never been able to figure out his taste; he changed from boy to girl, from blond to brunette every other minute, and now he had chosen a petite pale blond girl, airy and gentle. Not all that inattentive as most people would take her for, and Raito was certain, without being told as much, that Marukai had liked that about her, that spark behind dull blue eyes.

Beauty certainly was a curse, and even more when Hondo Marukai was concerned. Too bad about the girl, but Raito wasn't inclined to helping her. He would gain absolutely nothing from saving her from his teacher's venomous claws, and he wasn't a humanitarian or children's protector in the least. It wasn't as if he himself had never done bad things. Nothing as bad as everything Marukai had done in his long, bloody life, of course, but bad enough that should he ever be on trial for what he'd done, it would take hours, if not days, to merely list his action, and some time more to list his victims. Even he himself wasn't able to keep score of his victims, those using the Death Note, and those not – the utter horror he had when he was a teenager of his mind breaking under the stress of being a murderer had long disappeared, along with Misa and his family's lives.

He idly thought how they were all doing in the afterlife. Cursing him silly, no doubt, though it was quite possible Misa was just happily waiting for him to die and join her. As if that would ever happen.

Absentmindedly, he sent a look at the Potions Master. He was curious, suspicious of both him and Marukai, Raito was quite damn sure of it. The question, though, was how far the older man willing to go to satisfy his thirst for knowledge on Raito Yagami and Hondo Marukai.

Raito only hoped Severus Snape was as tenacious as he had heard, because he was sure to provide him with amusement, and after so long with Ryuuku at his side, he had learned to appreciate the little things in life.

Such as waiting before snapping a neck. Snape was his 'prey' after all.

–^–^–

"Malfoy" – Blaise said softly.

"What?"

"The Professor wants to meet with us" – he said even quieter, so no one overheard him, although it was unlikely, considering the noise around them, given it was dinner and all.

"When?" – he didn't look at his Potions teacher, for it would be far too obvious, and Slytherins didn't do obvious. Not all the time, anyway.

"At nine" – he took a bite out of his kidney pie – "So, Malfoy, how long has it been since you screwed– Sorry, got screwed by Potter?" – he said a little louder, not to get attention, but to pretend he was having a harmless conversation with the blond, who promptly blushed despite knowing what the handsome young man was doing.

"Do shut your mouth, Zabini, before I–"

"Yes, yes. Your threats are getting old, really" – his eyes twinkled merrily. Draco groaned at his cheek.

He really wished he had a stick to poke Blaise with. Hard.

–^–^–

An hour or so after finishing dinner, Severus Snape found himself rubbing a particular spot on his forehead to stop the massive headache threatening to spoil his evening from doing just that. His two most prized students were truly testing the limits of his good nature.

"You two" – he snarled, and the two youths stopped bickering and turned to their teacher who, by all means, looked to be fuming.

"Sorry, professor" – they mumbled, though not all that remorseful. The man was really losing his battle against his headache.

"Now. Did your research progress in any way or am I to assume your childish enthusiasm has decreased?" – Blaise and Draco looked at each other with somber eyes.

"About that man, professor–" – Blaise started, but was quickly interrupted.

"I have told you both that he is not to be touched. Merlin only knows what kind of powers he may possess" – the two students looked at each other again.

"Professor, we may have something you might be interested in" – Draco said, softly. Severus looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"And that would be?" – Blaise removed a small, shiny ball from his pocket.

"A couple of days ago we noticed Lovegood, the loony girl from Ravenclaw, acting, well, loonier than usual. She kept looking around, paranoid. And while she may be, loony, she's never been paranoid. That's a whole other level of weird"

"Refrain from your lengthy comments and just spit it out, mister Zabini" – Severus said through his teeth, practically.

"Alright, then. The girl's been far too paranoid for someone who's never been like that, always looking over her shoulder and such"

"And why would miss Lovegood's strange behavior have anything to do with 'that' man?"

"Because he seems quite interested in her, professor" – Draco said, glancing at Blaise and motioning him.

"We watched him and Lovegood extensively these past few days, sir, and we have put it all in here" – he extended his hand and Severus took the shiny ball from him – "This is what you might find interesting, sir" – his lips turned into a smirk – "The old man may have little to do with Akihito Marukai, but we are quite certain he is not just a harmless little lamb either"

"That is quite certain, mister Zabini" – Severus stared at the ball in his hand – "Anything else you would like to share with me?"

"Not really, sir. But we have been thinking about our itinerary"

"And?"

"First Italy, naturally, though we have found some evidence that La Grazia had relationships with people in Tibet, so we might have to go there as well. China, Korea and finally Japan are also on our list, in that order. Italy, Tibet and China, Korea and Japan last"

"And your family in Italy? Out of jail?" – he asked Draco.

"A few have been arrested, some died, but I still have some family left there. Not that I trust them much, but it's a trustworthy place of sorts to stay in"

"My family there is less likely to gouge our eyes out in our sleep" – Blaise said, almost too calmly. His teacher and Housemate stared at him – "What? Like that won't be a concern in your family's house, Draco"

"Most certainly not! My family members are not so... Barbaric!"

"Of course they aren't. They're just evil Dark wizards, what in the world was I thinking, oh Merlin!" – Blaise said perhaps a bit too theatrically, because the look on the other two's faces were hilarious. He didn't laugh though, he knew better. He didn't even smirk, despite the major effort for it.

"In any case" – Severus started, with a little difficulty – "perhaps it would be wiser to stay at my family state in Italy. No family members there – to gouge eyes or otherwise" – he said with a hint of humor, which Blaise greatly appreciated, while Draco seemed a bit put out.

"Are you sure, sir?" – Draco questioned.

"Quite, mister Malfoy. I naturally ask in advance for you two not to go wild while staying in my family's property"

"But of course, sir. We would never" – Blaise said, although it was quite clear to the other two that he would raise hell wherever he felt like it, if he felt like it.

"That is settled, anyway. But... I'm sure you two must have gathered so far, but that old man–"

"Is probably related to Akihito Marukai" – Blaise finished for his teacher – "Yeah, well, it's possible, though... I mean, that they aren't related or anything, there are many people with the same last name that aren't family. This might just be the case, though, naturally, with him being Yagami's teacher, we can't exactly ignore his name"

"Most certainly not, mister Zabini. Mister Malfoy, anything you would like to add?"

"He's a perverted fuck, sir"

"Language, mister Malfoy. But, yes, considering what you've told me and what I was able to gather on my own, it's quite obvious that he is one. In any case, we really cannot overlook the fact that he is connected to Yagami, and might as well be related to Akihito Marukai, and if that is so, then perhaps we should look more closely into the old man's affairs"

The two teenagers grinned. It was as good as an order; they were to learn everything they could on Hondo Marukai, by whatever means necessary.

Let the games begin. The old man would not know what hit him when they were done.

–^–^–

After the little meeting with his two Slytherins, Severus Snape rested in his chambers with a bottle of firewhiskey on his table and a cup half way full of it in his hand.

His two snakes were going to give the old man hell just so they could find out every and anything they could about him and his possible relations to Akihito Marukai, the so called 'master on Asian Gods and Goddesses'. Even he wouldn't want those two on him all the time as they surely would be on the Japanese old man.

A strange thought suddenly wormed its way into his head after he gulped the rest of his drink.

'What if...'

He got up quickly and grabbed a mirror in his mantle. He called Draco.

"Sir?" – the young man said quietly, clearly in his bed, the lights out, which meant the rest of the dorm was most like it asleep.

"Did you find anything on Akihito Marukai, where he was born and raised?"

"Eh... Not really. Except he's Japanese by blood. He should have–"

"'Should' does not work for me, mister Malfoy"

"Sorry, professor. In any case, his blood is Japanese. But as for his actual place of birth... Why do you even want to know such a thing anyway?" – the teenager's eyes turned to the side, and Severus wondered if he was considering waking Zabini.

"Doesn't matter 'why'. And when was he born? Did you discover it?"

"Somewhere around 1850 and 1860, sir. Nothing we found was more accurate"

"So he was somewhere between thirty or forty years old when 'God and Goddesses' was published"

"I suppose... Sir? Why–"

"We shall talk more tomorrow, mister Malfoy" – and closed the communication. Draco didn't even try to re–establish it, and Severus could only guess it was because he knew it would do no good, and because he was most like it dead tired.

The Potions Master, though, had much to think about other than sleep.

Meanwhile, Karee's eyes widened as it looked at the man.

'He's closer than he would ever think... Wonder what Raito would think of this...'

–^–^–

Luna woke up sweating, quite an unusual thing indeed. She breathed hard and looked around, trying to see into the darkness. The other girls were fast asleep, but she could not sleep again. Not that night, not after that dream. That nightmare.

The faces, the skeleton–like, dark faces. Wings so big and frightening as their laughter. Big, tall, with horribly cruel demeanor.

What were they! She had never heard of such creatures, even being as obsessed with mythical/imaginary beings as she was. Never. It was too awful, too scary.

Too familiar, somehow.

Unbeknown to her, though, a certain Japanese old man was looking at her remotely, from his own room, and enjoying every minute of the starts of her despair. He knew she would crack sooner or later, and hoped it would be 'sooner'.

Him being naughty and sending her dreams with a bit of reality of the realm of Shinigamis didn't hurt either. The brat had used it on his pet, why shouldn't he use it on his pretty little prey?

Luna shook herself out of her trance and laid again, even if she did not even close her eyes other than for blinking the entire night, and the two nights after that as well. The nightmare had been far too real.

How real, however, she had no idea. She had, after all, been at the very edge of the Shinigami world and not didn't even realize just how lucky she was she had come out alive.

In fact, the only other human in the recent time to do as much was one Harry Potter. But, neither teen would ever know.

–^–^–

Draco rolled his eyes when his teacher suddenly closed the link through their mirrors, put his own mirror under his pillow and laid again.

"What did he want?" – Blaise asked softly at Draco's bed foot, though the blond wasn't the least startled, since he knew he had been there for a while now.

"I don't know. He asked if we had found out where Marukai had been born, and when" – Blaise sat on his bed casually.

"The professor is getting as loony as we are"

"Speak for yourself, Zabini"

"Honestly, Malfoy, we're planning on going on an excursion starting in Italy of all places, and ending up in Japan. I am speaking for both of us"

"What in the bloody hell are we doing, Zabini?"

"What do you mean? Being loony?"

"Shut up. You know what–"

"Please, do not insult my brains, Draco" – the handsome black young man said with a snort – "We are looking into our teacher's true intentions in being in Hogwarts, as well as looking after your bloke's safety. Well, I'm pretty much doing it for the hell of it and for a little peace of mind, but in any case" – he paused, looking out the window and at the beautiful moon – "We are doing this because we have nothing better to do, but most of all, we know when things aren't what they seem, and when things are going to go into the crapper" – he turned his dark eyes into Draco's light ones – "And we know what 'nice' men are capable of, and especially what 'nice' and 'powerful' men are capable of, and Yagami is certainly 'nice' and 'powerful', despite the fact he tries not to show it fully. Plus, he's evil, I'm quite sure of it"

"Huh. More of your 'tingles'" – Blaise glared a little.

"'Chills', thank you very much. And yes, of course. We both know the man cannot and isn't the 'nice' little man he portraits to everyone. Including your lover. And professor Lupin"

"You always did like the werewolf"

"He's cute in a 'I'll eat you up during the full moon' kinda way. Damn, I wish I could see 'im fucking Yagami, must be hot as hell"

"Merlin, shut up!"

"What? Like you've never thought about it"

"Zabini. Why in Merlin's name would I think about those two... Ew, together?"

"Because they're obviously getting it on?"

"What! They are not! Pervert"

"Am not. And they are! They absolutely are! I'm sure of it. No doubt in my mind that they are definitely having mind blowing, hot sex"

"You... Get out of my bed immediately, Zabini! You are disgusting! Utterly and completely disgusting! Why would they! Just, eck"

"Why is it so gross to think about? I get off on thinking about them going at it sometimes" – Draco looked sick.

"Get out!" – he said louder than intended, though none of his dorm mates even stirred.

"You are such a prude. Really. Oh, I get it. How long has it been since you last let Potter fuck your brains out?" – the blond went massively red, to Blaise's complete and total glee.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Aw, little Draco not getting any? Tsk tsk. I'd offer to fill in for Potter, but I know you LOVE him" – Blaise said with a smirk, quickly getting up from Draco's bed as soon as the blond reached for his wand to curse him silly.

"DIE!"

"Now, now, Draco, down boy"

"FUCKING DIE N–" – a pillow suddenly hit him in the face. Blaise laughed right out, loudly, at Draco's stunned face.

"Draco, Blaise, there are people trying to get some sleep here" – Theodore Nott said calmly, face clearly showing he was very much cross.

"Screw you, Nott" – Draco shot at him, not happy about being hit in the face by a pillow.

"Just go to sleep, you two" – Nott said, rolling his eyes at the blond's irritation. The Malfoy boy narrowed his eyes in annoyance, while Blaise laughed, though quietly because of Nott.

"No more respect for the Malfoy heir, ei?" – he said mockingly, and expertly dodged the pillow Draco threw at him.

"Bugger off, Zabini"

"You first" – Nott said from his bed.

"Bloody wankers" – Draco mumbled as he turned to get back to sleep.

–^–^–

In his room, Raito listened to Remus's soft breath as the older man slept peacefully.

He had spoken to Marukai earlier, while Remus was in the shower, and the man had confirmed that he would be returning to Japan in about a week or so, though he did comment he wished to take the little blond, Luna Lovegood, with him. Raito naturally wanted to roll his eyes and bash his head in, but did nothing other than raise an eyebrow at him.

'Why? You never go to such trouble with– Well, you don't'

'No, I don't usually, but the girl's special. Besides, she's a witch, and they're always fun to play with'

Remus stirred and threw his arm over Raito's chest. The Japanese man immediately fought the urge to throw it back at him. He hated being touched besides for sexual purposes.

–^–^–

Second part of the double posting!

Do not expect a new chap anytime soon.

–^–^–

Some Luna–stalking & obsessing, the snakes plotting and a journey is soon to begin!

–^–^–


	20. Parli Morbidamente

**Little Black Death Note**

This is a Death Note Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry's finally up against Voldemort, face to face. Then, suddenly, the Dark Lord falls... Dead. Heart attack. Nobody can explain it. Not the Death Eaters, not Harry Potter, who was supposed to kill his nemesis... But he didn't do it. Who, then? It's not as if such a powerful wizard was gonna die just like that... In the aftermath, Harry's still wondering about Voldemort's unusual and unexplainable death, and Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's young, handsome and charming, cunning and serious, cold and mischievous, mysterious and powerful. His name's Raito Yagami. A japanese young man. With a Shinigami following him around. And with three black notebooks... Three Death Notes... What is he doing in such prestigious wizardry school, and what exactly is he planning? And why is that that criminals won't stop dropping dead? Out of heart attacks, just like Voldemort, no less?

PS: Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes along the fic!

PS2: Pairing... Harry/Draco, Raito/Remus (one–sided), Remus/Sirius and others, don't know.

PS3: Spoilers up until fifth book.

PS4: DN spoilers up until chapter 59 or so – before Near and Mello.

PS5: Spells and other stuff magically – related? Oh, yeah, I'm making a lot of it up.

PS6: Slash. Don't like it, out.

**Notes**

"Words" – regular conversation in English

Words – regular conversation in Japanese

'Words' – quotations and such, including mouthing, and also Shinigami talk, and thoughts too

**Chapter 0020: Parli Morbidamente (Speak Softly)**

"I hate you"

"No you don't, now hush"

"Zabini, should I remind you that–"

"No, you shouldn't. Now, where were we again?" – Blaise clapped his hands together and rubbed them against the other before looking at their map again – "Alright, now we go... South? Or West? Oh, no, no, the map's upside down again! Okay, there you go now. So... Hum, West?"

Draco groaned and slapped the other teen in the arm.

"Ow! What did I ever do to you!"

"What did you ever do to me! I'll tell you what you ever did to me! WE GOT SENT TO THE BLOODY ALPES! WHILE WE WERE AT AN ITALIAN MONASTERY! AND WE CAN'T USE MAGIC BECAUSE OF THE FUCKING BLOODY BIG FEET DAMNED CREATURES WHO FEED ON MAGIC AND WE CAN'T APPARATE AWAY BECAUSE WE CAN'T! AND YOU GOT US LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLOODY FREEZING COLD SNOWSTORM!" – Draco yelled from the top of his lungs. His cheeks were blotched red from cold and anger and hate, his nose was running, he felt freezing cold, his hands were frozen as well as his feet, and he had as only company one Blaise Zabini. The latter, in fact, was enough to make him want to roll down the mountain and just die already.

Oh, and things had started off, oh so nicely too.

"Look on the bright side, Draco" – Blaise said with a smile – "If I survive this, I swear that no matter what, I'll tell everyone what a brave person you were 'til the very end"

"I so hate you" – Draco spat at him.

–^–^–

And in fact, things had started off nicely enough for the two.

Classes ended rather swiftly. The two Slytherins passed all of their NEWTS (and, naturally, did spectacularly well), Marukai left about a week after the two teens talked to their Head about him stalking Luna Lovegood, Raito hadn't done anything unusual, Luna was still a bit paranoid, but it stopped a little before the end of the year, Harry was a little frisky, since he knew Draco would be 'travelling with his mother' for the entire Summer except for a couple of weeks they would spend together.

All in all, it was wonderfully calm.

Naturally, things couldn't stay that way forever.

Exactly ten days after leaving Hogwarts, Draco left Harry at Grimmauld's Place and went to 'meet his mother'. Of course, he went to his Head's Italian family house rather than to meet his mother, who thought he was going to spend the Summer with his dearest professor learning about who–knew–what. Narcissa would spent the Summer travelling lightly, trying to find some way to fill her empty, husband–less, childless life. It made Draco a bit upset he couldn't be there for her, but this was much more important, or so it felt.

"This is a map to many of the oldest Italian monasteries" – Severus said quietly, spreading a big map of the Italian countryside on the dining table. Blaise and Draco looked at it with chilling soberness – "Some have been around since the fourteenth century, some are a few centuries older. But, nonetheless, we cannot afford to skip any. We do not know anything about Antonio La Grazia, not his birth date or place, not his appearance, not where he lived, in any time of his life. Nothing except his name and that he came in contact with some sort of dark magic"

"And somehow..." – Draco started softly – "He did something good, bad or merely powerful enough to live on until this century" – his eyes glowed in excitement, as did Blaise's. Severus's weren't as bright, but he felt something akin to anticipation in him as well. There was something in the air, something they could almost taste.

Antonio La Grazia. Akihito Marukai. Hondo Marukai. Raito Yagami. There was a thread connecting them all, and the three Slytherins just had to find out where to find the beginning of it.

Too bad for them, they never once thought that the one who could unravel the mystery between Antonio La Grazia and Raito Yagami was many miles away in England, sulking because his boyfriend wasn't around.

Yes, the very one and only Harry Potter.

–^–^–

Severus sat in his living room, waiting for Draco Malfoy to arrive. Since the blond was taking ten days 'off', Blaise Zabini decided he should get ten days also before starting on their little excursion. Thus, he spent ten days doing Merlin–only–knows–what, and had arrived at Severus's family house in Italy, bouncing off the walls with more energy than the Potions Master had ever seen on any person of any given age, EVER. He didn't comment on what had gotten him so off the hook, which Severus was quite glad about, but he was very much energetic still for a long while, and so he let the teen on the gardens to burn some of his energy off.

Draco came from the fireplace looking as regal as he should. He nodded at his professor, offering a small smile.

"Sir"

"Mister Malfoy. Leave your belongings, my elves will take care of them" – he started walking away and the blond followed suit – "Mister Zabini has already arrived. He is in the gardens" – Draco couldn't see his teacher's face, so naturally he wasn't very concerned about his Housemate. He should've been.

"DRACO!" – Blaise screamed, and dropped from somewhere Draco couldn't tell, and next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a tight hug – "So good to see you, buddy! Now the trio is ON!" – he said loudly, and started laughing. Draco backed away from him as soon as he managed, eyes wide.

"Professor...?" – he almost squeaked at the man.

"Yes, mister Malfoy?"

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with Zabini?" – he asked as he watched the other teen running around the garden in a very disturbing glee.

"I do not know" – 'Nor do I really want to...'

"He's really... Really..."

"I realize"

"But he's...!"

"I know"

"Professor, we–"

"I recognize we need to do something about him, but– Mister Zabini, do come down from there" – he said with a mental eye roll as he chastised the boy for going up the biggest tree in the yard.

"But it's fun!" – he all but whined.

"Get down, you bloody wanker!" – Draco screamed suddenly, startling his professor slightly. Apparently, the blond was on edge and not in the mood.

"Cool it, Draco! We're about to go on a possibly suicidal mission! I'm just enjoying myself while I can!" – the handsome teen yelled back. The other two sobered instantly, not really listening to his words, but his tone, far from playful and crazy. They had both thought that their little mission might as well take them to much darker places than they would ever imagine, but had never spoken about it. Apparently, Blaise was braver than them both, for he could say all that weighted in his heart.

"Are you hungry, mister Malfoy?" – Severus asked softly.

"A little, sir" – Draco replied quietly, even though he wasn't really.

"Well, then, come along. He'll come inside soon enough"

They wondered over a cup of tea, if they could let go of themselves and join Blaise outside. They didn't go through with it, though.

–^–^–

"Sir–!"

"Shut up, mister Malfoy" – Severus said softly and harshly. They were inside a monastery deep in Italy, at three twelve in the morning, trying not to be noticed, but since this monastery in particular had been charmed by a wizard who was raised there a good half a century previously, they could not do any sort of magic inside without waking up all of the monks who resided there.

"But Zabini–" – he said softer, looking over his shoulder and glaring at the other teen, who was, though silently, running around the halls. The blond and his professor rolled their eyes in exasperation. They had started their journey but three days before, and the teen was still as hyper as just before they left. Maybe he really was like that all the time during the Holidays. No wonder he couldn't keep a stepfather.

"Just be quiet" – Severus warned, eyes expressing how much he was not up for jokes from anyone other than Blaise. Poor Draco.

They walked silently, moving as fast as they could, which naturally was a hassle, especially with a nearly bouncing Zabini trailing them, making the Malfoy heir want to snap his neck right there and then, and the Potions master had half a mind to just call off the whole thing, go home and sleep cuddling a bottle of firewhiskey.

Alas, neither wish was going to be come true.

"That way" – Severus whispered, and they went down the hall. The man noticed that both of his students were now completely silent. It seemed they had both felt something strange in the air.

They walked gently through the halls, navigating swiftly. It was difficult not to use their innate magic, since it was something so natural to them – to use it in every situation. And here they were, unable to use what was rightfully theirs, being made into muggles.

Muggles! Them!

As they walked, the sense of strangeness continued to make them walk carefully. The need to use magic became even more pronounced, and they held tight to their wands. Should anything happen, they would not hesitate to use them. To hell with waking up an entire monastery – it wasn't like any of them were wizards (or so they hoped).

There was a door that emanated a strong pulse of magic. Maybe the core of the spell was in there? They nodded to one another, thinking the same, and at once, they kicked the door open, not even thinking it might just be the thing to awake all of the monks. It was not important to them right then and there; they were itching from not using magic, and if this room held magic, then so be it.

What they found, however, was not what they expected.

At all.

"Oh, geez!" – Draco exclaimed, covering his poor, so innocent eyes. Severus couldn't stop a shudder, and Blaise started laughing maniacally.

"Go at it! Spank him, yeah!" – the excited teen said with a hoot, much to his companions' embarrassment and exasperation.

The scene in front of them was of a monk and something that resembled another human being (but it was far too deformed to be called so, even if it was alive) – and yes, they were engaging in sex. Rough and naked and sweaty, sex. And they were completely ignoring the wizards, so... Absorbed they were in their, er, activity.

"Where the hell is it coming from?" – Draco hissed, disgusted.

"The beast" – Severus said, not adverting his dark eyes. It was not human, for sure. What could it be?

"Hey" – Blaise said, suddenly solemn – "It kinda looks like... Oh, shit, can't be"

"What!" – Draco snapped.

"Isn't it... I mean. It kinda resembles a Veela, doesn't it?" – the other two stared at him – "Oh, what? It does too!"

And, indeed, excluding the facts that it was ugly and wingless, the creature did kind of look like a Veela. How Blaise had come to see the resemblance, neither wizard knew nor wanted to know.

"Why is it so bizarre?" – Draco said bluntly.

"There is something in the room" – Severus said slowly. The teens quieted. They closed their eyes and focused on the feeling of magic. They opened them with a start, looking at the floor – "Took you two long enough" – he said without a sneer – "The floor holds the magic. I do not know whether the magic in it is what holds the spell, but it might as well be"

"So...?" – Blaise started, staring at the floor – "What? We smash it with our own hands?"

"Of course not. We find the place where it is most concentrated. It is unlikely the core of the spell will be in the floor itself. Probably on one of the stones" – they looked down at all the small little stones, and sighed.

They were in for a long night.

Meanwhile, the bizarre couple continued to have wild, gross sex.

"Go, mate, go" – Blaise cheered quietly, and got a slap on the head from both his companions. He whined, but started looking for the core–stone.

–^–^–

Three hours and too many shivers and cheers later, a ticking–bomb–Draco found the stone, maybe a little too close to the couple. He wondered how they didn't seem to notice him as he slipped behind them (ew) to grab a stone just ten centimeters from the creature's bottom (ew, ew). He got it, shivering all the way, and made it to Severus and Blaise.

"What now? Do we–" – but a loud shriek stopped his words. They turned to the couple and, finally, they seemed to notice them. Shit.

The creature screeched without stopping for air, and the monk stumbled to gather his clothes. Like the wizards hadn't seen everything underneath his garments already, too many (disgusting) times to count, doing all kinda of (horrible) things with the (Veela?) creature. The beast looked enraged (although it was difficult to tell, considering its face was twisted in such a way not one of them could determine its exact feelings).

And then it leaped at them. Cursing the beast, Draco threw the stone as hard as he could against one of the walls, and watched it smash in a millions pieces. The creature stopped and dropped, apparently dead. Severus checked her with his wand (and no horde of monks came through the door) and confirmed her death. Next they looked at the monk, who was passed out on the floor, clothes not put on properly.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake" – Draco said in annoyance – "And not a word, Zabini" – he warned the other teen, who pouted.

"I wasn't going to say anything" – he whined, but it was an obvious lie. He said nothing, though.

And so they searched the monastery – with magic now – for clues of Antonio La Grazia (leaving the past out monk in the room they found him in, the dead creature there as well). Alas, they found nothing. They left as the sun rose, and no monk discovered their being there.

"That was useless" – Blaise commented after the Apparated to Severus's house.

"That, mister Zabini, was a start" – the Potions master replied evenly – "And we continue tonight"

They all went to rest for a few hours, but just as he fell asleep, Draco wondered...

'What in the bloody hell WAS that beast anyway?'

His momentary curiosity would not be satisfied, however.

–^–^–

For the next sixteen days, they were forced to go up and down Italy, going through the oldest monasteries ('Hey, professor, is that–?' 'Yes, it is, mister Zabini, and stay away from it') to the newer ones ('Look, look!' 'Shut up, Zabini!'), passing through those made of stone ('Looks like Hogwarts, don't you agree?') as well as wood ('A bit wobbling in my opinion. Muggles really will live anywhere, I mean really'), and encountering friendly ('Ah, a journey! Ah, to be young and full of joy' 'You said it mate'), unfriendly ('Get out before I grab my shotgun, now' 'What is a 'shotgun', anyway?' grab and load 'This is' 'Ah. Hey, shouldn't you be all into peace?' 'Not really. Now get out'), perverted ('Hum, I DO like blonds...' 'Zabini, stop pushing me, bloody hell!') and even the odd wizard monk ('My oh my! British wizards, oh my, oh my!' 'Is he strange or is it just me?' 'It's always just you, Zabini. But yes, that man is absolutely loony').

Fourteen days after starting their quest, they gave up on Italy and decided to move on, but not before on last stop.

"This is the closest monastery to the Northwest border with France" – Severus said, a long finger over a particular point on the large map. Blaise and Draco looked on seriously – "It is the furthest from here, and one of the smallest of all we'll been to. It isn't very old, but not quite young. If La Grazia were to have lived in an Italian monastery at all, it will have to be this one" – the two students brightened up.

"Finally" – Draco said, almost angry.

"Can't even wait" – Blaise said, his excitement obvious to all.

"We leave in five minutes" – the Professor announced, and they moved to get ready.

–^–^–

"Professor!" – Draco yelped as he slipped. The man rolled his eyes and helped him up with a stern glare.

"Be careful, mister Malfoy. What shall I do if you break your neck in such a pathetic way?" – the blond went red.

"Yeah, Draco, what would I ever tell your dear boyfriend if you broke your neck in Italy and not while travelling with your lovely mother?" – Draco sent Blaise an irate look, but it was easily overlooked – "And then I would have to comfort him... And teach him how much being a bottom can be absolutely wonderful, and how to really give a blowjob, because honestly, Draco, the way you're always prissy, one would assume Potter's never given you one nice, mouthful– Ow, sir!" – annoyed by his perversion, Severus hit him at the back of the neck. Blaise pouted.

"And if you must know" – Draco started – "Potter can give the best blowjobs in the world!" – he exclaimed, and was met with a smirk from his colleague and an exasperated roll of eye from his teacher.

"I'll take your word for it" – Blaise oh, so innocently said. Draco went red again. Damn Zabini!

They kept quiet and entered the empty monastery. Apparently, the monks that lived there had deserted the place a good century prior, leaving it in all its stony glory. It was a pretty building, albeit uncared for. But it was of no matter. For the best, really, since what they wanted was difficult to accomplish with people around (as it had been in the other monasteries).

The place was eerily quiet and dead, no animals (dead or alive) around, the smell more of plants and fresh air than decomposing bodies and animal crap. Nonetheless, the three navigated through the empty halls, wands in place.

"There is nothing here" – Draco complained under his breath after an hour searching and coming up with nothing.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that quite yet, Draco" – Blaise said with mischievousness in his voice. His companions turned to see him twirling his wand and leaning against a wall, and motioning at it with his head – "Notice the tiny, little inscription?" – Severus and Draco looked at each other before walking close to the wall and leaning to see what Blaise had found. They backed away with grins, although the man's was much smaller and more smug.

On the stone wall, it said in a small handwriting, 'Qui si trova Antonio, il grazioso'. 'Here lies Antonio, the graceful'.

"That word... 'Grazioso'..." – Draco wondered with his smile growing.

"Yes, mister Malfoy. It means 'graceful'. Indeed, 'La Grazia' means 'The Grace'"

"And nothing says the name of the man was really 'Antonio La Grazia'. It might have been a translation" – Blaise concluded with a smirk – "And so, the village idiot finds the dragon's treasure"

"At least you own up to it" – Draco snorted. Blaise continued smirking.

"Now, wands, gentlemen?" – the handsome black teen proposed. The three wizards prepared themselves, positioned in front of the wall. They could now feel a very small thread of magic coming from behind the wall.

At once, they uttered the words to destroy the wall, and were surprised, annoyed and pissed off at being pulled into a whirlwind of colors.

Had they been a little more intelligent, they might have noticed the thread of supernatural power behind the wall was nothing less than a mere distraction, an illusion for foolish people.

A trap, if you will.

Severus opened his eyes and found himself outside of the monastery, but his students were nowhere in sight. If he weren't so dignified, he would have hollered their names. However, he was a dignified man, and so he just stood there, feeling helpless after a long time without feeling like that.

Their quest was over. They had found Antonio La Grazia's monastery. But his students were gone.

Shit.

–^–^–

"Draco, wake up" – Blaise tried to wake his companion. The blond stirred and opened his eyes.

"Wha...?" – he got up slowly and looked around – "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but... When we tried to blow up the wall, remember, from the monastery? We kind of got... Apparated away. I'm not sure how, but we were, and Professor Snape doesn't seem to be anywhere near here. We're on our own"

"Bloody hell. And where are we?" – there was snow all around them, and nothing else.

"I would say the Alpes, I'm not sure. There's nothing to help us locate ourselves. But here" – he showed a large map – "Enchanted to show us where we are. Now, I just– Did you hear that?"

"What?" – something wailed and both paled.

"That!" – Blaise screamed unnecessarily.

"Be quiet, Zabini!" – Draco hissed and looked around as the wailing was heard again.

"Now what?"

"Shit, what did that giant oaf say about the Alpes?"

"I don't take that class, I don't know!"

"Hell! The bloody Big Feet!"

"Wha? Big– Oh, no. Don't they hate magic?"

"They do!"

"Er, so now...?"

"I don't know!"

"Well... At least the map, though it runs on magic, stops using it once we are settled on a single location, and something tells me we are not leaving for quite a while" – he looked down at his clothes – "What do you wager, Draco? Should we risk it and summon some nice, warm clothes?" – Draco looked down at his own clothes, much like Blaise's – absolutely unfit for the freezing weather they found themselves in.

"Bloody hell"

–^–^–

Severus thought long and hard about what kind of spells he could use to locate his missing students. They were nowhere near him – he had checked that first –, and they could be just about anywhere in Italy, in Europe, in the world. Anywhere. They could be dead for all he knew. They could be– No, he would not be a loser – or worse, a Gryffindor –, and worry without need. Or worry at all. They were Slytherins, they knew how to take care of themselves. They had their wands (he checked it too) and they fully capable wizards. They would be just fine. Or so he hoped in his tiny little light part of his darkened heart.

'Bloody hell' – he thought with a vengeance. Why had he even conceded to come along? Now he was responsible for them – and their disappearance. What would he tell Narcissa? Or worse, Zabini's mother. That would not do, no, it would not. She would murder him. With Narcissa, things would go badly enough, but Zabini's mother was an evil woman – she had had as many husbands as she had for a reason. He would not allow himself to fall in her hands. Not if he could help it.

And so, he sat on the damn grass and continued thinking of ways to find the missing teens.

After twenty minutes or so of hard thinking, he checked his pocket watch, that showed not the time but the status of whoever he chose, and at the moment it showed himself ('Safe') and his students ('In dire danger'). He uncharacteristically sighed. At least it wasn't 'In mortal danger'. He cursed under his breath just when the thought passed his head and the little hand with 'Blaise Zabini' on it changed to 'In mortal danger' and Draco's continued where it was.

'Fuck'

–^–^–

"Hey, Draco, what do you reckon? Will the professor save our arses?" – Blaise asked, trying to add humor to the horrible situation they were in. It didn't work, and the blond sent him a glare as he tried to stay as warm as possible in the clothes they had managed to quickly summon before drawing the Big Feet to them.

"Shut up, Zabini"

"I mean really, we don't know where he could possibly be, and he can't know where we are anyway. What do you think? We'll have to save ourselves? Or will he save us?"

"Shut–up–Zabini" – Draco said angrily.

"I will not, Draco dear. Oh my. I'm going to die in the Tibetan Alpes with Draco Malfoy. Oh well, I suppose it could be worse. I could die in the Tibetan Alpes with Weasley. Can you imagine?" – he shuddered, and not out of cold – "Awful to even consider. Hey, do you want to shag?" – Draco gave him a horrified and startled look.

"What?!" – he managed to say.

"Oh, what. I certainly want to have a nice, good shag before dying, don't you? C'mon now, you know I'm good, and I'm sure you must be good to have ensnared Potter. Are you too tight? I don't like bottoms too tight, just enough. Uh, uh, want to see if I'm bigger than Potter? Let me just– Hey!" – Draco threw a snowball at him before he could drop his trousers. The black teen shot him a fake hurt look – "Don't you love me anymore, Draco? I'm offering the way to go from this world to the next! Sex, with me! No, scratch that – MIND BLOWING sex with a sex GOD, because let's face it – I am a sex God"

"You are a God of something, but it ain't of sex" – the blond replied dryly – "You absolute ass. We are trapped in the Tibetan Alpes. And I refuse to die here. This is a horrible hole in the world! I refuse to die with YOU of all people, and I certainly refuse to have sex with YOU of all people in the world to die shagging! I'd much rather shag professor Snape than shag you to death, you BLOODY JACKASS! I HATE YOUR GUTS SO SHUT UP!"

Blaise blinked at him and smirked.

"So you fancy the professor, do you?" – Draco groaned and dropped his head to his hand.

It would be a long journey.

"I suppose he IS hot in an old man kind of way, but do you truly think he has the stamina to keep you satisfied?"

It would be a LONG journey.

"But there must be potions to work around that, I suppose. Good thing he's a Potions Master"

LONG, LONG journey.

"How big do you think the professor is? I'd be willing to give him a try or two if he were good in bed and big enough"

Oh, bloody hell.

"Uh, uh, we could have a threesome! Or a foursome! Get Potter! How big is HE? You've never said anything"

Draco closed his eyes, willing Blaise to disappeared, be eaten by a wild Big Foot, be taken away by the wind, anything.

"A foursome! Draco, imagine! The professor and his hated student going at it! We would be going at it too, naturally, but–"

"SHUT UP!" – Draco screamed, and even the soft wailing stopped. Blaise looked at him impassively.

"Why, Draco, I'm sorry if the image disturbs you. I'll stop talking about it" – the teen said somberly.

"Thank–"

"You're right. We should try doing a train thing, if you catch my meaning. Potter on you, me on Potter and the professor on me! I'd be willing to make an exception for the professor, you know I hate being a bottom. But how's that sound? Rather kinky and hot, don't you think so too? Draco? Are you alive?"

"... Shut up, please, Zabini, I beg you"

"Huh. Never thought you'd be one to beg, Draco. Is that what Potter sees in you?"

Draco willed Blaise away.

Didn't work, but it was a good try as any, nevertheless.

–^–^–

Three hours had passed. Severus was getting impatient.

He had returned home and searched everywhere on his books for a way to locate them. He found nothing and was now distressed. Of course he found nothing – if it were that easy, the Dark Lord would have killed many more than he had.

The professor wondered for a fleeting moment if he should ask for help. But who would he ask? Dumbledore? Certainly not. Lucius was dead, and most of his Death Eaters companions were as well, after the strange sweep of DEs in the past year. The Dark Lord was dead (not that he would resort to asking HIM for help). So, he had no one. He had nothing.

Without anyone around to see him, he sighed loudly and groaned.

Damn this quest. Damn Potter. Damn Yagami. Damn Antonio La Grazia. Damn that monastery. Damn his students. Damn himself. Damn everyone and everything and the entire Universe at once!

Now enraged, the Potions Master was left with no choice but to search his brain for an answer, as well as his extensive library. He needed to find them, because if they had not contacted him as of yet, they were either dead, incapacitated or just out of reach (he hoped it was the latter), and so he had to go get them.

'Damnit'

–^–^–

It had been three hours since they were transported into the hellhole Draco called 'Merlin's way of telling us not to be stupid', and he was hungry.

Sadly for him, Blaise was not. And he was determined to get, well, somewhere, on their own and not wait for the professor, something quite stupid if you asked Draco, but then again, he was all alone with Blaise Zabini; like hell he would ask the blond about anything, at least anything relevant (asking about his favorite positions in bed was neither helpful nor relevant not even small talk).

"I hate you"

"No you don't, now hush"

"Zabini, should I remind you that–"

"No, you shouldn't. Now, where were we again? Alright, now we go... South? Or West? Oh, no, no, the map's upside down again! Okay, there you go now. So... Hum, West?"

Draco groaned and slapped him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! What did I ever do to you!"

"What did you ever do to me! I'll tell you what you ever did to me!" – and he did, screaming from the top of his lungs. Blaise just irritatingly smiled back at him.

"Look on the bright side, Draco. If I survive this," – and he had the gull to say 'I'! – "I swear that no matter what, I'll tell everyone what a brave person you were 'til the very end"

"I so hate you" – Draco said spitefully. The other teen just continued smiling that annoying smile.

"You love me, admit it"

"Don't even start, Zabini"

"We're probably going to die anyway, Draco, so why not call me by name just this once?"

"Shut up"

"I most certainly will not! Who do you think you are? Not my father, unless you shagged my mother before you were even born, which is bizarre to even imagine, and not my boyfriend, which I wouldn't mind though I would most like it have to share you with Potter, and that is not something I'm quite looking forward to, to tell you the truth, darling, so– Draco, you put that down now. Violence solves nothing, haven't you ever heard the muggles say? Draco, put that rock down. I know we're in the middle of nowhere, but really. Someone is bound to miss me. My mother, my many lovers... Draco, put it down" – the blond was almost blind with rage, famine and cold; none of Blaise's words were getting to him.

"No one will ever know" – he said softly.

"Draco!" – Blaise yelped and throttled the blond, throwing both of them on the snow. The Malfoy boy blinked away his daze and glared at the teen on top of him.

"Only Potter has the honor of being able to lie on top of me, Zabini" – he hissed. The other teen got up slowly, staring at him and the vicinity, looking out for any rocks around.

"You won't try to kill me anymore, will you?" – Blaise asked quietly.

"No, why would I attempt to murder you?"

"Er, because you just did?"

"I did not. I attempted to hurt you" – the blond said, eerily calm – "And if I were to kill you, which has a high possibility of happening especially now that we are in the middle of nowhere, in the snow, practically incapable of doing magic, unable to Apparate for some reason... In any case, if I wanted you lying in the snow dead, you would be and there would be nothing you could do about it, trust me, Zabini. Now, shall we continue walking? We should find somewhere to spend the night, don't you agree? And some food and water" – the other teen grimaced and nodded.

"Sure, Draco, whatever you say" – he quietly followed the blond.

"Oh, and Zabini?"

"Yes...?"

"I think I'll call you by your first name from now on" – Blaise smiled a little.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Blaise" – the black teen's smile widened and they walked the deep snowstorm.

–^–^–

Severus returned to the monastery at night to investigate. The wind was strong, but it not stop the Potions Master in the least. He had a mission.

He touched the cold stone wall where the inscription of what they assumed was Antonio La Grazia's resting place. He touched the words slowly and felt the power behind them; literally behind them. And so, closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to think of his students, how they looked the last time he saw them. Zabini twirling his wand, calling himself 'the village idiot', Draco smirking at the end of their search. The three with their wands to the wall.

If he were a muggle, he might have been tempted to say a little prayer. Since he was not, he just cursed himself and the Universe under his breath and pointed his wand at the wall.

A millisecond later, he found himself in the middle of a desert. A man on a camel came about near him and asked him something in a language Severus could not make out. He ignored the man and Apparated away, leaving behind a very confused man and his camel.

'Well, that was a waste of–' – Severus stopped his thought short when he felt himself being pulled by a strange force just as he was about to land on the nearest Intercontinental Apparating Point, and ended up in the very same spot from before. The man and his camel blinked at him and watched the Potions Master almost throw a fit.

The camel attempted to eat Severus's hair, and the man slapped it on the nuzzle. The animal did not care for it and tried to bite him, but his master did not allow it and just gave Severus a look. The Potions Master decided to leave the man and the animal and start walking.

Now, if only he could find out where he was...

It was the Wadi Rum, in Jordan.

He had an idea, but did not know just how far from home he was.

–^–^–

"I'm starving"

"Shut up"

"But I am!"

"And I said I do not care to hear about it, Zabini"

"Hey, now, whatever happened to calling me by name, huh?"

"You started talking about food every two seconds, and I just want to wring your neck"

"Oh, boo hoo. Then kill me already. You're turning into an annoying little twat, Draco"

"Into a what?"

"'Twat'. What? You've never heard it before? It means I think you are a big, walking, talking and complaining vagina!" – Draco blinked.

"Excuse me? You called me a vagina?"

"Yes! Now you're bloody pissing me off, Draco!"

"I am not. I am far too–"

"Oh, what. Slytherin? Malfoy? Pretty? What, what!"

"I will kill you in your sleep"

"You will not, you're a little twat, you will do no such thing"

"Stop calling me that already!"

"I will not!" – with an indignant and out of character little scream, Draco leaped and tackled Blaise, who yelped when the blond attacked him.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

They rolled around the floor trying to hurt the other and not themselves, all the while not really doing any damage. They were wizards, and Purebloods also, so it was only natural they did not know quite well how to throw a good punch. Hell, using their fists was frowned upon in their circles, and what they were doing right now? Awful.

Their mothers would weep at their lack of manners, while their (dead) fathers would just shake their heads and deem them unworthy of their family names, although there was nothing to do about since they were only children and thus only choice at heirs. That and their fathers were dead anyway.

The two tired of their little squabble soon enough and panted side by side, though Blaise was far too tired to even think about making a dirty remark about their current condition.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"You don't think we'll die out here, do you?"

"... We better not"

"Hope the professor finds us soon. You think he's still in Italy?"

"Don't know"

"Too bad about the damn Big Feet. If not for them..."

Blaise stayed quiet, and Draco merely closed his eyes, tired as hell.

"Who the fuck was La Grazia?" – Blaise asked softly.

"Fuck Antonio La Grazia" – Draco said back, falling asleep. His companion looked at him and after a few moments, he closed his eyes as well.

–^–^–

Meanwhile, Severus Snape stared at a camel. The camel stared back at the man. The man frowned and the camel licked his face for the fourth time in two minutes. The man growled and the camel licked him again.

Five licks, two minutes and no magic. Severus was going to commit suicide. Or just camel–cide. Whatever.

"You will obey me for I have purchased you" – Severus said forcefully to the animal that did nothing but stare at him.

It was a hot day, he had a licking camel as his mode of transportation, apparently flying carpets weren't available anywhere in that Merlin–forsaken hellhole, and his magic was pretty much useless. He could cool himself, sure, but he wanted to leave that place, not cool himself. Well, fine, cooling himself was more important at the moment, but leaving and finding his wayward students were much more... Except for the camel. He had to kill it, it was the only way he was going to leave that place with his mind roughly intact.

"Stop doing that!" – he snapped at the animal when it tried to lick him again. The camel then tried for the first time to eat his hair. Annoyed, Severus ignored the animal and jumped on its back, placing some spells all around them so he would not fall and the animal would not go off on its own, or make a mad dash somewhere. He had learned that with his first camel of the day.

The Potions Master and his camel walked through the desert, the man with a scowl and the camel with a blank face, and eventually they reached...

Well, nowhere.

A long day it was, but it was an even longer night, for although there seemed to be little magic around him, Severus heard, the entire night, animals fighting and crying out. Magical creatures that were among the deadliest in the world and just happened to be fond of the desert and the night.

Just his luck.

He wondered for the millionth time that day – was it all worth it? No, it was not. But it was his duty and, hell, he was going through with it. If he was stuck in a desert, who knew where his students could have been thrown? The middle of the sea, a volcano, a jungle... Anywhere! And they were moronic, to say the least. If he was having trouble, what were they having?

–^–^–

In fact, Draco and Blaise were having... Well, they were taking a nap. But it was soon not so because they were starving. Their hunger woke then both around the same time they heard wailing very close to them. They snapped their eyes open and frantically searched for the origin of the animalistic sound. They gulped and looked at one another when the sound became closer. They quickly threw as much snow as they could manage into the fire, extinguishing it at once. They ran to the end of the cave, and waited, their senses heightened by fear.

They could not use magic, they were stuck in a cave with no other way out, and some sort of animal was close to them. What the hell was going to happen! Were they to die just like this? And no one would ever find their bodies! How would they ever be able to? If the professor couldn't locate them alive, how could anyone find them dead? There was just no way around it! They were going to die, and they were going to die with each other. To Draco, it was one of the worst ways to die. For Blaise, well, it wasn't the worst way to go, but it wasn't in the least nice or pleasant either.

"Draco..." – Blaise whispered as low as he could. The blond said nothing and Blaise took it as a 'just say it!' – "If we die, I want you to know. You're not such an ass. You're not a great friend, but I like you. I would not die for you, but I would kill for you" – the blond gripped Blaise's shoulder and squeezed a little. The black young man smiled in the dark, even if the blond proceeded to poke him on the ribs. He could tell Draco was smiling and was glad for it. If they were to die right there and then, at least he had said all he wanted to his companion.

"I love Harry Potter" – Draco whispered into the darkness. Blaise wished he could see his face – "And I don't hate you. I love my mother, and my father... I didn't hate him. I didn't love him, but... I like professor Snape more than I liked my father. And I love Harry, fuck, I–" – Blaise hugged the blond and the two remained like that for a long time. Draco did not cry, but he did hold onto Blaise tightly.

"Mother killed every single one of her husbands, but she loves me. And I love her. And I like the professor even when he's being a git, and I always had a thing for Wood. Always wanted to have a go with him but I guess I was way too young for 'im, I was a third year when he left, and–"

"Shut up, Blaise, Merlin, just shut up" – Draco murmured.

The wailing continued and they somehow managed to fall asleep, still hugging each other. The following morning they would wake and the blond would push the other one, and neither would speak of it.

At least not until they left.

–^–^–

Blaise grinned at the blond as he dug snow for them to drink – somehow. The blond rolled his eyes and continued searching for something – anything – to use as cup or anything of the sort so he and Blaise could drink some water. They were still inside the cave, and doing everything quietly, or as quietly as they could manage, and whatever animal was still out there had not stopped howling every now and then.

Draco was still searching when he came across a smooth stone of odd coloring. He picked it up, curious, and blinked when he turned it. There was a long, straight line carved in it. He traced it with his thumb and turned to Blaise, who stopped digging.

"Draco?" – he asked, following the blond's eyes to the stone.

"I found this. It seems rather... Man made" – he answered slowly. He looked up to his companion – "What do you reckon?" – Blaise squatted near him.

"Give it" – he did and Blaise stared at it closely – "It's very simple and yet quite complex. Quite hard to do without a wand, and even then, it's not always this... Precise" – he also traced it – "Feels... Deep and perfectly straight. Looks like it too" – he continued to pick at it.

"Let me see if..." – Draco mumbled, and started searching in the snow. He then found two more, both with different symbols, one more swirly, the other one with more lines. He nudged Blaise and handed him the stone – "That makes a pattern. Carved stones in the middle of snow? Not possible it's a coincidence"

"Definitely not" – the other teen agreed, looking at the two new stones just as closely as the first – "They are rather strange. Unlike anything I've ever..." – he paused, frowning further. Draco widened his eyes, his quick mind putting things together.

"You took Ancient Runes, no?"

"Yes. Top of the class, better than Granger, in fact"

"Impressive"

"Quite. And these are not runes I've ever studied in class or outside. They don't seem to follow much of a pattern. Let's find more, are you hungry or thirsty now?" – Draco shook his head, feeling glad he, they, had something more interesting to do there than wallow, shake in fear, hide, and search for food and water.

A good few minutes later, they moved on back to the cave. The stones they found had different kinds of symbols on them; some were recognizable to Blaise, most were not. And they led them back to the case. Inside, they searched more, and more they found. Some stones were dark, some lighter, some small, some bigger but never bigger than their fists, and all were smooth, not a sharp edge or imperfection.

They found twenty seven stones, total.

Blaise, being the knowledgeable on runes, studied each and ever line and curve of the stones while Draco watched him on. The two remained quiet for a long time before Blaise started to put down the stones in a pattern. The blond got closer, though he said nothing.

"There is little pattern among the runes, but, there is a pattern nonetheless. It's like... There are pieces missing" – he closed a circle with the stones. He looked up at Draco – "I think... I can't be sure, but it sure looks like a–"

Whatever he was going to say was cut short by a long wail. Both teen widened their eyes.

"Fuck!" – Blaise exclaimed. He looked outside, and sure enough, it was much darker than any of them thought. They had spent too much time thinking of the stones, and now it was dark, and they hadn't eaten or drunk anything – "Fucking stones" – he snapped, and slammed his fist in the middle of the circle. Light evolved him and he was gone. Draco widened his eyes and when the creature outside wailed closer, he didn't think straight and just slammed his hand in the middle of the circle as well. He too disappeared.

An hour later, Draco was once again awakened by Blaise, who now grinned from side to side.

"Welcome to land of the living, breathing and scorching, my friend!" – he exclaimed, arms wide open. Draco sat up and looked around their surroundings. He groaned.

"Where in the bloody hell are we, anyway?" – they were in the middle of a beach, and it was boiling hot. A figure approached.

A young girl with wide red eyes blinked at them and asked something in a quick, Asian language. They blinked.

"Shit, do you know what she's saying?" – Blaise asked, confused.

"Not in the least. I think it's Chinese, though" – the girl had her long, luscious dark hair in two pigtails, and wore a red and white Chinese outfit. Indeed, Draco's assumption seemed reasonable. She blinked back at them.

"Oh, you are from England?" – she asked, rather slowly but her accent wasn't too thick. Blaise nodded with a smile.

"Quite! I am Gregory and this is Vincent" – Draco used his acting skills to the best of his skills not to react. Well, at least he didn't call him 'Ron' or something. Shudders!

"Nice to meet you, I am Meiling. Are you lost?"

"Not as such, Meiling. And what a wonderfully pretty name you have" – Blaise said, turning on his charm. Draco rolled his eyes; he was annoying, but girls loved him. Meiling blushed.

"Thank you, Gregory"

"Now, what is this beach called again? We were just walking around, felt a little dizzy from the heat and kind of laid here. Not the best thing, but we were far too tired from the walk, and hungry and all, so we weren't thinking quite right at the moment. So, do you know?" – the girl giggled at their situation.

"It's called 'Rainbow Beach'. Pretty name" – the little girl smiled up at the charming Blaise.

"What a lovely name indeed, Meiling. Now, which way to the city? My friend and I must locate a, hum, person there" – the girl nodded.

"It's that way up there, Gregory" – she pointed to the left – "It's a bit of a walk, but you should be fine, since you've rested" – Blaise nodded back.

"Of course we will be just fine, Meiling, don't worry about us" – and for the first time since they woke up, Blaise and Draco noticed the little gathering of dark haired people, all Asians, close by, most of the men looking at them menacingly, as if waiting for them to screw up to pounce. Draco decided to wrap it up himself.

"Well then, we should go, don't you think, Gregory?"

"But yes, Vincent, we should. Dear little Meiling, farewell and thank you so very much for your assistance. We will probably never meet again, but it was very nice to meet you" – the girl giggled.

"You as well, Gregory. Vincent. Bye!" – she exclaimed, and ran to the group of people, the men still looking at the British teens wryly.

"Lovely girl. She's going to be even lovelier when she grows"

"And in the meantime, you are a perverted pedophile, GREGORY"

"You are no fun in any situation, VINCENT. Let's go"

From the group, a boy taller than Meiling watched the strangers leave the beach. The boy narrowed his amber eyes.

"Very odd" – he mumbled to himself, and returned to thinking about a girl in Japan with bright green eyes.

–^–^–

As Draco and Blaise walked around Australia, Severus wandered around Jordan. And it might be a wild guess, but he was not enjoying himself.

His students were still quite far from him, though his watch for the two had gone to 'Safe', so maybe they had a little bit of brain in them and had adverted whatever crisis they had put themselves in. The professor just wished he could get out of the predicament he was in. His camel had run off, and no amount of magic made it return. He was stranded in the desert while trying to get to a city, and there was a long way to the nearest place with potable, drinkable water. He scowled and continued walking, because darn, he was tired and thirsty. Not to mention dusty.

Two hours later, with hardly a problem, he got to a little, tiny oasis, and gleefully used his wand to drink some nice fresh water. He rested on the small shade there. After a moment he laid, but was disturbed by a small stone. He grabbed it, but before tossing it, he glanced at it and stopped, for it was quite a distinct stone. There was a rune on it, for starters.

While Runes had never been his best subject, he was not inept or completely unknowledgeable, but he could not for the life of him identify the rune on that stone. He laid again, feeling faint from the heat, and stared at the stone. It was perfectly smooth and edgeless, and the carving of the rune was made in such a way that it was at the same time deep and fragile.

The faint trace of some sort of magical pull was difficult to ignore as well.

Trying his best to ignore his weak state, Severus followed the ever fainter pull of magic, and found twenty six more stones. He tried to think back to his Runes classes, and whether there was any significance to the number. He couldn't remember, and the heat was making him dizzy. He started to place the stones in a swirl pattern, making little mistakes in their placement, or so he thought. His mind was no longer sharp and always ready, and he had a fleeting thought that the Dark Lord should have used scorching heat to punish his traitors; it sure was punishment enough.

Shaking his head and mustering the last of his strength, Severus took a deep breath and traced a long, pale finger over the swirl, feeling the runes responding to him and his ability to put them together correctly.

His reward was a pull into the stones, and a sudden fall into an empty street. Severus looked around, head spinning, and found himself on a stone road, with many trees and tall walls. Definitely not England in any capacity. It was almost... In fact, it was completely... Asian.

"Professor Snape" – a soft, girl's voice quietly spoke from close–by. Still weakened from the time in the desert, he laid still, and waited for an attack. It never came, but the girl did. She stood over him, looming, pale blond hair falling, almost hitting him. She smiled broadly – "I thought that was you. I was wondering when you would appear" – she said, almost confidently. The man furrowed his brows.

"Miss... Lovegood...?"

–^–^–

I certainly did not want to pass 2009 without posting, even though it had been over a year since my last post.

Life has been... Shit. No other word for it. And not emo, teen angst shit, but really... Stick a dagger into my heart already shit. Shit happens, yeah. And shit happened this year. The longest, shortest, shittiest, worst year of my life with little possibilities of any other year ever being so shitty. Sorry, just venting some.

In light of my shitty year, I don't feel like answering reviews, as wonderful and constructive as some of them may well be. If anything, I've kinda recently gotten into the whole Facebook buzz, Mafia Wars is a fucking addiction, so reach me there if you wanna chat. Always nice to talk 'bout writing and stuff.

.?ref=home#?ref=profile&id=1720547920

(this link SHOULD be right, hope it is; if it isn't, send me a PM or something)

PS: Retrospective – best movie of the year, or at least as far as I can remember 'cause yeah, long/short year, "Fuera de Carta" ("Chef's Special"), a Spanish one (and I hate the language) about a gay chef dealing with newfound kids and a hunky new boyfriend (and DAMN, hunky). Haven't been able to find it streamed or for download (with subs, 'cause even if Portuguese and Spanish are there, there, they ain't the same and subs are always welcome; I watched it on a special movie marathon in the movie theater) but well, if you find it in your local video store or something, do get it. Funny as hell and so very cute. Maracón!

–^–^–

As for the story... I was planning on 20 thousand words, I shit you not. I wanted a huge, enormous chapter, to bitchslap all the other chaps. Sadly, that was not the case, however, I will try to start today, a few minutes from now, in fact, chap 21, which will be the second part of the Slytherin Summer Adventure, which won't be as nice as it's been, as Draco and Blaise tread through Australia and Snape suffers in... Wherever he is that I haven't told you guys but I know where. And is that really Luna or a random blond chick? Muah–haha.

Additionally, I would like to comment on how much I have no fucking idea where the fuck I'm going with this whole thing, you know, the runed stones, the locations, separating them (well, okay, that I know – it's funny), and everything else I've put in here that I can't even recall anymore but you'll definitely point out 'cause I really can't stand the sight of this would–be monstrous chapter any longer! I'm thru and I'm done and I'm fucking tired, I'm at work (the Triads never stop) and it's soon New Year's, and fuck if it's not too fucking late. But it's now posted and my conscience is settled (*grins)

While I may not know where I'm going, I do know things I would like to add into the story. If you have any comments, pls do make yourself known, whether in reviews or PMs, or even on FB, I don't care (no one reads my FB page anyway), and if possible, I will answer. ^^

PS: The title makes me laugh every time. I put "speak softly" on the goggle translator, and that's what I got in Italian, and in English is funny too; morbid, morbidly. Morbidamente. Haha. Ok, that's lame, ignore it.

–^–^–


End file.
